Senran Kagura Darkness
by sledgehammer963
Summary: Alan is a rogue hunter that seeks the eradication of all yoma. After being tasked with protecting Hanzo's granddaughter Asuka, things spiral out of control when evil female shinobi from Alan's past begin showing up. As the Hanzo girls begin to learn about Alan's brutal past, the lines of mortality are quickly skewed, posing the question, "is somebody evil because the code says so?"
1. Chapter 1

The red sun is starting to set. Looming shadows of the buildings cover everything in a blanket of darkness. Night is fast approaching. I look up and see people leaping across the buildings with incredible speed and agility. Shinobi. Someone must be on a mission. People with untrained eyes would never even notice the events unfolding on top of the skyscrapers. Whoever it is, they need to realize what they are truly getting into.

I walk into a nearby alleyway and pull a black bandanna over my face. My worn, tricorn hat offers extra protection for my identity by keeping my brown hair hidden. The first rule of being an unworthy slayer is staying incognito. The only thing people remember when they see me is my emerald colored eyes.

"Not too much further Alan. I can feel the yoma's presence inside the abandoned subway." Ryoki says.

"What type?"

"I don't know, but be sure you have some quicksliver in the event if it is a lycanthrope class." The steps that lead down into the abyss of black seems infinite. I reach around and grasp the sickle in my right hand, and the weighted chain in the left.

"Do you think you can handle this without Lawrence?" Ryoki asks.

"I've fought worse all by myself."

I inch down the stairs. The bottom of my steel boots echo throughout the inky area with every faint step I take _._ "How has he been?"

"I don't know. Since his identity was revealed, he went into hiding." Ryoki answers. "Shame. Our fighting styles really benefitted each other." I reach the platform and hop off onto the tracks. My instincts tell me that this thing is going to be in the darkest part of the city. A place that is discreet. I yank open a service door and proceed down the hallway.

"God it's dark." My hunter senses are even struggling to compensate for the lack of light. I focus some of my power into the nearby lights which forces the dim bulbs to light up an eerie, yellow path. Fresh blood stains the slick, grey floor and walls ahead of me. The sound of bones snapping like a twig bounce down the hallway. The demon must have acquired a taste for human flesh. Killing this thing will be a service to everyone.

I do a quick inventory check; three instant regeneration elixirs, two fifty round magazines of quick sliver, the chain sickle and M-16 assault rifle that was forged out of a demon soul, and my revolver that's loaded with hellshot rounds. I fold up my chain sickle and ready the revolver. Hellshot has the ability to instantly kill smaller demons. Lycanthropes are an exception because they are born from puddles of spilled shinobi blood.

"Be careful Alan. When I say that, don't let your ass crush me like last time!" Ryoki snaps.

I make sure the doll is resting in a safe and secure place inside my side satchel. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." I reply as I step out from the corner and fire a round into the thing hunched over. The bullet strikes the back of his head, but it remains unmoved. He slowly turns around and stares at me with a blood stained face and black, saucer like eyes. Oh no. Of course it had to be a damn lycanthrope!

I try to reach for my rifle, but the creature stands up. I fire again out of reflex. It flinches as the bullet hits the lycanthrope in the chest, but every round spent seems to piss it off. The clothing and flesh start to expand and rip as it begins to show its true form. The monster's teeth are stained with the plaque of sin. Each tooth slices through its decaying gums, and claws begin to burst out of its grotesque fingertips.

I pelt it with the remaining ammo to try and slow it down as I back pedal towards the exit. It hunkers down on all legs, pounces and knocks the revolver out of my hand. I reach around back and un-holster my M-16, but the creature takes hold of the gun and pins me up against the concrete wall. The smell of rotting flesh and decaying organs seep through my bandanna, causing me to gag in disgust.

"You worthless swine!" The monster grumbles in a raspy voice.

He raises one of his arms and swings. I feel the jagged, misshaped claws slash my torso, sending pain throughout my body. Hot blood courses out the wound as he grabs the back of my neck and throws me through the wall. Rebar punctures all the way through my left arm as I fall onto the train tracks. My face hits the solid ground and stars fly across my eyes.

I reach into my pocket and take out a small vial of green liquid. "Damnit… that hurt!" I stick the I.R.E in my mouth and grab hold of the rebar protruding out of my arm. "Guuuuh!" I groan in pain as I yank the piece of metal out of my bicep.

"ALAN!" Ryoki cries.

"It's alright sweetie, I got this!"

Blood spits out of my arm as I throw the metal rod across the platform. I gulp the flavorless fluid down and relief immediately rushes over my wounds. The sound of the creature's footsteps force the earth to rumble. I take hold of the M-16 and sling my arm around, firing a massive volley of quicksilver bullets all over the room. The werewolf shrieks as it staggers back in pain.

I take my chain sickle and attach it to the rifle. The stock stretches out, and the pistol grip folds into the gun, making a hellacious looking scythe. The creature pulls the silver bullet out of its collapsed glowing, blacklight eye. Red pours out of the wound as searing steam emerges out of the monster's finger tips.

The yoma throws the chunk of silver on the ground: "I'm going to make you wish you hadn't do that!" It growls in a demonic tone. I spin the scythe behind my back and point the tip of the blade towards the creature, "Venit aliquam (Come get some)."

Out of pure rage, the lycanthrope charges forward. I swing the scythe up, slicing the creature up the middle and pushing it back. The monster staggers around, holding the massive laceration and trying to get a grip on the situation. I slam the blade into the ground, change the position of my hands and flip forward, forcing the blade to work with gravity as I land another strike on the creature. Blood splashes up against my duster and face as the creature splits in half. Yellow tendons holding what was left of the creature snap as the two parts of the lycanthrope land on the ground.

I break my scythe apart and take a look at my torso. Even after taking an I.R.E, the wound still hasn't completely regenerated yet, because it is still bleeding. The yoma must have punctured one of my intestines, and the I.R.E hasn't taken full effect yet. I pull my armor back down and stick the chain sickle into the creature. The werewolf starts to liquefy into a red trail that travels up the weapon. Crimson fluid seeps into the blade and my armor, causing it to glow a brackish maroon color. I can feel my strength amplifying.

"Feed Alan! You will need great strength for the battles that lie ahead!" Ryoki shouts.

"Here you go. How does this taste?" I take out the doll and drip some of the red fluid on the head: "Oh Alan, vengeance tastes so good!" I put the doll back in my satchel and pull out a gold talisman: "Don't worry Angel Kagura, the one and only true slayer of yoma. Soon, you shall awaken and cleanse this evil world of the filth that has infected it." The talisman starts to pulse and one of the three holes fill up with the blood of the wicked.

"Alan, I sense a presence. Human." Ryoki says.

"Hostile?"

"No. The kai is white. Very pure."

I fold my hands and breathe in, absorbing all the essence that stains my body and clothes. Good as new. Now, back to the task at hand. Super pure kai? Could it possibly be someone who is actually a good shinobi? By my standard anyway. They would have to be if Ryoki is calling them pure. An elderly man wielding a custom katana and wakizashi starts to descend the steps.

"Out for a night stroll old man?" I ask as I pick my revolver up.

The mysterious figure strokes his long, smoky colored beard: "You know how I am! I can't sit in one place for too long! I need to be moving around!" I walk over and shake his hand: "How are you doing Master Hanzo?" We give each other a quick hug.

"I am good my boy! I heard that there was supposed to be a yoma in the area? You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" I look back at the destroyed environment and eviscerated remains of the lycanthrope, "Nope." He smiles. "Good! Otherwise, I'd have to report you to the higher ups!" We both laugh. "That's a good joke Hanzo! Gets me every time!" We begin to head back up the stairs.

"How did this happen?"

"How did what happen?" I answer.

Hanzo points to my arm and stomach. "Oh, that. Well you see, I got jumped by some punks and had to show them the error of their ways." A small chuckle comes out of Hanzo's gut, "I'll give points for trying." The both of us laugh.

"Why are you here Hanzo?"

"My granddaughter is taking a shinobi test, and I came to watch." That must have been who was jumping the rooftops earlier. "How did she do?" Mr. Hanzo holds his hand up and slightly waves it back and forth, "Average. She still has a lot to learn." "Don't we all?" I reply as we reach street level.

Orange street lamps offer small amounts of visibility in the dark. "Alan, do you have time to come by the academy?" Hanzo asks as we proceed down the narrow street.

"Anything sir."

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on my granddaughter. She's a good kid with a good heart, but I don't think she can stand on her own just yet." I remember her slightly. Always has the bunny ear laces in her hazel hair. Brown eyes. Massive knockers. Almost enough to put Ryoki to shame.

"I can hear that Alan!" Ryoki hisses telepathically.

"I know Ryoki. Why do you think it crossed my mind?" I clear my throat: "Absolutely Mr. Hanzo. Would you like me to give her some instruction as well?"

"That would be great Alan! I would appreciate it if you did!" I take a knee and place my right hand on my heart: "Master Hanzo, You have my word. I promise to protect her until she gets stronger. May my life end if I fail." He pats me on my shoulder: "Now, now! There is no need to go overboard with this! You have enough to worry about already. Isn't that right Alan Hellwalker, Slayer of Yoma?" I stand back up: "I have no idea what you are talking about…"

Hanzo opens a padlocked door to an abandoned building on the very back of the school property. Despite being unused, it is surprisingly clean. I have heard stories about this place while I was training to become a hunter. My instructor told me that the Hanzo National Campus is a world renowned school, not only for its ability to compete with great schools such as Yale or Oxford, but also serves as a training ground for good shinobi. The other academy being Gessen.

These places are dojos for people who qualify to become ninjas. No one except a handful of people know what truly happens in this building. If anyone other than shinobi did find out, they would have to be silenced. Permanently. I am one of the few exceptions, but I have absolutely no desire to become shinobi. I do what only the best are chosen to do, slay yoma.

These parasitic demons are from a reality known as the Fracture. Wicked creatures that are raised from the blood of fallen shinobi. Only those who have graduated and received the council's approval are granted the title of Kagura, permitting someone the right to kill these horrific atrocities. I do not own the title of Kagura because I refuse to comply with the council's methods. By law, anyone that is shinobi and finds out who I truly am are authorized to kill me because I am breaking the shinobi code of conduct.

However, some shinobi that actually possess logic like Master Hanzo and Mr. Kiriya know that they need skilled warriors like me to fight the yoma menace until the true Angel Kagura can finally rise. Ever since I became a hunter, I've had to live in the shadows, hunt in the darkness and shroud myself in mystery to prevent my identity from ever being revealed. My friend Lawrence fought alongside me until his identity was discovered. Ever since that day, he was forced into hiding.

Ryoki was a shinobi that was slain by yoma. Her desire for eradicating these abominations were so great, that Heaven allows her access back to Earth through the use of kouklas, a special doll crafted by the hands of God himself. This allows Ryoki to manifest back and forth between Heaven and Earth, acting as my guardian spirit. If Ryoki feels that I am in danger or about to die, she forcefully enters this world to protect me.

"I'm headed back to Heaven Alan. See you later." Ryoki telepathically says.

I take out the doll and notice that the black hair and blue eyes are gone, and it's just a normal wooden toy now. Her presence is completely gone. "Take it easy Ryoki. Come back anytime." I reply in my mind.

Hanzo leads me into a room with a strange looking vase: "The switch into the dojo is well hidden. You have to actually look for it." He says as he taps a certain spot on the wall. A passageway opens up, revealing a huge hole that leads down. "I'll go first and let them know they have company."

"Are you sure I will be welcome?" I ask.

"Of course! If I vouch for you, then they all have to!" He gets one leg in the hatch but suddenly stops: "Now listen here, this is how you get to the dojo. You will need a place to lie low for a while until things calm down." He winks again, signaling that we are being watched. I give him a thumbs up: "Sounds good to me." "WEEEEE!" Hanzo squeals as he slides down the tunnel. His voice starts to fade away slowly.

"Damn, that's a big ass slide right there!" The wall rotates back to its normal position. One, two, three, four, five. I hit the switch and jump feet first into the tunnel. The wall closes back, causing everything to turn pitch black as I slide into the depths of the school. My hat flies off my head, but I am not concerned. It's going to the same place I am. The slide feels like a solid, downward drop, but there is a slight angle that keeps my body gliding across the smooth metal. I can finally see light at the bottom. Time to be on my best behavior.

I land flat footed, slightly bending my knees as I regain my balance. Master Hanzo is talking to Mr. K. There are currently four girls here; a white haired one with an eye patch covering one of her red colored irises, a girl with jet black hair and turquoise eyes, a blonde that is for some reason, wearing a swimsuit and playing in a blow up pool. Her eyes are nearly as green as mine. Maybe a shade under, and a girl that has short, bubblegum pink hair. This must be a female only training ground.

Both men and women have their separate dojos due to the tradition. There have been discussions about a unisex dojo where both men and women could train together, but no clear decision has ever been reached. The only reason I am here is because Hanzo gave me a job. "This boy right here is Alan. Due to certain circumstances, he was unable to make it back to his safe zone, so he will be staying here until the heat dies down."

I kneel down to one knee and place my hand over my heart. "As long as he listens and leaves the girls alone, he is more than welcome to stay." Mr. K sighs.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll vouch for him!" Hanzo says. He motions for me to stand up.

"Am I allowed to leave my designated area?" I ask.

"Of course." Mr. K answers me.

"Am I allowed to train?"

"Well yeah…"

"Am I allowed to..."

"Enough! Don't behave like… Alan and you can stay! Damn son, use some sense!" Mr. K mutters as he walks off. I haven't been here five minutes and I've already annoyed the instructor! Score one for the boys back home! "Girls, this here is Alan." Mr. Hanzo introduces me.

I feel someone tugging on my arm. "Mister Alan… I think this is yours." The pink haired girl says as she tries to hand me my hat. "Thank you." I reach out to take the hat, but suddenly get the strangest urge to make eye contact with her. Our eyes meet and I am baffled at what I see. Both of her eyes look like they have some kind of flower shaped birthmark inside the pupil. If I didn't know any better, she must possess a hidden power similar to manipulation.

"You're name is?"

"Hibari. My friend Yagyu and I are first year students here." She points to the girl with white hair, "That's Yagyu."

I place my hands behind my back: "Oh yes, I know who Yagyu is. A prodigy. One of the youngest trainees to ever pass the advanced placement test."

"You seem to be on top of things." Yagyu says as she crunches on a lollipop.

"I just like to do my homework."

"How come we never heard of you?" The girl with black hair asks.

"I don't have a social network. The less friends you have, the better your chances are at staying anonymous. A very crucial element when preforming dangerous missions." I hang up my hat and duster on a nearby coat rack. "Whoa, what happened here?" Hibari asks as she points to the regenerating wound on my arm. "I got into a scuffle during the mission. He also did this to me." I pull up my armor. "Wow, he really laid into you!" Hibari states as she touches one of the gashes on my stomach. "I'm sorry! I just…"

"No, it's okay! I took some painkillers, so I can't feel anything right now! You get all kinds of cool battle scars when you become a shinobi!"

"I wish I had some scars…" Hibari states.

"No you don't. You're too pretty to have scars." Hibari instantly blushes at my statement and tries to hide her red cheeks with her hands, "I… don't know what to say Alan… That was really sweet of you…" I hear Yagyu scoff at me.

"Tiss… tiss… tiss… You sound like a cute little kitten when you do that." Yagyu folds out an umbrella and hides behind it. "Ha! She blushed too!" I point at her.

"By the way, I don't think I got your name, or the name of the blonde playing in the pool." I say to the girl with the long black hair.

"My name is Ikaruga, and this is Katsu. We are third year students."

Ikaruga? I believe she was the adopted daughter of that hypocrite from the high council. The one that forced an entire village off of their land for his own personal wants. Katsu, I've heard her name before. She was the little girl that was abandoned by her parents. They failed a mission and because of shinobi law, they should have given up their lives. Instead, they ran away, drawing all the danger away from their daughter. An unfathomable amount of courage that should be praised, but instead is treated with distain.

"I am honored to meet all of you. Katsu, I would love to join you, but I have had a long mission, so I will be retiring for the night." Katsu lays back in the pool with her arms behind her head, "Alan, you can join me anytime, anywhere." A giant smile rips across her face as she winks at me. I give her a thumbs up and grin back, "Hey, that works for me."

"You can stay in Asuka's room until she gets back." Ikaruga motions for me to follow her.

We head down the hallway and turn left. Ikaruga opens a door and lets me in. Stuffed animals litter a small bed. "I will clean Asuka's room when I wake up tomorrow morning." I say. "Wow, a considerate man. That's rare." Ikaruga states.

"Not as rare as those turquoise eyes you have. They really complement your looks."

"STOP IT! You're going too…"

"Too late!" I tease as I point to her red face.

"This is sexual harassment!" She shrieks.

"No... It's called giving a pretty girl a complement. What? Do you not like positivity? Your friends certainly enjoyed it. I think out of everyone, your face was the reddest."

"Goodnight Alan!" Ikaruga slams the door shut.

Jesus, what was her problem? She acts like she's never been called beautiful before. I don't see how. She's one of the finest looking girls I've ever seen, and that is actually saying something. In fact, all the girls here look incredible, just as good as some from my past. Behaving here is definitely going to be a test itself.

I take off my blackened chest plate. My tee-shirt is stained red from where the lycanthrope slashed me. I take out another I.R.E, chug half of it, and smear some of it across the three gashes on my stomach. "Ah, much better…" I douse my hand with the rest of it and rub my bloody bicep.

 _Knock, knock. "Alan! Here are some spare clothes for you!"_ Mr. K shouts.

I put the I.R.E away and open the door: "Thanks." I take the clothes and head to the shower. The warm water flows over my body and washes away the grime left over from the fight with the lycanthrope. I dry myself off, slip into my sleeping clothes and begin wondering about my step sister.

Is she enjoying her new life at Gessen? She loves to play, so making friends shouldn't be an issue. Still, I can't help but worry about her. She's so innocent. I don't want her making friends with the wrong person and getting abused out of the deal. Ever since her mom and dad passed, life has been hard on that little girl, but she never let that take her joy away. I maybe seventeen, and she might be sixteen, but we still play hide and seek and other childhood games together when we get the chance. At one time, all that little girl and I had left in this world was each other. I wipe a tear out of my eye and look back at the gashes in my torso, "I live this life, so Minori doesn't…"

Ending Song: "Short Change Hero" by The Heavy


	2. Chapter 2

Opening Song: "Nobody Praying For Me" By Seether

My eyes slowly crack open. Sand and grit bite into my pupils, forcing them to sting as I fully awaken. "Huuuh… Wow… I haven't slept that good in a long time." Tendons pop and joints crackle as I stretch. The injuries sustained from yesterday are fully healed now, and the soreness that follows these sorts of wounds is gone.

I fix the bed and put all the stuffed animals back. Asuka will be back today since she finished that test. The last time I saw her, she was around the age of fourteen. My buddy Roger and I were taking a recovery day. The both of us went out to eat and we seen Asuka with her parents. That was when they were still together.

Her mother was a shinobi and her father wanted to become a lawyer. I remember my instructor telling me that old man Hanzo and Asuka's dad constantly argued over whether an outsider should marry a shinobi. Eventually, Hanzo settled down and let that guy marry his daughter.

I personally think Hanzo didn't want them to get married because he feared some regular guy would get dragged into the harsh politics of shinobi. Then Asuka was born before the marriage, and now she's all tangled up in that mess. I mean, I'd like to think her parents are still together. Growing up without a set of parents is hard.

 _Knock, knock._ "Alan, are you awake?" Katsu asks.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute." I cinch up my armor and head to the main quarters. Ikaruga is drinking some kind of tea and Yagyu is sitting on the couch.

"Morning." Yagyu says as she crunches on a strawberry lollipop.

"Good morning Yagyu." I sit down in a nearby chair and focus all the essence I absorbed from the lycanthrope yesterday into the palm of my hand. A solid black rock starts to form as I set my revolver on the table. The slot opens up on the side of the gun, indicating it is ready to receive a final upgrade. "Ordo decem (tier ten)."

The stone turns into a dark liquid and wraps around the entire weapon, greatly amplifying the damage output and appearance. My rifle, chain sickle, armor and duster are to the point of exploding due to the power that I've invested into them. The black duster I wear is laced with the flesh of yoma and offers great resistance to all forms of attack.

The only drawback is it has to feed off my soul, slowly driving me mad. I can only have it on for a maximum of three hours, and then I have to take it off. After an hour has passed, I can put it back on since I've trained my mind to combat and recover from the poisonous effects of the duster. The revolver's handle starts to take shape, resembling a skull spitting the barrel out.

"Stick me Ikaruga." I say as I hold out my arm.

"Why?"

"I need to draw blood. You have my permission." She draws her katana and softly pricks the tip of my middle finger. I dangle it over the gun and squeeze, forcing a drop of blood to fall.

"What exactly are you doing?" She asks. The gun begins to solidify: "It's called hemo-crafting. Men don't have the ability to ascend to a higher level of power like women do. Instead, we possess random skills passed on through our mothers. Mine happens to be the ability to manipulate materials with my blood. When mixed with other components, it can increase the durability, sharpness or visuals of a weapon depending on the chemical makeup. In this case, it upgrades everything." I pick up the black revolver and twirl it around my fingertips. The eyes of the skull glow red and instead of a six round capacity, it can hold eight now.

"You have some pretty unique looking stuff Alan." Ikaruga states.

"I'm all about intimidation." I reply.

"Well you do a good job at that."

I stick the newly made revolver in my hip holster. It seems we have a visitor. The sound of someone sliding down the tunnel begins to get louder. It must be Asuka. I sit down next to Yagyu while Ikaruga goes back to sipping her tea. Suddenly, a brunette with bunny eared laces in her hair lands on the ground. Yup, that has to be Asuka.

She doesn't even notice Yagyu or me. I want to snicker at her inability to notice us, but Yagyu urges me to stay quite. That has to be Asuka. The first thing that clues me in is she's completely ditzy. Not stupid, just an airhead.

"Hello Ikaruga! I'm so glad to see you!" Asuka says.

"Glad to see that you made it back. It is great you gave those perverts the slip."

Hey now, what is Ikaruga implying exactly? I had a feeling there were men chasing Asuka's tail, and those volleyballs under that shirt only add to the spice of her appearance, but there is no reason to throw every guy in the same category.

"You almost blew your cover! You need to more careful!" Ikaruga snaps. Asuka gets a disappointed look on her face as she bows: "I'm sorry. I was just so excited to see all of you again!"

I notice that the blonde, Katsu is sneaking up behind Asuka. There is a sinister, looking grin on her face. What exactly is she going to do? Without hesitation, Katusu leaps forward and grabs hold of Asuka's chest with both hands: "Did someone get in trouble!? Such a naughty girl!"

What the actual hell is going on here!? "Just go with it." Yagyu whispers.

"No! Seriously! Let go Katsu!" Asuka squirms back and forth as Katsu gropes the living daylights out of her. "How I've missed your bodacious ta-tas!" Asuka finally breaks free and wraps her arms around herself, "Why do you insist on fondling mine when you have your own?!" Katsu cracks her fingers and grins: "A little groping never hurt! They might even grow a cup size or two!"

Asuka shrugs in disgust and begins backing away: "No! They're big enough as it is! I honestly wish they would shrink!"

I cup my hands over my mouth and face Yagyu: "I don't." She punches my shoulder and continues crunching on her lollipop. The sound of glass shattering rings throughout the room, forcing all of us to look in the general direction of where it came from.

"I'm such a klutz!" Hibari scolds herself.

"Are you okay Hibari?" Yagyu asks.

"Yes Yagyu, I'm not hurt."

"Wow, I didn't even notice you sitting there Yagyu!" Asuka exclaims.

"That's because I was concealing my presence from you."

Wow, Asuka has been here for nearly three minutes and she didn't notice either of us until now.

"Who are you?" She asks me. "I'm Alan, a shinobi that has a close relationship with your grandpa. I was on a mission but things went sideways, so he offered me sanctuary here until things calm down." Let's hope that cover story works. Since it's just Asuka, I think it will.

"I've never met a male shinobi your age before! It's an honor!" She bows. It's working so far. "Stand up! Respect is for old people, like your papa!" "My grandpa isn't that old!" She chirps at me. "I'm pretty sure your papa can apply for senior citizenship."

Everyone begins to laugh as a smoke bomb randomly explodes. Mr. K is now standing in the middle of the room. "Speaking of senior citizens, there's one right now!" I whisper to Yagyu. She tries to brush me off, but I can tell that comment made her smile by the way she is trying to hide her face.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Sensei!" I cover my mouth and feign a cough, " _Old man_."

Mr. K doesn't even notice, but I feel Yagyu hit my shoulder again. She obviously heard it. "It is good to see you Asuka! I have your test results here!" Mr. K rips open the envelope and begins reading over it. "I think I did pretty good!" Asuka cheers.

"Let's see here; you nearly destroyed a billboard, were almost captured by the instructors, and was forced to use an empty shell technique..." My God, how did she even pass? Master Hanzo was right. I will definitely have my work cut out for me. Asuka's gleeful smile fades into a halfhearted smirk: "Can we just focus on the positive things?"

"You passed. Barely, and that's all that matters!" Mr. K says as he hands her the test results. She scans the papers and looks everything over. I raise my hand. "What is it Alan?"

"Mr. K, how old are you?"

Mr. K plants his hand over his face and sighs, "Alan, everyone knows it is disrespectful to ask someone their age."

"That was something my grandmother used to tell me when I tried to guess her age. I'm saying Mr. K is pushing sixty." I boldly proclaim. Everyone softly chuckles as Mr. K draws his knife: "I'm going to make you eat those words Alan."

I hold my arm out and utter "reditus (return)." The rifle and chain sickle fly from the coat rack and into my hands: "How about this, if you win, I'll clean the entire dojo. If I win, you tell us how old you are."

"You're not going to win Alan." Mr. K replies. "Girls, go get ready for training. Alan and I are going to duel first." All the girls rush to the locker room: "I want to see this!" Katsu cheers as Mr. K and I head into the training area…

The dojo is massive. The wooden floor is constructed out of oak and there is a massive mat in the middle of the room for sparring. I'm sure Hanzo Academy has other methods of training but since it's a Monday, they are going to stick with the basics. Mr. K loads some rubber bullets into my rifle and revolver as I put safety tips on our melee weapons.

"Ready to tell us your age, old man?" I ask as I swap Mr. K the knife for the guns.

"No, but you will be cleaning the dojo after this." He smiles. I stick my revolver in my thigh holster and fix my rifle to the back of my waist. "Shall we begin?" Mr. K asks. I firmly grasp the chain and twirl it around: "Do you want buffs or not?" "Class one enhancements. Nothing above." Mr. K answers as he runs his hand down the knife, causing earth to envelope his weapon. Earth is supposed to be weak to water.

"Com fueres flumen (Raging River)." I chant as wind and water swallow my weapon. "Hurry! It is starting!" Katsu cheers as everyone takes a seat around the outside. I back up to the edge of the mat and take off running towards Mr. K, leaping up into the air and slamming my chain into the mat. A weak wave of water erupts from the links. Mr. K dodges the billow of blue as he steps to the side and catches my leg. I flip backwards, bringing my other boot up. He blocks the incoming kick, but it pushes him back as I land flat on my feet.

He thrusts his dagger at me. I wrap the chain around the blade and slash at him with the sickle. He lets go and rolls back, throwing a handful of shurikens at me. I twirl the chain and deflect the incoming ninja stars. Mr. K pulls out another dagger and starts enchanting it with lighting this time. Damn, I didn't know he had two weapons, and my water enchantment still has forty seconds left!

I roll forward and slice at Mr. K, forcing him to cancel the buff. The momentum of the swing sends my arm around as I slam the sickle into my rifle. As I pull the entire scythe out, Mr. K stabs at me. Damnit!

"Checkmate! Alan is cleaning the dojo!" Ikaruga and Katsu cheer. Oh no I'm not! He is telling me his age! I bring the scythe up and block. His knife gets wedged in the trigger guard of my rifle.

"NO! Alan has blocked it! Can he counter!?" Asuka shouts.

Mr. K and I struggle to push each other off of the mat, but it is clear he has the advantage. All the girls are hopping up and down in excitement. The anticipation is getting them all riled up. Even Yagyu is heavily invested in this fight. Only because she has to clean today. Mr. K manages to get me to the edge of the circle. One more step, and I'll be disqualified for leaving the designated area.

"You ready to clean the dojo for me?" Yagyu sneers as Mr. K tries to push me off the mat.

"No thanks, I'll settle for a draw today." With all my strength, I yank up, throwing Mr. K out of bounds. I lose my balance and fall out as well. The fight will be considered a stalemate since we both broke the boundaries at the same time. I hop back up and help Mr. K stand: "Great job Alan! Like always, you've improved since our last duel!"

"For an old man, you still got it." I joke with him. If Mr. K wouldn't have had that second dagger, I would have put my weapons down and fought him hand to hand. Now that would have been a lot more interesting.

"Girls, I hope that offered some entrainment for you. Our next match up will be Katsuragi and Ikaruga!" Both girls hop up on the mat as Mr. K sits down next to Asuka. "Pardon me, I'll join you in a minute. The buff on my scythe is still active."

I take my hand and slowly run it down the chine, forcing the water and wind to subside as the power transfers back over to me. A faint vapor of black smokes from my hand as the blade starts to develop a thin, blue casing of ice. I flick my arm, shattering the blue shell and canceling my weapon buff, "Hey Mr. K, Draw?" I ask as I sit down next to him.

He shakes his head, "Draw…"

"I still can't believe I kicked your ass!" Katsu taunts. "Only because I couldn't use my sword." Ikaruga snaps back. During the training session, Katsu beat Ikaruga, or at least that's what it seemed to me. The next fight was Asuka and Yagyu. That fight was over relatively quick with Yagyu hardly breaking a sweat. The only one that didn't fight today was Hibari, and that's because no one can bring themselves to harming an innocent girl like her.

Not only that, Yagyu would interfere and defeat the purpose of training Hibari. I know she wants to protect Hibari, but like every shield, it will eventually fail, and if the person behind it isn't able to fight without one, only doom can follow. Still, I'm not going to state that cruel reminder to Yagyu. She has endured enough the past year.

She lost her little sister to a drunk driver. That is more than enough to cause hatred towards the world. I still remember that funeral. I walked in the chapel and sat on a back pew, next to an old man who was paying his respect.

Shortly after the service was over, I followed her family back to the house and laid a bouquet of roses on the front porch. That night, I watched Yagyu carve up her sister's hair ribbon. Out of pure agony, she formed an eye patch out of the tear stained cloth fragments, serving as a cruel reminder of how fucked up life really is.

I take a sip of the tea Hibari made for me. It is bitter with a hint of mint flavor, perfect for depressing thoughts. "Thank you for the tea Hibari. The mint gives it a really good flavor."

"You're welcome Alan! It's my own special brew!"

Katsu reaches up to the sky and stretches: "I'm getting hungry! Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't want anything fried." Ikaruga says.

"Mmmm… Chicken." I giggle from inside.

"There is no need to go out! I brought something back from my trip!" Asuka says as she digs a black box out of her bag. I wonder what it could be. She opens it, revealing something that is enough to cause me to wretch: Futomaki rolls. I'm not saying they are bad, because I've never tried it, but raw fish, rice and vegetables wrapped in seaweed don't sound like a very appetizing meal to me. Everyone else marvels and gives thanks as they take one. I continue sipping my tea, hoping Asuka won't offer me one.

"There is plenty for everyone!" Asuka says hovers the box over to me.

Damnit. I was hoping she wouldn't notice. Inside the box and are two black rolls. I reach in and take one to avoid being rude. Since Mr. K isn't going to serve as a very good excuse. "Thank you." I smile, but deep down, I can feel my stomach exploding already. The girls eat these things daily, so they have immunity to it. This is my first one. EVER, so I have a bad feeling this will make me sick.

"My parents own a shop that make the best sushi in town, and I thought I'd bring these back as souvenirs!"

"Well thank you Asuka, that was very nice of you providing for us." I look the thing over, and see that it is overflowing with pink meat, rice and different kinds of vegetables.

I haven't even started, and I can already taste the salmonella. Without further delay, I take a massive bite out of the roll. A combination of numb flavors roll around in my sensitive mouth. The fish, vegetables and seaweed are non-existent. Hey! Asuka was right! This thing is the best! It's so good I can't even taste it! I joke inside my mind. The next bite is the same, tasteless. I mean, I've eaten worse… way worse.

On a scale from one to ten, this is maybe a six, which isn't all that bad. I finish the rest of mine and wipe my hands off. That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Even though I will probably pay for it later. Stupid, but worth it. "That was really good Asuka, thanks for lunch." I say.

"No problem, it was the least I could do for all of you!" Off in the distance, I can see Katsu sneaking up behind Asuka. As soon as Asuka takes a bite of her roll, Katsu lunges forward, taking hold of Asuka's breasts with each hand and fondles the hell out of them again: "What better way of expressing my gratitude than by caressing your heavenly honkers!"

I try to take a sip of tea, but my throat locks up and forces me to laugh as the tea drowns my windpipe. My neck catches on fire as I'm halfway between coughing and laughing. The tea spews out my nose as I try to get my breathing back under control. Suddenly, there is a massive explosion and grey smoke fills the room, causing everyone to cough. "Mr. K, you a… ass…hole!" I curse as the smoke makes it even more difficult for me to breathe.

"Are those futomaki rolls!?" Mr. K gasps as he points to the final one in the black box.

Asuka seizes the box and offers it to him: "Yes!"

He takes the roll and munches on it. I finally clear my gullet from both the smoke and tea as I ball my fist up and smack my chest: "Okay, windpipes clear, I think!"

Mr. K finishes his food and wipes his hands off on a bandanna: "Alright, listen up. I have a job for you."

"Will I be getting a business card?"

"Alan, shut up." Mr. K snaps at me. "There has been some disturbances around some of the local shops. Some teenagers have been harassing the shopkeepers and they have to be dealt with."

"I'm way ahead of you!" I spin the cylinder on my revolver.

"No Alan, they have to be dealt with in a different manner!"

"Well then." I shove my chain sickle into the rifle and form my scythe."

Mr. K grabs his face in frustration: "For God's sake, get out there, convince the punks to stop and come back!"

"Oh, I get it! It's like a protection racket and we are gonna bop with some suckas!" I say as I smack my fists together.

"Jesus Christ… If that's what you want to believe, then do so…" Mr. K sighs. We all get up and begin heading out the main door with me leading. Something important hits the back of my mind and moves towards the only priority I've ever had. Something that could mean the difference between life and death.

I block the door and throw my hands up: "WAIT!" Everyone stops and looks at me, including Mr. K: "Sensei, could you set the DVR to record Shinmai for me? There is a new episode coming on tonight, and I want to watch it."

"QUIT PROCRASTINATING AND GO!" Mr. K yells at me. Okay! Damn! I ask one simple question, and the next thing I know, some old fool is raging against me!

"I don't know why you watch that trash." Yagyu hisses at me.

"Shut up Yagyu! No one cares about your opinion!"

She throws her umbrella over her shoulder and scoffs: "If you didn't like it so much, then I wouldn't be calling it trash." I hold the front door open for everyone: "I know, you're just saying that to piss me off, and it's working." Everyone forms up outside as I bring up the rear.

"Okay, it will be better if we split …"

"Solo!" I interrupt Ikaruga."

"No Alan, we are breaking off into teams of two: Katsu and I, Yagyu and Hibari, you and Asuka."

Damn! I was wanting to go to go check out that new anime store instead! "Fine by me. I always wanted to fight beside the granddaughter of Master Hanzo." Although I would have rather went to the store instead. This might work out. I'll be able to keep an eye on Hanozo's grandchild, and I might be able to head to that new store after this is over. Everyone breaks off and beings traveling in different directions.

"Where do you want to go check?" Asuka asks me.

"You're the team leader, you tell me."

She gets a shocked look on her face: "Huh!? I don't want to be the leader!"

"I said it first, so that means I follow you." I state.

"No, I want to follow you!"

Boy, this girl is a lost cause. She has all the qualities of a leader, but lacks the will to back it up. If only her confidence was as big as her boobs. "Okay, I will lead, but just this one time. After that, you will be in charge."

"Deal!"

I take two steps and stop: "Okay, I led, now you're in charge."

She clenches her fist and her face gets puffy: "You said you were going to lead!"

"Yeah, but I didn't say how long either."

She cups her hand over her face and wipes down. "I'm just playing with you! Gosh, you girls are fun to mess with! We will head to the festival and search there." I say as I take off towards the downtown area with Asuka following me…

The streets bustle with hundreds upon hundreds of people. Food vendors, art work booths and movie stands line the sidewalks as far as my eyes can see. Now let's see. If I was a douchebag, what vendor would I hit first?

"Hey!" A female voice calls out over the sound of the festival. Asuka and I stop and look over to where the voice came from. Standing about ten feet away is a tan, complected girl with long black hair, a black skirt and uniform with a red tie. Her gozongas are almost the size of Asuka's as well. And yes, her bust is the first thing I noticed if you didn't realize that. If it wasn't for her black hair and spray on tan, I'd say she was Asuka.

I know who this girl is, but I'm just going to play it cool and act like I've never seen her before. "Alan, this is my friend, Homura! I met her on my trip here!" Asuka says. I stick out my hand and take a firm grip of Homura's hand, "Nice to meet you! Is that spray on?"

"No, this is from an actual tanning bed." Homura says.

"Oh. Well it was the first thing that crossed my mind. Not to be rude or anything." She has to be an E cup! Has to!

"No, I get that a lot! I like the heat the tanning bed gives off."

"What are you doing here?" Asuka asks.

"I'm looking for my friends. I got lost in the crowd."

"Well, maybe we could help you." Asuka says.

Help? We are here for another reason, but I can't say anything since we are out in public.

"That would be great Asuka!" Homura declares as we begin pushing through the crowds of people. "Why are you here?" Homura asks Asuka. "I'm studying at Hanzo academy right now. My grandpa owns the place."

No…. You shouldn't' have told her that Asuka! You're supposed to be a shinobi! As Asuka looks away, Homura gets a sadistic smile that sends chills down my spine: "You don't say."

I can't let her pry Asuka open like this. "Hey Homura, since Asuka shared about herself, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm studying nursing. My friends and I came here to blow some stress off and I can't find them."

Likely story. I cross my arms and look at the pendent of the chrome infinity sign on her shoulder: "Interesting pendent you got there Homura. It's almost like something an elitist would wear."

Homura glares at me but slides into a forced smile: "Yes… Something someone the top of her class would wear." I glare back at her, "How many are there? Five? Two third years, two second years and a first?" Her face cracks from anger, but she forces a suppressed grin: "I'm afraid I don't know the exact numbers, Alan."

Asuka has no idea what is going on, but I grab her around the waist and gently pull her close to me: "Asuka, why don't you let Homura lead the way, since she has a good idea where to look." I can feel that someone has launched a distress call up in the sky, but I'm afraid to look up. Homura has Asuka picked out for a reason. I don't know why, but I'm not going to let her hurt Asuka.

By now, we have already walked off the street and into the park where there are no people around. That bitch is setting us up. For no reason, Asuka rushes forward and looks up in the sky. Homura reaches for something on the back of her belt.

Oh no you don't! I take out a coin and toss it in the bush Asuka is standing by, startling some ducks. The spooked fowl fly towards Asuka, causing her to jump with surprise. She loses her balance and rolls down into the park's pond.

I draw my sickle and spin the chain around Homura's blade. She lets go of the knife as I yank it away from her. It scoots across the gravel pathway and flies off into a nearby shrub. With the momentum built up from the swing, I slide the sickle into my rifle.

"My, my. You sure have been naughty today!"

"Don't make hurt you Homura!"

She laughs: "Alan, your talent is being squandered here! Look!" Homura points to Asuka, who is struggling to stand in the shallow water. "She's an idiot! Why would you waste your time with someone as useless as her?"

Homura stops to think for a second and begins to laugh even harder: "Is that what it is? A peasant like you messing around with a noble like her? That is hilarious!"

Homura's stupidity is really starting to piss me off now. "Listen here Homura, I hate the good shinobi just as much as you do but know this; I am in charge of protecting that girl and if anyone, whether it be you or the rest of Hebijo, attempts to bring any harm to her, I WILL cut you down."

Homura looks back at me with that same smile of wickedness, "Does that include Haruka?"

A sharp pain hits me in my chest, causing me to swell up with even more anger. "SHUT UP!"

Homura claps her hands together: "Just remember if you get tired of this, and I'm sure you will very quickly, there will always be a spot for you at Hebijo!" She walks off and waves: "Haruka wants you to know that sooner or later, and likely sooner, she will come for you!"

I sigh and dismantle my weapon. "Are you okay Asuka?" I ask as I look down into the pond.

"Yeah, I'm okay! I couldn't really hear anything, because I had water in my ears!" She tilts her head and shakes her head up and down, "It's all out now!"

Well good Asuka. I'm glad you didn't. It would break your heart if you knew who Homura truly was. I slide down the hill and reach out. Asuka takes my hand and I help her back up the hill. "Achoo!" She sneezes. "I think I'm catching a cold!" She wheezes as she looks around. "Where did Homura go?"

"She found her friends."

"Ah, I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Asuka whines in disappointment.

This poor girl. She has absolutely no idea. How do I break this to her? If I tell her the truth, she isn't going to believe me. Asuka couldn't even sense the unruly spirit Homura possesses.

"Asuka…"

"Hmmm?"

"I want you to be careful around Homura. I know she seems nice, but something doesn't set right with me. I don't know why, but promise me you will be careful."

She nods her head: "I will." There is a smudge of mud on her cheek. I use my thumb and wipe it off her face. "Thank you Alan." Asuka says. "Don't mention it. Now let's go see what that distress signal was."

"Wait, there was a distress call!?" I shake my head. "We got to get going! Come on!" Asuka takes hold of my hand and leads the way. Making progress kid. Making progress…

We head back to Main Street where the distress signal came from. If it wasn't for ole orange, we would have been here already. Poor Asuka. She has no idea what was going on. That charred bitch tried to kill her. I will have to double down now. We round the block and see Ikaruga and everyone else down the alley way.

"Where were you two!? We needed you!" I hold up both my hands: "Now before you start nagging, Asuka and I ran into some issues ourselves." Ikaruga crosses her arm. Rage boils from her eyes and anger flows from her mouth: "Like what!?"

"We were in the process of helping someone. We just couldn't abandoned them." Asuka cuts in.

"Exactly." I state.

"Are you serious!? We were here for one job! One job, and neither of you could even do that right!" Yagyu hisses at us both. I throw up both my hands and make a come at me gesture: "Well it appears to me you did just fine! What did you do Yagyu!? Nag them to death!? Oh wait, you actually could!" I taunt back.

"That's enough! Because you failed to back us up when we needed help, you two will explain to us what happened after you both receive your punishment from Sensei!" Ikaruga points at Asuka and I. Asuka groans in disappointment, but the thought of being punished for something as trivial as this enrages me.

We were doing our own thing! Yeah, it was just some psycho chick trying to kill Asuka, but we had our own problem! If it was serious enough, they would have summoned us instead of using a distress call!

"Asuka and I aren't explaining nothing because we didn't do anything wrong!" I point down in front of me.

"If you want Sensei to record that garbage you call entertainment, then you will explain!" I grasp my face in shock. I forgot that they have a leg up on me now: "You despicable chump… you wouldn't!" "I would you arrogant prick…" Ikaruga states.

"Fine! Punish me whatever way you see fit, just don't take it out on Asuka or Shinmai."

"No… I'm just as guilty as you are Alan. I failed, and it isn't right for you suffer alone." The mention of Asuka being punished pisses me off, but I remain quiet. Seriously, what the hell?! We didn't even do anything wrong! These girls complain about not getting enough experience and the one time they get that opportunity, I get in trouble for it!

Even if I was here, Ikaruga would just get mad anyway because I would be stealing all the action! Kind of like those assholes that use nothing but the tactical shotgun on The Last of Us multiplayer, but that's a totally different subject. A couple street punks aren't nothing compared to what I've had to fight! Yoma, nightmares, even other hunters, but whatever.

I clap my hands together, "Do your worst Ikaruga! I'm sure it's nothing I haven't done already!"

"We will see about that." Ikaruga snarls at me.

"I guess we will." As I take off walking, the weirdest feeling comes over me. It's almost like someone is watching us off in the distance. Out of pure instinct, I focus. The smell of a familiar perfume floods my nose, causing me to think of a beautiful spring flower. My eyes trace the scent trail to the top of a nearby church tower.

Standing on the steeple is a familiar face. The pink ribbon in her sandy colored hair, the white lab coat and like always, the scantily clad pink armor. We stare into each other's soul. I can feel nothing but regret in my empty heart. Within her, I feel lust, domination and an insatiable urge towards Hibari.

She reaches out with her right hand wide open. My habit gets the better of me and I reach up with my left. God, why did you do this!? I loved you, and you did this to me! The girl jumps down behind the steeple and runs off.

"Is something wrong Alan?" Hibari asks as she shakes me. "It's nothing." Hibari looks up at the steeple but by now, she's vanished.

"Let's just get back to the damn school. I want to serve this stupid sentence before Shinmai comes on…"

"You know Asuka. I have a confession to make." I state as I hang upside down from the rafters, a five gallon bucket of water in each hand as Asuka dangles in front of me a couple feet away.

"What is that?" She asks.

"I've endured worse. How about you?"

Asuka's face is bright red from embarrassment as her blue skirt is flipped upside down, revealing her red, white and green panties. A small part of her bra is also revealed. "This is embarrassing. I don't like showing skin period, but I can't help it."

I have my shirt tucked into my pants and my armor is cinched tight enough to keep anything from showing. This kind of sucks, but it's a good thing I have a spectacular view.

"Alan?"

"Yes?"

"I feel kind of un-comfortable..."

"Would you prefer me to look another direction?" I ask.

"Please."

Damnit! I dread deep down inside. I feel as if part of my spirit has just died. "Okay, if it makes you feel better." I use my boots to grip the rafter as I turn myself around. I don't want to, but if it makes her feel better, so be it.

"Hey Alan. Thank you. I know the others think you're kind of…"

"An arrogant asshole with no sense of self control? YES! It's not like I haven't been told that before." I interrupt her.

"No, Alan. I think they don't really understand you yet. Give them some time, they will warm up to you. I honestly think you're a sweet person." Her words pierce my hardened heart. "Thank you Asuka. You have a kind spirit too. I could tell the moment we first met."

Maybe this isn't too bad. I honestly wish Asuka would not have been punished though. I begged Mr. K not to take it out on her, and that it was me who opened my mouth, but Asuka refused to let me take the fall by myself. The last time someone stood by me was Roger, and that was years ago. After that very day I've been on my own.

"Alan?"

"Yeah?"

"That weapon you have, how can you tote it around in broad daylight? Shinobi have to keep their weapons stored away." I softly chuckle, "Well Asuka, when the weapons are inside my holsters, they are completely invisible. Once I take them out and you see the weapon with your own eyes, it will always be visible to you, but only if you see it outside the holster. Say I get it back the holster before you see it, then it will remain invisible. Same principal applies to my armor. Untrained eyes can't see it."

A little trick my golden talisman provides for me. That way I am not constantly having to summon my weapon through chants. "By the way, thank you Asuka for sticking by my side. Most of the people I called friends are gone now, so thank you."

"You… are…welcome Alan!" She stutters. I've always despised the shinobi, and I said I'd hate myself if I ever wanted to become one, but after today, I kind of wish I was one. "Well Asuka, since we have a couple hours left, do you want to sing a song?" I ask.

"Any song! I'll sing anything with you!"

I spin back to my original position, "I'll keep my eyes closed! Promise!"

"No, it's okay Alan, I trust you." She answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's okay."

Hell yeah! I open my eyes, but keep my focus on her face. The temptation to look elsewhere is immeasurable, but I keep my vision locked on her eyes. "Do you know this one Asuka?" I take a deep breath and start, "Kienai kusari sono te de kowashite." Her eyes light up with joy and she begins singing with me. Despite being a terrible one sided event, I think this is a good way of ending my first day at Hanzo academy…"

Ending Song: "Short Change Hero" by The Heavy


	3. Chapter 3

Opening Song: "Nobody Praying For Me" By Seether

Dim orange light sneaks under my eyelids and forces them both to creak open. I look around the room and notice I'm laying on a foldout bed. I must have fallen asleep during my punishment. Ha! Take that Ikaruga! I told you that was nothing!

My chest piece has been removed and is hanging up in the closet. I rub my eyes as I look around. Asuka is laying on her bed and the foldout is sitting right next to her mattress. I've seen this in anime before. I'm just lucky I didn't get a face full of Asuka's multi colored underwear. Although them hips are pretty bodacious.

She rubs her hazel eyes and yawns: "Hey, Alan, I just… I didn't do anything!"

Her face turns bright red with embarrassment. She is dressed in some leopard skin pajamas with a bizarre looking hood with ears.

"Hey now, it's morning. There is no need for that kind of energy this early in the day." I say as I attempt to get up. "On second thought, I better stay right here." I don't want Asuka getting a glimpse of my body. It might scar her for life.

"Hey Asuka, where are my plate leggings?"

"They are laying on top of my washer. Do you need them?"

"Yes please. I can't walk around without any pants. Ikaruga and Yagyu might get excited if they saw that."

Asuka gets out of her bed and heads into a nearby room. This girl took all my stuff off, including my pants. She might be shy and dumb in some ways, but she is probably relentless deep down inside. It's like she is teasing me. I would expect nothing less of anyone in Hanzo's family. She walks back in with all my clothes and plate leggings.

"Thank you for washing my stuff Asuka." I slip on my clothes.

"You're welcome Alan. I didn't polish your plate leggings though." Asuka replies as she walks into her bathroom with a school uniform.

"Ah, that's fine. You washed my undergarments so thank you."

I am so glad I don't have to wear one of those uniforms. If the outfit wasn't stupid enough already, students also have to wear a tie as well. I clip on my chest plate and get all my weapons equipped.

"What are you doing today Asuka?"

"We are supposed to be training in the forest today."

Forest? Sounds fun. Maybe I will get an opportunity to harass Ikaruga for allowing Mr. K to forget about Shinmai. There is a knock on the door and I immediately dive under the bed, making sure the blanket covers me completely.

"Are you about ready?" Katsu asks as she opens the door.

"Almost!" Give me a couple more minutes!" Asuka replies.

Katsu walks over and sits on top of the bed. "This is the lumpiest bed I've ever sat on! I wonder if Asuka has ever looked under it?!"

She peels the blanket up and I shoot out from under, locking arms with her.

"Alan! How was last night?" She snickers with a perverted smile.

"Oh, you know. Normal."

I relax one of my arms, causing Katsu to stumble as I throw her over my hip and onto the bed.

"Why? You had a perfect opportunity to knead those knockers!"

She rolls back and places her foot on my stomach, flipping me over as she sits on top of me.

"Because Katsu, it's different when you do it. It's like guys smacking each other in the crouch. It's kind of strange when a woman does that."

I push up with my hip and roll back over, this time, I'm sitting on top of her. I rumple up her blonde hair and stand: "That was a fun little warm up, but we better not let Yagyu or Ikaruga see us doing this. They might want a chance at me." I wink.

Katsu straightens her blue ribbons in her hair and laughs: "Well, you are the first boy to ever attend here, so of course they have to try and prove they are better." She punches my arm. "Hibari and I recorded your show when you were in punishment. It actually isn't that bad."

I leap for joy and pick Katsu up, swinging her around in the air; "Finally! Someone who understands! Thank you Katsu!"

The bathroom door opens and Asuka finally walks out in her school uniform.

"Hey Asuka! You look really good today!" I say as I make an okay sign with my left hand.

Her face flares up as she constantly pulls at her blue skirt: "Um… Thank… you Alan…"

"We are going to be late!" Ikaruga states.

All of us rush out the house with me locking the door. I guess this has to be a safe house away from the campus. Just in the event if the dojo is ever compromised. The girls have their personal rooms at the dojo, but this place must act as a fail-safe.

"I'm so tired… Help me Asuka!" Katsu throws herself on her, reaching around and grabbing one of her boobs.

Asuka squeals in shock as Katsu squeezes, forcing me to bust out laughing. "I call that coffee in the morning! I don't know about you, but I'm wide awake now!" Katsu smiles.

"Katsu, quit pestering Asuka!" Ikaruga snaps.

"Why? Do you want some too!?" Katsu flips up Ikaruga's skirt, revealing a glimpse of her black panties.

She quickly pulls the skirt down: "Katsu, I'm warning you!"

I am to the point I feel like I'm about to die from suffocation from laughing so hard. If she does something else, I probably will…

The forest we are going to is off limits to casuls and its location is in the most secretive place on the whole earth: A mile from the academy. No one will ever bother to look here.

Forget that Gessen's training yard is in a secret, cherry blossom snow garden in the middle of fricking nowhere. No. That has nothing on this place. Hanzo's has to be, by far the greatest hiding spot on the planet.

Mr. K is already waiting on the training grounds for us. "Good morning class! Good morning Alan..." He glares at me.

I form both my hands into a gun and crack a smug grin: "Eh! Thanks for the shout out Big K!"

Mr. K sighs. "Today, those of you who don't have a guardian spirit will be learning how to summon one. Who doesn't have one?" Mr. K looks directly at me.

"Don't look at me." I hold up my doll of Ryoki.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." He looks at the others and Hibari and Asuka are the only ones with their hands raised.

"Sensei, how do you summon a guardian spirit?" Hibari asks.

"You have to search for an animal that you can relate to." Mr. K answers.

Hibari tugs on my arm: "How did you choose yours?"

"In all honesty, I didn't choose mine, it chose me."

"What is yours?" She asks.

"I'm afraid that is classified Hibari, but it is considered more powerful than a spirit. It can only be summoned as a last resort, where as an actual spirit can be summoned whenever."

Hibari thinks for a moment and she suddenly lights up: "I got it!" She runs into a clearing, closes her eyes, and begins to strain as she tries to summon something.

"Wow! I've never seen Hibari so enthused about something!" Asuka says.

Suddenly, there is a big puff of pink smoke and a giant pink rabbit forms. A bunny? I should have known. Then again, Minori chose a hamster so I will cut Hibari some slack there.

Hibari climbs on top of it and straddles it like a horse. The monstrous rabbit rears up on its hind legs and begins charging through the forest, snapping trees like toothpicks and throwing up clouds of dust.

"Who knew something that cute could be that dangerous!" Asuka exclaims as Hibari rides back into the clearing.

Hibari slides off and pets the animal before sealing it inside a scroll. "That was fun!" She exclaims in between pants of excitement.

I genuinely clap and cheer: "Good show Hibari! A guardian that is almost as adorable as its wielder!"

"Rightfully so Alan! Now all she needs to do is ride around in this sexy bunny outfit!" Katsu states as she pulls out a very revealing suit with rabbit ears.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Katsu." Ikaruga snaps.

"Your turn Asuka!" Mr. K shouts.

She gets a scared look on her face: "Okay, I will try!" She approaches the same place Hibari summoned her spirit and begins to concentrate. She starts to hum, but nothing is happening.

"It's okay Asuka! It will come to you! Eventually!" I shout.

I look over and see that Katsu is now wearing the bunny outfit she was showing off earlier. I feel my heart leap into my throat and my nose feels like it's about to leak blood.

"What do you think Alan?" Katsu asks as she spins around in the suit.

I extend my arm and give her a massive thumbs up, "TEN OUT OF TEN!" My blood pressure is starting to spike so I focus on Asuka again. The image of Katsu is great, but seeing Asuka in that suit blends my mind up with all sorts of images, causing blood to lightly pour out of my nose. I wipe the crimson stream away and try to hide it inside the palm of my hand.

A solid minute passes and still nothing. Asuka places her thumbs on the side of her head and begins to move them in a circular motion. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was trying to contact the mystical and all powerful BWK. She sits down and tries to think. I can tell Asuka is losing heart, and I don't want to say anything because if I do, then we will have to sit here and wait instead of train.

"I got nothing Sensei." Asuka says in a disappointed tone.

"Don't worry Asuka. When the time comes, find your spirit!" I state as I try to cheer her up.

"Okay everyone, let's head back to the dojo." Mr. K states…

Katsu is bathing in that blow up pool from the other night. "You want to join Asuka?"

"No thanks Katsu, I want to take an actual shower."

Yagyu and Hibari are sitting next to me while I wait for Shinmai to come on. The show we are currently watching is… decent at best. Nothing spectacular. They got rid of the main character, the sole purpose of having a show in the first place and then added a bunch of new characters. I guess the author was really trying, but why make more seasons if you're just going to scrap your main selling point?

"Hey! The short pink haired girl looks like me!" Hibari points at the screen.

I force a smile and change the channel to something else before the ice cream scene: "Yeah… except everyone actually likes you!"

"Thank you for turning the channel Alan." Yagyu says.

"Even if you weren't going to thank me, I was still going to turn it."

"Agreed."

That show has like six seasons. I know because I saw a list that is supposed to tell you what order to watch them in. Then they got in trouble for something stupid and was unable to stay consistent.

"Hey Yagyu, there are six seasons of that show." I state.

"Okay Alan, how many episodes actually contribute to the main story?" Yagyu replies.

"About ninety five percent of that list disappears."

If there is one thing the both of us can actually agree on, it's bashing that show. The only way the two of us were ever able to truly open up to one another since her sister's death.

"Are you still playing in the pool?" I ask Katsu.

"Yup! Want to come play?"

I switch it back to the channel Shinmai is on and see that it has already started: "If Shinmai wasn't on, I would Katsu!"

Asuka walks in and suddenly Katsu grabs her: "Guess I will have to settle with you for now!" Katsu yanks Asuka into the pool of water and begins to fondle her.

"Quit it Katsu!"

"What's your secret power? I bet you suffocate all your enemies with your big boobies!"

I burst out laughing. "Damn you Katsu! I'm trying to watch a serious show here!" A new scene from Shinmai comes on. The main character is trying to sleep and red-headed not Rias Gremory is on top of him, hopping up and down in a hilarious manner.

"Serious." Yagyu says as she makes the quotation sign with her hands.

"Damn it! It's a re-run! Oh well."

A loud noise explodes and smoke flies everywhere. "What!? I don't remember teaching you that hold!" Mr. K points at Katsu.

"Uh, yeah! I was just testing Asuka's buoyancy!" Where does Katsu come up with this? This is great!

"Everyone, I need you to go see Master Hanzo immediately." Mr. K says.

"Ah! Come on! I was trying to show Yagyu something brash!" I state.

"More like belongs in the trash."

"Hey, Yagyu, have you ever heard the story of the woman who called this show trash?" I ask as I hit the switch on her umbrella, causing it to fold out and jam.

"Alan, you son of a bitch!" She curses as she tries to fold it back.

"Now you have experienced it."

"Just you wait, I'm going to snap your balls off when we get to duke it out!"

I sit back down beside her and help her unjam the umbrella: "Just be gentle, I have a nice pair of round ones down there…"

Master Hanzo has his own sushi bar in town. It's supposed to be very popular due to his unique ability to make flavorless sushi rolls. I didn't even know he had a shop in town. I guess I was the last one to get the memo.

I put on my hat to help shield my eyes from the sun. My speckled duster sucks in the heat due to it being black with faded blood stains. Sweat is starting trickle down my entire body as the heat begins to engulf my body. On top of feeling the flames of hatred the yoma harbor towards me. The more that pestilence hates me, the better I feel about life. Speaking of the yoma, I wonder what these girls know about the hunters. "Hey girls. I don't really remember much about the shinobi code, but I know it says something about the hunters."

"Well, I don't know all the details Alan, but I know that they are hated more than the evil shinobi." Ikargua states.

"The reason hunters are hated is because they are very dangerous and partake in arts forbidden by the shinobi such as Black Arcanum." Yagyu adds.

Oh, okay. So it's justified when the shinobi do it, but it's wrong if anyone else does? I think to myself.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well Yagyu. It's just being a shinobi for nearly two years, I've fought more shinobi than hunters. Most of the time, the hunters just want to be left alone."

"Ah come on Alan! Don't tell me you think there are good hunters! There is no such thing as a good hunter!" Ikaruga states.

"The only good hunter is a dead hunter." Yagyu adds.

I can feel my heart shriveling up from the lack of faith in humanity. Are these girls so narrow minded that they honestly believe hunters don't deserve to live? Hunters are the ONLY reason Hell hasn't swallowed earth yet, but no one wants to teach their shinobi children that.

"I'm just saying Ikaruga. You girls might be more educated on this matter than I am, but I've been out in the field a lot longer than all of you combined. And I'm telling you, I've seen shinobi commit bigger atrocities than the hunters ever did. In my opinion, I don't think we should kill someone because they don't follow our own code. Instead, I think we need to work together rather than letting our differences divide us."

Everyone stares at me like I'm crazy. FN Seriously? Not one person agrees with me?

"That's just an opinion." I state.

"Maybe Alan has a point…" Hibari says. Yagyu shakes her head no, causing Hibari to quickly change her mind. Asuka's face is the only one that looks like it agrees with my statement, although she remains silent.

"What made you think of that?" Katsu asks.

"Never mind…" I shake my head and continue walking forward.

Asuka rushes forward and takes shelter from the sizzling heat under a nearby tree. "Gosh, it's hot today." She wipes sweat from her forehead.

As I get closer, I can hear a tree frog chirping. "Hey Asuka, that might make a good guardian spirit." I state.

"Why would I want a frog as a guardian spirit? They are disgusting!" The green frog leaps from the branch it's perched on and onto Asuka's chest.

"NO! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" She rolls around, trying to grab hold of the frog. It manages to climb down into her shirt and in between her breasts. "This is so nasty! Now my boobs are all wet and slimy!"

The frog hops out and jumps onto Katsu's finger: "You got all worked up over this?" She laughs.

I hold out my hand and it hops into my palm. "Such gentle creatures." I try to hand it to Asuka but she backs away in fear. "Oh come on! Just attempt to hold it!"

She places her hands on my chest and pushes me away: "I'll pass."

"Have it your way." I put the frog back on his tree and it disappears into the green leaves. "Let's go see Master Hanzo now." I wipe my hands off on my pants…

The building Hanzo has for a restaurant is pretty high end. No wonder they say he has the best place in town. It's not dilapidated. I notice he is behind a bar, making us lunch. I was really in the mood for a few beers and pizza, but I will be respectful and settle for this. Maybe I'll get some alcohol out of this.

"Hello girls! Hello Alan! I hope you all are hungry, because I took the liberty of making you lunch!" He says with that bright and somewhat pervy smile.

I wave my hand and sit down at a table. "Thanks Mr. Hanzo. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

He hands me a platter filled with the black rolls and a square bottle. "Thank you again master Hanzo." I take one of the rolls and fill my glass with the amber liquid: "Kentucky gold?"

"Yeah, and you better save me some!" Hanzo snaps as he hands the rest of the rolls to the girls. I pull out one-hundred thousand yen and lay it on the table.

"I said save me some, not bribe me!" He pushes the money back and sits down. I pour him a glass and we take a shot at the same time. The gold liquid rolls over my tongue and claws down my throat, leaving a bitter burn, but sweet after taste.

"More?"

Hanzo holds out his cup: "Well of course! It is mine after all!" I pour him another glass.

"Asuka! Come talk to your grandpa!" He motions for her to come over. "I heard you are struggling on finding a guardian spirit."

Asuka sits next to me and takes a bite of her roll: "Yes. Have any advice?"

He takes another sip of whiskey: "Well Asuka, you don't choose the spirit, the spirit chooses you. Just ask Alan."

I take a quick hit from my glass; "It's true. I was out walking and I found this beautiful doll laying on the ground. Next thing I know, I hear this annoying voice saying that it has chosen me to be its wielder. Then I started my journey on becoming a shinobi."

The thought makes me uneasy. Calling myself a shinobi when I'm not, but I go with it. My cover is still intact. I'm just afraid of what might happen if the girls ever figure out I'm really a hunter.

The only ones that know what I truly am are Old Man Hanzo, Mr. K, and his assistant, but they don't care. The reaction I got from Ikaruga and Yagyu was pretty disheartening. If my cover was ever blown, I don't know what I would do.

"Screw you Alan! My voice is not annoying!" Ryoki rages at me inside my mind.

"Ryoki, you're the most beautiful guardian someone could ever ask for! You're just annoying." I reply as I pour myself a third glass of whiskey.

"If it wasn't for you calling me beautiful, then I'd come out of this doll right now! And quit worrying Alan! They aren't ever going to find out. Even if they did, I'm not going to let them hurt you!" Ryoki replies telepathically inside my mind.

I feel somewhat relieved that Ryoki will have me covered if something does happen. Although I really hope it does not come to that. Nothing will be left standing if it ever does. I quickly munch on my sushi roll that way no one can ask me if I'm going to eat.

"What is your guardian spirit Grandpa?" Asuka asks.

"Well, the first one I had was…" Hanzo leans in and whispers in Asuka's ear.

Her face drops in disgust: "No freaking way! Are you telling me it was a frog!?" She shutters.

"Well you asked. Maybe you should give it a try. Alan, take her to the back and show her how to bond with a guardian."

I finish the roll and down the rest of the booze: "Let's go Asuka. Grandpa's orders."

She hesitates but follows me out to the back.

My God Hanzo, no wonder people love this place! There is a clear, shallow creek and several cherry blossom trees growing beside the water. Beautiful flowers grow alongside the pathway. There are several tables set up where people can take their food and eat alongside the creek. I give off a short whistle before jumping into the creek. "Come on Asuka! It's just like when you were a kid!"

Asuka bends her knees and squats down: "No thanks. I don't like getting dirty."

I continue searching as I take short dives under the tranquil water. The chilly stream flows over my head and down my body, washing through my hazel hair and offering a cooling sensation over my brazing flesh.

"You just wanted an excuse to play in the water." Asuka laughs.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." I reply as I splash her with some of the crystal water.

She covers her face and shrieks. "Cold!" Asuka tries to splash me, but I submerge myself under water, dodging the wave of water.

"You missed!"

I intentionally stay up so she can splash me. The frigid water hits me right in the nose, traveling up to my brain and causing me to cough. "If I wasn't so nice, I'd pull you into the water with me!" I state as I violently rub my nose.

Hearing Asuka giggle makes me feel better about myself. Something about this girl seems different. Something I can't even explain. Out of all the girls I've met, Asuka has to be the nicest. Minori doesn't count because she's my step sister and Hibari is like Minori.

"Alan, you were talking about childhood, what was yours like?"

At that moment, the memories of my family, my real sister and our old friends hit me right in the heart. I haven't thought about them since that very day everything went to hell.

"Well Asuka, I don't remember much about my childhood. Some stuff happened, and I was forced to leave. I do remember faint memories of me playing with my big sister and her two friends. One girl was my sister's age and her sister was my age."

"Shortly after I had to leave, I was taken in by a family of shinobi. Their daughter wanted a brother, but the parents weren't able to have another child, so they took me in and raised me along with their girl, Minori. Shortly after our parents passed, I helped Minori get into Gessen Academy. That way she always had a place to stay when I was out on a mission."

Asuka gasps softly: "Sorry I asked."

"No it's okay. How about you?"

Asuka sticks her hand in the creek and swirls it around, distorting the image of her face. "Well, I grew up in a very sheltered environment. Mom was a shinobi. My dad… he wasn't really there for me. Then there is my grandpa who basically raised me himself."

I guess my intuition was right. Asuka's dad was an under achiever. Someone who wanted the short term happiness lust provides, but wasn't willing to commit to the standard true love requires. Poor Asuka. The closet thing she had to a father was old man Hanzo. It isn't right when stuff like this happens to the kid, or the grandparents.

In the two years I've been out in the field, I've seen more broken relationships than the number of yoma I've slain, and that is a lot. The fact that people live for the moment instead of focusing on the long run hurts everyone.

"I'm still trying to pass my advanced course. That way I can be on the same level Yagyu is."

I turn over a rock and see a frog hop out: "Keep at it! You will git gud someday!" Asuka scratches her head in confusion.

"It's a misspelled expression sweetie. Meant to be a joke." I try to catch the frog, but it leaps out of my reach. "Come here you little bastard!" I get up and begin chasing it towards Asuka. "He's coming to you! Get ready!"

Asuka pays no attention to me charging after the frog.

"Heads up!"

I try to slow down but I can't stop my momentum. She looks up at the last possible moment and I bowl over her. The both of us splash into the water with me on top of her. The water begins to soak into her white uniform, causing her skin to become transparent. Asuka freaks out and squirms around: "Get it off! Get it off!" I try to grab the frog, but it hops out of the way and my hand grabs one of her boobs.

"I'm sorry Asuka! I didn't mean to!" I say as I try to refrain from fondling. They are soft and squishy though! It's like clay just waiting to be molded! They have to be double ds! They have too! I take hold of each one with both hands and squeeze, causing her to squeal. "Okay, I kind of did! It seemed like something long overdue so WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!" I cheer as I get up and continue the pursuit. By now, the rest of the girls are out walking around the garden. "Gain way! My ass is on fire and I'm not slowing down!" A huge wave of wind follows me, throwing Ikaruga's skirt up.

"Damn! Those are some nice legs!" I turn around and give her a thumbs up.

"Shut up pervert!"

The frog hops into some nearby bushes and disappears. Well Mr. Frog, we had some great times. Like how you provided me an opportunity to fondle Asuka, or that time you helped me flip Ikaruga's skirt. Good times. Good times!

"Alan?" Mr. K calls out from a distance.

"Yes Big K?" I answer as I step over a bush. A twig slingshots back and smacks me in the crotch. A certain kind of pain rushes through my groin as I vigorously rub it: "Ah! Right in the jewels!"

Mr. K plants his hand on his forehead: "Is it even possible to have a serious conversation with you?"

"Well that all depends. Does it involve women? Because I can have a very engaging conversation about that."

"I'm sure Alan has some pretty interesting stories about that subject! I know I do!" Master Hanzo states. I'd say something about his granddaughter, but I don't feel like getting karate chopped over the head. That will give Mr. K a reason to talk shit about me.

"As long as you don't talk about Sayuri's saggy flapjacks, we got a deal." Master Hanzo busts out laughing.

"Okay enough! Alan, I need you to go to the store and pick up some supplies for the dojo. Food, water, basic necessities." I go to bow: "Not junk food either!"

"Okay! Okay! Have some kind of faith Sensei!"

"Oh, I do. That is why I'm sending Ikaruga with you." His evil smile brings dread to my soul.

"Ah, come on! Why can't Asuka or Katsu come with me instead?!"

"They will vouch for you just because you're Alan."

"Come on! At least send Asuka! Ikaruga has been trying to get in my pants since I first got here! I don't think my innocent, virgin heart can take it!" I dramatically place my hands over my chest.

"You'll live! Now get! The sun is about to set and we are going to have stir-fry for dinner tonight!" Mr. K snaps.

I place my hand over my forehead and give a halfhearted salute: "Aye, aye, Captain."

Ikaruga walks up and kicks me in my ass: "Come on, let's go."

"You see Mr. K!? Relentless!" I can tell he is enjoying this. It's almost like he wants me to get raped!

"Don't get any ideas." She snaps at me.

"Oh yeah, it's always my fault isn't it?"

"That's right!"

Keep telling yourself that. One day, you're going to realize the world doesn't revolve around you.

"Asuka! Come with! I need some help keeping this one in line!"

"What!? Am I not worthy of being called by my actual name your royal assness!?"

Mr. K and Hanzo chuckle at our dispute. "Already fight like a married couple!" Mr. K shouts.

Ikaruga and I cast them both a menacing look: "Don't you dare say that!" We both rage at the same time.

"Okay you two! Please! Calm down!" Asuka pushes us apart, breaking our death gaze upon each other. "How about we all hold hands? That will help ease some stress! I'll walk in the middle!"

"Good! Because queen salty here is about to get a spanking!" I state as I take Asuka's gentle hand.

"I will throw you away like the trash you are!" Ikaruga snorts.

"Okay! Okay! Please! If neither of you have anything nice to say, don't say anything!"

I look the other way: "Bitch."

"Asshole."

Ikaruga and Asuka are picking out goods from the market while I stand here and pretend like I'm doing something. Supposedly, this fool that looks like Luigi from Super Mario Brothers has the freshest stuff in town according to Ikaruga. We all know how good her word is. She also told me I'm not allowed to make conversation or engage with anyone because Mr. K said so. Yeah, I can remember him saying that. Ikaruga just wants a reason to keep me under her thumb.

I walk over to the other side of the booth and begin examining the vegetables. There is a blonde girl wearing this strange green and white dress. Her green hat is the same color as her outfit, and she is buying an absurd amount of bean sprouts.

"Eat some, plant some. Wise plan." I causally say.

She turns around and smiles. Her jade eyes match her dress: "Thank you! Can I ask you and your friends a question?"

Ikaruga and Asuka look in my direction. "Sure! I mean, it's not like my ability to have a friendly conversation is being RESTRICTED or anything." I place emphasis on the word restricted.

"Do you find it strange that sprouts are taxed two times higher than normal vegetables?"

I hand her some yen and take a small bite out of the raw, stringy vegetables. The nutty flavor mixes around in my mouth as I swallow it, offering very little taste. "The rich have to squeeze what they can out of the poor. You know what I'm saying?"

I feel someone grab my arm and yank me away: "Sensei clearly said we were to avoid contact Alan!" Ikaruga silently hisses at me.

I get a gut feeling something is about to happen and I push her away from me. A stray crossbow bolt flies in between us and sticks into a nearby sandwich board.

"It is rude to interrupt someone having a conversation you privileged, spoiled brat! Of course, someone like you who had everything handed to her wouldn't know that!" The blonde girl sneers with an evil smile. She has a wrist crossbow on both of her arms.

"Thank you! I know you're an antagonist, but finally! Someone who understands!" I state as I stick my chain sickle into my rifle.

"I'm not here for you!" The girl snaps at me.

"I know! I know! You are here for little miss try hard, but I'm afraid you have to go through me!" I cup my hand over my mouth: "Between you and me, the way that dress complements your bust is killing it!" I click my tongue.

She nervously brushes her blonde hair off to the side and her face lights up: "Oh, Alan, you really know what to say to make a girl blush! No wonder you're such a lady killer!" The girl pulls out a massive great sword.

"You know, you remind me of my great grandfather from the medieval era! He used a great sword and wrist crossbows too!" I say.

She urges me to step out of the way: "Don't make me fight you Alan. After everything we have been through, it would cause me unspeakable pain to raise my hand against you."

The girl points the sword directly at Ikaruga. Not even the powers of git gud can help Ikaruga win this fight. "Forgive me my beautiful winter lily, but these two girls are my friends. I cannot allow harm to either of them." I take a second and think about my statement; "Well, at least the one with brown hair is my friend. The other one is just a skrub under my protection."

Ikaruga grabs me and continues to drag me away: "We are not here to fight."

"Fine then. Shinobi Kekkai!" The blonde shouts. Suddenly, a huge wave of green surrounds us, forming a fog we can't leave until it has been released.

"Now look what you did Ikaruga! You pissed her off! Now we, and when I say we, I mean me, are going to have to show this girl how I keep my pimp hand strong!" I act like I'm going to slap Ikaruga with the back of my hand.

"Alan! Stop being immature for once! If anyone is going to face her, it's going to be me!" Ikagura walks forward and folds her hands: "Shinobi transformation!" There is a flash of light and she is now wearing a white uniform with gold buttons and black stockings. She unsheathes her katana: "Make sure Alan doesn't interfere Asuka!"

I throw my hands up: "I didn't even do anything!" I sit down and cross my legs. This barrier isn't going to go down until Ikaruga loses or the blonde wins…

"Lavender in full…Bloom!" The blonde chants as she throws a purple shockwave towards Ikaruga. It connects with her, ripping and shredding part of her clothing.

I throw my hands up in sheer frustration: "Roll damnit! Press circle, B, something! Don't stand there!"

"Rose melody!" The blonde slings a red wave mixed with thorns in Ikaruga's direction.

This time, she actually dodges and tries to follow up with an attack.

"Watch out for the follow up! Dodge! DODGE!"

It's too late. The blonde falls through with a small radius attack emitted from her wrist crossbow. Ikaruga screams as she slams hard onto the ground. Her clothes have been completely ripped off, leaving her in nothing more than a black swimsuit. Well I wouldn't count this as a total loss. I stand up and give a light applause for the winner.

"I over estimated you! All that money and it still couldn't buy you any power!" The blonde taunts.

Asuka rushes over to Ikaruga: "Are you okay!?"

"Why didn't you dodge!?" I rebuke Ikaruga.

"Is that all you got!? I expected more from you good ninja!" The blonde states.

Ikaruga gets a shocked look on her face: "Wait, there is only one reason you would call us good, because you have to be evil!"

I make a stupid face at Ikaruga: "Duuuuh… Good observation. Very good observation."

"Don't get an attitude with me you spoiled brat! I've had enough of you and your high born ways! I'll take my leave, but I will be back to finish you off!" She starts to walk off but turns around and suddenly smiles at me: "Your talents are wasted here! Come with me Alan and we will make good use out of you!" Her voice is super sweet now and it doesn't ring with the malicious tone she had earlier.

Asuka and Ikaruga look at me like I'm actually important now. "So I've been told. I'll pass, but thanks for the offer!" I reply.

The blonde waves goodbye and runs off.

"Bye Yomi!" I turn around and help Ikaruga up: "Come on megajugs, you took your asswhipping like a champion. The least I can do is carry you home." Her school uniform comes back and covers her body as I hoist her up on my shoulders.

"Don't think this changes anything." Ikaruga weakly groans.

"Yeah, yeah. You're still a bitch and I'm still an asshole. Let's just get what Mr. K asked for and get home before Yomi comes back with her big chested reinforcements..."

Ending Song: "Short Change Hero" by The Heavy


	4. Chapter 4

Opening Song: "Nobody Praying For Me" by Seether

Asuka is paying for the food while I bandage queen salty's arm. Her blood has a pungent but sweet aroma to it. If it were just Ikaruga and Asuka out here, this might have been a serious problem. I am glad to be here. That way if anyone was stupid enough to try, they would turn around and leave. "Why did you do that? I could have handled her." I ask. Ikaruga remains silent and stares at the concrete.

I honestly feel bad because deep down, Ikaruga didn't want me to get in trouble. Although she is reluctant to admit it. "Okay, you're through." I cinch up the bandage as Asuka approaches with some bags.

"I'll carry those. Ikaruga don't need to strain her arm."

"Shut up Alan." Ikaruga mutters as she gets up and walks off.

"What's wrong?" Asuka asks.

"Nothing. She's just fatigued."

We catch up with her. "Did you get all the stuff Sensei asked for?" Ikaruga asks.

"Yes, everything we need for stir-fry tonight." Asuka answers as I hold up the plastic bags of stuff.

While Asuka and Ikaruga are not looking, I peek into the bags. Peppers, rice, noodles, onions, and chicken that is free from e-coli. I have to say I'm actually looking forward to dinner tonight…

Ikaruga opens the door for me. Yagyu, Hibari and Katsu are watching TV in the living room. "Nice series you got here Alan." Yagyu rolls her eyes.

"Nice series, muh muh muh, Why don't get over here and help me!" I hiss.

Hibari is the first one up. I hand her the bags while Katsu takes my hat and duster. Yagyu and Hibari immediately begin prepping everything for the stir-fry. "Alan, could you come here?" Mr. K asks from a distant room.

"Yeah, be there in a second." I wash my hands and head into Mr. K's room. Ikaruga is bowed down before Mr. K: "Please Sensei, I disobeyed direct orders! I have to be punished!"

What the actual hell? Yomi attacked you, why should you be punished? Mr. K scratches his head in confusion.

"But Ikaruga, you didn't do anything wrong. What do you have to say Alan?" Mr. K asks.

"Yeah Ikaruga, you didn't have a choice. I tried to prevent this, but it just spiraled out of control. You shouldn't be punished for something you had no control over. If anything, I'm the one that should punished because I didn't listen.

"I don't care! I must be punished!" Ikaruga says.

You brainwashed moron! This is the kind of stuff that pisses me off! This code has been drilled into Ikaruga's mind and it is not even beneficial! Not only that, Mr. K could face consequences if he doesn't punish her. Why punish someone who was attempting poorly executed self-defense?

"Ikaruga, sweetie, listen. I know we don't get along, and nothing pleases me more when you're put in your place, but this is wrong. You should not be punished for this. Let me take this one."

"No, I must take responsibility for my failure!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Master Hanzo.

"Now Alan, we all know Ikaruga is not going to listen to you. She takes being a shinobi very seriously, so her pride won't allow it." Master Hanzo states.

I cross my arms: "More like ignorance if you ask me." I mumble.

"Besides, I have something in mind for her!" Hanzo smiles.

"Anything!" Ikaruga begs. I throw my hands up out of frustration, what an idiot…

Hibari and I finish cooking the chicken while everyone else gathers at the dinner table. Ikaruga is bouncing up and down while Hanzo groans: "Such a good girl!" The thought of Ikaruga's stupidity astounds me. Although what Hanzo is having her do isn't too bad. I pour a cup of whiskey and take it to him.

"You got a lot of knots in your back Master Hanzo." Ikagura states as she drives her elbow into his spine.

"Again, remind me how you're not in prison?" I ask as I hand him the glass.

Mr. Hanzo laughs and takes a sip: "it's called retirement!"

I head back to the kitchen and mix up the vegetables with the chicken and noodles. Hibari and Yagyu carry the food over to the table as I take my apron off and head into the dojo.

"Where are you going?" Asuka asks.

"To clean the dojo."

"Why? It's not your turn." Yagyu states.

"Yeah..." I shut the door behind me and lock it.

I am glad Ikaruga got a rather mediocre punishment, but the fact that she still got punished causes me to rage. I take hold of a broom and begin sweeping the floor. Man, this sucks. I don't see why Mr. K doesn't let me do this every day. As many times as I've gotten in trouble here, the girls haven't had to clean once.

"What is the matter Alan?" Ryoki suddenly appears out of nowhere. She is wearing her blue battle dress. Solid gold trimming eloquently line the black stripes on her outfit. The halo that floats above her onyx hair radiates with a bright, yellow aura. "It's nothing sweetheart. Just wondering why I even do this." I grab a dust pan and sweep up an imaginary pile of dirt.

"How so?" She walks alongside me.

I scorn myself for thinking this way. "I don't know. I guess I just got to feeling weak. Always having to hide in the shadows, trying to avoid making friends. I didn't choose to a hunter. The hunters chose me. It's just sometimes I dream of having a normal life. Then there are days like this where I wonder why do I even try?"

I stifle a small cry as my eyes start to water: "Until I see that beautiful little girl with her brown pigtails and innocent nature. The way she smiles and looks at me with those sparkling blue eyes; 'You maybe my step brother, but I will love you like my actual family.' That's why I do this. If I think my purpose is to give up, then I have no purpose at all."

Ryoki hugs me: "I'm glad I chose to serve as your guardian."

"I'm glad too. Otherwise I'd probably be stuck with some dwerpy animal like a snake." The both of us laugh as she hits my shoulder.

I remember a dark time when Ryoki and I didn't get along. She held what I did in the past against me and said I would never change. Ryoki even tried to break our covenant by challenging me to a duel but she lost. Ryoki had to serve me until the day I died. Unless I released her myself. That only deepened her hatred towards me. There were days the arguments were so bad that I felt like getting rid of her because I didn't want to deal with the hassle. Deep down though, I cared about her.

As time passed, Ryoki realized I wasn't as bad as she thought. One day though, I finally had enough. Ryoki wanted this expensive teddy bear, but she couldn't ever get it because I controlled the money. While she was in heaven, I bought the teddy bear and left a note saying she was free to go. After that, I packed my things up and left, hoping she would finally be happy. As I sat in my seat on that lonely train, Ryoki burst into my car at the last possible second with tears flowing down her face.

The way she screamed my name and charged towards me shattered my heart. It was a beautiful moment that will forever be etched into my ugly, corrupted soul. We cried and hugged one another as the both of us rode the train to our destination. That day Ryoki promised to never leave my side no matter what. I tried to apologize for the times I yelled at her, but before I could finish, Ryoki held me in her arms and said all that meant nothing now. No person in the world could ever asked for a better guardian.

"Well someone is coming. I felt that you were in distress so I came to check up on you."

"Thanks Ryoki." She smiles and fades away.

"Alan? Why did you lock the door? I was supposed to help Katsu clean today." Hibari asks.

"Yeah, it isn't cool if you got to do all this by yourself." Katsu puts her hands on her hip.

"I know, I just needed to think about something. I got it figured out now." I answer.

"Well good! I'll wash the windows!" Katsu says as she grabs the glass cleaner and paper towels. "I'll help with whatever!" Hibari cheers.

"Well, I just need to finish sweeping."

"Okay!" Hibari takes the dust pan and skips to the tiny dirt piles. This girl reminds me so much of Minori. I think if it wasn't for the fierce rivalry Gessen and Hanzo academy have, Minori and Hibari would become good friends.

"Why did you become a shinobi?" Katsu asks.

"To put my step sister through school. Gessen is very expensive."

"Why didn't you send her here?" Katsu asks.

"I'm closer to the girls at Gessen. Plus Minori and I spent more time with their sensei. So her chances of being accepted there were higher."

I finish cleaning the dojo and put the broom away. "Okay y'all, I know it's early, but I'm going to head on to bed."

"Sleep well tonight!" Hibari and Katsu say at the same time.

I head to Asuka's room and pull my chest piece off. It's not because I am tired. It's just Ikaruga's punishment struck a bitter chord with me and I don't want to see anyone until tomorrow…

I've been laying here for nearly two hours but I can't shut down for some reason. Asuka is still asleep though. I get out of bed and head into the kitchen. All the stress today has made me hungry. There is a small bowl of stir-fry left over from earlier inside the refrigerator.

Underneath it lies a note: " _Hibari and I saved you some food. I hope you enjoy-Yagyu."_

A feeling comes over me that gives a little boost to my spirit. Little moments like this can turn a god awful day around. I've learned to treasure those things since the big moments only happen once in a life time. Thank you Yagyu. Thank you Hibari. I take a bite of the stir-fry. Despite being cold, it still tastes really good.

I take my empty bowl over to the sink and wash it out with hot water and soap. "Ah. Nice and clean!" I put the dish into the strainer and head back to Asuka's room. Everyone has their doors closed and is settled in for the night. Except Ikaruga. Her door is open and a light is shining from inside.

I ease up to the side of the door and gently knock: "Oh Ikaruga, I'm respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority by coming in any way!" I step in and see some fool with short black hair trying to steal Ikaruga's sword. He stops dead in his tracks. What's this dipshit doing here? For a second, my mind crosses and I forget who it is. Then it suddenly hits me.

"Murasame! You ole son of a bitch! How have you been!?" I say as I walk up and shake his hand.

"Fine Alan! Just taking back what is rightfully mine!"

"Did you ask Misses Casul first?" He shakes his head no.

"Good! Then that means it's her problem, not mine!" The sword flies out of his hand and into Ikaruga's.

"This sword does not belong to you Murasame!"

I decide to take a seat on Ikaruga's bed. Damn! This thing is comfortable! Maybe I should start sleeping in here! I stretch out on the bed and place my hands behind my head. I'll let these chumps sort this thing out.

"How did you even get in here!?" Ikaruga shouts.

"Through your bedroom door."

"Shut up Alan!" Ikaruga snaps at me.

Murasame bursts out laughing as he equips a chain sickle. "No matter! I took sixth place at the martial arts competition! You don't stand a chance!"

"Were there only six people participating?"

"Alan, who's side are you on!?" Murasame spits at me.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet." I cackle.

He twirls the chain and throws it at Ikaruga. She steps back, but the chain still wraps around her wrist. "I got you!" He shouts. For a couple seconds, he attempts to follow through with an attack but he lacks the technique to trip his opponent up.

Ikaruga breaks free from the chain and launches it back towards him. The links wrap around one of his legs and the weight hits him right in the crotch. "UH!" He exclaims in pain as he falls to his knees with an agony ridden face.

I put my hand on my chest: "Oh that broke my heart a little bit!"

Ikaruga flips a lever that is conveniently placed next to her. The floor underneath Murasame folds downward and he falls. I cup my hands over my mouth: "I've enjoyed our conversation!" I lay back down on the bed and cover myself up.

"Get out!" Ikaruga yanks the blanket off the top of me.

"Ah come on Ikaruga! I was wondering if I could stay the night in your room! Let us discuss our differences." I wink at her.

"GET OUT!" She drags me out of the bed. I willingly go with her to avoid making things worse than they already are. Although I have to say Ikaruga bounces a lot more when she's mad. She pushes me outside her room and slams the door shut.

I count to five and poke my head into her room: "I promise wrap the rascal if you let me stay!"

"GO!" Ikaruga throws a pillow at me. I dodge the incoming object and run back to Asuka's room. She is still fast asleep. I lay my hands on top of my stomach and let the food lull me back to sleep…

I can hardly breathe and sweat beads up on my forehead. What's going on here? I open my eyes and see nothing but darkness. Whatever it is, it's extremely soft. Did I put a pillow over my face last night? I try to move but I hear someone giggle. Maybe I'm just hearing things. Late night snacking has been known to do that.

I move again: "Stop it! That tickles!" I know exactly where I am now, and I'm not saying anything. I thrash my head back and forth, increasing in speed. Asuka finally wakes up and notices where she is at.

"Oh Alan! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! I must have rolled over on top of you! Are you okay!?"

My face splits into a huge smile as I try to play the victim without laughing.

"I'm sorry Alan!" She cries out.

"I'm kind of glad you did though." I silently think to myself.

"It's okay Asuka. I almost died from suffocation, but I will be alright." I slowly sit up and make sure my blanket is still covering my waist. Asuka walks into her bathroom to change as I drop the blanket and quickly throw on all my clothes. If Yagyu would have seen that, she would have probably flipped out. Wondering why it couldn't be her.

"What are we learning today Asuka?"

"I think it is just a regular training day!" She shouts. The door opens up and she is wearing some kind of brown sweater with a skirt.

"You train in that?" She brushes the wrinkles out of her skirt: "Yeah, it is what I wear when I transform. Do you like it?"

I take a second to enjoy the marvelous view: "You look amazing Asuka. Much better than the king Allant reject." She quickly covers herself up.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's just, I'm not used to having a boy give me complements."

"How could they not? You look good!" Asuka lowers her arms and places her hands together.

"I understand. I'm the only male you actually socialize with because you've been focusing on becoming a shinobi."

The fact that this girl doesn't know what she is getting into hurts me. I am not a shinobi, but I know they can have it just as bad as the hunters at times. The hatred towards the yoma are the only thing a shinobi and a hunter have in common. Except in society, the good shinobi control everything since they overthrew the hunters decades ago.

The good shinobi are the only ones allowed to kill yoma unless you happen to be a pesky rogue such as myself. Both the hunters and the shinobi are locked in a vicious war over the power yoma souls can bestow. Some shinobi even require their members to slay and then consume the bleeding soul of a yoma.

This practice is condemned by the hunters because the soul is supposed to feed the Death Angel Kagura. The yoma's blood and bone are what the hunter gets to keep since a soul causes instant corruption. This forces its user to succumb to darkness as it slowly consumes their original spirit. In this state, the slayer begins to lose their mind, their humanity and eventually they become a yoma themselves.

There is only one way to purify after consuming a yoma soul, but the process is not available to shinobi, only the hunters. Still, consuming a yoma's soul is considered taboo by the hunters and is punishable by death.

I grab my forehead and try to drown out the thought of that possibly happening to Asuka, Yaygu, Katsu, Hibari or Ikaruga. Anyone for that matter. That night I killed the lycanthrope, it could have been any of these girls that turned into that thing. Jesus, I need alcohol because I can't get the bloody images of these girls out of my head.

"Is something the matter?" Asuka asks.

"No. I was just thinking about training today. How vigorous it might be since Ikaruga has been pissy lately."

She shakes her head: "I know. Since she lost yesterday, I figure she will be real cranky today."

"Name me a time she isn't." We both laugh and make our way out of our room. I guess everyone else is already at the training grounds…

Katsu is rock climbing, Hibari and Yagyu are punching a training bag together and Ikaruga is struggling to wield her katana. She seems distracted. Ikaruga re-sheathes her sword and slashes at a boulder. Sparks fly and the sword ricochets. She swears under her breath and tries again. Ricochet. I guess she is trying to perform a special technique that requires a great deal of focus, balance and dexterity.

As of now, she only has one of those things. I want to help her, but until she learns what is lacking, I can't do anything.

"Alan! It's about time you show up!" Mr. K shouts.

I look at my pocket watch: "I got here ten minutes early!"

"Well that means five laps around the circle!"

I make an okay sign with my fingers. This will be a snap. All I have to do is dodge whatever the hell Mr. K feels like throwing at me. I'm pretty sure he'd throw his own shoes at me after all the grief I've caused him.

"Asuka, you go train on your sword strikes!" He says. She nods and runs off.

"Hibari! Yagyu! It's your turn to run the track!"

They line up next to me and start stretching. "Good Morning you two."

"Morning Alan!" Hibari replies but Yagyu remains silent.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Ikaruga is being difficult." Yagyu sighs.

"A little bitchy this morning?"

Yagyu shakes her head: "More or less."

We all crouch down to one knee and ready up. "I'm not the one for competition, but are you ready to lose Alan?" Yagyu softly smiles. I walk in front of her and slap my butt: "Take a good look at that ass Yagyu, because you are going to be behind it the whole way." I taunt as I line back up. The small joke causes both girls to giggle and smile.

"You're such an idiot Alan." Yagyu states.

"I know."

It's good to see that Yagyu is starting to lighten up a little. Times have been tough, but if I can bring anyone some kind of happiness, then I'm happy.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Mr. K shouts.

I immediately take off like a rocket and roll forward, avoiding an incoming object and a trip wire at the same time. I weave back and forth in between the almost invisible strands of fabric. Hibari trips one and a concussive blasts knocks her down. "Come on Hibari!" I hear Ikaruga sneer at her.

"I'm sorry!" Hibari weakly says as she tries to regain her balance. I decide to stop and head back.

"What are you doing Alan!?"

"What does it look like Ikaruga!? I'm helping my team mate! DUH!" I snap back at her.

I help Hibari stand and we begin the course again. I swat down an incoming object that was heading straight for her. Yagyu is waiting for us to catch up. "Come on Hibari! Hitch a ride!" I say as I rush in front of her. She hops up on my back and I begin carrying her around the track while Yagyu helps clear a path for us to follow.

"You're lacking a good stance!" Ikaruga rages at me again. I feel my temper get the better of me. I never thought this would happen, but I am officially mad.

"Oh! I don't have a good stance!? Well how is this!?" I begin waving my arms back and forth while kicking my knees up in a clumsy and over exaggerated manner. "When you go training with your best mates Ikaruga!"

"That looks fun! I want to try!" Hibari leaps off my back starts copying me.

"Line up by my side!" We synchronize our moments with one another. "Why don't you join us Ikaruga!? It might cut down your sodium level!" I taunt.

"What is the problem with you two!? You have only been here three days and you and Ikaruga have done nothing but fight!" Mr. K shouts as he turns the course obstacles off.

I urge Hibari to continue onward. She catches up with Yagyu while I approach Mr. K. "Do you want to know why Ikaruga is so salty? It's because she got her ass handed to her yesterday at the market! I told her I'd take care of it but NO!"

Ikaruga draws her sword: "You son of a bitch! I'll end you right here!"

I ready my chain sickle: "OOO-HOO-HOO! Make my day megajugs! I'll adjust your attitude right here!"

She goes to swing at me and I prepare to dodge but Mr. K catches Ikaruga's hand and throws her back: "It seems punishment wouldn't fix either of you! The only way to settle this is a duel!"

I crack my knuckles: "I'm in."

I hand Mr. K my weapons as Ikaruga hands him her sword. "Let's make this more interesting Alan. If I win, you leave Hanzo academy."

"If I win, I get your sword. Sounds like a pretty good trade off." Ikaruga begins to think about what she has said, but I know her hated towards me won't allow reason. "Sounds good."

Mr. K finishes putting safety tips on everything and hands our stuff back. "No, you keep it. I won't even need my scythe for this one." Ikaruga boils up with anger as we begin heading towards the dueling ring.

"Look! Alan and Ikaruga are going to duel!" Hibari points at us.

Everyone begins to sit on the outsides of the ring. This fight won't last long. "Well now, shall we begin?" I ask as I do an authentic bow to show honor. She refuses to bow and takes hold of her sword. For some reason, every time she finishes attacking, she always re-sheathes it.

"Ikagura vs. Alan! Go!" Mr. K says.

Immediately, she flies at me and begins slashing away, all which are extremely easy to dodge. I weave back and forth and flip behind her. She puts the sword away and turns around. "You know how interesting this is to me?" I lay flat on my back and sprawl out my arms and legs.

She lunges at me again with another barrage of slashes. I roll backwards, to the side and I get behind her again. "Hey Ikaruga, can you explain to me what this is?" I taunt by mimicking her habit of always put the sword back in the sheathe. Her face turns bright red and she bull rushes me. I pretend to hold out a piece of fabric: "Toro, toro!" Ikaruga stabs at me and I step off to the side. She goes to slash at me again but Mr. K steps in the way and stops the fight.

"Winner! Alan!" I can hear Ikaruga whimper as she begins to wonder what happened. She looks down and notices she has stepped out of the ring, resulting in a disqualification. "Ole!" I snap my finger. "Alan, you were joking right?" Ikaruga asks.

"Nope, a deal is a deal. Hand over the sword."

Ikaruga looks at the sword. Her face begins to puff up from disappointment: "Alan, please! I can't lose this sword! If I lose this, then…"

"You shouldn't have acted that way! You're the class representative! Having a problem with me is one thing, but when you take it out on the girls you are supposed to call family, then it's you that has the problem! You even managed to upset Hibari and that's low!" She hands the sword over to me: "If you behave yourself, I'll consider giving it back, but you are not getting it back anytime soon!"

Deep down, I feel horrible for taking the sword, but this is something that has to happen. She needs to learn a lesson. Everyone is dead quiet at the result as Ikaruga walks off.

"Resume training everyone!" Mr. K says…

Ending Song: "Short Change Hero" by The Heavy


	5. Chapter 5

Opening Song: "Nobody Praying For Me" by Seether

I get a good feel for this sword. Oh yes, this blade will work wonders if it is in the right hands. While no one is looking, I slightly cut myself and dribble a small dab of blood on it. The sword immediately reacts and consumes the red droplet, causing it to glow with power before the light quickly fades. So it's a bloodlust sword? Not bad. Not bad at all.

I put the sword in the scabbard and walk over to where Asuka is training. She is slicing though logs and trying to finish the course under a strict time limit. Asuka gets to the final log that is encased in a coffin of titanium. She tries to dice it up but her sword bounces off.

"Want to know a secret about dealing with stuff like this?" I ask.

Asuka tries to slash it again: "Sure, I'm always open for suggestions."

I approach the log and place my hand on Ikaruga's sword: "Okay, what you want to do is make sure you are focused and balanced. If any negative thoughts cross your mind, rather it be about your opponent or yourself, this will not work. You have to stay positive and calm."

I close my eyes and think of my step sister, Minori. Her childlike nature, innocent mind and caring heart. It makes me well up with strength.

With my senses drastically increasing, I hack at the piece of metal and re-sheathe my sword with a loud _click_ as the blade slides down. "Touch it."

Asuka has a strange look on her face. A face that says: You are insane. She walks over and gently presses the middle. Like a house of cards, the log falls into one hundred pieces.

"That was awesome!" Asuka cheers.

"Now you try." I sit up another metal encased log and back up behind her. Asuka gets into position and I take hold of her hand. She suddenly gasps from shock and her heart beat spikes.

"It's okay. It's okay. You just need to focus." I run her through the motions and guide her sword. She closes her eyes and begins slashing. The blade slices through like a hot knife in butter as Asuka re-sheathes her sword. _CLICK!_ It looks like she did it right.

"Moment of truth." I say. The log starts to slowly fall apart. Some parts didn't cut all the way through but this is her first time. "Very good Asuka! Keep at it and before long, you will be slicing through this perfectly!"

"Thank you for teaching me that!" Asuka hugs me, but realizes where we are so she backs off.

"No problem."

"I'm glad you didn't have to go. It would have gotten lonely in my room." Asuka says as she sets up another log.

I don't know what to say about that. It sounds pretty bad if someone were to just randomly hear that.

"Yeah, it was something that needed to be done. Ikaruga has the potential to be a shinobi right now, but she will never become a great shinobi until she learns that her attitude needs to change."

I would prefer that Ikaruga and everyone else choose a different occupation but one can dream…

Yagyu and I decide to head back to the dojo. We finished what Mr. K wanted us to do for the day. "Are you intent on keeping that sword?" Yagyu asks.

I pull it out of the sheathe and look it over: "Depends. If Ikaruga can prove she is worthy of wielding it again, I'll give it back. Mainly because if her douche step-father finds out she lost it to a commoner like me, he will make her quit Hanzo Academy. I don't want to be the one that ruins her dream."

Yagyu opens the door and trips over something. "What is this?" She bends over and picks up a box. "It's addressed to you Alan. It's from your aunt."

It's certainly not from my aunt. I don't even have an aunt but Yagyu doesn't know that. It is actually a code Lawrence and I made up when we sent mail to one another. I was the niece and he was the aunt.

"Hey now! It's rude to snoop through people's mail!" I try and grab it but she yanks away.

"Let's open it and see what's inside, shall we?" Yagyu asks.

I roll my eyes: "FINE."

I cut the tape sealing the box shut and Yagyu rips it open. Her face lights up into a smirk: "Wow, this little toy is actually cute. Are you sure this thing wasn't addressed to Hibari or Asuka?"

I look into the box and see a little doll with light purple hair and eyes. Small, cream colored horns protrude out of the top of her head. This is Lawrence's familiar! What is she doing here!?

"I don't advise you pick that up!" I urge her.

"You didn't tell me you played with dolls in your spare time." Yagyu snickers towards me.

"It's not a toy! It's an action figure! Now gimme!"

She turns away and grabs hold of the toy. Immediately, electricity shoots through her, causing her to jolt and shout in pain. The force is enough to make her white pigtails frizzle up, making her look like a clown as she falls down to the ground: "That….sucked."

I catch the doll in mid air and throw it up. The doll expands into an actual being: "I'm so sorry! You scared me!" The little girl says as she tries to help Yagyu stand up. Another volt rushes into her. The current is strong enough to burst the hair bands holding her pigtails in place. It isn't enough to cause serious harm, but makes for a hilarious trick on unsuspecting victims.

"Will she be okay!?" The girl asks.

I pat her on her violet hair: "Yes Shiryo! After all, she is a prodigy!" I bend over and help Yagyu sit up: "How was that for a greeting? Pretty SHOCKING, wasn't it?"

"Go to hell." She hisses at me.

I hoist Yagyu up to her feet; "That's a good look for you!"

"Go ahead, laugh it up."

I make an attempt to take a photo but Yagyu grabs my phone and throws it across the room. She is pissed off, and it is amazing!

"You're enjoying this too much." Yagyu states.

"You better believe it! Anyway, what are you doing here Shiryo?"

She reaches into the box and pulls out a bottle containing a blue liquid: "Your aunt made this for you. She said it is a new recipe."

I take a look at it and roll it around. Hmmm… This must be something Lawrence brewed. Possibly some kind of tequila. Boy, I can't wait to taste this! He must have sent her away to live with me and she snagged this for me. Good on you Shiryo!

"What is that? Booze? And who is that?" Yagyu points at Shiryo.

"This is Shiryo. Remember when I said some people have guardian spirits? Well some have a guardian angel instead, and this happens to be my aunt's. And yes, this is booze. Want to try some?"

Yagyu waves her hand back and forth: "No."

"Why? Are you a happy drunk?" I ask.

She shrugs her shoulder: "I don't intend on finding out." Yagyu heads to her room and shuts the door.

"Is she mad at me?" Shiryo asks.

"Of course not. She's just dense is all."

"I heard that Alan!"

"So? You going to do something about it!?"

"I would but I already have my top off!"

"I'll take my shirt off and we can settle this!"

"NO!" She yells at me.

I head into Asuka's room and put the bottle of blue stuff on the night stand. "How is Lawrence?" I whisper to Shiryo.

"Fine."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, but Lawrence just told me to find you. I also took that bottle of alcohol from him as well. It's supposed to boost resistance to frost. It tastes like peppermint schnapps to me." Shiryo states.

"Kind of like the cinnamon one you and Lawrence took from me?" I sarcastically hiss.

Shiryo smiles and pulls the cork off: "Consider it a fair trade."

I take a quick swig and put the cork back in. I can feel my body warming up, and tiny embers begin to spark out of my skin before disappearing into the air. "And so it is that ash seeketh embers."

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Shiryo cheers.

I sit the bottle back on the night stand: "Alright, you better find a place to hide. It is bad enough Yagyu seen you, we don't need the others in on this." She nods and transforms back into a doll. I pick her up and store her over where Ryoki is.

"Hello Shiryo."

"Hello Ryoki."

They converse with one another as I head into the bathroom to wash myself off. The thought of lashing out at Ikaruga the way I did really upsets me. Maybe I shouldn't have been that way to her. Yeah, she was cruel towards me, but that was no reason for me to act the way I did. Ikaruga is still a young one and she doesn't really understand how life works yet. What I wouldn't give to apologize to her right now. Somebody walks into the room as I finish putting my clothes on.

"Asuka, is that you?" There is no answer.

I head back into the bedroom and see Asuka staring at the wall. Her eyes are wide open and she is slightly swaying back and forth.

"Hey Asuka. How are you?" She pays no mind and continues to look forward. I fold my rollaway bed out and hop on it.

"You tired Asuka?" Still no response. Maybe she is mad about something. I don't know. I've noticed that all the women around here are weird. If it isn't Katsu groping the hell out of whoever she can get her hands on, it's Ikaruga begging for punishment. And I thought Ryoki's sisters were weird. I notice Asuka tries to stand up but stumbles onto my bed.

"Whoo! You alright?"

She looks up at me and grins, showing all her teeth: "Alan! Itz soow gud tu si ya! Hoz mi, _Hic!_ Mi rum mat!" She starts to crawl towards me. I stay calm and place my hands behind my head. "Did you get into your grandpa's whiskey cache?" I tease.

"Nah, I drunk sum of te suff ofver ter." She vaguely points in a direction I was hoping she wouldn't. The bottle containing the elixir is nearly gone! At least she isn't emitting embers. Only those that have taken the mark of Kagura can draw full power from an elixir. All Asuka is going to get is a good buzz and a slight boost in wound regeneration.

"Damn Asuka! Did you drink the whole bottle!?" I try to get up but she pins me down.

"Shhh… Dun't fet abut tat. I save you sum." She gets close down to my neck and starts to breathe on me, sending chills throughout my entire body. Asuka begins to pet my face and my hair: "Alan, you hav such sof heer! Itz lik pettin a keebie."

I bust out laughing: "A keebie?"

"Tat's wat I say, keebie."

"So it's not a cat, or a kitten, or a kitty. It's a keebie?"

"Yez! A keebie!" She continues to stroke my hair and begins to lean in closer. "Du you luv me?" She slurs in between drunken phrases I can barely understand.

"I think you are a very pretty girl, but to be honest, I don't know. If that makes any sense." She pulls the laces out of her hair and lets it flow freely. Asuka then tries to take her shirt off which causes concern. Not at the fact she is drunk as hell, but at the fact if Old Man Hanzo found out about something like this.

"Listen sweetie, you are a nice girl, but this needs to wait."

"NO! No wait! I want it now!" She shouts.

"SHHHHH!" I try to quiet her down.

"Dun't shhhh me! I da gran-daughter oof mi gran-pa!"

"Well that was kind of obvious." I point out.

"I'm sixten and tere iz sumthing I wat tu du."

I get ready to slide out if she gives me a specific answer: "What would that be?"

Before she can answer, Asuka hiccups and her eyes begin to droop. She nearly falls off the bed, but I catch her and cover her up. Good thing the alcohol took effect before what happened next. I would have some explaining to do if someone walked in on that.

As she snores away, I pick up the bottle and swish it around. My God! She drank three quarters of this! Wonderful! Just wonderful! I hide the bottle over with Ryoki and lay back down on my bed. I'm so glad that went the way it did. Other than Asuka drinking almost all of my booze, I'm glad she is okay. However, what she is about to endure tomorrow will be punishment enough for drinking my stuff…

"Wake up Alan!" Shriyo yells. I roll over and pull the blanket over me. She grabs the blanket and tries to yank it off, but I hold on and pull it back. Next thing I know, someone else grabs the blanket; "Alan! It's ten in the morning! Everyone is already at the training ground! Get up!" Ryoki shouts.

"NO!" I snap back.

"You are worse than Minori!" Ryoki states as I struggle to keep the blanket on me.

"I know! Who do you think she learned it from?!" I pop my head out from under the cover and let go. Shiryo and Ryoki fly back onto the ground.

"You jerk!" Ryoki and Shiryo snap at me.

"I knew you two would be okay if you fell on your butts."

Something strikes me in the forehead. Pain rushes through skull as I clasp the affected area. "OW! What the hell was that for!?" I reach over and pick up the object that was thrown at me. The shattered remains of an alarm clock lies in pieces.

"You geniuses, you broke Asuka's alarm clock! How are you going to explain this to her!?"

Ryoki softly giggles: "Not our problem." They both vanish in a flash of light and return back to the dolls.

"Wait! Ryoki! Shiryo! Get your ghostly asses back here now and fix this damn clock!"

"Not until you say sorry for the butt comment!" Shiryo snaps.

"I'm not apologizing." I try to put the broken pieces of the clock back together, but it falls apart. To hell with it! I'll say I dropped it and a new one. Even though Ryoki and Shiryo should be the ones to buy a new one. I grab Ikaruga's sword and my equipment before making my way out to the training grounds…

I decide to come in from the back way. Mainly because I want to go jump off the waterfall before I start my routine. I notice that there is some kind of contraption built on where I need to jump off. It looks like some kind of poorly made boulder crafted from paper with some kind of rope latched onto it.

I peek over and see Ikaruga and Asuka meditating in the creek. They are sitting under the fall as the water washes over them. "To bond with your guardian spirit, you must become familiar with its territory." Ikaruga says. Asuka is shivering relentlessly from the sheer force of the freezing water.

"I don't see how this is helping me." Asuka's teeth are chattering as she tries to stay focused.

Well look at this way, the cold water will help with that hangover you are suffering.

"I will be back Asuka. I think I heard Sensei. Try bonding with your guardian animal while I go check." Ikaruga says as she gets up and runs to where I'm at.

"Let me guess, you have an idea on how to get Asuka over her fear of frogs." We both peer over and see Asuka attempting to touch a frog, but is too terrified to grab it.

"That's the plan Alan."

"Did you just call me by my actual name?" I ask as she picks up the boulder.

"Yes."

Ikaruga throws the paper boulder over the edge and attempts to hit Asuka with it. "Look out!" She shouts. Asuka freaks out and grabs the frog and tries to dodge the incoming object. The rope stops the paper boulder and it dangles a couple inches above the water.

"You did it Asuka!" Ikaruga cheers. Asuka looks down at her hands and notices that she is holding the frog. There is no sense of disgust or fright in her face. "I was scared that this little guy might die, so I snatched him up. Now that I think about it, it isn't so bad. He is actually kind of cute." Asuka says as she pets the frog, causing him to croak.

"Of course Asuka! You have a huge, caring heart! I knew that if I put you in a state of danger, you would put your fear of frogs off to the side to save it!" Ikaruga says.

I have seen some pretty crazy teaching techniques, but this one has to be the most incredible one I've ever seen. Who would have known Ikaruga could actually come up with something like this? I am impressed. Very impressed.

"I have to admit Ikaruga, that was amazing." I complement her.

Asuka holds the frog up in the air: "Yagyu! Hibari! Katsu! I've finally bonded with my guardian!"

The girls off in the distance drop what they are doing begin cheering for Asuka. I unlatch the sword from my belt and hand it back to Ikaruga.

"No, I lost fair and square to you. I don't deserve to wield…"

"Ikaruga, there is more to life than upholding some standard your step father set, and I honestly believe you learned that. Besides, I'm more of a kusarigama, scythe kind of guy. I couldn't wield a katana half as good as you could."

She gives me a slight push: "Don't say that, I saw you teach Asuka that one slash technique yesterday! You're like an expert on everything!"

"I guess you might be right this time. I reckon I should show you how to do it as well."

Ikaruga gets a shocked look on her face: "Really!? You would do that for me, despite what I've done to you?"

I take Ikaruga's hand and lead her over to where Asuka was training yesterday: "Why not? After all, you taught Asuka something. The least I can do is teach you something."

I set up a log encased in metal and she hands me the sword. "Okay, first thing you want to do is make sure you are balanced on the inside. If you have any kind of negative thought inside, whether it be about yourself, or your opponent, it will not work. You must stay one hundred positive. Example."

I assume the position and begin thinking about my past. The wedge that was intentionally rammed into my family. With all the negativity built up, I slash at the log with the same amount of strength it takes to start the technique and I ricochet off the log, causing a spark to fly and barely scratching the metal.

"Now, I will achieve a level of balance." I assume the same position and re-sheathe the sword. This time, I think about Minori, Asuka, and the new friend I've made, Ikaruga. Again, I initiate the attack. This time, the blade cuts through the metal log. I slash at speed of light, and the very moment the sword's guard touches the sheathe, the log falls into nothing but a pile of metal and wood.

"Now you try." I hand Ikaruga her sword back. She gets into position and readies her sword.

"Remember, any grudges like those you had against the girl from the other day or your step brother has to be nonexistent."

She takes a deep breath and tries to focus. Her mind starts to falter so I place my hand on hers and lean in close; "Steady. Match your kai with mine." She closes her eyes and starts to relax. I close mine as we remain in the beginning phase.

"Listen to my voice. You are standing in a field of red spider lilies. The flower itself means death, but at the same time, it represents resurrection, healing, forgiveness. Ikaruga, you are here because you are in pain, but you are stronger than any agony this life can offer. Your unwavering tenacity to become the guardian of Hanzo Academy, your incredible beauty few girls can match, the magnificent strength that resides inside you is why you are the class representative."

Ikaruga starts to swell up with joy. She tries to keep her breathing under control, but she can hardly contain her emotions. A tear splashes on my hand and I slowly let go off her.

"Release." I whisper.

There is a volley of blue lines for about three seconds as she brings the sword back. _Click!_ The log falls into pieces just like mine. Ikaruga's looks back at me with her mouth wide open before looking at her sword. She jumps up in joy and I applaud her for her success. "Excellent work!"

Ikaruga tries to hug me, but I push her back: "Woow! Hold on a second, I still have one more thing to show you. Take out your sword."

She pulls the sword back out and I take hold of her free hand. "Now, channel your energy to your index and middle finger and chant the words Ferrum flammae (iron flame) as you run them down the blade."

"Ferrum Flammae (iron flame)." Energy flows out of Ikaruga's fingertips and the blade sets itself on fire.

"Basic pyromancy weapon buff. Duration is about thirty seconds and will stack with your guardian spirit since it is fire based. Consider it a token of our new friendship. When you master that, I'll teach you more." I run my hand down the blade and the fire dispels, leaving it uncharred.

"Thank you Alan, and I really mean that." She says looking down at the ground.

"Ikaruga, I owe you an apology. I'm so sorry for all those things I ever said. Will you forgive me?"

She hugs me: "Now I couldn't have pulled off that awesome technique if I didn't now would I?"

I push her away and ruffle her black hair: "You're the one for sarcasm today. Come on, let's finish this day with everything we got. I feel like binge drinking tonight and I need an excuse." She playfully rolls her eyes: "As long as you count me in, I'll let it slide…"

The day seemed to go by pretty fast. All I did was help Asuka hone in on her ability to launch herself forward to close a gap between an enemy. As for Ikaruga, I helped her perfect her new pyromancy skill. They both know how to effectively attack when their sword is in the scabbard. Mr. K is bringing up the rear as I walk in the middle of the group. The girls are all congratulating Asuka again for finding her guardian spirit. I slow my roll and ease back to where Ikaruga and Mr. K are.

"I see that you two have bonded quite well today." Mr. K says as he tries to grab my brown hair but I swat it down: "Of course! Ikaruga has balance now! She also managed to surpass me by teaching her guardian a new spell!" I lean in close and whisper; "My guardian is still trying. She's kind of a slow learner." It causes Ikaruga and Mr. K to chuckle.

Telepathically, I hear: "You are a slow learner you casual! Who took six weeks to learn how to cast that basic pyromancy!?"

"I still learned it before you." I reply inside my mind.

"No you didn't! I'm the one who taught it to you!"

"I mastered it before you did." I bicker back and forth with Ryoki over this subject.

"Alan?" I feel someone touch me.

"Hmmm?"

"You just zoned out. Are you okay?" Ikaruga asks.

"Oh course! I was just thinking about some stuff."

Hibari holds the door open for all of us as we enter the dojo. Old man Hanzo has already made us dinner. Futomaki rolls. What else? We all sit down around the dinner table as he hands out the rolls. I pull out my wallet and hand him a fistful of yen: "Two bottles of Kentucky gold."

"You're lucky this is a celebration." Mr. Hanzo chuckles as he hands me two square bottles. I pull the cap off and pour a glass. The gold liquid swashes around my mouth and bites the back of my throat, leaving a tingling sensation. I take a bite of the roll while I pour myself another glass.

"What does this even taste like?" Ikaruga sniffs the liquid. She quickly rips away and coughs: "It smells like rubbing alcohol!"

"Tastes like it too." Yagyu adds.

"Can you go be boring somewhere else?" I ask.

"Not until bedtime." Yagyu snaps back.

I finish the last of the sushi roll and chug down the next glass. Ikaruga is now just taking her first sip. She begins to cough and hack: "That burns! Why would someone drink this!?" I pour another glass and tip up my bottle and drink what is left. My mouth is completely numb and I can't feel my face no more: "Because you can have very engaging conversations with one another. Just ask Asuka. She drank three quarters of my tequila last night. It was actually pretty funny the way she was so slurred."

Asuka takes a drink of the whiskey and chokes just like Ikaruga did: "I think I prefer the tequila over this."

The only one that's actually holding it down is Katsu. She's drank half a bottle and hasn't coughed once. However, she is swaying back and forth with a massive grin on her face. Katsu gets up and walks over to where Asuka is. "Whoo! Look out Asuka! I'm about to fall!" She acts if she falls and grabs hold of Asuka's chest, fondling the hell out of her boobs which causes Asuka to squeal.

I bust out laughing as I struggle to sit upright. For some reason, I try to slump over on Yagyu, but she catches me and sits me back up. My sense of balance is pretty shot right now as I down the second bottle of whiskey without stopping. My vision starts to become fuzzy and I can feel my tongue getting heavier. Although I am about to start slurring, my mind is still intact. I polish off the last glass I poured myself. Yeah, that's the good stuff. The inside of my stomach is warm and my soul is finally happy.

I try to stand but I wobble and fall back down. "I got this, I got this." I try to stand again but fall again: "Okay, I don't got this."

I'd keep drinking but for some reason, two bottles of whiskey might have been too much. Maybe.

"Don't worry, we will help you." Asuka says as she takes hold of my arm. Ikaruga takes hold of the other while Yagyu, Hibari and Katsu hoist me up to my feet.

"Thanks girls. I honestly don't think I could have made it without y'all." I start to slip in and out of consciousness as they lay me down on my bed. One thing is for certain, I'll sleep pretty good tonight.

I feel someone run brush my hair off to the side: "I'm really glad I didn't win yesterday. Thank you Alan and goodnight." Ikaruga states…

Meanwhile at Hebijo Academy…

The only light in the headmaster's chamber is the small, orange flicker from a nearby torch. Everyone is down on their knees as they pay respect to very woman who took them in. Only the elite are allowed access into this room.

Homura, a second year elitist with an attitude that is just as wicked as her fighting style.

Yomi, a second year blonde who is sick of the wealthy's oppression over the poor.

Hikage, a green haired, ice cold killer who has the ability to suppress her emotions to the point of non-existence.

Mirai, a first year genius and the youngest of group. She has a serious fascination with fire arms and spends most of her time developing weapons capable of Black Arcanum.

Finally, there is Haruka, the very first elite of the entire class. She has a unique way of styling her sandy colored hair and is a master at dark arts such as puppetry, manipulation, and summoning. Her hand to hand combat skills are far superior to anyone.

Along the side of the headmaster sits a man in a massive set of spiked black armor. Together, these seven form the opposition to our protagonists at Hanzo Academy.

"Homura, did you manage to make contact with Master Hanzo's granddaughter?" The woman with the demon mask asks. The way her cold voice pierces everyone's ears is enough to send chills down all of their spines.

"Yes Master Suzune. As expected, she is an idiot with no sense of perception."

"Aren't they all?" Yomi adds as she flicks her golden hair back behind her.

Suzune turns her head and looks at Yomi: "Did you make sure they got the message?"

"That privileged brat didn't stand a chance. All that money and she still couldn't beat me."

"Very good. Then we need to see what the others are capable of before we launch our attack." Suzune says.

"However, there might be a slight problem." Homura says as she grits her teeth, dreading the moment she is going to have to tell her bad news."

"What is it?"

Homura takes a deep breath: "Well you see, when I was trying to get close to Asuka, she had a guy with her."

"What guy!?" Suzune aggressively interrupts as she leans in and intently listens.

"He was wielding some kind of chain sickle that he could form a scythe out of. The bastard ran me off before I could finish the job."

The man in the black armor takes a huge sip from his bone goblet filled with bright mead. His cup has been expertly crafted out of a yoma skull that has been hollowed out. The man's armor is also forged out of yoma bone as well. "Take it from me. You girls maybe elite, but you are no match for someone of his level. If you are to ever encounter him, retreat. I'll take care of him."

"With all that armor and massive sword, I sure hope you could!" Mirai sneers at him.

"Take it from me you little halfwit loli, I used to fight by his side. That man has slain things you are only able to see in your nightmares. He will not hesitate to kill if he is provoked."

"Oh! The very thought of him makes me so hot!" Haruka grabs hold of her red face while licking her lips: Him and that cutie Hibari pushes me past my fantasies! Can I go get them now!?"

"Haruka! Calm yourself! You will get your chance soon enough! First things first, we need to see what the other girls are capable of. Mr. K will be taking them to an island off of the coast tomorrow. I want Hikage and Mirai to go start a rivalry with the remaining girls. As for Haruka, its clear who she wants to choose." Suzune says.

"Can I go please!? I want to get an eyeful before I make both of them mine!" Haruka begs.

"Haruka, I said you will get your chance! Alan being at Hanzo academy has already thrown a kink in our plans, and we don't need you agitating him as of right now!" Suzune states.

The armored man uses his great sword as a crutch to balance himself up as he stands: "You two better start packing, your ship leaves in three hours."

Hikage takes out her knife and licks the blade, causing it to turn a light violet color: "I haven't seen Alan in a long time. I wonder if he is excited to see me as I am him."

"I thought you said you didn't have feelings?!" Mirai rages.

"I don't. I'm just saying I hope he is as happy to see me as I am him."

"How is that possible!? You can't be happy if you don't have feelings!"

"I'm not happy, I'm just looking forward to seeing him. He used to make me smile."

"AHHH!" Mirai pulls on her black hair out of frustration.

"She's trolling you Mirai." The man laughs as he takes another sip of mead.

"Speaking of which, you all speak highly of this Alan. What for?" Mirai asks.

Homura pats Mirai on the back: "Alan is one of the few that understands how the world truly works. Although he threatened to cut me down the other day, he knows that all of us have been cast to the side and walked on. Alan will never admit it, but he cares about all three factions; the hunters, the good shinobi, and the evil shinobi. What he doesn't like are people who commit atrocities. Especially in the name of good. When my parents tried to have me killed, he stepped in and cut my attackers down."

"Hikage? He protected her from the good shinobi when she went on her rampage against the ruthless gangs in Tokyo."

"Haruka? She used to be Alan's caretaker. When he would come back from missions, she would nurse his wounds, feed him and gave him a place to sleep. One day, Haruka got kidnapped by some evil shinobi and Alan saved her."

"And not one of them survived! It was simply magnificent!" Haruka psychotically smiles.

"Yomi? One day when she was trying to feed the poor, a group of rogue hunters tried to kill her and the village because there were children from a good shinobi clan among the impoverished. Alan swooped down out of nowhere and killed them all before Yomi could draw her weapon."

The man picks up a bottle of mead and drinks straight from the source instead of pouring himself another glass; "I'll tell her my story. I have several, but I will stick to the latest one. One day while I was hunting, I was attacked by good shinobi because my identity was compromised somehow. Suddenly Alan came out of nowhere. With no regards for his own safety, he held off my attackers so I could get away. Then I met Suzune and she brought me here."

He holds his massive great sword up in front of his face and blankly stares into the black slate: "It's a shame our paths didn't cross sooner. I still need to teach him a lesson about getting in bed with the good shinobi." The guy takes his silver talisman out and begins thinking about how Suzune's plan is coming along perfectly.

"You make your master proud Shiryo. In a couple days, Hebijo will be paying Hanzo Academy a long awaited visit…"

Ending Song: "Short Change Hero" by The Heavy


	6. Chapter 6

Opening Song: "Nobody Praying For Me" by Seether

Seagulls caw and ocean waves lap over one another. It feels like I am swaying back and forth on a hammock, and I don't think it's the alcoholic haze. We must be on a ship. Early this morning, Asuka woke me up and said to follow her. I faintly remember walking a short distance, sitting down and falling back to sleep.

Every breath I take is infused with the smell of whiskey. My face is tingly and my lips are cracked. I slather some toothpaste on my toothbrush and hop in the shower. Frigid water washes over me but offers little relief to my pounding head. I finish cleaning up and put my armor on over my clean clothes.

The golden rays of the sunlight scratch at my face and forces me to cover my eyes. The ship is plowing through the water towards a small island. Mr. K is piloting the boat while Ikaruga is laying on a lounge chair reading a book. Katsu, Asuka, Yagyu and Hibari are playing some kind of card game.

"Morning Alan." Ikaruga says as I lay down on the lounge chair next to her. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Terrible. My head feels like it's going to split in half."

Ikaruga softly giggles.

"Full house!" Katsu slams her cards on the table. Yagyu and Hibari throw their cards down in frustration.

"Now get ready for your punishment!" Katsu says as she cracks her knuckles.

"No Katsu! I'm the reason we lost! Take it out on me instead of Hibari!" Yagyu grovels.

"Good! You can go first!" Katsu warps Yagyu right on her forehead, causing her to violently rub the area.

"Your turn!" Hibari closes her eyes and grits her teeth: _Whoop!_

"Ow!" Hibari rubs her forehead. "That really hurt!"

Yagyu looks over at Katsu's hand and realizes that she is using cards from two different decks. "You big boobed cheater! You used two decks!"

"Hey! Don't you talk about my jugs like that!" Katsu hisses back. They begin to yell at each other to the point that my head is starting to erupt.

"Would you two…. just shut up!"

"Stay out of this Alan!" They both yell at me.

"HEY! You heard the man! Tone it down! He's suffering from a hangover and I'm trying to read!" Ikaruga looks down at her bikini and immediately covers herself off: "Stop looking Katsu! I know what you are thinking!"

Katsu starts to flex her fingers: "I think you could use a good groping! Asuka has already received hers!" While they bicker back and forth, I notice that the island is almost one hundred yards away. The water is crystal clear with a faint green tint and schools of fish dart through the water.

I judge how deep it is and dive off from the side. The warm, salty water sweeps over me and brings warmth to my chilly body. I break the surface and begin swimming to the island.

"I want in on this!" Katsu shouts as she cannonballs off the side of the ship. Halfway down, her maroon top starts to come undone. She disappears under the water and a flicker of red floats up to the top. I swim over to it and grab it as Katsu surfaces: "Yikes! My puppies got out of the pen! Do you mind if you help me Alan?" Katsu asks as she covers her chest with her arm.

"Sure thing." I swing the top over her and tie it.

"Thanks Alan! Now, race you to the beach!" She splashes me in the face, causing my red eyes to burn even more.

"Grimy!" I submerge under water and surface in front of Katsu.

"Oh no you don't you cheater!" She grabs my leg and tries to hold me back.

I shake back and forth but Katsu closes in and leaps on top of me. "Carry me to the island! Panic simulation!" She says.

I try to keep my head above water but Katsu keeps weighing me down: "My God, you are a lot heavier than you look!" She helps me hold my head above water as I swim onward.

"You know, I'm the one suffering from an impairment! You should be carrying me!" I snap.

"Less talk! More stroke!" Katsu snaps.

About twenty feet from the shore, my feet can finally touch the ground. My boots sink into the mushy sand and I start walking up to the beach. Katsu gets off and shoulders me the rest of the way. My arms and legs are pulsing from the exercise. That was a lot further than I thought. Swimming in my armor and carrying a decently sized girl sure is exhausting. Especially when you're firing on two pistons instead of all five.

"The house isn't far from here! That's where we will be spending the night!" Mr. K shouts as he walks off the boat with everyone else. Yagyu throws me a backpack filled with my equipment as well as the kouklas of Ryoki and Shiyro…

There is a wooden house sitting in the middle of the island that hasn't been used in years. "Here it is!" Mr. K says. I sit down on a collapsed log while everyone else presses onward.

"We are staying in that crack house?" I ask.

"Hey now! Master Hanzo and I built that place with our own hands!" Mr. K states.

"Yeah… More of a reason to be concerned." I reply.

I head up the steps and try to open the door. It slides halfway and then catches on a snag. "Come on damnit! Open!" I take hold of the door with both hands and yank. The rusty door hinges creak and the door flies off the rotten frame.

"Uh, this door was already like that when I got here." Everyone begins to softly titters except Mr. K.

"Well Alan, I was originally going to have you clean the place up with the girls, but I think you will be fixing the front door now."

My shoulders fall and I sigh along with everyone else. Drop my pants, grab that broom, dip it in Vaseline and sweep me out the door, this is going to suck. Everyone walks in and puts their stuff up as I try to fix the door. How the hell does he expect me to fix this? I don't have any tools. Maybe if this cocaine lockup was used more than once every fifteen years, it wouldn't be in this kind of shape.

I think the only reason Mr. K brought us here wasn't because it's part of the girls training, but because he wanted to go fishing. I can't blame the old man for that. He works twenty four seven so a little rest and relaxation isn't too much to ask for, and there isn't anything more soothing to the soul than sitting on the shoreline with a case of ice cold mojitos and casting a lure into the big blue yonder. Speaking of booze, I wonder what he has in his personal room back on the boat.

"Yagyu and I are going to go fishing. We'll be back with dinner in about an hour." Mr. K says as he grabs his fishing reel.

"You mean, Yagyu will be back with dinner. I snicker.

"Get back to work Alan." Mr. K chuckles as he rumbles my hair…

"Man, this sucks! It's a perfect day for the beach, and we have to spend it cleaning!" Katsu scowls as she scrubs the wooden floor.

"I know. While y'all are getting this meth lab cleaned up, I'm trying to hang this damn door that was ALREADY BROKEN." I get the door up to the rusted hinges but it falls off before I can place the crooked screws back in the waterlogged, wooden frame of the house.

"Katsu! Could you help me a second?" She drops her rag and helps me pick up the door.

"Okay, I'll hold it if you put the screws in." I say as I hoist up the door. Katsu takes a coin I was using as a makeshift tool and tightens the screws. "Finished!" We back off and the door actually stands. I take hold of the handle and the door slides. It hits a snag, but with some force, it shuts most of the way.

"Thanks Katsu! What do you need help with?"

She sits down on her knees and starts cleaning the wooden floor: "This."

I kneel down beside her and start scrubbing. This floor is already clean! Despite there being a light layer of dust, this is absolutely pointless! To think I could have been out there fishing with Yagyu and Mr. K right now. Besides, the floor is just going to get dirty again by tomorrow. Water drips down onto the top of my head. Hibari is scrubbing the awkwardly placed rafters and suddenly stops. She continues to clean a specific spot: "Hey Alan, what is a super shinobi?"

"Super ninja? Hold on." I jump and grab the rafter Hibari is on: "What is it now?" I pull myself up and look at the markings she is pointing at.

I recognize the etchings, and I know who wrote them. SupEr NinJA oR BusT. Well, the writer wasn't always known for her intelligence, but at least we get the point.

"I honestly don't know Hibari. Mr. K might know."

I jump off the rafter and hold out my arms: "I'll catch you." Hibari swings her legs off to one side and leaps off. I curve my arms and bend my knees as she makes contact.

"Thanks Alan." Hibari says.

"You're welcome."

The door I just fixed slides halfway open and Yagyu and Mr. K walk in. Yagyu's basket is full of fish while Mr. K has none.

"Did squid girl win?" I ask. Yagyu hands a basket to Katsu while Mr. K hands me his: "I let her carry mine."

"Yeah, I bet." I take the empty basket to the kitchen where Asuka and Ikaruga are trying to start up the oven. Ikaruga is blowing through a long bamboo pipe while Asuka tries to prepare some less than stellar vegetables she found earlier. Ikaruga blows until her face turns bright blue.

"You are wearing yourself out. Let me help."

I channel some power into my hand: "Chao nigrum (Black Chaos)."

A small black ball of controllable flame flows forth from my fingertips. I toss the sphere into the cast iron furnace and close the hatch. The wet wood immediately bursts into flames and sends a huge wave of white smoke through the chimney.

"Thanks Alan." Ikaruga says. She walks over and helps Asuka sort through the vegetables. Most of them are already rotted, but they are able to salvage some onions and carrots.

"Would you like to join us?" Asuka asks.

I sit down and start filleting the fish with my chain sickle: "If it gets me out of cleaning…"

Dinner was okay, but since this is a barebones area, it might as well be considered a luxury since we were unable to bring our own food. The girls are now putting their bathing suits on and getting ready to head out to the beach. Katsu walks out of a room with a green bikini on the tip of her index finger: "Catch Alan!" She slingshots the top towards me.

It is surprisingly big as I stretch it out: "Asuka?" Katsu snickers as I throw it back to her.

"I don't want to get caught holding this. I might get in trouble." Asuka barges out of a room covering her chest with her arms: "Katsu! Give me back my top!" Katsu waves it back and forth and runs around as Asuka tries to grab it: "If you want it, you got to come get it!" They run in and out of the house as Ikaruga, Hibari and Yagyu all walk out of the same room Asuka just came out of. All of them are dressed in very revealing, but somewhat interesting swim suits. Although I have to say Asuka's is the best.

"Are you going to come to the beach with us?" Ikaruga asks.

"No, I think I'm going to go explore the island. See if I can find anything interesting." I reply as I put my hat on.

"Alright. You be careful out there." Yagyu says as we all exit the building.

I take off to the right while everyone else heads off towards the beach. The day is mild. Not too hot, not too cold. It's just perfect. Ahead of me is a deep river that forms a delta right before meeting the ocean.

I make sure there is nothing hiding underneath the crystal water as I reach down and cup my hand. The water is pretty cold and has no salty taste surprisingly. It is actually better than the stuff Mr. K purified from the sea earlier.

I hop in and swim across to the other side. The water seeps through my armor and chills me to the bone. The slightest breeze is enough to cause me to shiver.

I channel some power into my left hand and form a small, yellow flame: "Delatus (Enflame)."

I shove it inside of my chest and my body heats up. All the water evaporates, causing condensation to form on my armor. Energy rushes through my entire body as I continue to explore.

Off to my left, I notice there is a small, pool with steam rising. A natural hot spring. It's deep enough to sit down in. A perfect place to unwind. I will have to remember this place. Come here and relax when everyone else is asleep.

I cross the river again and head back to the house. I don't think I will go to the beach today since I kind of want to be left alone. I don't know if it is the hangover, or something else, but socializing is the last thing on my mind today.

I take off all my armor and throw it beside my sleeping bag. The girls have their room set up across the hallway. The five of them have to share while Mr. K and I got separate rooms completely to ourselves.

"Alan? Are you there?" Shiyro calls out from my bag.

Oh yeah! I get up and pull them both out of my bag. "Sorry about that! I forgot!" Shiyro and Ryoki manifest into their human form.

"Alan!" Shiyro shouts as she runs toward me and leaps into arms. I spin her around in the air as she squeals with childish laughter. Shiryo's face turns bright red with excitement as I toss her up into the air and catch her. "Oh no! We are going to crash into Ryoki!" I spiral out of control and bump into her. Ryoki catches me and the three of us fall to the ground laughing.

"I wish Lawrence had time to play with me." Shiryo says.

"Well Lawrence is a very busy man. I'm sure he would if he had the time." I answer.

That's the problem though. Ever since his friend Tom died, Lawrence spent a majority of his time gathering resources instead of training his guardian. I was like that at one point in my life. As time passed though, I figured out that it's not about the power or being number one. Minori taught me that.

"I know. It's just I wish we could spend more time with one another. He's been so busy with work lately that I really miss him." Shiryo states.

"The next time I see Lawrence, I'll talk to him."

"You would do that for me!?" Shriyo asks with a huge smile.

"Of course!"

Shiryo hugs me. "Thank you!"

"Come on Shiyro, I'm sure Alan is pretty tired right now!" Ryoki says.

"Okay, let's go play Ryoki!" Shiyro cheers.

"I'm going to take her to the other side of the beach, I'll see you later." Ryoki says as she leads Shiyro by her hand.

"You two have fun!" I shout.

"Alan! Ego amo (I love you)!" Shiyro and Ryoki say at the exact same time.

"Te quoque amo (I love you too)!"

I lay back down on my sleeping bag and think about Shiyro. It's a shame that Lawrence had to send her away. I can still remember the day I found her. Ryoki and I were inside the fracture slaying yoma. Mainly because I was harvesting blood and bone to upgrade my equipment. After I killed this yoma general, I found her. To this day, I still don't know what Shiryo truly is. After Ryoki sealed her, I gave her to Lawrence as a present since I already had a guardian.

Much like Kagura, Shiyro feeds on yoma souls, and has been faithful to Lawrence and humanity ever since. I can feel my eyes getting heavy as I roll over on my side and slowly drift into dreamland….

 _Rap! Rap!_ "Alan! Wake up! I need you to go help Katsu split wood!" Mr. K bangs on my door.

Damn…. I was having a good dream too. I look over at my talisman. Wow! I can't believe it's that late! I slide open my door and head outside. Off in the distance, I can hear wood splitting. As I approach, Katsu is kicking trees down. She picks up a handful of logs and tosses them in the air. Katsu leaps up and unleashes a flurry of rapid kicks. The wood snaps and crackles as it falls into decent sized firewood.

"That is impressive. Being able to kick through logs like that." I state as I clap my hands.

Katsu flicks her blonde hair off to one side: "Nothing to it!" I pick my scythe up and take a huge swipe, cutting three decently sized trees.

"Where did you get that scythe? I've never seen anything like it." Katsu asks.

"It was given to me." I reply as I dice up the wood. Although I am not lying, I can't reveal what this thing truly is. My instructor gave it to me when I was ready to become a hunter.

Suddenly, something grabs my attention and I get the strangest feeling that someone, other than the girls from Hanzo academy are here. Deep inside my left ear, I hear a bell jingle. I immediately turn and look in the direction where the noise came from. _Ting, ting._

"Alan, are you okay?"

"Katsu, did you hear that?" I clench hold of my scythe.

"Hear what?" She relies.

Of course Katsu didn't hear it. She doesn't have the experience to detect a presence. The aura of whoever is approaching us is in extreme, emotional distress. Almost like they are holding it in and refusing to let go. The aura is so intense, my mouth begins to turn bitter. Then it hits me. Hikage.

I bring her face to memory and there she stands. Those doll like eyes, the shredded tiger stripe halter top, her jeans full of holes and the green hair. Her amber eyes appear normal from a distance, but up close, she has some wicked looking eyes. The sight of her makes me want to drop my scythe and hug her for what has happened, but I'm afraid she isn't here to talk about that.

"Hikage. How have you been?" I ask.

Hikage gives her dagger a quick lick, causing it to turn a violet color: "I'm doing okay Alan. I'm so glad you remember me."

"Well how could I forget you? I still remember that night! We were both in the backseat of that car…" It suddenly hits me that the way I am telling this story sounds pretty bad.

"What!?" Katsu exclaims as her jaw drops.

"No! Wait! That came out wrong! What I meant to say was I remember that night we first met!" I correct myself as Hikage cracks a small, but sadistic smile. I know why she is here, but I won't let it happen. I plant my scythe into the ground and crouch: "We don't want to fight."

"Who said I was here to fight you?" She replies.

I look over at Katsu, who has no idea what is going on: "No Hikage. I won't allow this."

"Allow what Alan? I can take her!" Katsu says as she rushes off towards Hikage.

"Katsu! NO!"

As she goes to kick, Hikage catches Katsu's leg. "Is that all you got?" Hikage drives her fist into Katsu's face and sends her into a nearby stump.

"Okay, now I'm pissed!" Katsu wipes some blood from her face. "Hibari went down to the river to fetch some water, I think you need to go check up on her because she was all by herself."

As much as I don't want to leave Katsu alone with Hikage, I have no choice. "Hikage, promise me you won't kill Katsu." Hikage licks her blade again: "For you Alan, I will let her live." I turn and run out towards the river bank. I can hear Katsu taking another blow as I run off. Hikage promised to let her live, at least this time…

Hibari is sitting on the bank of the river with Yagyu. As I rush towards them, a very short girl dressed in a massive black and white outfit begins approaching Hibari. Yagyu notices the girl and immediately deploys her umbrella and pushes Hibari behind it.

"Yagyu! Hibari! What is going on?" I ask as I ease up beside Yagyu.

"You must be Alan! My team mates have told me so much about you!" The little girl states as she straightens her hood. The cat ears on her head cause me to laugh inside. It's understandable though. She's probably ten years old.

"Don't you think you're a little young for shinobi work?" I try to say with a straight face.

She tugs at her black and white dress and tries to hide the fact she looks like a toddler: "I'm older than I look!"

"I know! It's just your loli appearance is throwing me off!" I laugh.

"I'M NOT A LOLI!" She screams in rage.

We begin walking towards each other. The closer I get, the smaller she becomes. There is no way this girl is a shinobi, or at least I hope she isn't. We stop about two feet away from each other. Similar to Yagyu, she has a black eye patch, except it covers her left eye instead of her right. Three red dots decorate the middle of it. I reach out and pet her headdress, folding the cat ears down.

"Ah ha, you're a cute one! Do you like squeaky toys?" Just because I can, I prod her in the belly and make a squeak noise with my mouth. She lashes out at me and gashes the hell out of my hand with a switchblade knife. The unexpected sudden rush of pain forces me to shout in pain which causes Yagyu and Hibari to laugh.

The loli didn't draw blood, but she left one hell of a mark. A red line begins to perfectly form on the top of my hand. The swift pain begins to fade away as I flick my hand. "So you want to play?"

The girl pulls out a black umbrella that has a gun barrel coming out of the tip: "Let us see if you can live up to the stories everyone has told me!" She pulls the trigger and opens fire. I weave back and forth and dive behind a nearby boulder. Bullets ping and strike the rock, throwing up clouds of white dust as I calmly draw my revolver. The bullets stop flying and I lean out. The loli takes cover behind another boulder about twenty yards away from where I am at.

"Now my revolver only holds eight bullets, so you are going to have to give me a chance to reload!" I shout as I empty my silver bullets out of the cylinder and replace them with hellshot.

"You're a lot faster than I anticipated! I guess you really are as good as they say!" She yells.

"Why thank you! I didn't catch your name!"

"Mirai!"

I load the last round of hellshot into my revolver and flick it shut: "Beautiful future? I like it! It somewhat fits you!" I lean out and take aim at the rock she is behind.

"I don't know where you got beautiful from but thank you!" She replies. I guess her gun has jammed because she hasn't returned fire. Big mistake but I will cut the loli some slack. I take a deep breath and pull the trigger. The sound of a screaming bomb leaves my barrel and slices through the air. The humidity in the atmosphere turns into steam as the round rips towards the stone. The bullet makes contact with the boulder, causing it to explode and leaving nothing more than a shower of gravel.

Mirai is laying on the ground covering her eyes from the debris. Her dress is powdered with white dust. Even her face is white, causing her to sneeze. "Looks like I win Mirai, and as the winner, I want you to leave, and take Hikage with you!" She is somewhat shell-shocked from the devastation I just wrought.

"Other than that, it was nice meeting you Mirai! I hope to see you real soon!" I wave.

Mirai gnashes her teeth together in anger as she lifts her skirt. It suddenly turns into a jet and she flies off. "Haruka wanted me to tell you that she is coming for you!" Mirai yells.

"Yes, yes! I know! It's not like I haven't heard that already!" I shout back. Mirai heads toward the place I saw Hikage last. Rude! The loli didn't even say goodbye!

"Who is this Haruka person? And who is Hikage?" Yagyu asks as we all watch Mirai disappear over the trees. "An old headache and an old friend. In that order too. Nothing important." I say as I take off in the direction Katsu was last…

Katsu is laying on the ground. Beaten and bloody, but not dead. Thank God Hikage actually listens. If it were Haruka, then she would have probably kidnapped Katsu until I caved into her demands. "How bad are you hurt?" I ask as I crouch down and help Katsu stand.

"What happened?" Hibari asks.

Katsu is panting heavily and trying to recall what happened. I already know what happened but it is rude to make that statement obvious.

"That skank! She was so strong! I can't lose to her!" Katsu tries to stand on her own but she falters. Hibari and I shoulder her to keep her from falling.

"Easy now. You need to rest. When the time is right, you will have a rematch against her. Until then, you are not strong enough to take Hikage on yet." I say.

"How do you know her?" Katsu asks.

I think it is time to put this annoying question to rest: "She was an old friend. Notice I said friend, not flame. Even though the statement I made about the backseat came out wrong."

"What!?" Yagyu hisses.

I roll my eyes: "For God's sake girls, she was running away from some bad people and I saved her! End of story!"

Gosh, and to think Yagyu accuses me of being a pervert. She's the real pervert…

Yagyu opens the front door as Hibari and I guide Katsu inside. Mr. K and the others are all discussing something but immediately stop.

"Katsu! Are you alright!?" Mr. K rushes to her side.

"Yes Sensei… I got ambushed. The girl who attacked me knew Alan so she took it easy on me."

Everyone looks at me: "Yes, I knew who it was. If I didn't, then Katsu wouldn't be here right now."

"Alan is right. The other day at the market, my attacker refused to kill me because of Alan. I don't know who these people are, but your relationships with them have kept us safe so far." Ikagura says.

"For now." I declare.

I have a feeling that I will be answering numerous questions here before long. "Alan, can we speak?" Mr. K asks. I nod my head and we enter his personal room.

"Did you hear the bell earlier?" He asks.

"Yes Mr. K. Do you think it was her?"

He grabs his face in frustration: "I would like to think it wasn't."

"Mr. K, those girls, as well as your former student are what the good shinobi have made them. You know that Rin was set up because Ryoki was there."

"I know Alan. I thought she was dead." Mr. K says.

Ryoki told me the whole story. It was a massive battle between the good and evil clans. Even my sister was there. During the battle, a yoma interfered and killed most of the shinobi there, including Ryoki. Rin was severely hurt. My sister freaked out and triggered a forbidden technique only my family knows. She slayed the creature and Rin managed to escape. Ryoki came back as a koukla in search of a hunter. As fate would have it, she somehow ended up with me.

"Alan, I don't want these girls to suffer for my mistake. I should have never let Rin go. If I didn't, she might still be with us." Mr. K sighs.

"You can't let that hold you back. Rin is an enemy of Hanzo academy now. It is either them or the girls, and once I'm gone, the Hebijo girls are not going to hesitate." I say.

"Alan, I know I've been rough on you…"

I hold up my hand and make an okay sign: "It's good for me. Besides, giving an old man like you a hard time is great fun for everyone."

Mr. K laughs as I leave his room. A lot has happened over the last couple of hours. I know Rin is behind this. Back when Hikage and Haruka ran around with me and Roger, they told us that Rin Suzune was the woman that took them in. Shortly after some events, both Haruka and Hikage had to go into hiding. Now they are re-emerging along with some of the other girls I rescued. Why? I don't know. Whatever it is, it's not good.

After everyone falls asleep, I'm going to go relax in that hot spring from earlier. I strip off all my armor and slide into my swimming trucks. I'll wait until everything quiets down and then I'll leave…

The house is so silent, I could hear a pin drop. Now would be a good time to move. I slide open my window and hop outside. The humidity is completely gone and a cool breeze whips throughout the air. The temperature has went from warm to a mild chill. Perfect for that hot spring.

The moonlight perfectly illuminates the path, so I don't even need to use a flashlight. I come upon that river from earlier and cross it. The second I step out, the cold air slaps my wet skin, causing my legs to sting. My God, that is cold!

Steam radiates from a pool of water a couple yards in front of me. I jump in and my entire body catches on fire. The pain from the heat fades away as I surface and find a good place to rest. The flames that consumed my body are now gone, offering a soothing warmth to my entire body. I could have used a pyomancy to dry myself off before getting in, but it wouldn't have felt this good. I would have been adjusted and the joy of feeling the fatigue melt away would be gone.

I inhale the steam that is floating up. The vapor comes up through my nostrils and decongests my sinuses. I take my shirt off and sit it right beside me. As I go to close my eyes, I see someone off in the distance.

"Asuka, is that you?" I ask.

"Yes. What are you doing out here alone?"

"Blowing off fatigue. Want to join?"

"Sure." I figure she was going to anyway, but it is better to ask. That way Asuka knows I somewhat care that she came out here.

"Do you want me to look away as you remove your outfit?" I ask.

She blushes: "No, it is okay." She steps into the water and sinks down. The water comes up to her chest as she gets comfortable.

"Are you here because of what happened?"

Asuka shakes her head no. "I just wanted to thank you for the things you done for me. Helping me endure my punishment and teaching me that one hundred slash trick."

"You are welcome. What else are you out here for?"

She presses her two index fingers together: "I just wanted to learn more about you. You know everything about me, but I don't know anything about you. Other than you have some incredible skills."

I try to think of something: "Well Asuka, I grew up in a small village. Some bad things happened and I was adopted by a family of good shinobi."

"How do you know those other girls? Like the one at the market that one day and the two from today? Yagyu and Katsu were telling me that they knew you."

This question is a little more difficult. "Being a male shinobi, I am always looking for ways to help people. That girl who attacked Katsu? She was trying to get away from some bad people, so I helped her escape. As for the blonde, we used to help the poor together. As for the small fry? I don't know who she is, other than her name is Mirai."

Asuka floats over next to me. Keep it together, keep it together. I try and hide my back from her but she catches on.

"What happened!?" She cries out as she touches all the scars on my back.

"Just battle scars. You get plenty of them out in the field." I calmly lie. Although it is considered a half truth, it's still a lie. Only ten percent of the scars I have come from fighting with the yoma, shinobi and hunters.

I feel her arms wrap around me: "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's just part of being a shinobi. Shortly after I was adopted, I became who I am now. I helped my step sister get into Gessen Academy and after things went wrong back at my dojo, your grandpa offered me a place to stay until things calmed down."

"I just wish he would have done it sooner." Asuka says.

For some reason, that comment hits my heart in the right place. I feel my heartbeat increase as my face begins to turn a red color. I immediately dunk my head under water and let it broil my face a little bit. I won't let her know she actually made me blush. She can't have that honor. No woman can. I bring my face up and wipe my eyes.

"My face was getting a little cold so I needed to warm up." Maybe I can sell that.

"Sensei said we are leaving tomorrow, and that training is going to become more difficult."

If Mr. K wants the Hanzo girls to have any chance against Hebijo, he's got to crank it up to one hundred and ten percent, because Hikage and Haruka spent a great amount of time around me and Roger. They know things that are not taught in a classroom. Not only that, Hebijo is do or die. If you are not strong enough, then no one is going to grieve over your grave.

"Asuka, I have a bad feeling that those girls will be back." I state.

"It will be okay. I may not be the strongest, or the smartest, but I can handle myself."

The fact that she is more than likely going to fight Homura really concerns me. I know Asuka can fight, but can she fight an evil shinobi like Homura and actually survive? My mind then begins to think about Homura. She shouldn't even be evil in the first place.

Homura stopped an assassination attempt on her family, but because of the good shinobi's holier than though mentality, she was marked for death. The reason I know is because I'm the one that killed the people sent after Homura. Out of my own free will, I cut the leader's hand off after I killed him and shaped it to where the middle finger was perfectly erect. Then I sent it back to Homura's parents with my personal calling card attached to it.

A thought comes to my mind. I really didn't get to hear what Asuka truly thinks about situations similar to Homura's.

"Asuka, do you believe hunters and evil shinobi are capable of doing good?" I ask.

"I don't think I follow."

"I'm saying if you don't follow the code, are they still evil? Even though you don't really do evil things."

"I think there are people that were abandoned by humanity. They didn't have the luxury of being raised as a good shinobi, and were cast out of society because of it." She says.

This girl is really smart. Her huge heart has prevented her from succumbing to the negative stereotypes that are associated with evil shinobi as well as hunters.

"Do you think the code favors those raised in a good shinobi environment?"

She shakes her head: "Yes. There are shinobi out there that are truly evil, but I know that some out there are capable of good. As for hunters, my mom always tried to tell me that they are the worst, but my grandpa told me that hunters exist because there are some forces that the shinobi can't handle alone. What you said the other day about the hunters really seemed sincere, and I believe you."

I place my hand on her head and ruffle up her hair. "You are a very intelligent girl with a massive heart. I like that about you." I take hold of one of the laces holding her hair up and unknot it. Her brown hair falls down. For a second, I am in awe. She looks even better with her hair down, but I keep my mouth from dropping. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Asuka dunks her head underwater and emerges. Her face is bright red as she wipes the dripping water from her eyes: "My face was cold so I needed to warm up."

I guess my excuse from earlier didn't work. "Whatever you say." I splash her in the face with the steaming water. She splashes back at me, causing my eyes to sting. I splash her again and now we are both caught in a big splashing contest. I pounce on top of her and take her underwater. We both surface at the same time but before I can react, she splashes me again. I splash her with another wave of water. I have a feeling both of us are going to be doing this for a while. Not that I am complaining…

Asuka and I finally decide to head back to the house. The girls are supposed to be heading back home today. My face is beet red from being splashed while Asuka's swimsuit drags from the weight of the water I splashed her with. I may, or may not have used some weak, trick spells to gain the upper hand when the water fight started to lean in her favor. I took it easy on her though.

I hold the front door open for Asuka: "Thank you Alan." I follow her in and head back to my room. After a playful day, it's nice to unwind with a good glass of booze, although the only person that has any right now is Mr. K. That is fine though. In a couple hours, we will be heading back, and I'll be sleeping in an actual bed again…

Everyone loads their stuff back on the boat while I head straight to my room. The trip home is going to be at least six hours to get back to the main shore line, and then a three hour drive back to the school. In the meantime, I want to have some fun.

I unload all of my things and head to Mr. K's room. He keeps his stash inside a little chest that's locked with a padlock. Nothing I can't handle. I will use the most basic of spells to unlock the chest.

With both hands, I take a firm grip of my chain sickle and slash down. The blade connects with the padlock, and it splits in half. The chest opens right up, revealing a fifth of whiskey, some gin, a bottle of strawberry rum, a quart of tequila and a pint of lemon moonshine. There is no way you can drink this all by yourself Mr. K, let me help.

I gather up all the goodies and throw a small bag of gold in its place. Oh shit… What about the padlock!? WAIT! I know what to do!

I sit all the booze down and grab a roll of duct tape from a toolbox under his bed. Nothing this stuff can't fix. I tape the padlock back together and gather up the various bottles of stuff. Ha, Mr. K will never know! I take off running like I stole something, which someone like me would never do.

"What are you doing?" I hear Yagyu ask.

"SHHHH! Promise me I can stay in here!?" I whisper as I charge into her room.

Yagyu sighs, "Did you steal Mr. K's alcohol stash again?"

"I'm not stealing! I'm borrowing!" I state as I pull the cap off the whiskey and turn the bottle upside down. The fire the orange liquid emits burns the back of my throat.

"You want some of this?" I ask as I offer Yagyu the bottle. She shakes her head back and forth: "I don't want punishment…"

"Oh, Mr. K isn't going to do jack diddly squat! If anything happens, he's going to punish me, but as you know, it doesn't bother me! I made sure he was fairly compensated!" I grab a water glass from Yagyu's nightstand and pour her a decent shot.

"It's good for you. It will make you a great shinobi! So damn good, you might be able to compete with me!" I state as I hold out the glass.

"I can already out do you." Yagyu sneers as she takes the glass and sniffs it. She groans in mild shock as she tries to turn the glass up.

"Oh ho ho… Well why don't we play a little game?" Yagyu closes her eye and quickly throws the liquid down the back of her mouth. She quickly gulps it down and coughs as she finishes the glass.

"If I win, you have to clean my room." Yagyu coughs.

"And if I win?" I ask as I take the glass from her, fill it up to the top with whiskey and chug it down like it is water. By now, the back of my throat is so irritated, that the burn of the alcohol has lost its fiery effect.

Yagyu shuts the door and locks it, "I'll buy you the deluxe edition of any show of your choosing. Including Shinmai…" She shutters.

"NO WAY I'M LOSING!" I cheer. Yagyu gently laughs and tries to shush me, "Quiet now, Mr. K might hear!" She pours the whiskey to the brim and gulps it down. Yagyu starts to sway back and forth as she hands back the glass and booze. Half of the bottle is gone now as I pour myself a shot and gulp it down. I have a feeling this is going to be a VERY interesting night…

Yagyu is so drunk she can hardly sit up straight, and I am getting there. By now, we have completely drank the fifth of whiskey, and are now working on the bottle of gin. I stagger as I hand Yagyu a full glass. The both of us laugh hysterically as I tip the bottle up. By now, my face is numb and I feel a hundred pounds lighter, extremely happy and ready to pass out at the slightest thing.

I am actually impressed. Yagyu hasn't drank as much as I have, but she has definitely held up. "Yagyu, as much as I'd uphold our bet, I don't think I'm in the shape tonight."

Yagyu hic-ups and holds out her glass: "Well Alan… My room is always clean… So let's just call this bonding."

I shake my head yes and begin checking all the booze left. As of now, the whiskey and moonshine are all gone. There is still a full bottle rum, the tequila and a quarter of this gin the both of us have been drinking. There is a knock on the door.

"It's K! "Hide the booze!" I whisper as I try to hide the stuff under the nearby bed. Yagyu staggers around and opens the door.

"Oh Hibari.. How are you…" Yagyu hic-ups. Oh thank God. It's just Hibari.

"Why does it smell like rubbing alcohol in here?" I place my index finger on my mouth and hold up the bottle of the rum.

"Oh, I see." Hibari giggles.

"Do you want some?" I ask.

"What does it taste like?" Hibari asks.

I unscrew the cap and hold the bottle away from my mouth as I gently coax the liquid out. The strawberry rum rolls down my tongue and over my lungs, causing my chest to temporarily warm up. "Good stuff. Almost like strawberry soda."

Hibari jumps up and down and claps her hands, "I love strawberries!"

"Wonderful sweetie! Here!" I fill a small cup and hand it to her. Hibari takes a couple sniffs of it and turns the cup up. She coughs and wipes her mouth, "Other than that sting it leaves in the back of your throat, it is really good!" Hibari holds the cup out again.

"Ha, ha! Yeah!" I drunkenly say as I hand her the entire bottle. I can feel my eyes trying to glaze over as I split the last of the gin up between Yagyu and I. Hibari pours herself some more rum as I polish off the last of the gin.

"Wait, won't Mr. K get mad? This is his stuff right?" Hibari asks.

"He won't care and if he does, then I'll hand him this here bottle, some money and tell him to go buy himself some more." I rub the top of my head and think of how stupid that truly sounded. God I must be slipping mentally now.

"Just drink and let dear old Alan deal with the issue."

Hibari finishes the cup and throws it over her shoulder, causing it to shatter as she turns up the rum bottle.

"Chug, chug, chug!" Yagyu and I cheer. Hibari chokes and starts coughing.

"I'm trying to drink! Quit making me laugh!" Hibari snaps at us.

Yagyu takes the bottle away from Hibari, "Listen here Hibari, since you are still new to this, I'm going to show you how to swallow… _hic…_ Because…"

My mind immediately jumps somewhere it shouldn't and I begin to laugh uncontrollably. Yagyu starts to laugh just because I am laughing, and then Hibari joins in.

"I don't know what is going on in here, but I want some!" I hear Katsu shout.

"Damn, I forgot to lock the door!" Yagyu says as she pops up.

"Did you break into Mr. K's…"

"NO!" And even if I did, which I didn't, I may or may not have left him money to buy double of what I didn't take!" I interrupt Ikaurga.

My weight is swept off my legs as I fall flat on Yagyu's bed. "Damn Yagyu! Your bed is like four times bigger than mine! I'm basically sleeping on a blanket on the ground in my room!"

"Well why don't you stay here tonight?" Asuka asks. I try and sit up, but all the energy is sapped out of my body, and I fall back. "Yup, I'm staying here tonight…"

"ALAN! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Mr. K shouts as he wakes me up from my slumber. My eyes start to adjust to the yellow sunshine glowing through the ship's window. I try to get up, but something is weighing me down. For some reason, my stomach feels extremely hot. I look off to my right and see black stockings laying centimeters from my face.

On the other side of the leg is Ikaruga, then Yagyu. Oh damn… Asuka is passed out on top of me.

However, I can't ignore the task at hand: "NO! YOU'RE GONNA YELL AT ME!" I shout back.

"You damn right I'm going to yell at you! What happened to my chest!?"

I wrap my arms around Asuka and begin to gently squeeze her, bringing her closer to me. Asuka begins to squeeze me back out of reflex. "Well Mr. K, I'm in a… VERY compromising position right now! Why don't you come back in, I don't know, two hours and then we can talk!" I reply.

Suddenly, the tumbler on the door clicks and the door flies open. Mr. K's face is bright red with anger. "Girls! Wake up!"

Asuka suddenly jumps out of fright. Everyone begins to wake up, except Hibari.

"ALAN!"

I begin shaking my hands back and forth: "Now now Mr. K, this isn't what it looks like! The girls here didn't do anything!"

"They drank my alcohol!" He snaps at me.

"NO! They drank, a little bit of your alcohol!"

"Do you know how much all that cost me you thief!?"

"And you were fairly compensated! Besides, what makes you think I stole it!?"

Mr. K holds up the padlock with duct tape. He wiggles it back and forth and it snaps in half.

"Alan, you stupid idiot…" Yagyu sighs.

"I don't know, I thought maybe he wouldn't notice. Besides, I was going to return everything." I pick up the empty tequila bottle out of Ikaruga's hand, "Well, the bottles anyway."

"Do you think I'm stupid Alan?" Mr. K asks.

"Never! I just thought, the girls could use a little fun here and there."

"You are corrupting my students!"

"I am not! I guarantee you Mr. K that everyone here can walk a straight line, say their ABCs, and the youngest one out of us all is the most sober! Tell him Hibari!" I point to her.

Hibari is snoring heavily, and saliva is streaming out of her mouth, "Oh Alan, my… _hic_ … My mouth is so dry right now…"

I nervously laugh and clap my fingers together while Mr. K glares at me, gnashing his white teeth in anger.

"Are you mad because we drank your booze, or because this looks like a stereotypical harem set up?" I ask.

Katsu bursts out laughing and Ikaruga's face grows into huge shock.

"Alan… What's a harem set up?" Asuka softly asks as she rubs her eyes.

I gently run my hand up her shirt and pet her smooth back, "Shhh…. Go back to sleep sweetie, It's just a figure of speech."

"Alan… when we get back, to the academy… you will not only be cleaning the dojo, but my room, the girl's rooms, and Hanzo's shop." Mr. K states.

All the girls snicker as I throw my head back onto the bed and let out a huge sigh of disappointment: "Well it's official girls, I didn't have enough to drink last night…"

Ending Song: "That's Life" by Frank Sinatra

A couple hours later at Hebijo Academy…

Everyone is in Rin's chamber once again: Haruka, Homura, Mirai, Yomi, Hikage are all kneeling before Rin Suzune and the fractured knight, Lawrence.

"Hikage, Mirai. What is the news?" Rin asks.

"The Hanzo girls have left the island and are returning to the academy." Mirai says. Her black dress is now clean from the white dust.

"Good. Hikage, do you have anything to report?"

Hikage stands: "Yes, the girls from Hanzo are undertrained compared to us. Which means assaulting their base should be easy."

Lawrence stops in the middle of drinking his mead: "What of Alan?"

"He is the only real threat. That bastard has a revolver capable of destroying boulders in one shot." Mirai answers him.

"Can't I have him Lawrence? I have something special planned for him." Haruka begs.

"No, I need you to take the one named Hibari." Lawrence replies as he rolls his eyes.

The lust in her eyes is overwhelming: "Can I bring Alan and Hibari back here when we win? Not only to serve as trophies, but because those cuties are downright irresistible."

Rin closes her eyes: "Complete the task I have given you, and you are free to do whatever you want to both of them."

Haruka's cheers on the inside and her face seeps into the deviant smile she always maintains when she thinks of her lustful fantasies. "I can hardly wait."

Lawrence takes another sip of his mead: "I've already got you girls the uniforms you need to infiltrate the place. We leave in forty-eight hours."

"Lawrence, I also want you to take a possible elite candidate. As the most powerful, you are responsible for looking after these girls." Rin says.

Lawrence polishes his helmet off and puts it on. The sheer terror that this demonic artifact instills is overwhelming. Even the bravest of Shinobi will turn and run when he is wearing his headgear.

"Sure thing boss. As long as you let me do my good deed for society."

Rin does not agree with what Lawrence wants to do, but if she is to accomplish the goals of Hebijo, she must negotiate with him. "Everyone except Hibari is free game as long as you find the scroll first."

A huge smile grows across Lawrence's face as he runs his hand down the black slate great sword. "Oh yeah, those girls at Hanzo won't stand a chance. When I get there, Ikaruga will be the first to go…"


	7. Chapter 7

Opening Song: "Rise" by Skillet

Mr. K has all of us gathered in the main classroom. Since the alcohol incident I had on the boat, he has been making me sit through his lectures whenever I'm not cleaning the dojo. Although listening to him talk is a punishment far worse than cleaning.

"Today, we will be discussing the ultimate ninja arts." Mr. K says as he starts drawing on a chalk board.

I immediately lose interest in what he is saying and take out a notebook. Yagyu and Ikaruga are acting like they are paying attention while Hibari nods her head up and down with a halfhearted "Uh-huh."

Asuka completely loses interest and Katsu is half asleep. She begins to lose her balance and slouches over from boredom.

"Katsu! Wake up!" Mr. K shouts.

"Ah come on Sensei! This is so boring!" She replies.

"Alright, out in the hallway!" Katsu sighs and leaves the room. She is getting a minor punishment similar to what Asuka and I had to do the first day I arrived. As Mr. K is away, I rush into Asuka's room and grab Shiyro and Ryoki. I don't want them missing this amazing lesson.

"Alan! You put us back now!" Ryoki sneers.

"I figured you wouldn't want to miss this incredible lecture! It's so good, I've been taking notes!" I sit back down and continue my drawing. Mr. K walks back in and begins to preach again.

"Oh no! Make it stop! Make it stop! I heard this lecture once! Don't make me listen to it again!" Ryoki pleas.

"Sorry Ryoki, but if I'm forced to listen, you must listen as well!" I say inside my mind.

Ryoki sticks her tongue out and blows a raspberry at me: "I don't need this! I'm out of here!" Her presence leaves me and now it's just me and Shiyro. Oh well, at least I have this masterpiece to focus on.

Mr. K stops in the middle of his extravagant speech: "Alan, may I ask why you are taking notes?"

"Because I am interested in this topic of discussion."

"Then you won't mind if I see the notes you have taken." He grabs the notebook and tries to take it from me.

"It's not ready yet!"

"I don't care Alan! Show me your notes!" Mr. K says.

"Nooooo…" I shudder.

"Give it!"

"NO!"

I finally lose my grip and Mr. K yanks it away and looks. He grabs his face in annoyance and shows the class. My masterpiece has everyone giggling and whispering back and forth. It's just a picture of a woman in a swimsuit. What's wrong with that?

"Nice artwork Alan." Yagyu hisses.

"I know, isn't it great?"

Before Mr. K can say anything, an alarm goes off. Someone has tripped our security system. Mr. K looks at the monitor and sees two shady looking douchebags sitting on the front steps of the building.

"Guys are probably lost, I will deal with them." Mr. K heads out into the hallway: "That's enough Katsu!"

I look at the monitor myself. For some reason, those guys sitting out front don't look normal. Something isn't right. Their movements are stiff and jerky.

"Is your doll supposed to do this?" Ikaruga asks as she holds up Shiyro's koukla. She is constantly chirping and fidgeting like she is scared.

"Shiyro, what's wrong?" I ask.

She begins to violently shake back and forth: "I can't believe it, I can't believe it!" Shiyro manifests into her true form.

"What the hell is that!?" Katsu points at her.

"Whatever it is, it's adorable!" Hibari answers. Shiyro paces back and forth with her hands over her head: "This isn't good! This isn't good! They are here Alan!"

"Who?"

"She is here!"

I grab Shiyro and try to shake some sense into her: "SHIYRO! WHO!?" She looks me straight in the eye: "Haruka…" I feel my heart lock up from shock.

"Mr. K! He is in trouble!" I don't have time to go get my duster or hat because it's in Asuka's room.

"Girls, gather your stuff and prepare for battle!" Yagyu says.

I crank the slide back on my assault rifle and point it up towards the ceiling. The gun starts to hum and rev as I head outside into the hallway: "Shiyro, go hide! I'll come get you when this is all over!"

"Yes Alan!" Shiryo answers as she runs off.

Ahead of me, some shadowy figures try and cut us off. The silver glint of a katana flashes in front of me. I point down and pull the trigger. A hail of hell shot rounds pepper the two targets in front of me, shredding the humanoid enemies to pieces.

"I bet I can kill more than you can Yagyu!" I say.

"Bet you can't!" Yagyu replies.

I pull the empty magazine out and swap it for a new one. Everyone except Hibari charges ahead.

"Stay back you savages!" Hibari screams as she flails her arms around, trying to fend off the attackers behind us.

As I reload my rifle, some asshole knocks the gun down. Out of reflex, I reach around and draw my revolver. _Batap!_ The bullet enters the targets head, causing it to explode. No blood however. Now I know for a fact Haruka is here. She is using puppets to try and wear us down.

I hold the trigger down on my revolver and fan the hammer, decimating everything I aim at. "I'm setting on nine kills right now! How about you Yagyu?"

She stabs a puppet in the gut and opens her umbrella, causing the doll to implode under the force of the deployment. "This makes ten. Looks like I win."

I flick the revolver's cylinder out and see that I still have one round left. "I lost to Yagyu? That's embarrassing."

I close the cylinder and point the gun behind me and fire without looking. The bullet hits the final target that's trying to run away. "Ten! Much better!"

I pick up my rifle and attach it to my waist holster: "Looks like a draw squid girl, but I have a feeling this isn't over." The moment I say that, a man wearing black yoma bone armor walks around the corner.

A massive ebony blade rests across his shoulder as he approaches us with both hands on his sword. His armor pulses with a vermilion color that looks like veins. The grim looking helmet on his head bears his signature. So that's where you have been Lawrence? I should have known.

Behind him walks a girl with an appearance similar to Ikaruga, except she has red eyes. Her weapons of choice are two silver shotels. The girl is wearing a plain black Hebijo uniform, but I can sense that she can transform at any moment.

"Who are you?" Ikaruga shutters in fear at the sight of Lawrence.

"Who? Me? My name is Lawrence, and this is my beautiful assistant Amber. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time Ikaruga. It concerns some stuff your step father has done. You see, he has taken something from me, and I only find it fair to take something from him."

"LEAVE IKARUGA ALONE." I state as reload my revolver.

"Well, well. If it isn't captain save a hoe!" Lawrence spits. "I'm on a tight schedule Alan, why don't you tell me where the dragon scroll is, and hand Ikaruga over! That's all I'm here for! You do that, and I'll spare the others for now!"

Ikaruga is absolutely terrified. She has no idea why Lawrence wants her so bad. Ikaruga tries to hold her sword up and pretend that she is not afraid. I really admire her courage. Most Shinobi would have already ran away from the pure terror Lawrence's appearance can instill.

I place my hand on Ikaruga's shoulder and comfort her. She looks over at me with a fearful face. I gently smile as I slide my chain sickle into my rifle.

"Inferorum porta (Hell's Gate)!" I slam my scythe into the ground. Hell fire spews out and launches upward, separating us from Lawrence and his battle partner. Lawrence tries to cast a kekai but his spell can't break through the wall of fire.

My anti-kekai spell is going to stay up for twenty seconds and once it falls, Lawrence and his friend are going to come at us with everything they have. There is only one way to keep these girls safe.

I place my hands on Ikaruga's face and wipe the tears that stream down her face away, "Ikaruga, I want you to take the girls and get away from here."

When Haruka throws up her interlocking kekais once my spell wears off, the girls will be in their separate barriers with their designated opponent. That way, the girls might have a better chance at survival.

"But Alan…."

"It's okay Ikaruga! I'll see you when this is all over!"

She begins to sniffle as she hugs me, "Please… let us help you…"

"It's perfectly fine Ikaruga! I have a trick up my sleeve for situations like this!" I close my eyes and begin to draw power from both sides of my soul. My reflexes start to flair up and my body naturally hardens itself, although getting hit with magic or weapons made from yoma will still hurt.

The sclera of my eyes develop a black covering and my irises are now pulsing red. Both of my eyes split open and I suddenly rip away from Ikaruga to keep her and the others from seeing.

"GO!"  
I yank my scythe out of the wooden floor. Ikaruga and the others run off as the kekai Lawrence tried to catch Ikaruga with captures me instead. Thick white fog surrounds the entire area as I am transported to an abandoned village similar to the one I grew up in. Dead trees stripped of bark and leaves populate the overgrown area.

"Oh Alan, what's happened to you? Hunters aren't supposed to care about good shinobi! Just the thought of a half blood and a good shinobi makes me sick!" Lawrence laughs as he points his sword at me.

"You will not hurt those girls!" I shout back in anger.

Amber draws both her shotels and slams them together. Blue flames spiral around her weapons while Lawrence sticks his massive sword into a sheathe. The scabbard fuses to the blade and makes it twice the size it originally was. His giant weapon now serves as a massive war hammer and a great axe.

"Look at him Amber! Those blacked out eyes! That means Alan isn't playing around! This is going to be fun!"

Amber takes off in a dead sprint towards me while the fog swallows Lawrence. She leaps up into the air and lands on a branch. The girl uses the tree as a launch pad and flies at me with her shotels. I swing my scythe up and deflect the incoming attacks while dodging to the side. A ball of flames roll by and Amber disappears into the white mist.

I close both eyes and let my senses detect their auras. Lawrence's presence is still standing in front and Amber is trying to get behind me. Typical sneak attack. Without hesitation, I launch forward, catching Lawrence off guard. He brings up his massive weapon and blocks the incoming swipe.

"Watch out for this one Amber! He's a mean one!" Lawrence shouts as I constantly force him into defense.

"How tough can he be!?" Amber shouts as she tries to run up behind me.

I bring the scythe back around my back and deflect Amber's blow, throwing her off guard. Lawrence seizes his opportunity to attack and swings. I quickstep to the side and flip up onto a nearby building.

"Where did he go!?" Amber shouts as she intently looks around.

"For a new recruit, you are surprisingly good. As well as good looking." I state as I causally lean forward on my scythe.

"Damn! I missed him!" Amber states.

"The first rule when fighting Alan Hellwalker is he's a crafty son of a bitch, so always be on your guard!" Lawrence says.

"Yes sir. Sorry he got away."

"Don't worry about it! You can nail the half-blood bastard next time!"

Amber jumps onto the roof with me. I run towards her and slash. She weaves back and forth and flips behind me. Out of instinct, I roll forward and leap off the roof. My scythe connects with Lawrence's massive sword as I drop down, causing a huge wave of black sparks to flash across the white blanket of fog. Amber drops down behind me and slashes.

I flick my scythe up behind my back and deflect Amber's shotel attacks as I jump up and dodge Lawrence's horizontal slash. The flat end of the big black blade connects with Amber and sends her flying into a nearby shack. I back off and let Lawrence assess what he has done. I could attack, but that would be wrong. He runs over to the shambled hut and begins to call out. "Amber? Amber!"

"I'm okay Lawrence!" Amber shouts as she finally digs her way out of the rubble. Blood is pouring down her exposed stomach.

"Hey! You will have an exciting story to tell when we get back to Hebijo!" Lawrence states as he gives her a sip of an Instant Regeneration Elixir.

"Why don't you take five and let me handle this!"

Lawrence gives her the bottle and he comes back after me. "Come on Alan! Hurry up and die so I can go kill Ikaruga!"

"What did she ever do to you!?" I shout back as I dodge a volley of incoming attacks.

"What did Tom do to her step father?! Nothing! That's how it works! He takes something from me, and I take something from him, but someone like you would never understand!" Lawrence rages as he begins to build up with fury.

"What do the other girls have to do with this!?" I reply as I counter one of his swipes and start my assault.

"The only way to end this cycle of hatred is by killing all the good shinobi! They are the reason the world went to hell, and it's people like you that are preventing me from making the world a better place!" Lawrence yells at me as we both lock our weapons up.

Even with my strength doubled, I can barely keep up with his immense vigor. He begins to slowly push me backwards. I give everything I have to try and bring the advantage to me, but the fleeting opportunity to take the struggle back slowly starts to turn to Lawrence's favor.

"I agree. People like Ikaruga's step father need to answer for what they have done, but Ikaruga and her brother have nothing to do with it!" I reply.

"Yes they do! Ask yourself Alan! Do you really think the Hanzo girls are going to accept you for who you truly are!? The moment they find out you're a hunter, you are as good as dead! Hebijo and I are trying to protect you and our fellow brothers!"

Lawrence's power finally overwhelms me.

He flings his blade up and smashes down. I feel a wisp of air that comes off the weapon as I barely step to the side and get away from him.

Suddenly, something grabs Lawrence's attention and he stops; "Mirai! She's in trouble!"

He drags his weapon across the ground and hurls a massive chunk of earth at me. I have no time to react, so I hold my scythe up. The dirt connects with my scythe and throws me back. I slam into a nearby tree, causing it to snap in half. A mild pain rushes through my body but it isn't enough to cause any real damage. I quickly return to my feet and see that Lawrence and Amber are already gone.

The kekai I was in starts to fade away. It appears that I'm outside of the dojo building except an even bigger kekai is locking me off from the outside world. Something catches my eye as it flutters down from the sky. I snag it out of the air and look it over. It is a letter addressed specifically to me. On the back of it, there is a pink lipstick kiss mark sealing it shut. I know exactly who this is from as I open it and read;

 _My Precious Alan,_

 _Would you come join me in my kekai? I knew Lawrence and Amber were no match for you, so would you like a real challenge? Let's play a game for the pink haired cutie Hibari! If I win, I get you and her! If you lose, which you will, you get to come with me and Hibari! I am in the pink kekai located right beside yours! Don't keep me waiting handsome!_

 _Haruka_

I grab my face and sigh. What am I going to do? I look around and locate the pink barrier. Next to that is a green one which is the one Yomi and Ikaruga are in. The purple one is Hikage's, the red one is Homura's and the white one has to be Mirai's but Lawrence said she was in trouble. Then there is a final black barrier that's keeping everything inside.

I figure Yagyu won the fight and left Mirai inside the white kekai. God, I hope the other girls are okay. I'm just glad they didn't get trapped in that one with me. Otherwise Lawrence would have killed all of them.

"Alan!" Mr. K and Yagyu shout at the same time.

I can't let Yagyu see me like this. I cover my eyes and pour the strength back into my soul. The pain from being slammed into the tree greatly multiplies and my entire back starts to ache terribly.

"Alan! Are you okay!?" Yagyu yells.

"I'm fine! What about you?!" I ask as I take a sip of the only regeneration elixir I have. The pain in my back goes away and I am back to one hundred percent again.

Yagyu shakes her head yes: "I need to get to Hibari! I heard her while I was in my barrier!"

It appears that Yagyu has transformed and is wearing her brown ballistic uniform.

"Yagyu…" I hand her the letter and she quickly skims over it.

Yagyu grits her teeth in anger and crumbles up the paper. "Damnit!" She looks up at the barriers: "Mr. K, is it possible to enter a barrier!?"

"Yaygu, you don't have the gear to penetrate barriers." I answer.

"Then let me go with you! Please Alan! I know you are capable of!" Yagyu begs as she grabs my arm.

"I can't guarantee you will survive…"

"I don't care! I have to try! Alan, please!" She begs.

"I'm the one Haruka wants and she won't hesitate to kill you! If you die, then it will be my fault!" I yell at her.

"Then let me die knowing I tried!"

I have no choice. She is way too stubborn to try and reason with.

"Alright, but you have to do what I say!" Yagyu nods as I lead her over to the barrier.

"Mr. K, see if you can get Ryoki here! I have a feeling I will be needing her!" I press my gold talisman into the barrier and it begins to cause a rift: "You have to hold onto me with everything you have! If you let go, you will be sucked into the barrier!"

"Sounds exciting!" Yagyu says as she climbs up on top of me.

I can't help but laugh at that comment: "You've been around me too long Yagyu!" I shout as I step into the swirling tunnel of light.

"I know! I'm becoming a smart ass just like you!" She shouts.

I hold the talisman close as we begin to traverse the inner dimension. A bolt of lightning strikes the arm I am holding the talisman in. A numbing urge shoots through my entire body, but I quickly shake it off and continue onward. Yagyu nearly lets go but I catch her and hoist her back up. Chunks of her armored clothing fly off her body and burst into flames.

"How you holding up?" I ask.

"Walking on sunshine Alan!"

The barrier begins to swoop downward and I can see the other side. "Almost there Yagyu!"

She moans and starts to slip off again. I slap her on the butt and she jolts.

"Pervert!" She smacks the side of my face.

"Well quit half-assing and hold on!" I look back and check on her. As of now, she is bleeding and parts of her armor have been stripped off. We haven't even reached the portal and Yagyu is exhausted.

"Please don't try and take Haruka on." I whisper to myself.

On the other end of the kekai, I can see Hibari trying to fight someone, but to no avail.

"Hibari!" Yagyu tries to let go but I grab hold of her and restrain her: "Let me go!"

She tries to hit me with her fist but I catch her wrist and trap it under my arm. I then grab one of her ankles and hold her in a way she can't move. She flails around violently, trying to kick me with her other foot. I open up my arm and trap her leg under my left arm, keeping her from moving at all: "If you let go, you won't live to see Hibari again genius!" I snap at her as we step through to the other side.

By now, Yagyu is so weak, she can hardly stand. I try and help her stand but she collapses. "Come on Yagyu, you didn't come this far to pass out!"

She coughs as I wrap her arm around my neck. Yagyu limps on one leg as we progress through the kekai Hibari is currently in. Stars and a pink filter environment take to the atmosphere.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Haruka sitting on top of Hibari. She desperately tries to get free but no matter what she does, Haruka pushes her back down.

"You sure a squirmy one? Aren't you?" Her chilling voice says.

"Hibari… I'm here…" Yagyu wheezes as she struggles to stay awake. Haruka stands up and suddenly looks in our direction. Those lustful eyes lock up with mine. She is somewhat shocked, but excited as well.

"Alan! I've missed you so much!" She licks her lips. "Have you come here to make up for the awful mistake you have made?"

"The only mistake I ever made was falling for you." I reply.

Haruka grabs her face and runs her hands down her scantily clad body. She sticks her index finger in her mouth: "Oh my, I don't think I've ever been this excited to see you!"

She stands up and smacks her fist into her hand: "And who is this intruder? I don't remember inviting her! She reeks of sweat, and that is a major turn off!"

"Well good!" I hiss back as I sit Yagyu down on the ground.

"Don't be that way Alan! Do you remember when we used to run around? You would come home from a mission, and I'd take care of you? The way those emerald eyes of yours reflected the glow of the moon at night. I'll never forget such a beautiful sight." Haruka states.

"You're lust sickens me." I state.

"Don't say that Alan! After Hebijo defeats all you, I am taking you and the pinky cutie with me!" She blushes.

"And that is why I left Haruka! You can't have my heart because you want more than just mine!" I snap.

Haruka snickers as she jumps at me and drives her boot downward. I leap to the side and dodge the skull crushing kick.

"Quit playing hard to get! Now get over here and beg for forgiveness!"

"Don't make me do this!" I build my scythe and point it at her.

"Make you do what!? You won't hurt me! I doubt you can even bring yourself to even swing that scythe at me!" Haruka taunts as she constantly tries to punch me with her fists.

"Leave Alan alone!" Yagyu screams as she tries to hit Haruka with her umbrella. Haruka leaps away from me and starts toying with Yagyu as she playfully dodges all of her attacks.

"Oh my, Hikage wasn't kidding when she said you girls were undertrained!" Haruka giggles as she catches Yagyu's wrist. She twists it, forcing Yagyu to groan as she falls down to her knees.

"Pay close attention, this… is a real punch!"

Haruka rears her fist back and hits Yagyu right between the eyes. She flies up into the air and skids across the ground. Haruka stomps on Yagyu's chest and points a dagger at her: "As the prodigy of the group, you sure are a fragile one!"

I swing my scythe at Haruka with the blade pointing away from her. Despite being my enemy, she is right. I can't bring myself to hurt her because I still care about her.

Something catches my scythe, causing me to gasp from the surprise. It isn't Haruka that stopped the incoming blow. Suddenly, steel cables slither up to my hands and bind me to my weapon. I can't move or do anything.

Haruka crosses her arms; "Once upon a time Alan, you were the only one I loved. Unfortunately, that's not the case anymore, but you will certainly serve as a good puppet."

She turns around and smiles. Before I can react, something jabs me right in the chest and lifts me up off the ground. Intense pain rips open my chest as a saw blade punctures all the way through. Blood sprays out of my mouth and the exit wound as Haruka yanks the weapon out of me.

I slam face first into the ground. My lungs catch on fire as I attempt to draw any kind of breath. Red pools around my body, staining my pants and the front of my shirt.

"Alan!" Hibari yells as she tries to run over to me. Haruka intentionally blocks her off and joyfully pushes her down.

"I think you should take a seat!" Haruka says as she jumps on top of Hibari.

"No! Get off! Leave me alone!" Hibari struggles to break free, but Haruka subdues her and ties Hibari's hands together.

"Now, back to the white haired intruder." Haruka walks over to Yagyu with a dagger drawn. Teardrops of blood drip from her chainsaw staff as she raises the dagger.

"No… Leave her alone…" I mutter as I try to stand. The pain gets the better of me and I collapse. God, this hurts! The massive gap in my chest begins to throb as I reach around and take out my only I.R.E.

Haruka rams her dagger into Yagyu's stomach. Yagyu gasps and suddenly screams from the sharp pain.

"There! Maybe that will keep you down!" Haruka yells.

Immediately, the overwhelming urge to give into my primal desire for flesh and essence rushes over me and hammers away at my mentality. No... I grab my head with both hands and reassure myself that I don't need it. Haruka drops the dagger and walks over to Hibari.

If it wasn't for this massive wound, then I wouldn't be feeling this way. I look up and see the red slowly dripping off of the blade. That blood, just going to waste. I slowly reach out but rebuke myself and withdraw. NO! I won't give in! Damnit! FUCKING DAMNIT! Haruka doesn't realize what she has done! Just a drop is enough for me to frenzy when I'm seriously injured!

I reach again out of impulse and I can't control it this time. Both sides of my soul are constantly fighting as my humanity tries to slip away. I stab myself in the hand with my scythe and pin it to the ground. There is absolutely no pain as I reach around with my free hand and grab the I.R.E. My eyes start to fade, but I drink some of the fluid from the vial.

The liquid brings a great amount of relief as I begin to regain my sanity. The massive cavity in my chest completely seals itself, and the hole in my hand closes as I pull the scythe out. The temptation to lick the dagger with Yagyu's blood is still there, but it's not overwhelming like it was. I kick the blade away and crouch down next to Yagyu.

She is trying to stay conscious but is on the verge of blacking out. The wound on her stomach isn't life threatening, but is probably causing extreme pain.

"Drink." I state as I hold the vial up to Yagyu's mouth.

She sits up and drinks as much as she can before coughing. With my free hand, I take the rest of the elixir and smear it on her stomach wound. Yagyu whimpers and tries to stop me, but I hold her hand away and finish covering the hole. The stab wound slowly heals and Yagyu starts to relax. Not drinking the whole elixir myself is stupid, but I can't see her suffer.

"Now. Let's resume Haruka." I state as I wipe a stream of crimson from my mouth.

"Let's!" Haruka replies as she grabs her twin bladed chainsaw.

Even though my wounds are healed, I am unable to fight at one hundred percent. My health is rapidly declining and not only that, Haruka has the emotional edge over me. However, that's not going to stop me from trying to protect Hibari and Yagyu.

Haruka spins her blade around and slams it into my scythe. Sparks fly as the chains attempt to saw through my scythe. It's unable to cut through and melds into my weapon. I kick the bottom of my scythe, and the twin-sawblade staff flies out of her hand. She staggers from the blow as I spin around hit her with the back of my scythe. Haruka drags across the ground and slams into the edge of the barrier.

I look over and see that her weapon starts folding up into a small flying robot. "Oh no you don't!" I pull out my revolver and shoot the thing. The flying robot starts to smoke and falls back to the ground. I drop my scythe and grab the thing as it tries to get away. Haruka and I worked on this thing before we had to go our separate ways. It's a shame what is about to happen. No, not really.

I plow my fist into the robots face repeatedly. Electricity begins to erupt from the face as I continue smashing it. Circuit boards crackle as I rip cables and tubing out of it.

"Alan! Look out!" Hibari shouts.

I turn around and see Haruka aiming a magic bow she summoned at me: "Alan, we built that robot together. It hurts me to say this, but fuck you!"

Her smile fades away into an evil smirk as she releases the draw string. The arrow begins to splinter into hundreds and then thousands of bolts. I try to dodge but one strikes me in my leg. Agony rushes through my entire body and I lock up from shock. Another arrow hits me in the chest, then the arms, then my stomach. Immediately, I'm taking the full blast of the attack. I try to keep from falling but my body disregards what my mind has to say and I fall backwards. The back of my head hits the ground and I lay there unable to move.

"ALAN! NO!" Yagyu and Hibari scream.

My head slides to the side and I see Haruka approaching me with a vial of blue liquid. If she gets that inside me, then I really am done.

My arms and legs refuse to move as I try to roll over. Come on damnit! I've survived worse! Why can't I survive this!? My numb arms flinch but that's all that happens. Some feeling starts to slowly return to my body, but I still can't stand yet. Suddenly, someone walks in front of me.

"Leave him alone…" Yagyu groans as she stands in front of me, holding out her arms like she is protecting me.

"Oh, so you want to be a hero huh?" Haruka places her hand on her lips and puffs out her lips. "Yagyu! MOVE!" I yell as loud as I can.

"Death Kiss!" Haruka shouts.

A huge heart shaped wave of magic rockets towards Yagyu and I. At first, all I could feel is the concussion of the explosion, and then my entire body starts to catch on fire, causing me to sting all over while Yagyu falls straight down.

"Yagyu!" Hibari shouts as she tries to cover her up: "Please! Don't hurt her!" Hibari begs Haruka.

Haruka's eyes slant and a sinister look comes over her face as she hands Hibari a small red ear ring: "I'll let her live under one condition, you promise to be my friend."

She walks back over to me and plants her boot on my chest. I grab her foot and try to sit up. She teases by letting me sit up a little before pinning me back down. I continue to fight but gain no ground.

"Why are you doing this!?" Hibari asks with eyes full of tears. "Alan never did anything wrong!"

Haruka takes her boot off of me and begins pacing back and forth. I roll over on my stomach and try to stand, but all the energy is stripped out of my body and I collapse. Come on Alan, don't give up! These girls are depending on you Alan! Get off your ass and fight! I yell at myself.

"I'm glad you asked. Because nothing is more satisfying than knowing Alan was BROUGHT TO HIS KNEES, before me! Isn't that right Alan?" Haruka asks as she sits down on top of me.

"I assure you, it will be you on your knees begging when this is all over." I spit.

I can hear her giggle inside as she grabs my neck and forces me back over onto my back: "That's so like you! Even in the face of defeat, you remain arrogant to the very end! I love it!"

She snaps her fingers and makes Homura's kekai visible. Inside, Asuka is hurt bad. Her armor has been shredded and blood is leaking out of her mouth while Homura has taken little to no damage in the fight. Haruka then makes Hikage's barrier visible. Katsu is barely conscious as Hikage continues her assault on her.

"Let us check up on Yomi!" In her kekai, Ikaruga is doing surprisingly good. Both of them have dealt decent damage to one another, although Yomi is doing slightly better.

"Don't worry about her! I made sure Lawrence couldn't get inside their barrier! We still need Ikaruga alive for now, but you know how he is! Always has to have things his way!"

I feel somewhat relieved that Haruka is preventing Lawrence from killing Ikaruga. At least this time.

"Oh looky Alan! Homura is about to finish the fight!" Haruka grabs me by my hair and forces me to look in that direction. Asuka is trying to regain her balance and Homura lines her blade with a string of dripping fire.

"No! Stop it!"

Homura flings the string around Asuka and sets her on fire. Asuka screams in agony but before she can inflict serious damage, Homura lets off, causing Asuka to fall unconscious to the ground.

"See? I am yet, a merciful leader Alan! I know how much the granddaughter of Master Hanzo means to you! Three girls and one guy, I bet you couldn't ask for more!" Haruka states as she plays with my hair.

I shake my head no, "My heart will belong to one girl, and one girl alone." I boldly declare as I take my koukla of Ryoki and discreetly drop it in a small puddle of my blood.

Haruka's eyes droop in frustration. "Fine then. Have it your way." She takes her blue vial and pulls the cork out of it. There is no need to resist. What I'm about to endure will be excruciating, but if it means saving Asuka and the others, I will suffer anything.

Haruka takes the vial and forces my mouth open as she pours the fluid inside. She slams her fist into my gut, causing me to gag and swallow the elixir. Immediately, my vision flashes and my body tenses up from paralysis. I regain little control and these small red crystals start growing on my body.

"Don't worry, this is only temporary! In an hour, all the crystal will fall off and you will be at Hebijo with me and Hibari!" Haruka says as she sits on top of Hibari again.

I sit up on my knees and try to break all the crystals, but they form faster than I can brush them off. From the inside, my organs feel like they are constantly being prodded with a sharp knife and the pain is absolutely indescribable.

I feel some crystal forming over my left eye. The shard bites into my forehead and the atrocious agony begins to draw blood. My skull feels like it's about to burst from all the weight and pressure. I've fought the urge to scream, but I can't do it anymore.

"RYOKI!"

With the only eye I have left, a coffin falls from the sky and smashes through the barrier. Most of the small kekai's within the dojo disappear. The only kekai that hasn't dissipated is the black barrier keeping everything inside.

The lid launches off and Ryoki steps out. Her elegant armor gleams with the intensity of the sun as she fires her shotgun at Haruka.

"Get away from him!" Ryoki screams.

Haruka barely dodges the incoming shot before Ryoki charges at her. With all the strength I have, I look up at Haruka as she looks at me.

"So much for losing?" I taunt as Ryoki chases her off.

"Alan! Oh God…" Ryoki sobs as she crouches down beside me.

"I'm fine sweetie… It's just a basic chrysalis trap… Nothing I haven't endured before." I strain.

Ryoki opens up her side satchel and grabs a black pill. I open my mouth and she pops it in the back of my throat. I try to swallow, but it feels like sandpaper grinding on my esophagus. The medicine slowly eases the pain, and I start to become drowsy.

Ryoki reaches up and touches her golden halo. The ring begins to burn, turning into a flaming red disk of anger. Orange flames dance around her angelic wings as they sprout out of her back.

"Girls, we need to get out of here now!" Lawrence shouts as he steps in the way and uses his sword to block Ryoki's shield bash. A miniature tremor erupts as they collide, causing the ground to violently shake.

"Bene factum (Well done) Ryoki." Lawrence hisses with a scowl in his voice.

Ryoki flies up into the air and rains hellshot down on him. I want to watch, but the pill Ryoki gave me just eased the pain. It's not going to stop the chrysalis process. The medicine finally gets the better of me and everything goes black as the chrysalis finally seals me inside a red prison cell…

Ending Song: "Sulfur" by Slipknot


	8. Chapter 8

_Opening Song: "Outside" by Hollywood Undead_

 _Seven Years Earlier…_

 _I patiently sit at the window and wait for my sister. Today is my tenth birthday, and she promised to make it back on time! We have already eaten dinner, but mom promised me and Murasaki that we could stay up until Imu and my sister return. The sun has already vanished and all that is left is the dark cloak of night._

 _"_ _Do you think they will make it back?" Murasaki asks as she sits down next to me._

 _"_ _I sure hope! I haven't seen Miyabi in two weeks!" I reply as I pick up a hair brush and run it through Murasaki's silky violet hair._

 _"_ _Momma! Are you sure they are going to be back tonight?" I ask._

 _My mother finishes putting the leftovers up, "That's the tenth time you asked Alan! Yes! They are going to be here!" My mother replies._

 _I know it is stupid to ask the same question over and over again, but regardless of how annoying I've been, my mom just looks at me and smiles. Her super gently nature makes me the luckiest boy in the world! I have the coolest sister, and the prettiest wife ever!_

 _"_ _When are we going to get married Alan?" Murasaki asks._

 _"_ _When momma says it's okay!" I answer as I continue stroking her hair._

 _Murasaki looks over at my mom; "Since it's Alan's birthday, can we get married today?"_

 _My mother walks over and picks both of us up in her arms, "I think you're a little too young to be discussing marriage."_

 _"_ _No we aren't!" I state._

 _My mom giggles and sits Murasaki down. Mother picks me up and spins me around in the air, causing my stomach to roll and forcing me to squeal with childish laughter. "Oh no! We are going to crash into Murasaki!" My mom teases as she spirals out of control and begins chasing Murasaki._

 _She runs into the living room and hops on the couch as my mom continues to follow her. "Look out!" Mother softly sits down next to Murasaki. The three of us all lay down on the couch while mom makes an explosion noise with her mouth._

 _Murasaki laughs as she snatches me up, "Alan is mine!"_

 _"_ _I'm the one who gave birth to him so he's mine!" My mom replies as they both hold me down and tickle me. My face burns with a tingly sensation from laughing so hard. The front door opens and I hear the familiar click of dad's boots._

 _"_ _DAD! MIYABI!"_

 _I leap up and run to the back door of the house. Miyabi, her friend Imu and my father are putting up their items as I sprint to Miyabi._

 _"_ _Big sis!" I scream._

 _"_ _Alan!" She holds her arms open and scoops me up in the air. "How's my baby brother!?"_

 _"_ _I've missed you so much sis! How did things go!?"I ask as I bury my face into her shoulder and squeeze as tight as my little arms can._

 _Miyabi shakes her head no and a disappointing look grows across her face._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" I ask._

 _"_ _Well Alan, it's just… it's your tenth birthday, and all I could get you was this box. I'm sorry." Miyabi says as she hands me a plain, brown box._

 _"_ _So what!? You made it back! That's all that matters!" I reply._

 _"_ _You're supposed to open it silly!" Imu giggles as she pushes her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose._

 _I look the box over and notice that it's taped shut. Something inside rattles as I shake it. Could it be!? I peel the tape off and look inside. A silver sickle with a weighted chain sits inside. Overwhelming joy comes over me as I hug Miyabi and my father._

 _"_ _Thank you sis! Thank you dad! It's just what I wanted!"_

 _I take it out of the box and examine it. The blade is razor sharp, the handle is custom built and the chain is heavy, but not too heavy._

 _"_ _What did you get Alan?" Murasaki asks._

 _I show her the weapon and her jaw drops, "Wow! That's so cool! Your very own kusarigama!" I put the chain-sickle back in the box and sit it on a nearby table._

 _"_ _Now, I'll race you to mom! Go!" Miyabi says as she takes off running._

 _"_ _No fair!" I shout as I chase after her. Miyabi gains a small lead and tries to keep me from passing by stretching her arm out._

 _"_ _Cheater!"_

 _"_ _If you aren't cheating, you're not trying!" I grab Miyabi's arm and try to slow her down. She turns around and sweeps my legs. My weight is thrown up into the air as I fall to the floor. Miyabi climbs on top of me and pins my arms down where I can't move._

 _"_ _I told you I'm stronger than you!" Miyabi taunts._

 _"_ _Only because you are older you cheater!" I struggle against her._

 _"_ _Miyabi, quit beating up on your brother." Mother calmly says._

 _"_ _I'm just toughing him up because I love him!" Miyabi lets me go and gets to mom first. Only because she cheated. Miyabi wraps around mom while I follow in and hug Miyabi._

 _We both giggle as mom hugs us at the same time._

 _"_ _Momma, am I going to be just like you? A shinobi one day?" Miyabi asks._

 _"_ _Of course! Remember though, you are in charge of teaching your little brother how to fight!"_

 _"_ _What about me momma?" I ask as I hop up and down._

 _Mother smiles at me: "As the little brother, you will be responsible for protecting your sister when you get older!"_

 _I nod my head and yawn. Wow, I wasn't tired until Miyabi arrived but a sudden spell of sleepiness overwhelms me._

 _"_ _Come on Alan! Let's go to bed!" Mother says as she picks me up. My head rests on her shoulder as I try to fight the sleep off. She opens the door to my room and lays me down on the bottom bunk. Mom covers me up with my blanket and kisses me on my forehead._

 _"_ _Goodnight my little angel." Mom says as she lays my little stuffed cat next to me…._

 _The sound of cicadas and crickets chirping throughout the humid night drowns out any amount of peace required to fall asleep._

 _"_ _Psst… Alan, are you awake?" I hear Miyabi whisper. She hangs her head over the edge of the top bunk._

 _"_ _No Miyabi, I'm sound asleep." I feel something punch my stomach, causing me to gasp for air._

 _"_ _Ow! What was that for!?"_

 _"_ _Come on Alan! We are going out into the woods to train!"_

 _I feel my heartbeat skip: "Momma and dad said not to go out into the woods at night."_

 _Miyabi reaches into her backpack and hands me my kusarigama: "It will be fun! Plus, I will take the fall if we get into trouble."_

 _The overpowering urge to play with my new kusarigama gets the better of me. I don't want to disappoint mom or dad, but playing with my birthday gift sounds awesome._

 _"_ _Let's go!" Miyabi lifts up our bedroom window and hops out._

 _"_ _Wait for me!" I say as I slip on my shoes and follow her into the woods. The blue moonlight lights our path while we rush through the forest. Ahead is a wide, open field. Imu and Murasaki have set up several targets._

 _"_ _I'm glad y'all could make it!" Imu says as she hits a target with her staff._

 _"_ _Alan, come train with me!" Murasaki says as she pulls me over to her area. She has two, massive shurikens attached to her long, purple hair. "Watch!" She swings her hair back and flings it forward, forcing the shurikens to slice through her target and turns them into a pile of trash._

 _"_ _Now it is your turn!" Murasaki claps. I take a deep breath and begin swinging the weighted chain above my head. I whip it around a wooden log, yank it towards me and slice it in half with the sickle._

 _"_ _Good job Alan!" Murasaki cheers. Hearing her cheer me on causes me to blush. She is so pretty, but mom said that it would be best if we just remained friends. I look over and see Miyabi and Imu cutting their targets down too._

 _However, I see something else off in the distance. Two red circles are hiding within this giant bush._

 _"_ _What is that?" I point._

 _Everyone stops and looks. "I don't know." Imu says._

 _We all watch the red dots as they remain motionless. A burst of steam comes out of the bush, and the red saucers begin to rise. Fear is crippling my body, my mind, and my soul. I feel my body turn cold as the dots start to approach us. The deformed and drooping face of a horse begins to approach us. Bloody pockets of pus line its face, and the soulless eyes gaze at us all._

 _Several tumors are spread throughout its body, all in which have circular shaped mouths that puff open with each step. All of the mouths are lined with yellow teeth stained with slime._

 _Before I can react, Miyabi grabs my hand: "Run Alan!"_

 _Imu grabs Murasaki and we take off. The monster bellows, and shakes the earth with its mammoth size footsteps._

 _"_ _What is that thing!?" I yell as Miyabi drags me behind her._

 _"_ _I don't know! Just run!"_

 _I look behind me and see that the abomination is gaining on us. Miyabi's foot catches a branch and she falls down, taking me down with her. I try to get up but something grabs hold of my leg, causing me to trip again. The creature releases me as I get back up._

 _"_ _No, No, NO!" The creature catches me again. This time it drags me backwards. I try to grab hold of something but there is nothing to grab hold of. My weight shifts upwards as the ground inches away from me._

 _"_ _ALAN!" Miyabi shouts._

 _The creature throws me inside its massive mouth. I roll out of the way as the teeth slam down with a massive_ _ **clack**_ _! Saliva coats my entire body as I try to hold onto something that resembles the tongue. It whips back and forth, trying to knock me off._

 _Slippery fluid collects under my hands and I lose my grip. I tumble down a soft lining of tissue and splash in warm liquid. The smell of death reeks as I surface, wiping sticky, goo from my face._

 _The smell is so overbearing, I feel my stomach ache and my throat locks up in disgust. I try to prevent the liquid from getting in my mouth, but it does no good. The decaying soup flows down my windpipe._

 _The taste of rotting pig guts roll over my tongue, and all the way down into my stomach. I cough and something pops. Liquid flows out of my mouth as I gag in disgust._

 _Chunks of supper and birthday cake stick to my throat. I hit myself in the chest to dislodge it as I get myself together. There is no way this thing is making a meal out of me! I take hold of the sickle and violently stab at the tissue inside._

 _Blood spews out as I carve into sacks and organs. Outside, I can hear the girls screaming. Their cries drive me to hit harder._

 _I ram the sickle into the fleshy wall again and rip down. Outside, I can faintly see the ground. Blood dribbles out the hole as I slash again. The tissue splits open and my foot slips through. I take a deep breath and dive into the shallow pool of putrid matter and bones. I take hold of the slit and pull it apart._

 _The force of the slowly draining pool bursts through, causing the slit to explode open. It sweeps me away in a turbulent wave as I slam onto the ground. Blood flows like a waterfall as it surges over me. The smell of fresh air gives me some relief as I struggle to breathe._

 _"_ _Alan!" My mother cries as she picks me up and takes off running. "Thank God you are alive!"_

 _Mom suddenly locks up and anguish spreads across her face. I can feel the strength from her arms disappear as she screams and drops me. Mom is lifted up into the air and the creature carries her body away from me._

 ** _"_** ** _MOMMA!"_** _I scream._

 _The creature grabs her head with it's massive hand and squeezes it shut. The sound of her skull being smashed erupts and blood sprays out of its claws._

 _My heart tears itself in two as I watch the monster drop my mother's decapitated body to the ground._

 _"_ _NO MOM!" Miyabi shouts as she tries to attack the creature._

 _It grabs her and flings her into Imu. The force knocks both of them into a nearby tree. They try to stand up but both stumble and fall back down._

 _"_ _Miyabi! Imu!" I shout._

 _My father stabs the creature in the side, but the creature spins around and whips him with its tail. He skids across the ground and rolls down a nearby hill._

 _"_ _Daddy!" I yell as I helplessly reach out with one of my hands._

 _"_ _NO! LET ME GO!" Murasaki screams as the monster catches her._

 _"_ _You are going to get yours after I eat this one!" The creature yells at me as it holds Murasaki in its hand. It begins to slowly squeeze her, forcing Murasaki to cry. A shiny teardrop falls from her face and splashes in the blood puddle of my mother._

 _Suddenly, a massive surge of energy rushes through my body as I begin to dwell on what happened to mom._

 _"_ _Mother died because of me… and now Murasaki is about to die as well… No… I can't let… Murasaki DIE!"_

 _Something eats at the middle of my back and finally ruptures. Two tentacles with the jaws of a shark erupt. Their eyes are bright yellow and saliva drips from their open mouths as they constantly hiss. My face begins to sprout a crow's beak with rows of saw like teeth. The monster's blood that coats my flesh is immediately absorbed through my body and immense strength comes over me._

 _One of the tentacles launches forward and bites the creature's arm holding Murasaki. It cuts all the way through, slicing through flesh and snapping the bone. The monster squeals in pain as it drops Murasuki. My other tentacle catches her in mid-air and lays her safely out of the way._

 _I hunker down on my hands and feet and charge at the creature. It swings its other arm at me, but I roll out of the way and jump on it._

 _"_ _You are quite the annoyance!" The monster states as it tries to bite me._

 _I dodge the incoming attack and climb on top of its head. One tentacle sinks its teeth into the monster's neck as the other tentacle digs into an arm. Out of pure instinct I cannot control, I ram my beak into the monster's skull and begin chewing my way through._

 _This thing actually tastes good… TOO GOOD! It has to be the second best thing I've ever tasted! The monster howls as I rip my beak out and swing myself underneath it. It attempts to bite me, but its jaws miss the target. I begin using my tentacles to shred into its body. Blood rains from above as my tentacles puncture all the way through its body. I open my beak and let the red liquid drip into my mouth._

 _MORE…. I NEED MORE! My tentacles increase in speed and they puncture all the way through. I can finally hear its death throes and the creature finally dies. The smell of its corpse is even more delicious than before as I gorge myself on as much of the tasty snack I possibly can._

 _One of my tentacles chew through the creature's chest and pulls out a shiny, red colored orb. The other one bites the strange sphere and they both begin to fight over it as I continue eating. The orb splits in two and neither hesitate to swallow their part. The left tentacle eats their portion first and immediately tries to squabble for the scraps left over from the other one._

 _"_ _Oh God Alan… I think I'm going to be sick…" I hear Murasaki say as she vomits from behind. I feel both of the tentacles look over at her. They begin hissing and snapping at one another and a new thought comes to mind, "I wonder what a Murasaki would taste like?"_

 _Her scent is very clean. Almost like a fresh cake slathered in lemon icing. Then I see her face in my mind when we first became friends. No… I can't do this… It isn't right! I tell myself as I try to resist the overwhelming urge to give into hedonism._

 _Without warning, my body takes full control and I charge at Murasaki. My tentacles wrap around her arms as I tackle her down to the ground._

 _"_ _ALAN! STOP! IT'S ME!"_

 _Crimson saliva drips from my beak as I smile, "I'm so glad you are here Murasaki! I've always wondered what you tasted like!"_

 _I drive my beak down and softly bite her shoulder. The taste of a mouthwatering lemon cake mingles over my tongue as Murasaki groans. So delicious!_

 _"_ _GET OFF HER!" Miyabi shouts as she stabs me in the back with her sword._

 _I feel absolutely no pain as I turn around and psychotically stare at her, "I'm so glad you made it for my birthday Miyabi, I think I'll have you for a late night snack!"_

 _My tentacles let go of Murasaki and wrap around Miyabi as I pounce on her._

 _"_ _STOP IT ALAN!"_

 _I pay no attention to her as I bite her stomach. Miyabi screams and something within me snaps. Suddenly, I realize what I'm truly doing. Oh no, I hurt Miyabi… I hurt Murasaki… I was supposed to protect these girls and I broke my promise to my momma…_

 _A voice within my head tells me that the promise I made means nothing, but it can't convince me. I get off her and start to slowly back off._

 _"_ _We have to kill it!" Miyabi shouts as she stands up. Blood pours out of her belly as she approaches me with her sword._

 _"_ _NO! Don't hurt him! He couldn't control himself!" Murasaki states as she pushes me behind her back._

 _"_ _Get out of the way Murasaki!" Miyabi shouts._

 _"_ _NO! I won't let you!"_

 _"_ _THAT THING ISN'T HUMAN!" Miyabi rages as she points at me._

 _I finally see the extent of what I have done. My tentacles start to recede back into my body and my beak disappears._

 _Miyabi pushes Murasaki out of the way and I stand there, willing to accept my fate. For breaking my commitment to my mother, dying is the only way to atone for what I have done._

 _"_ _Stop right there!" An old voice cries out._

 _Miyabi and I look in the direction the voice came from. Standing ten feet away is an elderly woman with three young girls. The old woman walks over to me, using her cane as a crutch as she looks me over._

 _"_ _Hie salvus erit (This one can be saved)." The old woman says as she uses her cane to prod me._

 _"_ _Wait, what about killing him!? He's just going to turn into a yoma! Why are you protecting him!?" Miyabi asks._

 _"_ _Child, you may think you know everything, but I rest assured, you know nothing." The old woman states._

 _Miyabi begins to swell up with anger: "Mark my words Alan, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"_

 _"_ _Oh, and take this you monster!" Imu shouts as she throws my chain sickle at me._

 _I feel my broken heart shatter like glass as Miyabi and Imu curse me. Tears begin to fill my eyes. In just the course of a day, I lost everything. My family, my friends, my home._

 _The girl with orange hair bends over and picks up the chain sickle. "Don't worry, you're not a monster! I think you are kind of cute!" She says as she wipes the tears from my eyes. The smallest girl with blonde hair pulls out a vial and hands it to me._

 _"_ _Drink. You will feel better." She says._

 _I take the glass and drink the fluid. Drowsiness comes over me and I nearly fall. The old woman catches me and hoists me on her back, "when you wake up, I will explain everything." The old woman says…_

 _"_ _MOMMA!" I scream as I wake up. It appears I am laying in a chamber of blue water. Standing over me are two statues, one of a man and one of a woman. The way the water leaks from their eyes look like they are crying as the tears are channeled into the pool. A dark liquid is secreting from my body and flowing back into both statues._

 _The faint sound of wind chimes echo off in the distance. I rush out the only door and enter some kind of church. The old woman from my nightmare is standing up at a pulpit, looking out of a stained glass window. She has to be at least sixty or seventy._

 _"_ _Welcome, future hunter." The old woman's voice is deep and raspy. Her face is wrinkly and pale as she walks over to me. She places a wooden cane in front of her with every step._

 _"_ _Where am I!?" I scream._

 _"_ _A sacred sanctuary. You are a hunter right?" The old woman asks._

 _"_ _No! I'm just a boy that wants to go home! I had a nightmare and I need to get back to my momma!" I reply._

 _The old woman lights up her tobacco pipe and inhales. White smoke rolls down into her lungs._

 _"_ _I assure you boy, last night was no dream. That thing you killed last night is known as a yoma, a parasitic demon born from bloodshed and chaos. After you killed it, you absorbed it's soul and power. Traditionally, you are to be executed for feeding on a yoma soul but because the Chief of hunters has seen that your reason was justified, you were spared. In exchange for becoming a hunter however."_

 _I try to wrap my mind around what she is saying. There is no way any of this is happening! This isn't possible! Is she implying that I am part human, part monster now!?_

 _"_ _I know you are scared and confused, but please, let me explain." The old woman says as she puts her hand on my shoulder; "I am Jasmine Sayuri."_

 _"_ _What's going on!? Is my mom…"_

 _The old woman closes her eyes and sighs._

 _"_ _No…." I stammer as I fall to my knees and begin weeping._

 _"_ _I am sorry son. Your mother didn't survive, and your family has abandoned you."_

 _The old woman touches my face with her wrinkly hands, "Alan. I understand you are sad, and I am sad for you. If you are willing, I will raise you to become a hunter, but if not, you are free to go. Just know you won't last long out there since you are a half blood now."_

 _She wipes the tears out of my eyes: "What do you mean halfblood? Am I not human anymore?"_

 _"_ _Last night, you consumed a yoma's soul. Normally, when someone eats a yoma soul, their blood fuses with the soul and they become part yoma. Because you are so young, your spirit was still developing. When the darkness entered your system, it was able to overcome and fuse to half of your human soul." Sayuri says._

 _"_ _Does that mean what my sister said about me was true? That I am a monster now?" I choke in-between tears._

 _The old woman shakes her head no; "By no means were you ever a monster, and you never will be. Tell me Alan, Do you want to become a hunter?"_

 _What choice do I really have? It's either leave and be killed the moment I do, or stay and fight._

 _I look up at her and wipe the salty water from my eyes: "Sensei, please teach me the way of the hunters."_

 _"_ _You must first answer me this, why do you want to become a hunter?" She asks._

 _My first urge is to say that I want revenge, but I know that will be the wrong answer. If anything, I want to make sure that this never happens to anyone else, because that's what my momma would truly want._

 _"_ _Sensei, it is in human nature to say that I want to redeem my name to my family, but I know there are people who have suffered more than I have at the hands of the yoma. I want to become a hunter so that I can protect others."_

 _She grins and helps me stand to my feet: "That is the correct answer Alan, and you don't have to call me Sensei, that's for Shinobi. You can call me Sayuri…"_

 _Seven years later…_

The sound of a heartbeat monitor constantly beeps as I begin to slowly gain consciousness back. Something is attached to my face that feels like a muzzle.

The last thing I remember is Haruka forcing me to drink that elixir and crystals started to grow out of my flesh, encasing me in a coffin of glass. Then I saw Ryoki dropping down through the barrier to protect me. My eyes begin to open as I slowly wake up.

"Alan!" A small voice cries out from the end of the bed.

My step sister, Minori is rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as rushes over and hugs my neck. "I was so scared!"

I pat her back: "It's okay Minori. It will take a lot more than that to hurt me."

I look around and see Roger's brother, Octavian sitting in a chair next to the door. Octavian's father is secretly a doctor at the local hospital, and he takes care of both hunters and shinobi. That way their medical records would still be kept a secret from the public and warring factions.

Mr. K is in the room as well. I guess they are here to watch over Minori until I can properly recover. Although I do not feel the urge, they are making me wear a mask as a precaution. That doesn't bother me any. I wouldn't want to go berserk and hurt someone. Especially Minori.

"How are you doing Alan?" Mr. K asks.

"Never been better." I reply.

Minori sits down in the chair next to my bed and folds her hands: "Alan! Guess what!?"

She rolls up the grey sleeve of her school uniform. There is a huge, white gauze wrapped up in medical tape: "I gave blood so I could save you!" She cheers.

To think I was wanting to forsake this girl at one time in my life. After I finished training, Ryoki suggested that I find a good family to live with. At first, I didn't want to belong to a good shinobi family because I heard they were worse than the evil shinobi.

Sure enough, Sayuri found Minori's family and made me join them despite my protests. Regardless of my stupidity, that family was more than happy to take me in because their daughter always wanted a brother.

As I spent time with Minori and her family, I began to understand that not all of the good shinobi were bad people. They loved me like I was their own son, and I couldn't have been happier. When I wasn't slaying yoma, I was playing with Minori. Hide and seek was her favorite, although I was always the one seeking.

I pet the top of her head: "That was brave of you Minori. Thank you."

She covers her arm back up: "It hurt when they stuck the needle, but if it meant saving you, it was a small price to pay." Minori pulls up her magic pail and acts like she is going to reach in, "Want to see a magic trick Alan?"

"I love magic." I state as I lean in and intently watch. I've seen this trick a million times, but I always consider it an honor to watch her do this.

"Nothing in the pail." Minori says as she has me look into the pail.

"I don't see anything." I chuckle as I look into the empty void.

Minori reaches into the pail and pulls out a small plastic tub with some strawberry shortcake in it. "I made this for you!" She states as she hands it to me.

My heart nearly implodes from the sudden rush of emotional energy as I gladly accept the gift. Minori took time out of her day to make this for me. No matter how many times she does this, it makes me so emotional.

"Thank you Minori. This means the world to me. You mean the world to me." I state as I hug her.

"Anything for you brother!" Minori says.

The door into my room opens up. Asuka and the others walk in. Except Yagyu. I forgot that Yagyu got blasted to hell.

"Is Yagyu okay!?" I ask.

"It's okay Alan, Yagyu is fine. She is across the hall from you." Ikaruga says as everyone gathers around.

"Well what about you girls? No serious injuries?" I ask.

"We are all okay. I managed to make my opponent bleed!" Katsu cheers as she points at a gash on her forehead.

"Head-butt?"

"Yup! I may have lost the fight, but I managed to get a solid hit in!" Katsu states.

"At least you made Hikage feel it. How about you Ikaruga?" I ask.

Ikaruga smiles: "Remember when you said watch out for that follow up?

I shake my head yes.

"Well I did and I hit my opponent with that pyromancy I've been practicing!" Ikaruga cheers.

"Hell yeah! Making progress!" I shout as I give her a high five.

The door opens up again and Octavian's father walks in: "Good morning Alan! I am Dr. Johnathan, and I was your caretaker while you were here! How do you feel today?"

"Walking on sunshine doc…"

"Are you in any pain today?" He asks as he listens to my heartbeat.

"I'm hungry." I say with a halfhearted smile. I truly am going to regret what has to be done. It is something I have to do and I've accepted that it has to happen but God does it hurt.

Johnathan lays my street clothes on the foot of my bed as he hands me a chart and a pen: "If you think you are ready to leave, I'll release you after your meal."

"Girls, Dr. Johnathan and I need to talk to Alan." Mr. K says.

Minori is the last one out of the room as Octavian shuts the door, isolating us from the girls. Johnathan reaches into his white lab coat and pulls out a small, black package: "Octavian my son, since you are about to graduate, you need to understand something first."

Mr. K takes my muzzle off and Johnathan hands me the package. I rip it open and immediately begin eating. The ration stimulates my senses and I begin to feel a lot better as I feed on the nutrient dense yoma flesh. Although it's flesh off of a monster, every bite is infused with bitter sorrow as I painfully remember that night I lost my mother and attacked my family. Tears try to flood out of my eyes, but I hold them back and try to focus on something else.

"My brother spoke highly of you." Octavian says.

"Like wise, we were best friends. He still is my best friend." I reply as I munch on the flesh.

"Octavian; Non est solum ad unam modo satiat dimidium sanguinum fam. Quapropter qui infra tertium habentur (There is only one way to truly satisfy a half bloods hunger. That is why they are considered inferior and savage to someone who is a third)." Johnathan says.

"No matter. They're just like us father. Whether someone is either a third or a half, we still bleed the same color." Octavian states.

Roger would always say that when other hunters criticized me for being a half blood. Despite being the first born son to the Chief, Roger suffered horrendous ridicule because he stood up for me. In the world of the hunters, the ideal percentage of yoma being mixed in with someone's humanity is a quarter to a third, with a third being the most prestigious because they reap the same benefits as a half blood, but do not have to eat flesh of any kind if they are seriously hurt. Any higher than 33% is considered inferior.

Roger and his brother Octavian are thirds while their father Johnathan is a half-blood like me. The only reason it's justified for him to be half is because he is the Chief of the hunters.

I finish eating the flesh and Octavian disposes of the trash. "How is the girl across the room doing?" I ask as I begin eating the short cake Minori made me. The way the cold strawberries blend with the angel food and whipped cream is astounding as I cherish every bite.

"Good. The girl suffered some mild burns and a nasty stab wound but it's nothing she can't handle." Johnathan says as he hands me my clothes.

I take my medical apron off under the blanket. I completely cover myself and put on my clothes as Mr. K lets the girls back into the room.

"You can't see me Minori!" I tease as I pop my head out from under the blanket.

"Stop hiding Alan!" She giggles. I quickly cover myself up and she starts trying to pull the blanket off of me, "My ultimate ninja art is the ability to turn invisible when no one is looking!"

"You can't turn invisible when no one is looking! That's impossible!" Minori says.

"I just did!"

While she is trying to pry the blanket out of my hands, I channel my energy into teleporting behind her: "Stamine (Warp)." I whisper.

In the blink of an eye, I teleport right behind her. She finally yanks the blanket off the bed: "Where did you go?"

I open up my arms and snatch her up. "Nee-yah, nee-yah, nee-yah!" I blow on her cheeks as she laughs to the point her face turns red. I sit her back down and quickly kiss her on the top of her head, "Complements to the chef! You made an amazing shortcake Minori!"

"Thank you Alan!" Minori says as she motions for me to lean down. I bend over and she kisses the top of my head.

"I'm going to go see Yagyu for a couple minutes! I'll be back!"

"Okay Alan!" Minori says as I head into the room across from me. The medical curtain hiding Yagyu is pulled all the way around her bed.

"Oh Yagyu! Are you naked?" I ask.

"When has that stopped you?" She snips back at me. I pull the curtains back and see that she is trying to sleep. "Well I am a guy, and guys…"

"Are horny, lonely perverts?" Yagyu cuts me off.

"Hey now! Look at it this way, I'm not looking because I'm a pervert! I'm looking at you from an artistic manner!"

"Whatever you say." She replies as I pull up a chair.

"How are you doing?"

She holds up her arms and shows me some mild burn marks: "I'll live."

I unwrap a lollipop and hand it to her. She rolls the piece of candy in her mouth, trying to find a suitable place to let it rest: "Who was that girl? The one that said she wanted you and Hibari?"

I sit back and cross my arms: "As you know, in every group there is one person that is crazier than all the rest. Haruka is that one. Back when I first became a shinobi, she was the first girl I ever met. The first one I ever saved as well."

Yagyu finally finds a place to rest the lollipop, and begins to crunch on it: "As I slipped in and out of consciousness, the last thing I remember seeing is you gagging and coughing. All of a sudden, these massive crystals started to sprout out of you. Then I saw your guardian burst through the barrier as I passed out. Then I woke up in the hospital and Mr. K told me that Ryoki and Shiyro had you placed in the intensive care unit because your wounds were severe."

A tear starts to roll out of the eye her patch covers: "We all thought you weren't going to make it."

I place my hand on my face: "Do my eyes deceive me? Is that a tear I see?"

She quickly wipes it away: "Don't push your luck."

I inch out of my seat and pat Yagyu's leg, "You rest up. Once we get back to Hanzo Academy, we will start figuring out a way to sort this mess out." I say as I close the curtain and head back to where the others are.

"Alan! Can we play hide and seek before you head back to school?" Minori asks.

"Of course! What better way of celebrating my recovery than spending some quality time with you?!" I state as Minori grabs my hand and leads me out of the hospital…

Ending Song: "Remember Everything" by Five Finger Death Punch


	9. Chapter 9

Opening Song: "Nobody Praying For Me" by Seether

Minori runs off and hides as I cover my eyes. "Eighteen, nineteen, twenty! I'm coming for you!" I say as I begin searching for her. Since we are in the courtyard of the hospital, there are plenty of places to hide. Like under the bridge that crosses a small stream. Then there are several other places that would be ideal spots, like the water fountain or the labyrinth.

I'm going to go with my first guess and attempt to search the labyrinth. The green wall of bushes stand nearly ten feet tall and is filled with dead ends. She could be anywhere in here. I climb up to the top of the hedge row and keep an eye out for her as I hop from one wall to the other.

"I'm coming for you Minori!" I tease as I leap across another gap. I see her running in the opposite direction towards the exit.

"Found you!" I dig my boots into the hedge, causing me to come to a dead stop. I bend my knees and launch myself in the opposite direction, giving me a boost in speed as I rush after her.

"I won't let you catch me!" Minori titters as she reaches the exit.

I swoop down and scoop her up in my arms. She giggles as I spin around to the point I lose my balance. Listening to her laugh and seeing her happy provides me more joy than any bottle of alcohol ever could.

"Alan, will I ever be as pretty as Yumi?"

"Minori, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." I smile as I braid her hair.

Back when Minori's parents were still alive, she would constantly ask her mom the same question. Minori's mother would smile and braid her hair as she told Minori she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Seeing the way good shinobi interacted with each other was enough to convince me that not all of them were bad.

Then came the day I'd never forget. Nearly a year ago, my friend Roger was in the Fracture with Tom and Lawrence and I was enjoying my day off. While I was walking home, I just happened to look down an alley-way and I saw something that would haunt me for the rest of my days.

A group of hunters were fighting with my step father while Minori's mother was trying to shield her. Out of fear for my family, I lashed out and killed the hunters. However, I was too late. My step father was mortally wounded, my step mother was seriously hurt and Minori was crying because she had been stabbed.

I didn't have any elixirs with me, so there was no way I could have treated their wounds. Mother handed me Minori and told me to get to the hospital as fast as I could. Then her parents kissed Minori goodbye and I ran. The way she cried for the pain to stop still echoes in my mind. When I got to the hospital, Minori was rushed into the Emergency Room, and that was the last I seen of her for what felt like an eternity.

Ever since my real family left me, I criticized people who believed in a higher power such as God. Although I loved my step parents, I poked fun at them when they brought the concept of a higher being watching over and protecting us.

Some time passed and Roger's father, Johnathan told me that my step father died at the scene of the crime, Minori was in critical condition, and there was nothing more they could do for my step mom, and that giving her an elixir would just delay the inevitable. As I held my mom's hand, I told her that I was sorry for making fun of their way of life, and that I truly regret the way I believed.

She reached up with her free hand and touched my face and said; "I'm proud of the man you are becoming. I love you my son, and tell Minori we love her." Then she closed her eyes, took one last breath, and her spirit left her. As my heart began to fill with grief, it also filled up with hatred towards the world. The faction I was currently fighting for were no better than the good shinobi. From then on, I swore to not only fight against the good shinobi who strayed away from the right path, but the evil shinobi, and the hunters as well to protect those I love.

After that, I did something I never did before, I began to pray. As a hunter, I was trained not to beg for anything, but that very moment, I never begged for anything more in my entire life. I didn't want Minori to die, and I pleaded that if God was willing, to spare her and punish me any way seemed fit if it meant letting Minori live in exchange. I knew no amount of elixirs could save her. Not even the potent kind because shinobi can't derive the healing properties the same way hunters can.

Three grueling days passed, and I went with no sleep. I just sat there holding Minori's hand and praying over her. Then something happened, Johnathan came in and told me that Minori was going to pull through. Suddenly, Minori woke up and whimpered my name. Tears rolled down my face as I hugged her and praised the being everyone calls God. I never was the religious type, but that day, my eyes were finally open. God took my step father as punishment for my ignorance, then he took my step mom as punishment for my arrogance, then he spared Minori as a token of his grace, and I've been thankful ever since.

"Minori, it's time to head back to Gessen!" Octavian shouts off in the distance.

"Ah, so soon. Can you tell him to go away, so we can play some more?" Minori sighs.

I take hold of her hand and lead her over to Octavian, "If I could, I would. I'm sorry we didn't have a lot of time to play together, but I still had a lot of fun." I say.

She hugs me: "I love you Alan."

"Yeah… I love you too Minori."

She waves goodbye and leaves as I head back to Hanzo Academy…

I double check to see if anyone is watching as I make my way into the abandoned building. I hit the switch and dive in. One knee touches the padding as I regain my balance and stand up.

"Alan! So good you could join us! I'm glad you are okay!" Mr. K says.

"Well if it wasn't for my guardian, I wouldn't be here. Where is she by the way?"

"They are both in Asuka's room. I wouldn't bother them right now though. They both used a lot of energy breaking you out of that crystal, so they need rest."

I sit down on the couch: "Well, what are we going to do now?"

Mr. K sits right beside me: "Since the enemy knows where we are, we have doubled our security measures. Tomorrow, I'm taking you and the girls out into the wilderness for a test."

"What kind of test?"

"A test to see which one of my students is worthy of wielding the dragon scroll. I'm also doubling down on the training. These girls have to be ready in case Hebijo decides to attack again."

"They need to be prepared to face Lawrence as well." I add.

"That's the problem. The only ones that can truly stand against him are me and you, and Hibari needed you to fight her opponent off as well."

"Hey now, that wasn't just some random evil shinobi. That was Haruka, and she is not a pushover by any means." I state.

Mr. K grabs his face and shakes his head back and forth: "I need to find a way to relate to Hibari, and keep Yagyu from butting in. I know she is trying to protect Hibari, but Yagyu can't be there all the time."

I know what he means. Someone cannot learn how to protect themselves if all they have to do is depend on someone else. I'm not against helping someone, but if I was locked up with Lawrence, and Haruka was harassing Hibari, I can't drop what I am doing to try and save her. If I lost focus for just a split second, that would equal death against someone like Lawrence. Then I'm no help to anyone if I'm dead.

"We will think of something." I state.

He leans in close and whispers, "I might just put her with you. Surely as a hunter, you can teach her something."

"Shhh! You can't go around saying that! We all know hunter is a bad word!" I joke with him.

He chuckles and stands up: "Don't worry, all the girls are in their rooms resting up for the big day tomorrow. I advise you go do the same thing since we are leaving around five in the morning."

"Sure thing Sensei." I get up and head down the hall into Asuka's room. Ryoki and Shiyro are both asleep on my rollaway bed. My scythe is resting up against the wall right where I left my armor last. I stretch out across the floor and try to get comfortable.

"Hey Alan, I'll share with you." Asuka says as she looks straight down at me.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I lay on the bed and get as close to the edge as I can. It would be awkward if we somehow got tangled up. Although that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing if it did…

"Hey Alan, it is time to wake up." Asuka whispers.

I can feel the warmth of her breath on my face. I slowly open my eyes and see that she is mere inches from my face. "What time is it?"

"It is four-thirty. Sensei said we are leaving in a couple minutes." Asuka says.

I reach over and grab my armor from the coat rack, as well as my duster and hat. Ryoki and Shiyro are still asleep. They must have used a massive amount of energy trying to break me out of that cocoon of crystal. I crouch down and rub the top of Shiyro's head: "Thanks for saving me kid." She does not make a sound. I guess the kid is out cold.

I reach over and play with Ryoki's hair. She reaches over and takes hold of my hand: "I'm glad you were able to save me. Thank you both."

"Well if I didn't, I wouldn't have anyone to argue with anymore." She softly chuckles as I wipe her puffy eyes.

"I know I piss you off, most of the time intentionally, but I am very grateful you are my guardian, and I can't think of anyone more capable of dealing with me than you."

I place her hand back on the bed and pull the blanket over her and Shiyro: "You rest up. I'll be back soon."

Asuka and I leave the room. Despite being partially rested, Ryoki and Shiyro look like they even used some of their life force to save me. If they used anymore, they would have needed a yoma soul to help rejuvenate them.

"How did you sleep last night?" Asuka asks.

"I slept really well."

"I did too." Asuka replies.

"Well good. Thank you for sharing your bed with me. I honestly didn't want to spend the night on the floor." I say.

"I figured our training today will be a lot more rigorous than before, so I thought giving you a place on my bed might help you rest better." The other girls are awake and waiting in the living room with Mr. K.

"So nice of you to join us." Mr. K says.

"Let's get this over with. I have a sick guardian and I need to be back as soon as possible." I state.

"That's the spirit!" Mr. K opens a secret door to the underground tunnel that takes us out of the school. "Are we going to the training grounds?" Hibari asks.

Mr. K shakes his head no: "We have a new place to train…"

We have been walking for hours. We left at five. It's ten now.

"My God Mr. K, I didn't know we were walking to the other side of the country." I say as I take my hat off and wipe the sweat off my forehead. The shade from the overhead trees off some kind of relief, but not much protection from the sun's rays.

"We are almost there." He says.

"Well I would sure hope! Just this is training within itself!"

"That's the idea." Mr. K replies.

Who would have thought walking from one side of the damn planet to the other would count as shinobi training? Genius. Mr. K walks into a clearing where there are several hang-gliders set up. I know where this is going. Sayuri made me do this back when I was training.

"Okay all of you. This is a test of survival."

"Oh no…" Ikaruga gasps. "I know what this is! This is the most grueling thing a shinobi has to do during their training! It is called…Hiking!"

"Oh yes. Hiking is so much worse than anything a shinobi has to face during the entire course of their training." I boast.

"The first one to the top of the mountain will have the chance to receive the dragon scroll of yang."

"Yang? You mean like Yang from Diamond? The one that has striking resemblance to Katsu?" I ask.

"It's not called diamond! It's called Rwby!" Yagyu shouts at me.

I point at her: "Ha! You admitted it! So you do watch anime and other stuff! I bet you watch Shinmai when no one is looking as well!"

"Of course! Yagyu and I watch it late at night when no one is awake!" Hibari says with a huge smile.

Yagyu grabs Hibari and makes her stand away from me: "Hibari, I said that was supposed to be a secret."

"But Yagyu, you said yourself, Alan isn't going to care."

I can't help but grin from ear to ear: "Yes Yagyu, I'm not going to judge you. Everyone is entitled to having fun sooner or later. All work and no play makes jack a dull boy."

Everyone shakes their head in agreement. "You maybe a prodigy, but that doesn't mean you have to live a boring life." Katsu adds.

Yagyu sighs: "I have a standard to meet, and if I don't keep it, then I'm not worthy of being called a shinobi."

I walk over to her and pat her shoulder: "Am I worthy of being called a shinobi, despite my likes and interests?"

I may not be a real shinobi, but I'm using myself as an excuse to prove a point.

"Mr. K, what do you think?" I ask.

He rubs his chin and thinks: "I hate to admit this, because it is Alan, but he has a point. I may be an instructor, but even I need a break from the mind numbing repetition of teaching."

"Does that mean you watch Shinmai?" Hibari asks.

"NO! It just means Alan is right for once." Mr. K says.

Victory achieved! I finally got Mr. K to admit I was right for once!

"Enough stalling! The first one to the top of the mountain wins the honor of receiving the scroll of…" Mr. K stops because I start to snicker.

"Just go!" He points at the hang gliders. I pick the one that's sitting between Asuka and Katsu. Ikaruga launches off first, then Yagyu, Hibari, Katsu. Asuka and I are the last ones.

"See you at the top!" Asuka says as she glides off.

I immediately follow after her and glide right behind her. The glider catches air and I begin sliding through the air. I look down and see Asuka below me. The wind blows her skirt up, revealing her underwear. You weren't kidding Ikaruga, this is the most difficult test a shinobi will ever take. It's almost impossible to focus on the task at hand.

The glider Asuka is using however starts to wobble and shake. She tries to straighten it out but it malfunctions. Damn, I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. I take a deep breath and let go my glider. I feel my weight shift as gravity yanks me down towards the earth. I channel a portion of my energy to my back and take a deep breath: "Alis de tenebris(Wings of Darkness)!"

My back tingles as two black and two white wings sprout out of my back, giving me the ability to fly. The white wings act as a glider while I use the black ones to launch myself under Asuka to help slow her decent. Her glider is still intact, but Asuka is going to have a really rough landing if it does not slow down.

"Hang on Asuka!"

She wraps her arms around my waist with a crushing grip as I extend the rest of my wings out. They catch air as I slowly come closer and closer to the ground. I swerve in and out of trees and spiral through some branches. My wings retract back into my body as my boots touch the ground.

Asuka's arms are glued to me and her legs are wrapped around mine.

"Asuka, you can let go now. We have solid ground underneath us."

She slowly extends one leg out and touches the ground, just to make sure. Asuka then places both feet on the ground and opens her eyes: "I'm not dead?"

I shake my head no: "Of course not! I wouldn't let anything happen to you!" She looks around and let's go of my waist: "How did you do that?"

"It was a skill I inherited from my father. My real sister has the ability to sprout six wings since she was the firstborn."

This time, I didn't have to lie. I know the day will come that they will eventually figure out what I truly am, but as for now, just go with the flow.

"Well whatever it was, it was pretty awesome!"

"It's all part of being a shinobi." I say.

The mountain we are supposed to traverse is nearly five miles away. Not exact, but I'm just guessing.

"Where are the others?" Asuka asks.

"No idea. I was just following you because it looked like everyone was flying in pairs."

That wasn't the only reason I was following her as screenshots of her panties cross my mind. "Well I guess we better get going. We need to get as close to the target as we can before the sun sets." Asuka nods as we begin making our way to the mountain…

So the two of us have walked, and walked, and walked. And for a change of wording, we walked some more, and some more. I can feel my duster trying to leech off me for how long it has been, so I take it off and throw it over my shoulder.

I look up at the sun that is beating down on us: "The sun sucks."

Asuka is panting from how hot it is. She sits down and starts un-buttoning the top of her shirt. "I need some air."

My ears perk up from the mere mention of that, but I play it cool. I sit down under a shady tree and look over at her. Oh damn! She didn't just un-button the top buttons! She damn near took her shirt off! I pull out a bandanna and act like I'm rubbing my face.

Instead, I can see right through the black cloth. While I'm taking in the marvelous view, I reach down into my belt and take out a canteen of water.

The water rolls down my throat, causing my thirst to be somewhat quenched. "You need some?" I ask as I try and hand her the canteen.

If this is what Sayuri's granddaughter looks like, I wonder what kind of fox she looked like when she was younger! Old man Hanzo must have been really lucky back in his younger days! She takes the canteen and splashes some on her face, causing the water to seep through her white uniform.

"Oh my, your chest is becoming transparent!" I point out.

She gasps and covers herself, "Shinobi transformation!" In a flash of light, she is now wearing her transformation clothes. The brown uniform is the only difference between her standard form and her transformation.

"Hey Asuka, did you know that your brown uniform looks like the one Lala wears in To Love Ru?"

"I don't know that show." She replies.

"Ah, you don't want too." I add as my eye candy has been taken away. From the trees above, a shower of black parasites fall from the trees and on top of her. The sudden flash of light must have spooked the leeches. Asuka flips out and starts running through the woods.

"Wait Asuka! I know how to get rid of them!" I shout.

I hold my hand above my hand and catch one trying to land on me. I hold it in front of me and look it over. The squirming, wriggly worm is trying to bite my hand: "Do you want to know the best thing about being a hunter?" I let it latch onto my hand and I crush it. Blood drips out of the leech's body and I absorb the red and black fluid. "I can gain sustenance from anything that has blood."

I open my hand up and what is left of the leech starts to decay and seep into my flesh. I gain a little bit of my energy back as I chase after Asuka.

"Wait!" I see her diving into the water. The black leeches start to float up to the surface. I quickly form my scythe and stick it in the middle of the leeches: "Ardens Tactus(Scalding touch)." The leeches burst into flames and begin decaying as my scythe absorbs them. I manage to finish my small meal before Asuka surfaces.

Not only does she surface, but this massive water dragon does as well and it has her wrapped up inside the coil of its tail. The face resembles one of a catfish with long, white whiskers that line its puckered pink lips. "Oh damn! You found a biggun!" I exclaim as I draw my revolver.

"No wait! I can handle this!" Asuka shouts as she breaks free from the tail. With one swift blow, she smacks it upside the head with her katana sheathe. The creature wails in pain and disappears back underwater. "Sorry about that!" She waves at the creature.

Asuka treks out of the murky water, soaking wet. It is a shame she is wearing Momo's uniform. I can't see though tan sadly.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine." She replies as we continue down the bank of the river…

The sun is now starting to set and daylight begins to die. "I think it would be best if we stop for the night." I say.

With a quick swing of the blade, I hack down a decent size tree. I slash at the log again and make some firewood. Asuka is sitting down as I pile the wood together and form a small campfire.

"Ardens Tactus(Scalding touch)." The tip of my scythe turns bright red and I tap the wood, causing it to smoke and flame up instantly. "Et ferurrum frigoris(Blade of frost)." I stick the tip of my blade into the ground and circle around the small pyre. Blue crystals of ice form where I drag the blade. That will help the keep the fire under control while we are asleep tonight.

Asuka claps as I break my scythe apart: "You seem to be very fond of the scythe."

I sit down and rub the frost off the sickle: "I've completed a lot of missions with this thing. It has never let me down."

"Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift from my sensei when I graduated." I sit the sickle down and watch the flames dance across the crackling logs.

"Did anyone else graduate with you?" Asuka asks.

"No. I did have a friend named Roger though. We did our own jobs most of the time but in times of need, we helped one another and other people." I haven't thought about Roger since that very day. There was a reason I stopped thinking about him, and it wasn't until now I remembered what happened, and it still gives me chills that he is out there somewhere. I lay down and stare up into the sky to try and forget what happened.

"Was Roger you're best friend?"

"Yes. I lost contact with him though. Something went wrong during one of his assignments and he was forced to go into hiding." It wasn't because he failed a mission though.

"What about you? You seem like something is bothering you." I ask as I roll over and look at her.

She looks down at the ground: "When I was fighting Homura… She told me that I wasn't fit to be called the granddaughter of Master Hanzo… Maybe she was right."

"Asuka, you can't let some skrub like Homura determine who you are. So what if she got the best of you the first time? Don't let it happen again. How? Simple. By using dirty underhanded tactics to win." I state as I sit up.

Asuka looks up at me: "Isn't that against the code though?"

"When is a fight ever fair? Was it fair Homura was using forbidden techniques against you? Such as Flagellum flamma (Whip of flames)?"

I channel some kai to my hand and a string of fire wraps around my arm, forming a long, line of orange. "The only difference is Homura was using a weaker version of what I am doing."

I point my arm up to the heavens and yank it down: "Desierunt (subside). I will teach you real magic. Spells simple enough for you to cast. Draw your weapons."

I get behind Asuka and take hold of her hands: "Since Homura is more flame based, you are going to need water based attacks. With whichever hand you want to start the spell, touch your blades together."

I press both her swords together: "Now channel your kai into your palms." She closes her eyes and exhales.

"Now rub one blade down the other and say: Gladius de mari (sword from the sea)."

"Gladius de mari (sword from the sea)." She says.

The blades start to spark as they rub against each other and immediately, the swords turn blue and drip water. I let go and take a step back.

"I did it! I did it Alan!" Asuka cheers as she presses the blades back together.

"You sure did. Just remember that this buff will only work when you are calm like water. You also need to be aware it only lasts for about thirty seconds." I say as I lay down beside the fire.

"Will you show me some more later?" She asks.

"Of course Asuka. There is a lot to learn. It took me five years to learn as much as I did, and I still learn more every day." I can now rest a little easier now that Asuka knows a basic weapon buff. It may not be much, but that will certainly put a kink in Homura's plan the next time they cross paths.

"Hey Alan, thank you." Asuka says.

I act as if I am already asleep and I didn't hear her.

"Alan?" This time, her voice comes from directly behind me. I softly close my eyes and pretend I'm asleep. Something touches the side of my face. It is somewhat warm and wet. Keep it together Alan. It's just a little peck. It doesn't mean anything. Even though I can't convince myself it doesn't mean anything.

I peek over my shoulder and see that she is facing away from me. In one quick motion, I lean over and kiss her on the cheek before laying back down…

My eyes start to water as I open them up. The fire has completely burned out, leaving nothing but some ashes and some smoldering embers. I try to roll over but something is blocking my way. Asuka was asleep the whole night with her back against mine.

"Hey, it's time to wake up." I say as I shake her.

Her mouth stretches as she yawns: "What time is it?"

"Time for us to get a move on. We need to get to the top of Mountain whatever the hell sensei calls it before the others." The place where she kissed me last night is still tingly and warm. Asuka is rubbing the place where I kissed her as well. I guess I'm not as sneaky as I used to be. Maybe that's why I'm a hunter instead of a shinobi. I chuckle inside. It appears that there is a beaten path that leads all the way up to the top of the mountain.

"If we take that path, we can make it up to the top pretty quickly. Save us the grief of doing any climbing." I stick the sickle into my rifle and the scythe extends out. "You ready to do this?"

Asuka shakes her head: "What do you think they will make us do?"

"Probably spar with the other girls for the sacred scroll of Ruby. I don't know. I'll probably sit out since it is between your faction."

"But your part of our faction now Alan. Why couldn't you fight for it?"

Her words hit my chest. I really wish I could belong to a place like Hanzo, but unfortunately, hunters don't belong anywhere. We are rogues. Drifters. Vagabonds, with no place to ever call home.

"I haven't been there long enough to be trusted."

"What do you mean trust? We all trust you. Even Sensei does."

"Maybe so, but there are things that I've had to do…"

She takes hold of my arm: "Stop it. I don't know what you have had to do, and I don't care. I assure you that what you have done, or who you are does not determine your future."

If only those words actually had any meaning, but I play nice and go along: "That is very nice of you Asuka. I'm proud to call you a friend."

"And I'm proud to call you my friend. Now let's get to the top." Asuka states…

The air starts to become thinner and thinner as we near the top of the mountain. The elevated path starts to level out as we reach the top. Katsu, Ikaurga, Yagyu, and Hibari are all there waiting for us. Biscuit eating, mothertrucker! We are the last ones to the top!

"Care to join us?" Yagyu sneers.

"Not really. You're always a bore with your no drink, no smoke, no drive fast attitude." I reply.

Ahead is the peak. We are all standing on a worn, washed out area that is somewhat level considering we are on the side of a mountain.

"You dare challenge me?" A powerful female voice yells out. The attitude in her voice is enough to make my bones rattle.

"Hey Jotaro. How are you?" I casually say. Suddenly, she drops down from an elevated, rocky ledge from above. "Hey Jotaro, I think you're in the wrong story."

"Quit calling me that!" Daidouji shouts at me as she pulls her blue hat over her eyes. She is wearing a blue duster, some ratty blue pants and some of those wooden sandals. Her chest is wrapped up in white, medical tape. Mainly for sex appeal. Daijouji calls it a tactical advantage. I call it an erection just waiting to happen.

"One of you five girls…"

"Guy." I raise my hand.

"Shut the hell up Alan! One of you girls from Hanzo Academy will be awarded the sacred scroll of yang." Daijouji says.

"In other words, an autographed and somewhat erotic picture of the blonde from Diamond."

Daijouji picks up a small boulder with her foot and kicks it at me. I quickly react and smash the rock with my scythe, causing it to explode into nothing but gravel: "Isn't that right Yagyu?"

"Bite me." She replies.

I walk over and sit next to a huge rock that provides some back support.

"Wait, aren't you going to help us?" Katsu asks.

"I have no desire for the sacred scroll of emerald." I say.

"It's not emerald… It's RWBY!" Yagyu shouts. This is too much fun. Triggering Yagyu is a pastime anyone can enjoy. Just as long as she doesn't shove that umbrella up my ass.

Daijouji holds out the scroll: "Who wants first swing?" All the girls take off charging at her. She assumes a position and balances all the kai in her body. She slams her teeth together and unleashes a huge shockwave of air.

"Fus-ro-dah!" I say in sync when the wave hits the girls, sending them all flying backward. I take hold of my nose and try to keep the blood from pooling out. I can see all of the girls' panties. Asuka always has the most colorful. The white base with red and green strips.

"That all you got!?" Daijouji shouts.

Ikaruga gets up and takes off charging. Daijouji simply steps to the side and launches her back with a sharp punch to Ikaruga's chest. She flies back once again and pieces of her clothing and armor flake off as she skids across the ground.

"Let's go Ikaruga! You're doing… well, you're not doing great, but you're not dead either!" I clap.

Katsu and Yagyu try to rush Daijouji, but she simply emits force again, blowing them back. Asuka manages to sneak behind Daijouji and prepares to launch towards her. She assumes a position and leaps for the scroll. Daijouji catches on and turns around. She forms a fist and swings.

"Asuka! No!" I scream. It is too late though. Asuka is already mid-way though, and she can't win against gravity.

She tries to dodge but Daijouji's fist still manages to clip her side. Asuka flies back towards the peak and slams into a wall of rock, causing a massive explosion of white dust.

"OH SHIT!" I yell as I take off running to her. Please be okay! Please be okay! I tell myself. I hop over the collapsed rocks and see her lying motionless on the ground.

"Asuka! Can you hear me! Wake up!" I shout as I slide right next to her.

"I might have taken that blow, but I still got this…" Asuka says as she holds up the scroll. Joy comes to us both, but it is short lived. She is still hurt and I need to do something. I reach into my duster and pull out an IRE. "Here, this will help." I say.

"Hey, that tastes pretty good. What is it?"

"Stuff. That's all you need to know." I left up her shirt and check on the area where she had been hit. The punch didn't go all the way though. Which means Daijouji didn't hit her with everything she had, but her stomach is heavily bruised though.

"Alan, will you do me a favor?" She gasps.

"What is it?"

She take hold of my hand and places it on her chest: "As much as I hate being touched, it actually makes me feel better."

And I thought this was supposed to be a serious moment. I firmly squeeze and her heart throbs violently as she squeals.

"Not trying to be a pervert. Actually, I am. I'd say this was a win-win situation." I declare.

"I guess so." She says as I pick her up in my arms and carry her out of the hole: "Asuka has received the ancient scroll of sapphire! Therefore, she will be crowned queen of Hanzo Academy!"

"And I choose you as my royal fool." She laughs.

"You better! No one could do that job as well as I can!" I reply as I sit her down. Asuka staggers around and latches on to me until she regains her balance. Everyone begins to clap and Mr. K appears out of nowhere: "Well done Asuka! This scroll will be yours one day!"

She hands it back to Daijouji: "You did good Asuka. You all did."

"I just spectated." I say.

Daijouji places her hand on my shoulder: "Yes, but you were the best damn spectator anyone could have ever asked for."

"Thanks Daijouji."

She pulls me away from Asuka and whispers; "You two seem to be quite fond of each other."

"Of course. She is a shinobi with a pure heart and big gazongas, and I'm a convicted psychopath and a wrongly accused pervert. I guess the stories about how opposites attract are true."

"A pervert, yes. Psychopath? No. In fact, all these girls think highly of you. Including Mr. K and myself."

"I'm not sure about that."

"No Alan. It is true. Despite how rough things have been here lately, you have been there for us, and I can't thank you enough for helping me look out for the girls." Mr. K says.

"It's no big deal Mr. K. It wasn't part of the job description, but sometimes you got to do things that don't relate to your title."

"Mr. K chuckles and smiles: "Ego sum laetus venisti. Venandi. (I'm glad you came. Hunter)."

"Ego te linter accepit. Shinobi. (I'm glad you took me. Ninja.)…"

Ending Song: "Short Change Hero" by The Heavy


	10. Chapter 10

Opening Song: "Gunslinger" by Avenged Sevenfold

Mr. K is onto all of us about training. A couple days have passed since Asuka successfully acquired the sacred scroll of gemstones from Daidouji, and he has been making all of us train harder than we ever have before.

Although this is normal to me, the girls are really struggling with it. However, Asuka is showing a huge improvement since the last time we trained. She's used the water spell I taught her in several fights and has won every battle so far.

Even against Yagyu, Asuka managed to pull off some hard earned victories against her. Katsu is snapping logs with her kicks while Yagyu and Asuka train over and over again. Right now, I just finished sparring with Ikaruga. She has definitely gotten stronger since we fought last time.

"Alan! I want you to spar with Hibari!" Mr. K says.

I double check the clear safety on my scythe to make sure it won't slice anyone in half. The both of us get on the mat and ready up. Hibari is just wearing some casual gym clothes and isn't even using a weapon right now.

"Aren't you going to draw your weapon?"

She runs at me and swings her arms. I place my index finger on her forehead and hold back: "I don't know how to use any!" Hibari states.

She continues to throw her fists at me, missing every time. I can't take this girl seriously. I'd feel absolutely horrible if I barely scratched her. Her determination to hit me is astounding though. I'd definitely give her an A for effort. This girl reminds me a lot of Minori. When we were younger, Minori would try and hit me as I held her back. She always told me that no matter what, she would become strong like her daddy and protect me someday.

"Mr. K, I'm not sure about this."

"Alan, Hibari isn't going to get stronger unless you fight her." He replies.

I sidestep and she nearly bails off the mat. I catch Hibari by the back of her shirt and pull her back.

"Hibari sweetie, you're not winning any fights like this." She tries to hit me but I catch her hand: "First, you are off balance." I sweep her legs and catch her before she falls: "Keep one of your legs about three feet behind the other. This decreases the chance of being tossed around."

I position her legs and try to gently sweep her again. "Next, carefully place your attacks. One mistake or get greedy with hits, you will either lose the fight or die."

I fold her open hands into fists: "Now all that's left is to git gud."

"Don't hold back at all Alan! I want you to punish me if I mess up!" Hibari shouts.

"I don't know about this…"

"No Alan! I can't learn if you don't fight me at one hundred percent!"

I sigh as I run my hand along the sickle: "Spumam telum(Foam weapon)." The blade turns white and foams up. If I manage to smack her with this, it will feel like a pillow. Hibari rushes me and throws a volley of punches, all which are really easy to dodge. She is showing some kind of improvement though. I catch her wrist with my bare fist and attempt to throw her down, but I get the urge to dodge.

I let go and leap to the left: "Damn it Yagyu! Quit interfering!" I rage as I block one of her incoming attacks. I spin my weapon around, causing her umbrella to spiral with the scythe. "Forti tabernus(Mighty boot)!" The tip of my boot smolders as I kick at her. She dodges back before the concussion of the spell can connect.

"Yagyu! I didn't order you to interfere with Hibari's fight! If you think you are protecting Hibari by fighting all her battles, you are wrong!" Mr. K shouts.

"Listen Yagyu, whether you like it or not, you can't always be there for her. She has to learn how to stand up for herself."

"Shut up Alan! Just shut up!" She shouts at me.

"He was just trying to help!" Hibari pleas.

"You don't need his help!"

"That is enough! Yagyu! You and Hibari are done for the day! You will both be receiving a punishment because of your inability to let Hibari properly train!"

Wow, that was a little harsh. I don't think a punishment should be put in place. Except for Yagyu. She has been a bitch towards everyone lately, and she dragged Hibari down with her. That was a smart move genius. I think to myself.

"Everyone else, you are excused the rest of the day!" Mr. K says.

I break my scythe apart and head off in the other direction. That little confrontation got me fighting mad. Yagyu has been an ass the last couple days and is starting to get worse than Ikaruga was when I first arrived.

At first, Yagyu and I were close. Almost best friends since I first arrived because I could relate to her because of our somewhat similar pasts. Her losing her sister and me losing my family are what brought us together in the first place. I can hear Yagyu say something about me. It doesn't sound good and I can feel myself swelling up with anger.

"Hey! You want to come over here and tell me what you said? Because you've been something among the lines of a bitch lately!"

"Go to hell Alan!" She points at me.

I slam my fist into a wooden table and snap it in half, "That's it! I'm about to adjust that attitude of yours!"

"Bring it!" Yagyu deploys her umbrella and assumes a fighting position.

I form my scythe, but Asuka and Ikaruga begin pushing me back: "No Alan! Fighting about this isn't going to help either of you!" Asuka says as she tries to pull me out of the room. I clench my fist and bear with it as we leave. I don't say a word and head straight to Asuka's room.

Ryoki is sitting up on the bed while Shiryo wakes up. "Hey Alan… How was training today…" She covers her mouth and coughs.

"Terrible. How are you?"

Ryoki swipes Shiryo's hair off to the side and covers her back up with the blanket: "Better. I think by tomorrow, we will be back to one hundred percent."

I fall on Asuka's bed and stare at the ceiling. Does Yagyu know? No. There is no way. I used my family power when we were trying to get the scroll, but she didn't see. Did she? That's the only reason she would be acting this way towards me. No. She couldn't have.

"Alan, do you want to talk?" Asuka asks.

I look up and see that she is standing outside the room. "I don't know Asuka. What did I ever do to upset Yagyu?"

"Wait, Yagyu has an issue with you?" Ryoki asks.

"It's not serious. She's just got something shoved up her ass right now."

"She better not. I'll bounce her off the walls if she does." Ryoki flairs up.

"Yagyu's just in a bad mood today. It's not a big deal Ryoki."

"Alan, Et non nosti (Does she know)?" Ryoki asks.

"Forsitan. Non datur inpiis. Quid est quae facturus est (Maybe. Maybe not. What is she going to do about it)?"

Asuka has no idea what we are talking about, which is good. That's how it needs to stay.

"If you're curious Asuka, Ryoki was just wondering what the problem is. Ryoki gets uncomfortable when talking about issues when others are around."

Asuka nods and lays down beside me, "I'm sure whatever it is, it will work itself out eventually."

"Yeah, I hope…"

I get the strangest feeling that someone is watching me as I sleep. It isn't Asuka because I've become accustomed to sleeping by her side. No, this feels like something way more intense. So intense, it is causing me to sweat. I look over at the clock: 2:00 A.M. Damn, we have been asleep for nearly eight hours right now. I try to go back to sleep, but the creepy feeling I keep getting worries me. I sit up and turn on the TV in Asuka's room.

I wonder if Shinmai is on. I flip through endless channels of infotainment. God! I hate trying to watch TV earlier in the morning! The next channel I flip to actually has something good on it. Ah, even though I hate the main character because he needs to grow a spine, I can't help but love To Love Ru. However, I can't watch it since Asuka is present. To hell with it, I'm going to play some dark souls. I hook up my controller and turn the system on…

Asuka is now awake and is watching me play. I just finished killing the Four Kings, now I'm ready to fight Gwyn in the kiln of the first flame.

"This game must be hard if you constantly die." Asuka says.

"You don't win at this game. You just get a little better each time. About like real life."

The bedroom door slides open and Yagyu walks in: "Morning sexy. Is it time already for you to ruin my day?" I sneer as I try to avoid falling off the narrow beam over the water. "Oh shit, I forgot about the ghost assholes!" I try to turn and run back but Yagyu turns the system off.

"Hey! What the hell!? This game auto saves all the time! You probably corrupted my data!"

"Listen smartass! Mr. K says there is an issue that we need to all talk about!" Yagyu declares.

"Is it a group intervention about your poor attitude?" I reply.

"Shut up! This is an urgent matter!"

"Yeah! So was fighting Gwyn but you screwed that up as well!"

She rolls her eyes and leaves the rooms. I grab all my stuff; my duster, chest piece, hat and my scythe. Asuka puts her uniform on and follows me into the classroom where Mr. K addresses urgent matters. I sit down next to Ikaruga while Mr. K paces back and forth. Man, this hasn't even started, and I'm already bored.

"Last night, someone broke into the safe room where we store the sacred scroll." Everyone gasps in shock. Except me because I don't care as I pull my phone out.

"How?" Katsu asks.

"Our security is the most advanced you can get. There is absolutely no way anyone from the outside could have stolen that scroll. The perpetrator, is sitting in this room right now."

I pay no attention as I watch an episode of Shinmai on my phone. Ha! Maple syrup! This show is awesome! For some reason, everyone gets quiet. Oh God, they must have seen, so I continue to watch.

"Hey Alan, put the cartoons away." Yagyu hisses at me.

"First of all, it's called Shinmai, and it's not a cartoon, it's anime!" I snap back. Everyone continues to look at me with menacing stares. Except Asuka, Ikaruga and Hibari.

"Wait, you honestly don't think I stole it, do y'all?"

"You are the only outsider here, and you seem to be pretty close to those Hebijo hoes." Katsu states.

"Wait, why would I want to sell you out to the others?"

"I don't know, you tell us." Yagyu adds.

"Why, on God's green earth would I do that!? What would I benefit from that!?" They continue to stare at me. Asuka's mouth is agape like she wants to say something, but she remains silent.

I put my phone away and stand up: "Do you really think I stole it?" They all continue to stare at me.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Don't play stupid Alan." Yagyu says.

"Oh no, don't you start with your bullshit again."

"Did you really think you could get away with stealing the scroll?"

"I didn't steal the fucking scroll!" I rage.

"Admit it!"

"Leave Alan alone! He would never do such a thing!" Ikaruga yells at Yagyu.

"Shut up Ikaruga! This doesn't involve you!" Katsu snaps.

"Why would a hunter need a stupid piece of paper?! It's no use to me!"

Out of my blistering anger, my mind skips for a brief second and then I realize what I have truly said. Oh shit… I cover my mouth and everyone gasps again in shock.

"Alan… Is it true? Tell me that isn't true!" Katsu says. I remove my hand from my mouth and take a firm stance: "I don't see why it matters to someone like you. I was never a shinobi."

"Not only that, he comes from a clan of evil Shinobi too. I seen his wings when we were training the other day." Yagyu states. So that is why she has been so salty towards me. All because of my family.

"Yeah, I came from a family of evil shinobi, and instead of getting a choice to become a hero like everyone else, I became the villain everybody damned."

"So instead of becoming evil, you became something that is despised even more?" Yagyu states.

"You're abso-fucking-lutely right." I boast.

Hibari stands up: "This is madness! Just because Alan is a hunter, or because he came from a family of evil shinobi, that don't determine who he is!"

"Yeah! Besides, Alan was in my room all night!" Asuka adds.

The fact that these two actually care and are backing me up makes me feel good. I can tell Ikaruga believes me, but it seems she is scared to take a side because she can either side with Asuka and Hibari, or she can side with the strongest.

"Alan, I'm going to ask you to go wait in Hibari's room while we search Asuka's room." Mr. K states. I brush my hands down my duster in a prideful manner and walk off.

"It's okay you're not a good shinobi…" Asuka mumbles. The tone of her voice grabs my attention.

"What?" I ask as I turn back around.

"Yagyu mentioned something about your wings a couple days ago, so I asked my grandpa and he told me all about Miyabi…"  
"ASUKA…" My voice cracks from mixed emotions of anger and sorrow, "You're are crossing a line that doesn't even concern you…"

"Your past doesn't dictate what kind of person you are Alan." Asuka replies.

"You have no idea… what kind of person I am." I snap back.

Asuka stands up and marches towards me. I can tell she is mad, and I've never seen her mad before. "Just because you're not a good shinobi doesn't mean you're a bad person, and you know it as well as I do!" Asuka quickly jabs me in the chest piece with her fist out of frustration. Her words are somewhat moving and genuine. I know she is saying this from the bottom of her heart, but it doesn't change a thing.

"You're right. I'm not a good shinobi, and you girls were never my friends. Now we are going our separate ways." Pain rips across Asuka's face as I turn back around and storm to Hibari's room.

Despair fills every cavity of my heart as I recall what I just said to her. I try to justify what I said, but it doesn't soothe the fiery ache in my chest. God why did I say that? Asuka was just trying to help and I lashed out of pure weakness. Regret warps my mind as I fight the intense urge to apologize.

"Alan! Wait! Everything will be okay!" Hibari says as she grabs my arms.

"No, Hibari they won't be…"

Hibari is playing with her stuffed rabbit while I stare at the wall. I know what they are really trying to do. They are keeping me and Ryoki separated from one another. She is not going to like this at all when she gets up.

"Alan, I don't understand why they think you're so bad. I don't think you are bad and I think if you wanted to steal the scroll, you would have done it already." Hibari says as she throws her toy up into the air and catches it.

"Thank you Hibari. At least you, Ikaruga and Asuka actually believe me. Speaking of which, what did Mr. K make y'all do yesterday since Yagyu got you into trouble?"

"He made us scale the side of a rock cliff by rope for two hours. Halfway though, Yagyu just left, and didn't say why."

Yagyu abandoned Hibari? No surprise there. All good shinobi like her care about is how strong they are and upholding their holier than thou moral code. A code that has done nothing but take the lives of innocent hunters.

"Wait, what is this?" Hibari reaches down and picks up some kind of cylinder. The tips are green with a dragon imprint.

"Hibari, where did you get that?" I ask as I stand up.

"Alan, I swear I didn't do it!" She starts to breathe heavy.

I take hold of the scroll and wrap my fingers around her hand: "I know you didn't sweetie, it's okay." I take the scroll from her and look it over. How the hell did it get here though? Suddenly, a leather strip wraps around the scroll and yanks it out of my hand. I turn my head in the direction the scroll flies and it lands in the hand of Haruka.

"Come fondle me like Asuka and I might give it back!" She teases.

I suddenly remember when Hebijo first attacked Hanzo academy. Haruka gave Hibari a red earring.

"Haruka! You did this! That was a manipulation spell you gave Hibari and you used her to steal the scroll!" I grab my rifle and slide it into my sickle.

Haruka slips up and places her index finger under my chin: "Come now Alan, let's not get violent."

Hibari tries to grab the scroll, but Haruka puts her hand on her head and holds her back while Hibari flails her arms: "This one is feisty isn't she!?" Haruka barely pushes her and Hibari falls onto the bed.

"You know Alan, after the events of something like this, do you really think this academy will ever trust you ever again?"

"Shut up Haruka!"

Haruka crosses her arms and puts her whip away, "I'm not here to fight Alan, but let's be serious for once, I saw that pathetic display earlier. The way those good shinobi turned on you, and for what?"

I lower my scythe, because I know she is right.

"For what?" Haruka motions with her hands.

I sigh in disappointment: "Because I came from an evil clan."

"And?"

"And because I'm a hunter." Then it hits me. I know exactly why she did this. Haruka and the others couldn't take me by force, so they intentionally tarnished my reputation to force me to leave.

Haruka smiles: "You know what the good shinobi did to Tom and Lawrence's mother. What makes you so sure they won't do it to you? I mean, they were your friends, but now that they know who you truly are, and do you think they will ever accept you again? Even Ikaruga and Asuka will succumb to the fascist mindset because of who their families are."

Haruka walks behind me and wraps her arms around me: "Old Man Hanzo can only do so much for Asuka. Eventually, momma's standard is going to influence Asuka's mind. She will stab you in the back and not think twice about it. Ikaruga? Well… you know the story about her step-father. Committing atrocities comes natural for that family. I'm just trying to protect you, and what better way to prove it than showing you what good shinobi truly are deep down."

Haruka has a point. By the Good Shinobi's code, I am supposed to be killed just because I am a hunter. Just like Lawrence when he was sold out. I break my scythe apart and stash it back on my belt. This time, I know Haruka isn't playing around.

Even before I came to Hanzo Academy, Haruka had an issue with me having relationships with good shinobi because she was scared they would find out and turn me in.

Haruka is now reasoning with Hibari: "You have a lot of talent. Why spend it at a place where it is going to waste? If you come with me, I will teach you how to really fight." Haruka states.

I place my hand on her chest and push Haruka back to the window: "You better get going. Mr. K and the others will be here shortly."

She hops onto the sill and hands me a map: "There is a train that leaves in half an hour, don't keep me waiting!" She blows a kiss and jumps onto the rooftop across from our building.

"What are we going to do Alan?"

"I have to go to Hebijo." I state.

When the girls of Hanzo Academy turn me in, I don't want to hurt any of them, so my decision is final. I won't take Ryoki with me because she doesn't have a good relationship with Suzune or anyone from Hebijo.

"Where is Hebijo?" Hibari asks.

"It's not close. At least a two day train ride, and a day hike outside the city walls."

"I want to come!"

"It's too dangerous." I reply.

"I don't care! I've been here three months and haven't learned a thing! If Hebijo can whip me up into shape, then let me come! Not only that, we can steal the scroll together and prove our innocence!"

This girl maybe onto something. However, I cannot come back, even if I redeem myself. I lead Hibari to the window and point to the country side on the other side of the wall, "Do you have any idea what is out there? That is not a place for someone like you."

"Then teach me how to deal with it! It's time I learn how the world really works!"

"Fine, you can come, but you have to do exactly what I say. Never go anywhere without me and do not talk to anyone."

Hibari says as she packs up some stuff: "let's sign a goodbye letter first!"

I grab a pen, some paper and write a letter to Ryoki, restricting her ability to fight with Mr. K, Daidouji, and the girls at Hanzo Academy unless it's in self-defense. I also tell her to go to Gessen, and I'll meet her there in a week or so.

As of now, Hebijo and Geseen are the only academies I know of where hunters and shinobi co-exist and learn to live together in secret unity. Gessen is where Johnathan raised Roger and Octavian with the help of an old man named Kurokage. It also happens to be the school Ryoki attended before she died, so she knows where it is.

The plan is Hibari and I head to Hebijo, play the part for a couple days, steal the scroll back and escort Hibari to Hanzo Academy with it. She will be hailed as a hero. I'll set out for Gessen to get Ryoki, and then we will continue our lives somewhere else, far from Hanzo Academy. That's all I can come up with for now.

"Are you ready to go?" Hibari asks as she finishes writing her letter.

"Sure am." I answer…

Hibari and I stare back at the academy from the train platform. "Good bye, Yagyu…" Hibari sniffles as she gets on the train. The pistons begin to rattle and shake as the train starts to roll. I step onto the train and walk towards the back deck. Smoke bellows out of the chimney and the rails below us start to scrape and squeal as the train rides along.

It's kind of sad really. I really liked Hanzo Academy and at one time, I honestly thought it was a place I could finally call home. It was stupid of me to think of something like that. A hunter actually being accepted by a school other than Gessen or Hebijo? Such as ridiculous dream.

I place my hands on the rail and watch the school disappear from my sight. What I said to Asuka really bothers me. Very rarely do I ever say anything without thinking it through, but this time I know I shouldn't have said that to her.

"Alan, are you okay?" Hibari asks as she stands right by me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm going to miss it too Alan." Hibari says.

Hibari and I sit down on the bench and watch the city disappear behind the sea of trees. The door at the other end of the train opens up and someone walks in. I already know what this hooligan wants. We haven't even made it a tenth of the way there yet and this chump is fixing to get bounced.

The guy appears to be about my age, about seventeen. He is wearing a basic set of armor. The lowest quality anyone can start out with. His black hair is tucked under a small hood. I'm guessing he picked up on Hibari and is looking to try and make a mark. I grab my chain sickle and set it in my lap.

"What's wrong Alan?" Hibari asks.

"Oh nothing. You are about to witness what I was talking about earlier." I smile.

The guy continues walking towards us, "Well, I wasn't expecting you to be here, Alan Hellwalker…" He scowls at me.

"If you know what's good, you will turn around and leave." I reply.

"Ah come on Alan! We hunters have to stick together! Besides, hunters don't care about good shinobi, no matter how weak or young."

I open the door into our sleeper car and coax Hibari inside, "Wait here. This won't take long." I shut the door and lock it from the inside.

"Is that your plan? Take the girl out somewhere discreet before you eat her? You half-bloods truly are sick bastards. I understand why you are so inferior now." He laughs.

"The only one that's going to get killed is your ass if you don't turn around and leave." I declare as I begin to pull a small amount of power from my soul.

The sclera of my right eye begins to black out and my iris turns red as I we walk towards one another. Depending on the amount of power I draw from my soul determines whether one eye or both turn black. If I draw more than fifty percent, then both eyes change colors, but since this guy won't be that much of a challenge, I'm pulling about five percent. The water particles in the air begin to turn red and surround my body, but it's strictly for intimidation.

Since this guy is only a quarter, only his left eye turns black. "Come on Alan, it will be easy. I kill her and make my mark, and you get supper. It's a win-win situation." He states as he draws his sword.

"If you attempt to bring any harm to that girl, I will tear your heart out." I answer.

"Is that so?" He proclaims in bold arrogance.

"So…"

He charges and tries to stab me, but I sidestep and slash him with my sickle several times in the blink of an eye. I leap away as he limps around. "That didn't even hurt asshole!" He swears out of pain.

I snap my fingers and all the cuts I inflicted on him split open. Blood sloshes out of his body as he wobbles and falls to the ground. The wounds are deep enough to hurt, but I'm not going to kill him. Not yet away.

"An me iterum in actu conantur (Would you like for me to actually try next time)?" I taunt.

He sways around and runs off. I chase him out of the car and he jumps off the train. "If you come back, I will kill you next time!" I shout. His blood that stains the floor and the walls form a red line and slither up my leg where I absorb it through my armor.

"That was amazing Alan! How did you do that!?" Hibari cheers.

"Years and years of practice." I reply as I return back to normal and coax her into the sleeper car. Hibari hops in her bed as I barricaded the door.

"Is that what you meant about the outside of the city walls?" Hibari asks.

"Yup, and it's something you get to look forward to everyday of your life, but don't worry, I'll protect you. Once we get to Hebijo, I'll train you how to fight."

I lay down on my bed and close the curtain around me.

"Hey Alan… Thank you for protecting me…" Hibari says as she pops through my curtain.

"It's no problem. Let's just try and get some sleep." I reply. Hibari has a look on her face that says she is wanting to ask something.

"If you want to sleep in the same bed as me, go ahead." I state.

She must be terrified being outside the city walls. This isn't a place for someone like her, so I'll do whatever I can to make her feel more comfortable. I scoot over and let Hibari lay down next to me.

"Alan, who is Shiryo? You said she wasn't your familiar."

"Well Hibari, she belongs to another man and he is at Hebijo right now."

"How did you meet Shiryo?" She asks.

I think of what happened that day, "Hibari, have you ever heard of something called Yoma?"

"Yoma? The mythical demons in shinobi mythology?"

"I assure you, they are not myths. One day, I was out hunting and I came across a yoma general. These things are actually monsters who have evolved into a creature of higher thinking, rather than the simple, animalistic creature. The two of us fought, with me killing it by cutting its head off."

Hibari groans in disgust: "Sounds nasty."

I decide to leave out how I ate its flesh after the battle because I don't want to give Hibari nightmares. Even though yoma is all I eat, I can eat humans too. The only time I truly need to eat any kind of flesh is after a serious injury or if I want to draw power from the yoma side of my soul.

One bite of flesh is enough to let me draw from my yoma side for an hour, but eating more allows me to stockpile power. It's completely un-necessary to eat at all, but some fights require me to use more than just human strength alone.

"Take it from me, killing yoma is. As I went to take the general's soul and essence, the stomach started to move. Suddenly, the abdomen burst open, and something started to crawl out. It looked like an actual baby but it had horns. Being a hunter, I was supposed to kill it, but for some reason, something was holding me back. As I raised my revolver, it begin to laugh and crawl towards me like an infant. She grabbed hold of my boot and looked up at me with her primitive, underdeveloped blue eyes and muttered pater(father). She played with the boot laces just like a newborn baby would and… I couldn't do it... I couldn't pull the trigger… Ryoki picked up the child, and placed a seal on her. That way she would never become a real yoma. Stunted her growth, if that is what you want to call it. Shortly after that, I gave her to a fellow hunter that was needing a familiar."

Hibari smiles: "You know Alan, just because you are a hunter, it doesn't mean you don't have a heart. That was one of the sweetest stories I ever heard."

She takes my hat off and removes the bandana I have covering my face: "I assure you that whatever happened in the past, it will never drive a wedge between our friendship." She yawns and lays her on her pillow.

"You get some rest. Once we get to Hebijo, we can start sorting this mess out…"

Meanwhile back at Hanzo academy...

Everyone finishes thoroughly checking Asuka's room. Ryoki and Shiryo are now wide awake and waiting in the living room.

"I wonder where Alan is." Ryoki stands up and begins searching the other rooms. "Alan? Are you hiding from me? You know I can find you pretty quick since this is a small place!" She giggles as she begins searching. She opens up Ikaruga's room: "Have you seen Alan?"

"He is in Hibari's room." She says.

"Alan! I'm coming for you!" Ryoki shouts as she runs to Hibari's room. Being asleep for nearly a week, she is ready to be with her master again. "Let me play!" Shiryo says as she follows her into Hibari's room.

"Alan! This is a small room, and if there is one thing I have learned, is that you and Minori love to hide under the bed!" She dives in the floor and flips up Hibari's blanket. "Okay, it's time for you to… come out of the dressing room!" She yanks open the wooden doors. Only white uniforms and pink clothes are stored inside. "Wow, you are doing a good job! I'm really confused! You win! Come out!"

There is no reply.

"Did you hear me? You win! I know I would never admit it, but you actually win for once!" Still nothing. Ryoki and Shiryo are now starting to get concerned: "Okay Alan, this isn't funny anymore. You are starting to worry me."

Ryoki starts to frantically search each room: " **ALAN**!"

"What is wrong?" Mr. K asks.

"Alan! I don't know where Alan is!"

"Ryoki! I found something!" Shiryo yells as she runs out of Hibari's room with a letter signed by Alan and Hibari:

 _"_ _Dear Hanzo academy, by the time you have read this, Alan and I will already be gone. We have decided that it is best that we both move on to bigger and better things…_

Ryoki doesn't bother with reading the rest of the letter because she can already sense the segment Alan wrote. She throws the note on the ground and runs out into the hallway: "Alan and Hibari are gone!" The first one to take notice is Yagyu, who transforms and leaps out of the window the same time Ryoki does.

"Wait! We don't even know where to start!" Asuka shouts.

They pay no mind and continue onward, trying to find the runaway students.

"The temple! He must have went there! Why would he go there!? That's outside the city walls!" Ryoki thinks to herself, as she tries to keep a calm mind. The constant stress of not knowing why Alan left is taking a toll on her.

"Maybe he went there to purge! God, please don't let him be consumed!" Ryoki prays aloud.

Deep down, Ryoki knows that Alan was fine when he left the hospital because Johnathan wouldn't have let him go unless he was cleansed, but being a worrisome guardian, she can't help but assume the worst for Alan.

Ryoki tries to keep the thoughts of him turning into a monster at bay, but it is hard for her to contain those horrific thoughts. If that were the case, then the responsibility of taking Alan's life would fall into her hands, and that is a cup of guilt she does not want to bear.

Ryoki also begins to wonder why Hibari ran away as well. There would be no reason for her to leave since she had it fairly nice at Hanzo Academy. Maybe Hibari didn't want Alan to be alone and is trying to comfort him.

Suddenly, Katsu and Yagyu drop in front of her, causing her to come to a complete halt: "MOVE!" Ryoki shouts as she draws her shotgun and shield.

"We are here to tell you why Alan probably ran away..." Yagyu states.

"Why!? Tell me!" Ryoki rages.

"Yagyu and I blamed Alan for stealing something he didn't. Why Hibari ran away, I don't know." Katsu says.

Ryoki slowly lowers her gun in disbelief. "What…"

"We thought he might have stolen the sacred scroll and…"

"What use would Alan have for that!? Are you telling me it is your fault Alan is gone?!" Ryoki cuts Yagyu off.

"That's the way things…"

"To hell with the way things looked to y'all! Ever since we came here, I knew what kind of people you were! How!? Because I used to be the same way! I always assumed Alan was bad because he came from an evil clan and that's exactly what you did!" Ryoki shouts at Yagyu.

"I'm sorry!" Yagyu yells back.

"I don't have time for your nonsense! I have to find Alan and Hibari!"

"We don't even know where to begin to look!" Katsu screams at Ryoki.

"Well standing around, saying 'I don't know where to look' won't do a damn bit of good!" She packs up her shield and holsters her shotgun: "I am going to go find Alan and Hibari, whether you want to help me, or not!"

Asuka cuts her off: "Ryoki, I'm just as worried as you are about Alan and Hibari, but please, listen to me!"

Ryoki pulls up her gun and points it at Asuka: "I'm going to count to three, then I'm pulling the trigger. One!" Asuka remains standing there, unmoved with no fear in her eyes. "Well if that's what you want, then shoot me!" Asuka holds out her arms.

"Two!" Ryoki pulls the hammers back on her shotgun.

"Look at yourself Ryoki, is this what Alan would want?" Asuka asks.

Suddenly, the day Alan was about to kill Shiryo hits Ryoki's memories. Alan was doing the exact same thing. He persisted that she leave, but Shiyro was too young to understand. As Alan hit two, he pulled the hammer back and was about to fire, but the little being muttered pater (father). Suddenly, his eyes were wide open to what he was really about to do.

"Ryoki, it's okay. It's okay." Shiryo appears to her side. Ryoki's eyes start to water up as Shiryo gently pushes her gun down. Ryoki realizes what she has done now. Her crippling fear of losing Alan has driven her to sheer madness. Ryoki fall to her knees, softly choking on tears as she tries to cope with everything she just did.

Asuka crouches down by her and wraps her arms around Ryoki: "I promise, we will help you find them."

Ryoki wipes her eyes: "I'm so scared… I don't want either of them to…" A huge wave of sorrow grabs Ryoki's emotions and she begins to weep out loud. "I can't stand the thought of losing Alan or someone as innocent as Hibari!"

Hearing Ryoki plea for Hibari also causes Yagyu to feel guilt for the way she treated Alan the last couple days. "Ryoki…"

Before Yagyu can finish, Ryoki interrupts her, "I know, and I forgive you. Wherever they are, Hibari is in good hands. Alan won't let anything happen to her."

Ryoki gets up and begins to gain her focus back: "You girls head back to the academy. Shiryo and I can cover more ground than y'all can. We will let you know if we find anything..."

End of Part One…

Note from the Author: Senran Kagura Darkness Part Two will resume on April 7th and April 8th of 2018. Central Standard Time.

End Song for Senran Kagura Darkness Part One: Moth from the album; "Blood for Blood" By HELLYEAH.

Thank You from the Author;

I would like to thank all of my followers and readers for participating in the story. I certainly couldn't have done it without all of you, and I cannot express how awesome all of you are.

Personal thanks to Silverman42. He was my very first follower and he stuck with me despite a rocky start. Thank you Silverman 42.

Another personal thanks to Imaginary Guy 117. He gave me advice on changing the format from being wall text to the standard book form. Thank you Imaginary Guy 117.

Finally, personal thanks for my proofreader Boostedgear. He helped cut down on the errors. Thank you Boostedgear.

If you made it this far, I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing. Again, thank all of you and I hope you look forward to Part Two….

Signed: Sledgehammer963


	11. Chapter 11

Opening song: "My Curse" by Killswitch Engaged

Today is the day Hibari and I will be arriving at the train station. She is taking a shower as I put the finishing touches on some spare gloves I had. They're just some cheap leather ones, but they will do the trick. I cut the tip of my finger and drizzle some of my blood onto the gloves. With my other hand, I use that hunter's blood and make two stones, one for each glove.

The stones and my blood swirl around the leather. The soft tissue immediately begins to solidify into golden steel. I take my sickle and carve my personal hunter's insignia and a bolt into each piece of hand armor, infusing it with blue electricity. I slide them on my hands to make sure they function properly. Black claws sprout out of the finger tips and three gold stakes retract out of the gauntlets. I flick both wrists and the stakes all converge and make spinning razor fans.

"What is that?" Hibari asks as she dries her pink hair.

"Gauntlets." I answer as I disarm the weapons.

Since Hibari doesn't know how to use any kind of weapon, I figured something protecting her hands would be ideal for now. Not only will Hibari have the blunt power of her fists, she has the ability to stab all the way through certain kinds of armor, and the convergence of the stakes can form a saw blade similar to Haruka's robotic staff.

"Hold out your hands."

Hibari holds her arms out as I slip the gauntlets on. The black claws sprout from the finger tips as I cinch them up. "Too tight? Too loose?"

She flexes her hands and punches through the air. "This things are awesome!" Hibari says as she carelessly flails her arms around. Her knuckle taps the bathroom door and snaps it off of the hinges with a thunderous BOOM.

"That's not a toy! Those gauntlets triple your strength as well as your damage output! You can't be swinging around freely when you have those equipped!" I state.

Hibari brings her hands together and stares down at the floor: "I'm sorry Alan."

"It's okay. I'm trusting you to use these for self-defense, never for revenge."

"I promise Alan. I won't squander this gift. It's cool having something given to me from a good hunter. Thank you." Hibari says.

I can understand why Yagyu is so protective of her. Hibari is so innocent, and her sheltered life has hindered her ability to grow in society. When we boarded this train, Hibari had never been outside the city walls.

She was so scared that she couldn't even sleep in her own bed, and the hunter that tried to hurt her didn't make things any better. If Hibari were to make friends with the wrong person, it wouldn't be difficult to manipulate her. Not because she is dumb, but because she hasn't been taught how to be wary of people.

"Now how do I get these off?" Hibari asks.

"Just like when you transform. You can either summon your weapons before or after you ascend to your higher power. Before you pull them off, scrape them together."

Hibari crosses her arms and skids the gauntlets together. The spikes force themselves out of their retractable positions and lock. The surprise is enough to make Hibari flinch.

"Now flick your wrists."

She carefully looks the pieces of armor over and flicks her wrists backwards. The spikes all form upon each other and make a spinning saw blade on each hand.

"The way these things work is all based off of what you are thinking. The gloves will only transform into their different forms with the combination of certain motions and thoughts. I also put a safety on their just in case you accidently touch yourself with it. The gauntlets will automatically shut down and disappear if it makes any contact with your skin if the spikes and claws are deployed. If you get hit, the stakes and claws will reset into the weapon to prevent any kind of injury if you get knocked down. The lighting is also harmless to you and your guardian so touching yourself won't hurt."

Hibari closes her eyes and focuses. The gauntlets disappear in a flash of yellow light.

"We will be arriving at the train station in about an hour. Until then, I'll help you practice drawing and putting your gauntlets away…"

The train skids into the station and comes to a screeching stop. The train station is literally sitting in the middle of a valley, thirty miles away from the nearest city. Most of the area are rural villages with the occasional market located in the middle of the society.

"This is our stop." I say as I put my hat and bandanna on. We both step off the train and begin heading west.

"If I'm correct, the place we are going is located in a valley nearly twenty miles west." Hibari states as she looks at the map.

"As in, the middle of nowhere? Figures." I reply as I lean on the rail and look off in the distance. Hibari leans right next to me: "Wow. That is a long way down." I hop up on top of the guardrail and take hold of Hibari's arm. "Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?"

I check to make sure no one is looking. "Getting us to the academy. You don't except us to walk, do you?" I say as I begin to lean forward.

"No! Stop it!" Hibari testifies against me.

She helplessly struggles against me as I feel my boots slowly slide forward: "You might want to strap on a seatbelt." I suddenly yank her and she flies onto my back as we both plummet to the ground. Hibari clings to me and screams from the fall. She digs her fingernails into my duster: "Alis de tenebris (Wings of Darkness)!" My four wings burst from my back and I suddenly catch air. Hibari is still screaming as I gain altitude.

"For Christ sake woman, open your eyes!"

Her squeals and cries start to fade away as she sits up and looks around. "Don't make any sudden movements and hang on." I say as I continue to fly over the sea of autumn trees. I gain some more altitude and scrape the white mist of a low flying cloud.

"Wow…" Hibari is awestruck at the fact she is mere inches from an actual cloud. She reaches out and tries to grab a handful of the white fog, but it dissipates before she can bring her hand down.

"Alan, why do the good shinobi think you are bad?"

I shake my head: "Hibari, there are things in this world you just don't understand."

"Then tell me how to understand!" She pleas.

I sigh and think for a moment: "As you know, I am the descendant of a clan of evil shinobi. That's how I got this ability. To top it all off, I am a hunter… and hunters are hated, because the shinobi see them as monsters. I am also hated within my own faction because I am a half-blood instead of a third, and halves are reviled as atrocities. Maybe I am an atrocity, but after I've seen the way shinobi and hunters treat each other and society, I'd rather be a monster than a hypocrite." I declare.

Hibari reaches down and pats the side of my face: "Alan, I don't think you're a monster. I never did. Even the day I first met you, I knew that you were good because of the aura you gave off. It was kind, and pleasing to be around. Society may choose to not understand, but Asuka and I will."

I take her hand and place it on my back: "I bet you and my step-sister would be great friends."

Hibari smiles: "I bet we would…"

Off in the distance, I can see a huge tower with a village surrounding it. This must be the place. I find a good place to land and touch down. Hibari lets go and slides off my back. As soon as she touches the ground, I take hold of my rifle and charge it. Several shurikens fly at Hibari from the left. I scoop her up in my arms and dodge as I return fire as I hop behind a nearby tree. I guess this is the way Hebijo greets their guests.

"What is going on!?" Hibari flips out.

"Nothing, just putting these chumps in their rightful place." I reply as I unleash another hail of bullets into the trees.

"What are you here for!?" A woman screams.

"I'm Alan Hellwalker and Haruka invited us!"

I hear several people gasp as they all come out of the trees and bushes. "Alan? As in the hunter!?" A familiar voice exclaims. Out of the trees, a girl with black hair and red eyes drops down. Several other girls fall in and holster their weapons. All are dressed in black uniforms and red ties.

"Ah, if it isn't the beautiful Amber. This girl that's with me is Hibari. We decided to pay all of you a visit."

Amber places her hands together and bows: "You honor us with your presence Alan. However, we must bring you in chains, due to the academy's code."

I hold out my hands: "You Hebijo girls sure like to get kinky don't you? I can see why Haruka excelled here." Amber cuffs my hands while the others try and get Hibari under control. She is freaking out over the fact of having to wear handcuffs.

"This one is pretty rowdy!" One of the girls says as she struggles to get the cuffs on Hibari.

"Bind and gag her if she doesn't want to comply!" Amber shouts.

"Hibari! Calm down! You're only making it worse! Not only that, Haruka will eat you alive if she sees you gagged!"

Hibari pays no attention to what I just said. They cuff her hands behind her back, put ankle shackles on, and gag her with a bandana.

"I warned you." I state as they pick Hibari up and carry her. "It's okay Hibari. I won't let them hurt you." She nods and tries to calm herself down.

"Of course we aren't going to hurt you. It's just what we have to do here. Any friend of Alan is a friend of mine." Amber states …

The girls lead us through the massive, concrete walls. Inside, there is a lot of stuff going on. It is all stuff the girls are learning at Hanzo, except the training here is way more intense. There are girls being carted off on gurneys with broken bones and bloody wounds.

However, all the attention turns to me, and all the girls, including the ones that are hurt begin to whisper back and forth.

"Dear God, that's the one they call Hellwalker!" One girl shouts.

"Hellwalker!?" The crowd shouts. Everyone drops their stuff and forms a line leading up into the entrance to the main tower. Every one of them are reaching out and trying to grab me. A couple of the injured girls even offer me their water.

"Amber, wait." I immediately stop and grab one vial of elixir. "I appreciate your generous offers, but I cannot accept them. However, I want you to have this." I flip the cap off and let the blue liquid drip into the canteens of those that are injured. One drop is enough to help those that are injured feel better. "Drink, and you will feel better!" The crowd cheers as the girls that drink from their canteens are able to stand up. Their wounds slowly start to heal, and the girls laying on gurneys are able to limp around.

"Thank you so much! You and Lawrence are the definition of incredible!"

I tip my hat: "It's what I'm here for."

We continue into the tower and the crowd outside begins to head back to their training. Only torches light the dark corridors. Amber walks over to some kind of horn and presses a button: "Haruka, we have captured two intruders…"

"Is it my handsome Alan and the pretty, pink cutie?" She interrupts.

"Yes, what do we need to do with them?"

"Bring them to me."

Despite being well received here, concern is starting to grip my mind when she said that.

"Should we let Dogen and Suzune know?" Amber asks.

"Suzune can know, Dogen can go fall in a lake."

"Okay, we will be bringing them up shortly." Amber points to the staircase and makes me walk into Haruka's room first.

They lay Hibari down on the ground face up. Saliva is dribbling down the side of her face from the stress put on her mouth. I don't find it fair for Hibari to be on her back, so I lay down beside her. I know if I try to remove that gag, Haruka won't hesitate to go after her first.

A door from the other side of the room opens and wet footsteps plop against the wooden floor. I keep my focus on the roof to avoid encouraging Haruka's erotic behavior. She walks right over to me and places her foot on my stomach. Haruka is dressed in some pink lingerie that really reveals her body. She bends over and smiles at me as water drips from her face onto mine: "Hello Alan."

"Hello beautiful."

She licks her lips and walks over to Hibari: "Sorry that the girls here are so rough. Welcome to Hebijo academy!" She stretches out her arms.

"Yeah, I've noticed. That's why you fit in so well." I state.

Haruka bends down and kisses the side of Hibari's face, causing her to groan and whine.

"Leave Hibari alone." I boldly state.

"What's wrong Alan? Do you want some attention?" She steps over me and sits down. Haruka grabs my cuffs and forces my hands above my head.

She starts to rub my chest with her free hand. "You have a beautiful heartbeat, you know that?" She lowers her head down and places it on my chest. However, she made her choice and I refuse to participate in her perverted game.

Haruka smiles as she kisses the side of my face. My mind starts to succumb to lust, but all I can think about is Asuka, and how it was her I wanted to give my heart to. "Asuka, I'm sorry." I say to myself.

"Haruka! Stop it!" A slow voice shouts. The nicking sound of a wooden cane scrapes across the floor. I recognize that voice! Could it really be!? I look in the direction the voice came from. Standing at the entrance is a man dressed in a royal armor set. An elegant, azure blue duster covers his silver chest piece. A broadsword forged out of a nightmare's soul rests at his side while his rifle sits on the back of his belt. His dark hair still remains the same the last time I seen him. Although his hazel eye color is somewhat faded.

He begins walking in my direction and Haruka gets off. His right leg is somewhat functional, but he is desperately trying to keep weight off of it.

"Alan?" He strains as he breaks my cuffs. My eyes study his face as I try to keep myself contained. He reaches out and puts his hand on my shoulder. Out of emotion, we grab hold of each other and give each other a brotherly hug.

"My God Roger, age hasn't been good to you!" I joke.

"Don't laugh smartass, it's going to happen to you as well!" Roger replies.

Roger is only six years older than me, but age was the only thing I could ever truly aggravate him with.

"Come now! You need to come meet Suzune!" Roger says.

"Roger wait. Quid de amica mea (What about my friend)?" I ask as I point to Hibari.

"Don't worry Alan, I won't let anything happen to her. You and Roger need some space anyway." Amber replies.

As much as I don't like leaving Hibari alone, Amber seems like she is a person of her word. I nod and follow Roger out of the room.

"Haruka told me you were coming, and I was so excited! Welcome to Hebijo!" He cheers...

"Murakumo quid facitis (How is Murakumo)?" Roger asks.

"Denique ultimum tempus non videtur ei (Good since I saw her last)."

"Ut quod de Kotaro Kagero (What about Kotaro and Kagero)?"

"Quod angelus movetur ad Kotaro Murakumo (Kotaro misses you as much as Murakumo does)."

Roger stops walking and stands there. He is probably thinking about the last time he even saw Murakumo. Since Roger was raised at Gessen, he grew close to all the girls that attended there. When it came time for him to select a potential girl, Roger picked Murakumo because of her meek nature just like his mother.

Not only that, Murakumo's white guardian spirit wolf Kotaro loved him. The other wolf Kagero was fonder of me. Mainly because half of my soul is the same color as him, black. I can still remember the last conversation Roger and Murakumo had. It started just like every other one. She begged him not to go, and he promised her he would return. Except the last time Roger and I went out to hunt, neither of us did.

"Ego quod puella mauris (I miss that girl)…"

"Tum quod sevatione est hic (Then what is keeping you here?)" I ask.

"Te non itellegis Alan (You wouldn't understand Alan)."

"Nolo ego velut infernum (Like hell I wouldn't)."

Nolo Loqui (I don't want to talk about it.)" Roger states as he continues walking forward. I know what is truly keeping him here, but I choose not to dwell on it. Roger and I return to the main floor where all the girls are gathering for lunch.

The table Lawrence is sitting at is covered with women, including Hikage, Homura, Mirai and Yomi. It appears he is telling the audience his favorite story when he had his first drinking contest with his father. A contest neither of them won.

"Roger! Alan! Have lunch with us!" The crowd cheers.

"We will in a minute. I need to introduce Alan to Suzune." Roger says.

We head up several flight of stairs and into a room with a sinister looking throne on the other side of the room. "This is where Suzune's quarters is." Roger cups his free hand over his mouth: "Rin! We have visitors!"

A door off to the side opens up. Rin is wearing an old, traditional set of samurai armor. Complete with the helmet and an oni mask. Roger bows down: "Suzune, this is Alan. He has come here for sanctuary."

We stare into each other's eyes as she walks around and examines me: "Alan. Alan Hellwalker and Roger the Noble Hunter. Tell me, do you know who I am?"

"Suzune… Why does that name sound familiar? Is it Rin Suzune? The Rin Suzune that used to attend Hanzo Academy? The Rin Suzune that fought alongside my guardian, Ryoki during a conflict with the evil shinobi? Sent on an intentional suicide mission by the wealthy elite and believed to be dead, she was forced into hiding to avoid the unforgiving code? Is that the Suzune I know?"

Suzune takes one of my gauntlets off and folds out my hand, revealing the mark of Kagura that was etched inside my palm the day I became a hunter. "Hunter. A group who are hated even more than those called evil."

"We hunters and evil shinobi have to play together sooner or later. After all, it's not like all good shinobi are tolerable and considerate people towards us." I sarcastically reply.

"Alan, Suzune is the one that brought me here after…" Roger suddenly stops and begins to lock up from sorrow and my emotions sweep over my memory, bringing up the very day everything fell apart.

"I found Roger and brought him here." Suzune interrupts.

"Yeah…" Roger sighs.

There is a knock on the door and it slides open. Haruka walks in with Hibari, who is now dressed up in the black uniform.

"My, my, don't you and Haruka look nice." I say.

Haruka blushes and grabs her face: "You're so naughty Alan!" She gets behind Hibari and pushes her up to Suzune: "Hibari, this is Master Suzune. She is the instructor here. You will get all your assignments from her."

Suzune examines Hibari next, but pays a great deal of attention to her flower shaped iris: "Isn't she one of those good shinobi?" Hibari starts to stutter but Haruka answers for her: "Oh Suzune, you know how those good shinobi are! Only concerned about themselves! I handpicked this one myself because she was being neglected! Isn't that right Alan?"

"Whatever you say Haruka. Only someone like you would give us the attention we deserve."

Suzune hands me a piece of metal that is shaped like an eight. I look it over and realize it's supposed to be an infinity sign. "This is my approval. It means you can now stay here. As long as you obey the rules and regulations."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't be a jackass and I'll be okay." I say as I put the pin on my duster.

"As for you, you will have to earn your spot here by completing two tests. First, you have to survive Abendego's tunnel. Then you must survive a fight against Lawrence."

Hibari's mouth drops in fear. "I believe she can do it." I say as I look over at her and give a small grin of confidence. She shakes her head up and down. "If Alan believes in me, then I'm not going to back down!"

"Good, your first test is tomorrow. If you survive that, then you fight Lawrence the next day."

"Whoa whoa, wait! Can't she have a couple days to prepare first?" I ask.

"This is Hebijo, not Hanzo. Good day to you both." Suzune replies as she walks off.

I find this so sudden. It's only the first day she's been here and Hibari is already having to take initiation tests. I really thought I'd have a couple days to get her ready, but this? No. This was a bad idea, and it's my fault I let her come. If Hibari survives tomorrow, she has to fight Lawrence the next day, and he knows she is a good shinobi. This is a FUBAR (Fucked Up Beyond All Repair) situation. The furnace is bad enough, but there is no way she can take Lawrence on.

"Suzune? Are you in here?" I hear Lawrence say as he walks in. He suddenly stops when he sees Hibari. "Hey, it's a good shinobi! The one Haruka constantly harps about!" Hibari tenses up and begins to shake. Lawrence walks over to the weapon wall and picks up a throwing star.

"Fear is a trait associated with weakness, and weakness does not thrive here." He takes off one of his gauntlets and firmly holds the star in his bare hand; "You won't last fifteen seconds tomorrow." Metal creaks and explodes as black powder seeps through the crevices of his fingers.

"Hibari is going to prove you wrong Lawrence." I state as I push her behind me.

"Oh, really? Because I wouldn't bet on her, but where are my manners. Hibari, welcome to Hebijo. Vale (Goodbye)! Lawrence walks off.

"Don't listen to him Hibari. You are going to breeze through these tests." I say.

"Yeah, don't let his scare tactics get to you. He does it to everyone, but he's especially harsh towards good shinobi." Roger adds.

Hibari doesn't say a word as she stares down at the floor. I can tell she is hurt emotionally. God this sucks, and this didn't even involve me.

Haruka pats Hibari's shoulder and gives her a confident smile, "We believe in you Hibari! Now, let me show you your rooms!" Haruka says.

Oh wonderful. Not only are Hibari and I going to be in the same room, but Haruka is going to know where we are…

We go up another level of stairs to where the dorms are. "Here it is! Hebijo first class!" Haruka opens up a door and leads us in. The room is rather spacious. Not only does it have two queen size beds, it has two bathrooms, and a small kitchen.

"Every floor has a specific room where the girls can all gather up and rest in the hot tub together. This happens to be where the other elites and I spend our quality time!" Haruka states as she points to the outside deck. The hot tub she is talking about is massive. Enough to fit at least fifteen people.

"I find it quite strange this happens to be in our room Haruka." I state.

She leans in close to me and places her hand over my ear: "That's because under all the steam, they can't see me take you underwater."

"Nothing like having you as a pool buddy. I can hardly wait." I halfheartedly say.

Haruka walks over to the rail of the deck: "This hot tub also provides a full view of the campus, as well as a beautiful view of the setting sun in the afternoon! I will let you two get adjusted for the night!"

Haruka walks out of our room: "Goodnight Hibari! Goodnight Alan…" She smiles at us with a menacing, I'm going to get you face. The door shuts and I quickly lock it. I can't have her breaking into the room and molesting us.

"Haruka really thinks highly of you." Hibari says as she sits on her bed and pulls her shoes off.

"Haruka thinks too highly of me." I reply as I hop on my bed.

"Alan, why does Haruka like you so much? And why do you turn her down?" Hibari asks.

I sigh. I don't know if she will understand even if I told her, but if I don't answer her now, I won't ever hear the end of it.

"Haruka and I used to care for one another. I was fifteen when I met her. The both of us were down on our luck and with her being an evil shinobi and me being a hunter, we decided that it would be best if we stuck together. So we bought a hideout and called it home. One day, Haruka went out to buy some groceries. She always went in the morning so she was home by the afternoon. When I got home, she wasn't there. When I went out to look for her, I found a bloodied pink hair ribbon in an alley. I knew it was Haruka's, and I knew someone had forcefully taken and hurt her. Full of blind rage, I tracked her to this house and I found Haruka and her kidnappers. I don't truly remember what happened, but when I finally came too, my entire body was dripping red with the blood of all those evil shinobi. However, Haruka wasn't disgusted at the sight of me, and I honestly felt like Haruka and I would become more than just each other's caretakers that day. Shortly after though, Haruka started to infatuate herself with someone else, and I wasn't going to have that. I still love her, but not in the romantic way."

I put my scythe together and look into the shiny blade. This thing has spilled a lot of blood. I see that look she had when I saved her. "What I did was atrocious, but it was something I was willing to do if it meant protecting her. Us hunters, maybe we are worse than the evil shinobi."

I run my hand down the side of the blade, causing it to turn jet black. Darkness begins to skew the shiny blade. I flick my arm to the right and corruption from the scythe spurts out, causing a small blob of black to splatter against the floor.

"I don't think what you did was evil." Hibari says.

"Thank you Hibari. That means a lot to me." I lay down and start to think about Ryoki. God she is going to be pissed when me and Hibari come back with the scroll.

"Hey Alan, do you honestly think I can do that test tomorrow?" Hibari asks.

Part of me wants to believe, but another part doesn't. She isn't ready for something as intense as this, but all I can do is try to be a positive influence on her. "I do. I really do, but know I won't make you do it if you don't want to."

"No Alan, if you say I can, then I can!" Hibari states.

"I'll be there cheering you on, and if anything serious happens, I'm not going to let you die. It maybe against the rules to help you cross the line tomorrow, but there is no rule saying that if you collapse, I can't get you out of there."

"Thank you Alan." Hibari yawns.

"Get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." Hibari rolls over and covers herself up as I stare at the wall in grave concern. "Dear God, give Hibari the strength she needs to complete this test, and give me the strength to be supportive…"

Meanwhile at Hanzo Academy…

Rain pours from the blackened skies. Intense flashes of lighting and deafening rumbles of thunder shake the grounds of Hanzo Academy. Ryoki is sitting on the wooden bus bench outside of the school gates. It is difficult to distinguish the amount of tears that fall from her sapphire eyes as she clenches the very first gift Alan ever gave her, a stuffed teddy bear. She buries her face into the sopping wet animal, trying to hold back all she is feeling.

"I've cried so much, I didn't think I could possibly cry anymore." She thinks.

They're okay… They're okay… She tries to reassure herself. "When I find them, I'll make sure this never happens again." Steam erupts from her mouth with every breath she takes. The atmosphere outside is cold enough to produce vapor with the air leaving her lungs. The pounding rain subsides slightly, but slams against the umbrella with enough force to drown out any light speech.

"Ryoki, it's freezing cold and you're soaked. Why don't you come inside and warm up?" Asuka asks as she tries to shield Ryoki from the rain. Ryoki softly looks forward at the distant stars, hoping and praying that Alan is okay. "I'm not going to leave him… I can't…" She sniffles as she grips the teddy bear even harder.

"Please God, don't let anything happen to Alan… I don't want to lose him…" She prays silently. A warm hand touches her wet back: "Don't worry Ryoki. We will find him." Asuka points to herself: "I'll do everything I can to help you find him. I promise."

Some security comes to Ryoki, but it is short lived. "Asuka, thank you for support, but we have no idea where to even start. He could be anywhere."

"I might not know where he is, but I have faith that we will find him, and when I do, I'm going to bring him back for you." Asuka replies.

Ryoki cannot take any more of her emotions, and begins to let them go in a flood of tears. Asuka wraps her arms around Ryoki and offers comfort.

"Thank you." Ryoki shutters in between stifled cries. Asuka holds her feelings back, but regardless of her determination, she still feels a tear roll down her face as she pats Ryoki's back. "No tears Asuka… There is work to be done." She quietly tells herself…

Ending Song: "Far From Home" by Five Finger Death Punch


	12. Chapter 12

Opening Song: "My Curse" by Killswitch Engaged

Hibari is sound asleep. However, I'm not. I want to believe she can pass the test tomorrow, but there is still that hint of concern that is driving me up the wall. There has to be something I can do. Wait, I have an idea. No one said I can't offer her something when she finishes.

I quietly put my clothes on and head out to the balcony. There is an item that's plentiful around this region and can be used to make an elixir. I close my eyes and let my senses take over. The sweet smell of lime and lemon flood into my nose, and a green trail of scent leads to the nearby river. I jump over the railing and deploy my wings.

The entire campus is lit up with faint orange light the burning torches give off. I glide over the gate and continue following the scent trail. What I need is a flower called yellow bud. It is used in many hunter potions such as regeneration elixirs. If brewed with some water, the flower dissolves and produces a re-hydrating syrup that can be drank to replace fluid. The syrup can also be used as an ointment to treat burns.

Yellow bud sprouts populate the river bank and are even growing in the river itself. I drop into the river and begin collecting the flowers. The lukewarm water seeps into my clothes and offers a pleasing feeling as the wind blows over me. The flowers easily snap off of their stems and produce a sweet, citrus smell. Off in the distance, I can hear someone approaching, but I pretend not to notice. Nothing like giving someone the pretend satisfaction of sneaking up on me.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear me." Amber states as she walks out of the woods with Mirai.

"Well you do come from a lineage of good hunters, and you always had a leg up over the evil shinobi when it came to stealth." I reply as I continue collecting yellow buds and water.

"Making elixir?" Amber asks as they sit down at the edge of the bank.

"Yes. I thought Hibari would have a couple days to train before she had to take initiation tests."

I don't know much about Amber other than she came from a clan of good hunters. Just like Lawrence. In fact, I believe they grew up together and were childhood friends. I do know that her father died to the hands of good shinobi and shortly after, her mom was killed by rogue hunters. Left with only one choice, she chose the path that was more kind to her.

"Me and Mirai come here to watch the moon with Lawrence and Roger every night. Sometimes, it's the only thing that keeps us sane in this mad world." Amber says as she looks up at the moon with her maroon eyes.

"What was your childhood like?" I ask.

"I came from a good hunter family. My mom and dad were the greatest and Lawrence and Thomas were my best friends. One thing I really wish I could do again is go fishing with my dad. The way he stood behind me and helped me reel in the fish. God I miss that, and my mom? She was the best cook ever. After me and dad would bring in the fish we caught, Lawrence and Tom's family would come over and we would all have dinner together. How about you Alan?"

"I had a wonderful family although I was born in an evil clan. When mom died, I was taken in by an old woman who trained me. Then I was adopted by some good shinobi. That was the nicest family I'd ever met and their daughter is an angel. They taught me that despite all the atrocities each faction commit, there is still good in all three sides."

"Well what about you loli?" I tease Mirai.

"I'm not a loli!" Mirai shouts at me.

Amber reaches over and ruffles Mirai's black hair, "Mirai had a hard time making friends when she was younger."

Mirai blankly stares at the ground. I can tell this girl must have had trouble growing up. The main reason being is because she is, well… small to begin with. Mirai is nearly the same height as Minori. Maybe a little taller.

With what I've witnessed in life, people like Mirai are constantly harassed, but not in the funny way. There is a very fine line, and most people willingly cross it. Then when people have had enough, they lash out. Now all of a sudden, the bully is suddenly the victim, and the innocent person sticking up for themselves is made the criminal.

I dredge out of the water with my ingredients and sit down beside Mirai. The way the blue moon hovers over the endless lines of trees does make for a truly breathtaking sight. The most evil place in the world and yet, it has more beauty than any shinobi campus I've been to.

"Let me guess, one day you had enough, stuck up for yourself and got punished for it. Sound about right?" I ask as I pull a golden bud out of one of the flowers and hand it to her. Mirai takes the bulb and gobbles it up as I pull one out for Amber and myself.

"Thank you Alan." Amber says as we eat ours at the exact same time. The silky orb pops with zest as the taste of blood orange mixed with lemon swirls around in my mouth, leaving my gums somewhat numb, yet somewhat satisfied.

"You certainly know a lot. Want to explain how you knew?" Mirai states as she tries to skid a rock across the water. The stone immediately sinks into the glassy looking creek.

I pick up a flat stone and skid it across the river top to the other side. "I might be seventeen, but I've seen a lot, and I've come to understand why people are the way they are."

I pick up another flat rock and place it in Mirai's hand: "You want to skim it like a Frisbee."

Mirai throws again and this time causes the rock to hop three times, nearly reaching the other end. "Lawrence told us you were a half blood. If that is true, how did you get through being hated by your own kind?"

To an extent, I didn't just deal with it from the hunters. I experienced it with Ryoki, and nothing was more difficult than dealing with it from my own guardian. Ryoki was the one that made me truly question my own existence, and if I truly deserved to live.

"Well Mirai, you just learn to deal with it. I can't really explain, but you eventually stop caring what others say. Believe it or not, I actually had to fight my own guardian at one time because she was so prejudiced towards me, but as time passed, she learned to love me. Mainly because I threatened to leave with the checkbook."

Amber and Mirai begin to laugh as I pull out my pouch filled with gold and platinum. "No, Ryoki was actually concerned when I said she was free to go. I was so sick of dealing with the constant stifling that I couldn't think clearly, but despite giving the opportunity to choose a better life, Ryoki refused."

That day I was going to leave, I was actually happy Ryoki was going to be gone. My childish pride got the better of me, and it blinded me to what was really going on. A week before I left, Ryoki was actually trying to be nice and bond with me, but I pushed her away every time she tried because I thought it was a hoax. Then I would cut Ryoki off intentionally and mock her for pretending she cared about me.

Just the thought of me treating Ryoki like that makes me sick. I'll never understand why she didn't leave, but I couldn't have been blessed more when she rushed onto that train and held me in her arms.

"When I arrived at Hebijo, Suzune told me I had two tests to take. When I was walking through the trial, the elites as well as Lawrence and Roger were cheering me on. Then when it came time to fight Lawrence, he should have killed me. Instead, he dusted me off, and sat me on his shoulder. After that, Lawrence and Roger taught me how to use Black Arcanum and Haruka taught me how to make different kinds of elixir. Hikage, Yomi, Homura and Amber helped me train, and we have almost become a family. I honestly couldn't be happier anywhere else." Mirai smiles.

My heart starts to warm up as I listen to Mirai's story. Here is a girl that's never experienced true friendship. If anything, she's experienced all the reasons not to make friends. Then she comes to Hebijo and learns the importance of building a family and ultimately, how to fight for it. I used to have something like that at one time. Back when Roger and I still had our own clan.

"Is Lawrence like your big brother?" I ask.

Mirai nods and giggles, "Yes, and I love him as such. He can't ever know that though."

"Well Mirai, that's all that matters. I know those girls, and they would never hurt anyone they loved, and I know they love you. If you think of Lawrence as a brother, then I know he loves you as a sister. Promise me to never take them for granted." I say.

"I promise Alan." Mirai replies.

Amber tries to skip a rock, but it sinks right when it touches the water. Mirai and I snicker as we skip our rocks to the other side.

"Showoffs." Amber sighs.

"By the way Amber, "Ut sit amet venandi orationem (How is your hunter's speech)?"

"Sicut bonum est tibi (Just as good as yours)."Amber sneers as she sticks her tongue out of me.

I stand up and dust myself off; "Well I can tell you take after Thomas. How about a free ride back to Hebijo?"

"Beats walking you slacker." Amber teases.

"Slacking is my middle name." I reply as I deploy my wings. Amber and Mirai grab hold of me and we fly back to the academy. "Where is your room?"

"Top floor! Same as you!" Mirai shouts.

I land on the roof and retract my wings, "Could you bring me a bucket of water tomorrow? Just leave it outside the door."

Amber grabs my hand and shakes it vigorously as she combs her ruffled ebony hair with her free hand, trying to work out the knots caused by the turbulent wind. "Certus. Quid ad se auxilio meliorem condiscipulus (Sure. Anything to help a fellow student better herself)."

"Amber habere bonum nocte (Have a good night Amber). Good night Mirai!"

We walk opposite ways, and I drop down onto my balcony. Hibari is still asleep. Good. I walk in and begin mixing the ingredients. To avoid Hibari accusing me of not believing in her, I'll have her drink these yellow bud elixirs after she finishes the trial.

The yellow bud will have to brew until tomorrow. Then in the morning, I'm going to have to make Hibari drink water in place of strawberry milk, and she isn't going to like that at all…

The alarm clock reads: 7:14 A.M.

I sit up and slide my shoes on. Hibari is still asleep in her black uniform. I reach over and shake her: "It's time to wake up." She yawns and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. Her pink hair is all ruffled up and her tie has come undone.

"What time is it?"

"Time for your first test." I answer as I tie her red tie back. "Don't think I'm trying to honk your horns." I say as I place the tie on her chest and finish cinching it up.

"It's okay Alan. I know you didn't mean to."

"Now if you were Asuka, that might be a different story." We both laugh as I put the tie in place. "Asuka seemed to like you when we were back at Hanzo." She states.

I softly chuckle: "She probably doesn't now."

"What makes you say that?" Hibari asks.

"Reasons we have already established. Evil clan. Hunter. Murderer just to name a few."

Hibari tries to hit me in the shoulder with a balled up fist, but I hardly feel anything. "You aren't a bad person Alan."

"The others would fail to see your point."

"Alan, I guarantee you that they are doing everything they can to find us right now."

I cross my arms: "And what happens when they do? Do you know that their lives as well as yours is in grave danger because you know of a hunter and haven't reported him in? Who is to say they wouldn't sell me out to save themselves?"

Hibari takes a couple seconds to think: "I know them, they would never do such a thing! Just because…"

"Hibari, you don't need to worry about me. If worst comes to worst, I'll have Old Man Hanzo say that I threatened to kill all of you if you reported me. That way you and the Hanzo girls will be spared and I can go on about my life."

"I don't want you to go on about your life! I want you to come back to Hanzo Academy with me after this is over! I promise they will understand!" Hibari begs.

I honestly don't know how to feel about this subject. Hibari genuinely believes that the others will understand. She has a massive heart, but Hibari fails to understand that's not how life works. All it takes is one person and that's the end.

"I'll make my decision on what to think later. But in the meantime, we need to get going. It is 7:23 and your test starts at 7:30."

I gather up the vials of gold elixir and swish them around. The yellow bud has completely dissolved and appears to be ready. The oil mixes with the water and makes a thick liquid.

"What's that?" Hibari points to the vial.

"A treat when you finish your test. Speaking of, you need to drink some water."

"I'll drink some after my milk."

"You're not drinking milk before the test."

Hibari flairs up, "Why not!?"

"Because walking through what I assume to be a furnace is going to cause the milk to clot up in your stomach, forcing you to wretch and vomit which will cause you to lose fluid."

"I don't care! I need it for the morning!"

"You are going to care and like it!" I boldly state as I hand her a big bottle of water. "Drink this, and you can have your milk as well as the treat I made you after your test!"

Hibari mumbles under her voice and swipes the water bottle. She takes the top off and begins to chug it down as I walk outside. To the left of the door sits a five gallon bucket of icy water. Perfect. This is just what I needed.

"Here Alan!" I drank the water!" Hibari hands the bottle back.

"Good! Now drink some more!" I state as I fill the bottle back up.

"Oh no! One bottle is fine!"

"Two is divine! Now drink!"

Hibari angrily mumbles as she drinks the second bottle. I let her gain a small lead as I pick the bucket up.

"You are being a total jerk today!" Hibari states as she throws the bottle down in a fuss of rage.

I sneak up behind her and tilt the bucket over her. Small drips of water leak out at first but suddenly, a massive waterfall spills out and washes over Hibari, drenching her completely and causing her to squeal from the frosty bite of the chilly fluid.

"COLD! COLD! What was that for!?" Hibari yells at me as her teeth chatter.

"Do you want to pass this test? Then listen to me! I'm only doing this to protect you! When the test comes, you will understand!"

"This is stupid! I'm never going to use something as pointless as this in life!" Hibari rages as her chattering teeth chop her sentences.

"God you are so hardheaded." I roll my eyes…

A small crowd of Hebijo girls are gathered around what I believe is Abendego's Trial. It's a huge cast iron tunnel that's about fifty meters long. The closer I get, the hotter it gets. Even standing fifteen feet away is causing sweat to bead up on my face. Inside the tunnel, red flames lick the sides of the metal wall and ground, turning the inside a black color.

The five elites, Amber, Lawrence, and Roger are all sitting in chairs at the other end of the tunnel. I'm guessing they are here to offer heckling to discourage the people who have to walk through this.

"Alan! What to make a bet?" Lawrence asks as he takes a big hit of mead from his yoma skull cup.

"Depends. Does it involve Hibari proving you wrong today?" I reply as I put my hand on Hibari's shoulder for support.

"Oh trust me, the only one that's going to be proved wrong is you. Ten meters. Ten meters is as far as she is going to make it."

"We will see about that." I answer as I walk Hibari over to the starting line. "Now listen, don't rush at the first. Try and conserve your energy. If you fall down, you can rip part of your wet clothing off and make padding for your knees, hands, and forearms…" Hibari is barely paying any attention to me as she fearfully stares at the ground.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Alan, I can't do this…" Hibari shutters.

"Stop doubting yourself damnit!"

"I'm over my head here Alan! It was stupid of me to think I could do this!" Hibari says as she begins to lose heart. "Not only that, if I do survive this, I have to fight Lawrence! This plan is a failure!"

"So that's it? You come this far just to run away? Is there a chance you will fail? Yes! But even failure can be glorious in great attempts!"

Hibari looks up at me as if I peeked her interest in something. The way her eyes look tells me that she is really worried about this. "Alan… I'm scared…"

I pull Hibari in and hug her; "I am too, but I'm not going to back down even if the giants I'm facing are bigger than I could ever imagine. If I could walk through this with you, I would. I promise, I'm not going to leave you behind if something goes wrong."

Hibari places her head on my shoulder and starts to sniffle as she tightly wraps her arms around me for comfort.

"You can do this Hibari. I know you can."

"Is the girl ready Alan?" Suzune asks as she approaches us.

"Yeah, just giving her a pep talk."

"I am." Hibari replies as she wipes her eyes.

"Very well then. The rules are simple. Cross from one side to the other. Alan is forbidden from walking with you but if you feel that you can't do it, he is allowed to pull you out so you can restart. You do not pass until you successfully cross alone, and the times for taking the test are infinite. Best of luck to you." Rin says as she urges me to follow her to the other end.

"It's only going to take once." Hibari states.

"Good luck Hibari."

I sit down next to Roger as Rin motions for Hibari to start. She takes a step towards the tunnel but suddenly backs off from the heat.

"Come on Hibari! You can do it!" I cheer.

"If Alan says you can, then I believe you can!" Roger adds as he holds his cane up.

Hibari gently slaps the sides of her head and reassures herself. She inhales and enters the tunnel. The water on her skin immediately evaporates off and Hibari coughs as she tries to walk. Small strings of black fabric catch fire and her uniform begins to smoke despite being soaked with water. Her steps start to grow smaller and smaller as her breathing is replaced with constant coughing. Hibari grits her teeth and continues forward.

"Come on Hibari! You are doing great!" Haruka cheers.

Sweat mixes with the tears of misery Hibari tries to hold back. Part of her uniform sparks and catches fire. The sudden burst of flame startles her and she collapses on the ground.

"Don't give up Hibari!" I yell.

She tears off her red tie and chunks of her dress that hasn't burned yet and makes some hand guards and knee pads.

"Good call but don't get too focused on that!" I state.

Hibari begins to whimper as she tries to continue onward. Another part of her uniform sparks and she falls flat on her face. Her arms wobble as she tries to get back up. Halfway up, she falls again.

"Get up Hibari!"

She manages to work her blistered legs up under her body as she screams in pain and lifts herself back up. I leap out of my seat and run to the finish. "Come on Hibari! You are doing great!"

She struggles to breathe as she continues to slowly crawl towards me. Her crawling speed is drastically decreasing as she takes short pauses in between her movements.

"Alan… I can't go on…"

"Yes you can! Look how far you made it without me!"

"I can't do it!" Hibari cries.

"Of course you can't. You are a good shinobi." Lawrence states.

"Don't you listen to him! Come on!" I state.

"Alan… help me…" She whines in between choked tears.

"You are three meters away from passing this test and you are just going to give up!? Come on!" I shout as I repeatedly slam my hand into the ground.

"Why are you wasting your time Alan?" Lawrence snaps again.

"You, I'm ignoring!" I shout as I point at Lawrence. "Come on Hibari! I believe in you!"

Hibari struggles to move her legs as she digs her irritated hands into the blackened ground and continues. Her legs are heavily blistered and her face is beet red. Almost all of her uniform has burned off and the exposed areas of her back and stomach are smoking. She screams and cries as she continues forward. The water she has left in Hibari's body is being used for the tears that stream down her face.

"That's it! You are doing it!"

"Yes Hibari! You have one meter left!" Roger states from behind me.

Suddenly, the elite five as well as Amber are all on their hands and knees pleading alongside me.

"Come on kid! You can do it!" Homura states.

"You listen to me, you cross that damn line right now!" Mirai says.

"Cross the line! Cross the line!" Yomi, Hikage and Haruka begin to chant. Hibari begins to sob loudly as her hands cross the line. I can't touch her just yet. Every part of her body has to cross first. I yank my gauntlets off and pour a vial of the yellow bud fluid on my hand. That way I can grab her without agitating any of the blisters that have formed on her body. Yomi snatches one of the vials out of my pouch and does the same thing.

"Come on! Almost there!" Roger states.

With a sudden burst of emotion, Hibari throws herself forward and completely crosses the finish line. Yomi and I grab hold of Hibari and drag her away from the furnace as everyone cheers.

Yomi and Hikage start rubbing the yellow bud fluid on Hibari's blistered body as I stick a vial of the brewed water up to her mouth. She wastes no time in taking it in her own hands and gulping it down. Hibari throws the vial away and snatches the other out of my hand.

"You did good Hibari. Not to say I told you so, but I told you so." I state as I rub the top of her head.

"Well I couldn't have done it if you weren't hounding me the whole time…" Hibari states.

Yomi and Hikage finish doctoring her up and Mirai and Amber help Hibari stand. "Come on Pinky. You need to go to the infirmary and get checked out." Homura says.

"Yeah. The second test is tomorrow and it's going to be even more difficult. You need to be in tip top condition for the next exam." Amber states as they carry Hibari off.

As much as I want to point out how wrong Lawrence was, keeping my mouth shut would be the best thing for Hibari. He's already going to fight her with everything he has. Pissing him off will just make it worse on her.

"Interesting friend you have Alan. I never thought I'd live to see the girl with the flower eyes." Roger states.

"She's something else." I reply.

"Est in robore. Qui autem aliquis ex aequo imilis st pertinax (There is strength in her. Similar to someone who was equally as stubborn)."

I playfully roll my eyes and sigh, "Non hoc iterum (Not this again)."

"Nulla mihi gravis. Quis semper esse dubitandum quod ipse dimidium sanguinis (No, I am serious. Who always doubted himself because he was a half-blood)?"

I point to myself, "Mihi (Me)."

The both of us laugh as I remember the times Roger and I spent arguing over the purpose of being a half blood. Despite all the evidence I had proving my case, Roger always found a way to prove me wrong. Then when the hunter society would criticize me and tell me I didn't have a place in the world, Roger would always remind me that every hunter, whether they be a quarter, a third or a half has a purpose as long as they are constantly willing to fight for it.

"By the way, how is Octavian and dear old dad doing?" Roger asks.

"Good. I actually seen them about a week ago. According to your dad, your little brother is about to graduate and become a hunter."

Roger smiles and looks up to the sky, "Ah I remember when I graduated. It was a glorious day because that's the day I saw Murakumo without the mask. Ominino pulcher (Absolutely beautiful). Not a single day goes by that I don't think about her."

"And I'm sure there isn't a day that goes by that she doesn't think about you."

The reason Roger can't go back is because his face was seen by the good shinobi. Although Murakumo and her family, the girls at Gessen, Kurokage, Old Man Hanzo, as well as Mr. K, Daidouji and myself would be willing to protect him if he chose to go back, Roger would rather not put our lives at stake…

Roger and I head into the infirmary where several girls lay in cots. Nurses walk around and constantly show care for all of those injured. Rin is even evaluating some students and determining if they need to stay or be released.

"If you're looking for the new one, she's back in the room. Some blisters and rashes here and there, but nothing serious." Rin states.

Hibari walked away with minor injuries? I'm glad. I was actually concerned if she could fight tomorrow or not. With Roger's reassurance, I truly believe that Hibari can win tomorrow.

"You go catch up with your friend. She's going to need your support for tomorrow." Roger states.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And Roger… Gratias tibi (Thank you)."

Roger smiles: "Tibi grata sint Alan (You are welcome Alan)."

"Hey Hibari! It's me! Open up!" I knock on the door. The tumbler rolls over and she opens the door.

"Sorry! I locked the door and passed out! Haruka said she was going to give us a surprise but I figure you didn't want it!"

I pat the top of her head and chuckle; "Smart girl. I don't care what anyone says. By the way, that was awesome, and I think someone that awesome deserves something as equally amazing." I reach into my pouch and pull out a bottle of strawberry milk.

Hibari snatches the milk out of my hands and immediately begins to chug it down. "Thank you Alan. I'm sorry I called you a jerk earlier. I was just scared."

"I'm sorry for being so callous. I was only trying to toughen you up. Not only that, I was worried about you, and when I'm concerned, I'm not myself."

"Is that why Lawrence is always so mean?" Hibari pushes her fingers together.

I can't explain everything to her because she is going to have to learn how to judge for herself. Deep down, Lawrence is not a bad person. He's just lost so much to the hands of the good shinobi, that he believes that none of them are good.

"Believe it or not, Lawrence actually came from a good clan of Hunters. The kind like my friend Roger. Good clans keep to themselves unless provoked but there aren't many good clans left. Evil clans however, they are thriving because they kill anyone or anything that stand in defiance."

Hibari is in sheer shock of what she just heard. "You mean there are good and bad hunters just like good and evil shinobi?"  
I shake my head: "Yes. But unlike evil shinobi, evil hunters kill good shinobi, evil shinobi, good hunters and even their own kind." I start to become emotional as I remember what happened to Minori's family.

"My step sister Minori… She is from a good shinobi family. At one time, I hated the good shinobi. God did I hate them. My instructor thought it was time that I swallow a hard pill because she was tired of my hateful attitude. She put me in Minori's family. Boy did I hate it at first, but despite my arrogant attitude, that family loved me more than life itself. Then one day, some hunters killed my step parents and seriously hurt Minori…"

My speech starts to lock up and I begin to clench my fists as I remember that day; "My family… never did anything wrong… and out of pure rage, I turned on my own kind and killed their attackers... I learned that the hunters were no better than the shinobi, and I vowed to strike down anyone, whether they be a hunter, a good or an evil shinobi if they ever tried to hurt Minori or those I cared about. Shortly after, I joined Roger's clan because they are among the last of the good hunters."

Hibari wipes her eyes, "What about Lawrence? You said he was from a good hunter clan."

"Well Hibari, there are some things in life you just have to learn on your own. Just know underneath all that armor and that cruel persona he has, Lawrence isn't any different than me or Roger."

Hibari lays down on her bed and looks up at the ceiling, "Alan, do you believe I can win tomorrow?"

Despite the odds stacked against Hibari tomorrow, I believe she can do it. Even if she can't, she's only got to survive five minutes against him. "I have faith in you Hibari. If anyone can do this, it is you."

Hibari smiles as she looks over at me, "Thank you."

"Rest up Hibari. You are going to need your strength for the impending fight tomorrow."

"After this, can I have some more of that strawberry stuff? You know, the stuff you stole from Mr. K when we went to the island?"  
"Hey now, I didn't steal it. I borrowed it. He got the bottle back." I answer.

Hibari giggles as she buries herself under her blankets. "Empty anyway. Goodnight Alan."

"Goodnight Hibari…"

"Hey Alan, it's time." Hibari states as she shakes me. I roll over and see that she is dressed in her new Hebijo Uniform. Faint grey light brushes through the windows and a brisk wind causes the curtains to dance. The sky is shady and black clouds look like they are about to rip open and unleash a heavy torrent of rain. Small drips of water spatter on the glass balcony doors. Looks like there is going to be quite a storm today.

As I get up, my throat feels slightly irritated, like allergies I had when I was a kid. It's strange though. In the years I've been a hunter, I've never suffered from any kind of sickness since hunters are immune to all diseases and common sickness. It's probably just the concern I have for Hibari right now. Although I believe in her, I still have my doubts.

Since we arrived here, our plan was to steal the scroll as soon as possible and return, but when I realized Roger was here, I couldn't have been happier in my life. Then there are the girls here that are so kind to me. Personally, stealing from them now would be considered a grave sin, but Hibari has a job to do and I have to help her achieve it no matter what. Maybe after this, Roger and I can leave and form our own faction again like the good days.

"Okay Hibari." I say as I clear my throat.

"Are you okay Alan? You sound sick." Hibari says as I put my armor on.

"I'm just a little anxious for the fight right now."

Hibari kneads her hands together and sighs in frustration like she wants to say something, but can't find the words.

"What's on your mind?" I ask.

"Back at Hanzo, everyone had similar backgrounds. We all came from Good Shinobi families, and I never saw anything, but good shinobi. Then when you arrived and said you were a hunter, I thought of something I never did before. Even though you were a hunter, everyone had such a great time being around you… Things don't have to be the way they are. Maybe when we go back to Hanzo Academy… we can show them our Shinobi/Hunter friendship, and use it as a guide post to teach others. And maybe your brother Roger could come too so they can see that hunters have family as well."

I know the feeling Hibari is talking about. When Minori and her family accepted and loved me, the joy I experienced was overwhelming because I learned that there are good people out there, and I wanted to share that with the world. Take away the titles that come with the war between hunters and shinobi, and Minori's family became my own.

The same applies to Roger. He's a hunter and Murakumo is a good shinobi, but outside the politics and barriers, they share a bond that I could only wish for in my life. Her family as well as his love each other despite the twisted reality the world has created.

"Well Hibari, something like that has to be learned through personal experience, and I think spending some time outside the city walls has actually done you some good." I state as we walk out of the room…

The arena Hibari will be fighting on is a massive elevated wooden pad stained with faded blood. A lot of the Academy's issues are solved right here. If someone has a problem, they come here and fight it out. Sometimes to the death depending on the severity.

The stands are filled with Hebijo girls and instructors. The elite five as well as Amber are all sitting in their own designated box marked with the infinity sign. The signs of severe weather hasn't detoured anyone from attending this brawl.

"Alan!" Roger shouts from a nearby bench. He is sitting in the pit where I will be during the course of the fight.

"Roger, this is Hibari! She's a good shinobi!" I say as I introduce her to him.

"Ah yes! It's a pleasure to meet you! A friend of Alan is a friend of mine!"

Hibari takes Roger's hand and shakes it, "It's an honor."

"Well it shouldn't be, I'm just a human like everyone else." Roger replies as he puts his hands on Hibari's face and looks her in the eyes, "My God, you have a rare gift."

He must be talking about her eyes and the hidden power she truly processes. "Alan, Vos postulo ut custodian quae hae puella quod prae se fer ens potential proxima ad plures quaerere facinore ostentaret (Alan, you need to keep this girl close because she possesses a power many seek to exploit)."  
"Scio. Ne tibi quid eventurum ut eam (I know. I won't let anything happen to her)." I reply.

Hibari stares at us blindly as she has no idea what we are saying, and it's best we keep it that way. "Okay you two, you are going to have to teach me how speak so I can understand what you are saying." Hibari says.

"Here's some advice, Ad haec pugna vncere (Go win this fight)! Translation, get out there and win, so you can rub Hebijo's big fat nose in it!" I state.

Roger and Hibari chuckle as I bandage up Hibari's hand; "Now listen, Lawrence is a power build. High defense, high damage output, fast at dodging but slow at attacking. If you can learn his move set, you can exploit it."

"My advice is try to bait an attack and move behind him." Roger adds.

Lawrence hasn't arrived yet. I'm guessing he's going to pour all of his energy into raw attack power, hoping he can end the fight with one blow. Roger and I sit down on a bench next to the pad. By now, the sky is starting to get darker and darker, and the clouds begin to blot out what sunshine lights the area. Small sprinkles of water slowly begin to get heavier.

"So what do you think…" Roger covers his mouth and begins to have a coughing fit.

"You going to make it?" I say as I smack his back.

"Yeah. I was feeling fine yesterday but when I woke up this morning, my throat was irritated. It isn't unbearable, but it is annoying."

"Same. I wonder if it's just the pollen in the air. We normally don't suffer from sickness, but maybe the pollen is bad enough that it's affecting everyone including hunters."

"I sure hope. The only time I truly got sick was when Murakumo's friend Yozukura made us lunch."

The both of us begin to laugh uncontrollably. That poor girl Yozukura. It's something we can look back and laugh at, but it sucked when it actually happened. Neither of us thought it was possible for a hunter to get food poisoning, but Yozukura proved us both wrong.

"Ah well, the ultimate cure for allergies is a big bottle of whiskey!" I state.

"Red wine." Roger replies as he holds up his cane.

Suddenly, the crowd roars with excitement. The both of us get up and look at the opposite end of the pad. Lawrence has finally arrived. He is wearing his armor set as well as his yoma skull helmet. Just like the time I seen him at Hanzo Academy, red veins pulse throughout his charred armor. A symbol that he is not to be messed with. He throws his massive sword over his back as he continues walking towards Hibari. She begins to shiver from the mere sight of him, and places a foot behind her.

"You better not run from him!" I shout.

"It would be best if you didn't listen to Alan." Lawrence replies as he continues to walk towards her.

Hibari looks away and begins to get her breathing under control. "Are you going to fight, or run?" Suzune asks as she makes her way to the middle of the pad.

"I'll… fight…"

The crowd of Hebijo girls immediately go berserk and start to chant: "One-shot" to try and demoralize Hibari. Everyone except the elites and Amber.

"Don't listen to them Hibari! Stand up for yourself and prove them wrong!" Roger yells.

Lawrence finally reaches the middle of the pad and stands inches away from Hibari. He is three times her size. Hell, his sword is bigger than she is.

"The rules are simple. You must survive for five minutes or successfully defeat Lawrence. There is nothing prohibiting the two of you from killing one another. If you pass, then you will officially become a student of Hebijo. Fail and Alan will be digging your grave." Suzune states.

Hibari's face droops with fear as Lawrence takes a couple steps back and prepares for the match bell. She takes off running towards me while the crowd relentlessly tease and heckle her.

"Alan!" Hibari shouts as she gets on her knees. "What do I do!?"

"Don't let that eat into your mind! All you have to do is avoid him for five minutes and I know you can run faster than he can!" I state.

"But what happens if he traps me or grabs hold of me?!"

"Use those gauntlets! His helmet is weak to lighting so aim for the head if he does!" I reply.

"But what if…"

"You aren't going to die! I won't let them kill you!"

Hibari stares at me for a couple seconds and then shakes her head. "I understand Alan. I promise to do my best."

"And I promise to protect you no matter what." I say as Roger and I take her hand and give it a firm squeeze. The bell rings out and the round begins. "Now go get him!" Roger and I shout.

Hibari begins to slowly approach Lawrence who is casually sharpening his sword. "You know, I'm not as relentless as Roger and Alan make me out to be. Why don't you… surrender and I'll let you leave Hebijo in dignity."

Hibari slams her forearms together. A flash of yellow light erupts from her and she has her gauntlets on: "I'm not going anywhere!"

Lawrence sighs in disappointment. "Have it your way then." In an instant, Lawrence lunges at her and throws a fist. Hibari ducks and counter attacks. Lawrence catches her gauntlet and throws her incoming attack off track. She swings again and Lawrence bare hands the blow. Hibari leaps away and rams her other fist into his chest. The sound of metal bouncing off metal rings out as Lawrence is completely unmoved from the attack. Surprise grabs Hibari as she notices that her gauntlets weren't even able to deal any damage.

"Quit wasting my time!" Lawrence grabs Hibari by the throat and sweeps her legs, throwing her over his shoulder and slamming her down into the pad with enough force to cause the wood cave in.

The crowd screams in pleasure as Hibari gasps in pain. I slam my fist into the pad in anger and blood begins to boil. I want to get involved, but this isn't my fight. Hibari swings her legs up and kicks Lawrence in the helmet. The blow catches him off guard and he releases her. With the momentum she builds up, Hibari swings her legs back and leaps to her feet.

"There you go!" Roger cheers.

Lawrence recovers from the blow and straightens his helmet back up. "Well then… If you insist…" He draws his great sword and slides it into his sheathe. The weapon transforms from a great sword into his war hammer. He charges at Hibari and swings. She holds up her forearms and tries to block the attack. The hammer slams into Hibari's gauntlets and sends her flying across the pad. Hibari screams and spirals violently out of control as she lands on the very edge of the pad.

The whole crowd goes insane as Lawrence begins walking towards her. He holds up his hand and motions that everyone quiet down.

"There is something I've always wanted to ask you good shinobi." Lawrence states as he stands over Hibari. "You hide behind the safety of the government, preying on innocent hunters on a daily basis."

Lawrence grips the handle of his weapon and his voice tightens, "The grief you inflicted on us… Is that something you understand? Of course not, because you are a good shinobi. Your kind killed my mother, my father and my brother Thomas. People who never did nothing wrong… Why… why did they have to die? Huh? WHY!? TELL ME!"

He begins to well up with anger: "You good shinobi are nothing more than tools for the wealthy, and it's your kind that is fucking up this world!"

Lawrence takes his hammer and drags it across the pad. The weapon rips up several boards and connects with Hibari, launching her up into the air in a burst of splintered boards. She rolls several times to our side of the ring. A combination of rain, tears and crimson stream down her face as she lays there motionless. A flash of lighting rips across the sky and the light drizzle turns into a moderate rain. My heart begins to crumble as I faintly reach out and touch her gauntlet.

Oh God… What have I done…? This is all my fault… I fold my hand into her gauntlet and try to refrain from letting my emotions get the better of me. Roger reaches out as well and holds her hand with me. I bow my head and try to think of something to say. Nothing but grief comes to my mind which grips my mind to the point my entire head shake.

Suddenly, Hibari's hand twitches which catches my attention. I suddenly look up and see her pink eyes rip open. She faintly smiles and completely closes her hand, trapping mine as well as Roger's inside the gauntlet. "I'm fine…" Hibari silently mouths. She releases our hands and begins to make preparation to get back up.

"You are wrong… Lawrence…" Hibari strains as she struggles to stand up. "Maybe… most good shinobi do break the law… and use the government as an excuse, but not all of them…"

Hibari grabs her ribs and wobbles to her feet. Red mixes with the rain and forms a dark pink color that drips from the side of her face onto the wooden pad; "There are good shinobi… who were just as innocent as your family…"

I begin to feel something stirring within me. Minori and her family come to my mind and the very moment I had to say goodbye to my mom and dad begins to slam into my heart.

"Alan's sister… Minori… their family never did anything wrong… and their parents were killed by hunters… When it comes to society… we can't blindly assign blame to one another when everyone is responsible… We should put our differences aside and learn to coexist. Hunters and Shinobi…" Hibari groans.

The only thing I can hear is the sound of rain tapping against the wooden pad. Everyone is dead silent, including Suzune. Roger is speechless and I am astounded by what Hibari just said. It takes guts to point something like that out. Even Lawrence doesn't even know what to say. He knows that Hibari is right, but in the world, it's easier to pawn the responsibility off on someone else.

Hibari points to Lawrence: "Things don't have to be this way."

Lawrence remains stiff and shakes his head in confusion: "What are you even talking about?"

Water drips from her body as she regains a fighting stance, "I guess I'm going to have to show you what I mean!"

"This is a waste of time." Lawrence states as he starts to walk off. The entire crowd gasps but Hibari takes off running towards him with her hands curled up into fists. I would stop this, but I believe she has this under control.

He suddenly stops and slings his hammer at Hibari. She leaps up and lands on the flat end of the blade. With all the strength she has left, Hibari throws herself forward. Time slows down drastically as her left fist connects with Lawrence's helmet. A thunderclap masks the sound of the miniature explosion.

The force is so great, Lawrence drops his weapon and falls to the ground. Black fragments of the helmet mix with his blonde hair and a small stream of crimson slowly drips down from his forehead and in-between his green eyes.

Hibari scrambles to her feet and snatches up Lawrence's weapon. She gains her balance and slowly lifts the weapon up as if she is going to strike him.

"Go ahead kid. It's not like I'm losing anything if I die." Lawrence says.

Hibari acts as if she is going to go through, but suddenly stops as she lifts the blade halfway up. "You won't be losing anything, but they will." Hibari says as she drops the weapon and points to Mirai and the elites.

"Lawrence! You idiot!' Mirai screams as she hops out of the booth and charges onto the pad. She throws herself on him and begins to sob. "Why would you say something like that!?"

Lawrence hugs her back and realizes what he truly said as Hibari walks toward me and Roger. She has a satisfied look on her face as she falls into my arms. All the strength vanishes from her body as I pick her up in my arms.

"That was incredible Hibari." I say as I wipe the rain from her face.

"Do you really think so?"

"No." I chuckle as I poke her stomach, causing her to let out a small chuckle.

"Hibari pats the side of my face, "Wake me in the morning."

She closes her eyes and starts to fall asleep. Not only can she sleep in peace, but I can too since she's now officially a member of Hebijo now. Come tomorrow, I can start tailoring a training routine for her…

I finish cleaning the blood off of Hibari's face and tuck her in bed. Most of the bleeding came from a direct result of the splintered wood. The rain continues to pour as I walk onto the balcony and look out over the forest. Off in the far distance, I can still see the faint shadow of the sun. The way the grey sky, red outline of the sun and the combination of the autumn trees make for a truly breathtaking sight. Yellow and orange leaves swirl in the small wisps of wind and form a tornado of vibrant colors.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Homura says as she stands beside me and leans on the railing.

"I told Amber the other night out of all the shinobi academies I've been to, this is the most beautiful." I reply.

"More so than Gessen?" Homura asks.

"Yes."

Although Gessen is equally as gorgeous, it can't compare to this place because Hebijo's environment isn't seasonal. It's all year. Gessen is pretty year round, but the true beauty is only in the spring when the snow is melting and the cherry blossoms are falling. Then there is Hanzo Academy with the pure white magnolia trees. The way the white petals flow through the air during the spring almost looks like snow. Then there are the red spider lilies that take root and blossom around Easter.

"I've spent most of my life fighting, but very rarely, moments like this break through my life and remind me that there is a world beyond this."

"I was planning on going to Gessen. I would have went to Hanzo also, but… you know what happened." Homura states.

I stretch my arm out and close my hand; "Sometimes life throws you a curve ball, and all you can do is smack that bitch right back at the asshole who threw it at you."

"Alan, why did you become a hunter?" Homura asks.

"The same reason you had to become an evil shinobi, I wasn't given a choice." I bring my hand back and place it over my chest, "After you graduate here, go take your college entrance exam, get into school. Become a doctor or a police officer and actually contribute to society."

Homura playfully punches my arm: "I'll keep it in mind. I look forward to actually sparring with you. I hope you are as good as they say you are."

I casually smile and punch her arm: "I honestly hope you last more than ten seconds. Doubtful. I know."

Homura tries to slap me but I catch her wrist and we both lock up in a test of strength. "I arm wrestle with Lawrence, so I know I'm already stronger than you!" Homura realizes she isn't gaining any ground so we release each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the training ground! Don't keep me waiting and good night!" Homura states.

"Have a good night Homura…"

Ending Song: "Far From Home" by Five Finger Death Punch


	13. Chapter 13

Opening Song: "My Curse" by Killswitch Engaged.

Hibari is stretching and preparing for training as I sip on a bottle of medicine mixed with some honey. Since yesterday, my allergies have gotten worse. First, it was just a sore throat. Not a big deal. Then this morning while Hibari and I were eating breakfast, I was constantly coughing every time I took a bite of food.

Then I got hit with a spell of chills. My body was so cold, my teeth chattered for a solid minute, then I was fine. I don't know what's going on, but I wish it would stop. It's annoying when I'm trying to talk then suddenly, I can't because I'm shivering.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Hibari states as she jumps up and down, trying to get the last of her calisthenics in before we start. I hold up my hand and chug the rest of the orange liquid. The fluid burns my throat as I finish drinking _._

"Okay, I'm ready. Remember what I taught you this morning?" I state as I sit my bottle down and place a safety tip on my scythe.

Hibari slams her fists together and summons her gauntlets: "Before a duel, you give a hunter's salute and declare your cause for the fight."

The both of us place our hand over our heart and bow, "Nam honore (For honor)." Hibari and I say at the same time.

We both return to our fighting stance and begin circling around the pad. Hibari raises her fists as we inch closer and closer to one another. In an instant, Hibari swings her fist at me. I twirl my scythe around and block the attack. She leaps back as I swipe at her with my weapon.

The tip of the blade catches a part of her black uniform and rips a small portion of her clothing off, exposing her right shoulder. I use the momentum of the swing to spin myself up into the air. Blue sparks fly off Hibari's wrists as my scythe connects with her gauntlets.

Hibari pushes my scythe away and flips backwards, bringing her leg up in an attempt to kick me. I dodge her counter attack by leaping back. Hibari flies at me and begins to unleash a flurry of punches and kicks at me.

"Good Hibari!" I state as I weave back and forth between her attacks.

My adrenaline starts to kick up as she increases in speed. I drop my scythe and use my fists to block the punches. The knuckles of Hibari's gauntlets slam into my palms with enough force to knock an average person out. I throw a right hook to keep her on guard. She jukes left and counters by swinging her fist upward. I catch it and grab hold of her, signaling to stop.

"Impressive Hibari." I say.

"Well you just got to git gud." Hibari replies.

"True that." I reply as I try to think of another training exercise. Hibari is getting stronger, but unless I can find a way to relate something she likes to fighting, she may not ever truly learn. "Hibari, are you familiar with the concept of hopscotch." I ask as I hand her a bottle of water.

"Yes…" Hibari says as she gulps her bottle of water down.

"Excellent! I have a task for you then!"

I spot a nearby tree with a decent size branch within reach. I leap up and pull it down. "Hey Hibari, help me break this off!" She hops up and grabs hold with me. The both of us swing left and right, pulling ourselves up and dropping. The wood starts to crackle, but refuses to snap off. "Come on you piece of..." The limb finally breaks, catching us off guard. We stagger and drop the branch.

"You okay Hibari?" I ask as I regain my balance.

"I'm fine. What are we going to do with this?" Hibari asks as she picks the tree branch up.

"I want you to go draw an abstract hopscotch game. Make the traditional one, but then draw a bunch of random lines around it." Hibari runs back down to where we were training and rams the stick into the ground. "Like this?" She draws a basic hopscotch game.

I smile and clap, "Good! Now around that, draw a bunch of lines that are big enough to stand in!" Hibari begins drawing some more, "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to play a game…"

Hibari finishes drawing and throws the stick down. "Okay, can you play without looking down?" I ask. Hibari shakes her head vigorously,

I stand on the lines she drew, "Okay, here are the rules, I can only touch the lines, and you can only touch the open spaces. You are allowed to roll, flip or summersault, but both of your feet have to land inside the space. Understand?"

"Yes Alan!"

I prepare to attack, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Go!" I launch off with a kick and Hibari gracefully glides over my leg, landing perfectly in between the lines. Without warning, I attack again, throwing a punch at her. She rolls, dodging my quick blow. I then unleash a huge variety of different attacks against her. Hibari weaves in and out, rolling, flipping, and dodging with no effort.

"Are we playing tag?" Hibari giggles as she blocks one of my incoming punches.

"Yes! I am trying to tag you, but I can't, so that means you are winning!" I throw a kick at her and she catches it. I yank away and throw up a defensive kick, but she rolls backwards.

"Look! Hibari is doing it!" I hear Yomi exclaim as she runs back towards the bridge. Her excitement grabs everyone's attention and a crowd starts gathering around. Before long, everyone from the academy, including those that are injured are screaming and cheering.

"Dodge!"

"Hit!

"Alan!"

"Hibari!"

That is all I can make out. Hibari is fast when she puts her mind to it. She is just as fast, if not faster than me. In all honesty, I think she is faster than me. I throw both hands towards her. She nearly slips away, but I manage to catch her by her arms: "Enough! Enough! Time out!" The crowd bursts into applause and cheering as Hibari starts to calm down.

"Outstanding! Do you realize what you just did?"

She tilts her head to the left and right as if she wants me to tell her. Hibari was having so much fun, she didn't notice she was dodging me. In fact, I haven't had this much fun since I was trolling Ikaruga when I first arrived at Hanzo.

"You just successfully dodged everything I threw at you, and I'm one of the fastest hunters out there!"

Hibari swells up with magic and begins to leak cuteness. Before she can make her statement, I yank away and use my duster to cover my face, "Shield your eyes! She's going into cute mode!" I tease. The crowd of people burst out laughing.

"Alan is right, Hibari is really cute!" Haruka states.

"Almost as cute as the loli."

"I'M NOT A LOLI!" Mirai shouts in retaliation at Amber.

As the crowd begins to break apart, I see Lawrence and Homura off in the distance. It appears they are leaving the school grounds. Both of them are carrying a bouquet of yellow lilies.

"Hey! Lawrence! Where are you going!?" I shout as I run after him. Hibari hops behind me and hides. After yesterday, Hibari doesn't really know how to feel, or how Lawrence feels right now. Overall, I don't think he is mad at her. It's complicated to explain.

"Oh Alan… How's training?" Lawrence says with a downcast face.

"Ah, it's going good! Where are you going?"

"Well… Homura and I were going to go visit my mother and Thomas…" Lawrence says as he faintly holds up the flowers.

Nearly a year ago is when Thomas and his mother died. I'm guessing after the events of what happened, Lawrence brought their ashes here to Hebijo and made some kind of memorial in remembrance of them. I was supposed to fight with Homura today, but it appears she is going to go support Lawrence.

"I see. It's hard to believe." I say.

"Yeah… Anyway, I'm going to go get going." Lawrence replies as he starts to walk off.

"Lawrence…"

Him and Homura stop and turn around. "Thomas and your mother, if they were here, I know they would be proud of you."

Lawrence gasps on the inside as he grows with emotion. Homura reaches over and wraps her arm around him.

He nods up and down: "Thank you Alan… Those two, they were my pride and joy…"

I wave as Homura and Lawrence walk off. Hibari peeks over my shoulder and watches as they disappear into the woods.

"Oh Lawrence isn't going to hurt you!" I state as I walk off. However, Hibari remains stationary. Her eyes focus on the last place she saw Lawrence. Hibari tugs at her skirt and shrugs her shoulders. She usually does that when she is conflicted or confused.

"Alan… What happened to Lawrence?"

"A lot of things. Watching his family die, experiencing attempted genocide on innocent people. Those things can really warp someone's outlook on life." I reply as I continue back to the training grounds.

"Alan wait!" Hibari shouts.

"What is it?"

Hibari clenches her left hand and places it over her chest, "When I was fighting Lawrence yesterday, a lot was racing through my mind. When I was unconscious, I think I saw Lawrence's mother. She told me that her son was well… an idiot for behaving the way he has, but that she loved him and wanted me to knock some sense into him. Lawrence may not ever accept me because my family is good shinobi, but I want to at least honor his family... What happened to them was terrible, and I want to show that I will never commit such heinous crimes in the name of my family or the good shinobi."

The passion within her heart has grown from a wet leaf to a raging fire. Maybe letting Hibari come here was a good thing after all. Roger told me yesterday that she has a lot of potential, and I know if Hibari continues, she will grow into a great woman one day.

Her beautiful character and incredible audacity truly makes her amazing person. I wish I could possess half the integrity she has. However, I honestly hope she chooses a different career when she graduates.

"I think what you want to do is very noble, and I would be very happy to help you pick flowers for them." I reply.

Within my chest, my lungs begin to rattle and the air within my body begins to forcefully exit my mouth as I cough to the point I can't breathe. My sore ribcage flexes and adds to the annoying pain.

"These damn allergies!" I swear as I try to get my breathing under control.

"Here." Hibari says as she hands me a bottle of water. I pull the top off and drink the entire thing of warm water. The inflation of my chest begins to subside as the urge to cough slowly disappears.

"Thanks Hibari." I say as I hand her the bottle back.

"You honestly need to get looked at."

"Ah, I'm fine. Let's get going. Those flowers aren't going to pick themselves…"

I take Hibari down by the river I picked the yellow bud, occasionally pointing out what flowers are what and telling her their symbolism as well as their medicinal use.

"That syrup you drank when you finished Abednego's trial was made from these flowers here." I say as I point to the yellow bud growing on the water.

"What do they mean in your culture?" Hibari asks as we wade through the water.

"To the good hunters, yellow bud is a symbol of healing. It is used in many different elixirs, but mainly used to treat burns. It's also used as a form of apology. Like if you present it to someone you hurt, you are asking them to forgive you and heal the relationship."

"Wow. All of these flowers, and I never knew they actually had a meaning." Hibari states as we walk onto dry land.

"What about those?" Hibari points to a patch of blue flowers.

"Those are okchako. Because of their blue color, they represent peace in the after-life. Heaven or Elysium in hunter's tongue."

"Because of the sky?" Hibari asks as she points up.

"Very observant Hibari. If you wanted to pay respect to Lawrence and his family, these are the ones you would want to pick." I answer as I begin snapping the flowers out of the ground. Hibari sits down next to me and gathers some as well.

"You can actually eat the pedals of okchako." I say as I snap a petal off and eat it. A taste sweeter than honey fills my mouth as I chew and swallow the leafy flower. Hibari is somewhat hesitant as she slowly lifts the blue petal up to her mouth. She quickly takes a tinny nibble of the edge. Her eyes light up with surprise and she shoves the rest of the flower in her mouth.

"That has to be one of the sweetest things I've ever eaten! It's almost as good as those lollipops I used to eat!"  
I chuckle as I take some flexible bark off of a nearby limb and bundle the flowers in two bouquet. This should be enough to pay respect to Lawrence's family. I hand the flowers to her and motion for her to follow me.

"So who taught you all these symbolisms?" Hibari asks.

"Roger taught most of them to me, but Minori and her family taught me what Okchako meant." I reply.

"A good shinobi family knew what these meant?"

"Yeah, Minori's family were very spiritual people. They helped give structure to my chaotic life while Roger lifted me up when I was feeling down. If it wasn't for them, then I'd probably be running around with an evil clan of hunters rather than being here."

I can't thank them enough for it either. At the very moment I hated it, but I wasn't focused on the bigger picture like my instructor Sayuri was. If it weren't for her putting me with Minori, I wouldn't be teaching Hibari the very things they taught me…

Me and Hibari approach a cleared out area. In the middle of the clearing are two small concrete tombstones. One is dedicated to Thomas, and one to Lawrence's mother. Homura has her hands on Lawrence's shoulders as he kneels before both graves.

I crouch down to one knee and motion for Hibari to do the same. She sits on her knees and we bow. Lawrence stands up and they lay their flowers on the graves.

"Alan, Hibari. I wasn't expecting to see you two here." Homura says.

"Well Hibari wanted to come pay her respects, so I helped her gather some okchako."

I firmly squeeze Hibari's shoulder and we both walk over to the tombstones. She places a bundle each on both graves and we give Lawrence a hunter's salute. He doesn't say a word, but within his soul, I can tell he is surprised. Lawrence has never seen the good side of a good shinobi, but maybe after today, that will all change. Hibari and I take off and head back to the academy…

Hibari falls behind and looks up towards the sky. It appears that Hibari has something on her mind. She is kneading her hands together like she has a question.

"Is everything alright Hibari?"

"Alan… Is it okay if we talk about something?" She says as she runs up to me.

"Sure. What is it?"

Hibari takes a deep breath and mumbles to herself, trying to decide how to talk. "Well, I came from a clan of good shinobi. I have several siblings, older and, better suited than me. Yet, I was chosen to inherit…"

"The Kagan. The hunters call it "Oculus Flore" (eye of the flower) because of the flower shape that develops on the pupil. It is only bestowed upon the most innocent and pure of hearts due to the ungodly power it holds." I interrupt.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Hibari asks.

"When I was training, my instructor made me study all shinobi arts, both just and forbidden, although it was forbidden for me to ever become shinobi."

The power within Hibari is unlike any before. She processes power to manipulate human minds, and can also rip open kekais and barriers without the use of a talisman. Hibari's voice can also be heard throughout kekais even if she is in a different one away from everyone else.

She can also talk to me any time as long as I have my talisman. There are numerous benefits that come with Hibari's power, but with that power, she's just as cursed as me, and many people would seek to exploit her.

Hibari resumes her story; "In all honesty, I didn't even want to be a shinobi. I just wanted to run a bakery, but my family expected me to carry on the family name…" Hibari stutters.

"Who says you have to be a shinobi after you graduate?" I state.

A confused look grows across her face, "I'm not sure I follow."

"Well, pass the course and open your bakery! My step sister would be overjoyed to have a place to buy sweets!"

"But isn't that wrong?" She asks.

"Hibari, you have something a lot of people don't, a choice. You can't let people tell you what you can and can't do in life. If you want to do this just to honor your family, and go off and do your own thing, then do it! No matter what it is, you should do what you want. If the bakery thing didn't work, you have shinobi training to fall back on. I mean, what else can you do besides be someone else's lap dog all your life? If old man Hanzo ran a sushi shop while being a shinobi, you should be allowed to run a bakery!"

Hibari is sitting there with silently. I might have went too far with this. Maybe. "Wow, you just officially blew my mind. I never thought of it that way…" Hibari says.

"Consider it a Hibari mind blower." I answer as I rest my back up against a nearby tree. "I suppose you want to hear a testimony from me?"

Hibari nods. I sigh and begin thinking of a way to explain this, "I grew up in a small village. I had an older sister, and a very good life, despite being from an evil clan."

I stare at the scar on my face from the reflection from my chain sickle. The very scar I received the night I was attacked; "One night, me, my sister, and a couple of friends went out to play."

My grip around the handle of my weapon tightens and my blood boils, "As we were playing, we were attacked by a yoma. We tried to run, but I got snatched up and swallowed by the beast. I had this very sickle, and I cut my way out of the son of a bitch. By the time I realized what was going on, the thing had already killed my mother…"

I build my scythe and twirl it around in the air, trying to take my mind off the anger, "I became something other than human that night, and I killed the monster, but I went berserk and attacked my friend Murasaki… and my sister… After that, I was taken in by Asuka's grandmother and she trained me. Ever since, I have been slaying yoma and cutting anything in my way down."

Hibari is somewhat shocked at my story. It's like she was not expecting a childhood story of such brutality.

"Wow. I didn't even know. I don't know what to say."

I force myself to smile as I look at her, "You don't have to say anything."

"But if hunters slay yoma, then why do the good shinobi seek to destroy them?"

"I honestly don't know. Some say it's because good shinobi are really evil. Personally, I believe every man has evil intentions, and I am certainly no exception. The weight of my sin far exceeds the weight of my virtue."

I hold up my hand and show Hibari the Kagura marking, "The only choices I had when I was young was become a hunter, or die. Yeah, being a hunter isn't all bad. You never have to worry about money, but… you basically live as a vagabond. You never make friends because if you do, they end up dying. That is the hunters curse. Crucem porrigere (Our Cross to bear)."

"Cru…cem porr…"

"Igere. It means Our Cross to bear."

Hibari seems to be in deep thought about everything. Deep down, I feel content. Like talking about this to someone actually helped alleviate some of the dark pain that hovers within my heart. Emotions are trying to burst out of my soul, but I keep them suppressed the best I can.

"I never… got to talk about myself like this… Thank you Hibari…"

"Alan… for the longest time, I was told that hunters were savages, and evil when it comes to everything. But when I met you and Roger, I'm starting to think that all my friends, all those shinobi, even my family were the ones who were wrong all along. People like Lawrence, they don't act out of evil, they react out of pain inflicted on them, and I really hope Lawrence and I can become friends."

I reach over and pat Hibari on her head as I force myself to hold this sorrow in, "You are a good girl Hibari. I see wonderful things in your future."

"Do you think the girls from Hanzo will come? Since, Hebijo stole their scroll?"

I nod up and down, "I do. If they ever find this place."

"If they do, will they take us back?"

"They will take you back, not me."

"Why?"

"Because I am a hunter, and even though you, Ikaruga and Asuka are the only ones capable of understanding, the other two won't accept me. If and when they come, I will just pack my things up and leave. Don't know where I will go, but there is always be adventure and booze!"

Hibari begins to look down at the ground, "I don't want you to leave if they do come."

"Ah, cheer up, if it comes to that, you will see me again, in the afterlife!" I state.

Hibari laughs, "Don't joke like that. It's not healthy."

"Hibari, you have seen my lifestyle and twisted sense of humor, I'm the unhealthiest person in the world by those standards!"

"Well you need to change!" She playfully snaps…

By now, it is dinner time and all of the Elite Hebijo girls, along with Amber, Roger and Lawrence are in the cafeteria cooking for the students. I guess while Hibari and I had our conversation on the way back, Lawrence and Homura went back to the academy. Various aromas fill the air. All which are enticing. The way the cake scent mixes with the sizzling meat smells really good.

Hikage is attempting to make some kind of cake, Haruka is stirring soup as Mirai dumps various vegetables into the steaming stew. Roger is helping Yomi and Amber dice up vegetables as Lawrence cooks some kind of beef with Homura. There is no line, so I am guessing this feast is for us.

Roger looks away from the table and begins to sneeze constantly. He covers his mouth and wheezes in between wet sounding coughs and thick sneezes. His face also appears to be turning a light pale color, but maybe that's my eyes playing tricks on me.

"You going to live?" Yomi asks as she finishes making a bean sprout salad.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Roger replies as he washes his hands with soap and water.

"Allergies got you down as well?" I ask as I pull up a chair and sit down.

"Yeah. I was running a fever this morning but it's gone now. Suzune told me to just take it easy today."

I forgot all about her. I haven't seen Suzune all day. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She left around one this morning. Said that she had something important to do." Amber states as she motions for Hibari to come over and help. "Could you sauté some vegetables for me? Homura and Lawrence need it for their dish."

"Sure Amber." Hibari grabs a pan and some oil. I rinse my hands off and begin gathering spice for Haruka. Although she hasn't asked for any, I know what she needs because she used to make this all the time.

Three teaspoons of black pepper, a dash of sage, a tablespoon of paprika and some salt, and for decoration, fresh basil leaves. I gather the ingredients and measure them all out.

"You seem to be on top of things." Haruka smiles as she scoots over for me.

"I spent ten months of my life cooking this very thing with you, how could I forget?" I reply as I dump all the spice into the frothing broth. Mirai adds the last of the meat and Haruka stirs it until the pink meat is sucked to the bottom of the caldron.

"Tell me Haruka, why does this smell like chloroform?" I joke as I occasionally drop a basil leaf in.

"That way you and Hibari can't resist me tonight!" She licks her lips as she presses the leaves deeper into the soup.

"Wonderful. I already feel numb."

I look over to check on Hibari and see Lawrence helping her. He is giving Hibari advice on how to scorch the vegetables more effectively. She intently listens as he takes her hand and guides it properly. Within me, I feel a sense of joy I never felt before. Without hesitation, a smile comes across my face and my heart starts to fill with happiness. As I look around, the way these girls interact with one another makes me feel a small measure of peace.

"Loli." Hikage mutters to Mirai.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard her! She said loli!" Yomi adds.

"I'm not a loli!"

Amber and Roger sneak up behind Mirai and lift her up into the air. The surprise causes Mirai to squeal as they exit the kitchen and spin her around. Hikage casually leans on the table and smiles as Yomi giggles and pokes fun at Roger and Amber.

"You know Alan, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." Haruka states.

"Well we've been apart for nearly a year, and the last time we met wasn't under the greatest circumstances." I reply as I watch the girls play.

"When we came for you, it wasn't because we were trying to forcefully take you. I just figured you would be happier here with us." Haruka states as she grabs the caldron's handle. I take hold of the other side and help her raise it up a notch. That way the soup won't burn, but the fire will still keep it bubbling hot.

In all honesty, I actually am happy here and have no desire to leave. Despite my attitude towards the concept of friends, and how I desperately try to avoid making any, all I ever wanted was a family. A place to call home. People like the Hebijo girls and Roger who love me despite all the mistakes I've made in life.

Not only that, Gessen is only a sixteen hour trip away, so I'm super close to Minori. I could go see her once a month compared to twice a year.

Speaking of which, I need to head there and wait for Ryoki. It's been half a week so far so she should be arriving before too long. I'll set out tomorrow morning that way I can spend some time with Minori before Ryoki arrives.

"Food's done! Time to eat!" Lawerence states as he helps Hibari fix the stir-fry. Roger and Amber sit Mirai on their shoulders and carry her back to the dining table.

"You know Mirai, when mom was still alive, she used to do this with me and Octavian when we were kids." Roger states.

"Mine too." Amber adds. Amber sits down while Roger helps me and Haruka fill bowls with soup.

"I'm headed to Gessen tomorrow. Do you want me to tell Murukumo and Octavian hi?" I ask as Roger and I hand the bowls of soup out.

"That would be wonderful, but let me write them each a letter before you go." Roger answers as we both take a seat between Hikage and Homura.

Lawrence stands and holds his cup out: "Before we begin, I want to welcome two new members to the Hebijo family. That would be my brother Alan, and Hebijo's youngest recruit yet, little sister, Hibari."

Everyone including myself begins to clap as Hibari blushes and tries to hide the overwhelming urge to burst into tears.

"Hibari, you taught me a life lesson about the good shinobi, and I honestly believe there might be more out there like you. Thank you."

Hibari leaps from her seat and hugs Lawrence. Everyone begins to walk over to Hibari and place hands on her and Lawrence. Even Hikage begins to swell up with emotion, but she tries her best to keep it suppressed.

"Okay, enough! I'm hungry!" Mirai states.

"You hear that? The loli is hungry!" Haruka says as she takes her hands off me and Roger.

"I'm not a loli!"

Everyone laughs as we all sit down and begin to eat…

Roger and I wash the dishes as Amber, Lawrence and Hibari clean the table off. Everyone else has turned in for the night. Roger told the girls that since they have training tomorrow, they need to be properly rested. Since Amber trained today, she is off tomorrow.

"So are you going to become an elite someday?" Amber asks Hibari.

"Well… maybe… I don't know yet."

Roger covers his mouth and begins to cough. My lungs suddenly flair up and I start coughing too. Roger sways back and forth, nearly collapsing to the ground. His forehead turns bright red and sweat begins to bead on his forehead.

Amber catches Roger and helps him sit down. A huge rush of cold air enters my body and I begin shaking.

"Here! Drink!" Lawrence says as he hands Roger and I a bottle of medicine and some pills. Hibari guides me to the nearest chair as I pop the pills in my mouth and chug the medicine.

Roger does the same and we both begin to get ourselves under control. The chills finally stop and I'm normal again.

"Roger, you need to get yourself looked at. Same goes for you Alan." Amber says.

"Amber, I went this morning and the nurses didn't find any kind of problem in my blood samples. It's just allergies." Roger replies as he pops the pills into his mouth.

"If it's not showing up on Roger, it isn't going to show up on me." I add.

"Listen, you and Roger go lie down. Amber and I will finish the dishes. Hibari, make sure they don't fall on the way up." Lawrence says.

Hibari shakes her head and takes us by our hands: "You guys can lean on me if you need to..."

Hibari guides us up to the top floor and helps Roger into his room. The strength seemed to disappear from him halfway up the stairs because his legs started to falter. My legs started to wobble and turn numb, but I gained feeling back pretty quick. Roger was barely able to limp, but he insisted that he was okay.

"Thank you Hibari. I'll be by in the morning to check on you Alan. " Roger groans as he sits down on his bed.

"Not if I check up on you first." I reply. The both of us laugh and Hibari takes me back to our room. I sit down on my bed as Hibari gets me a glass of water. I don't know what's going on, but it seems like whatever is happening is getting worse. Roger appears to be further along in the sickness however. His face was really pale and he could barely walk, even with his cane.

Hibari hands me the glass of water and I quickly drink it down. The fluid offers some relief, but not a lot.

"Hibari, I'm heading to Gessen tomorrow to get Ryoki. While I'm gone, Roger and Amber will look after you. I should be back in three days." I say as I lay down on the bed. Hibari shakes her head and turns the lights off.

"Hey Alan, remember why we really came here?" Hibari asks as she pulls her black uniform off and slips into her sleeping clothes.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't think I want to go through with it… I mean, I would be betraying these people and after everything they have done."

She is talking about stealing the scroll back for Hanzo Academy. That was our original plan. Hibari was going to infiltrate Hebijo, steal the scroll and return to Hanzo as a hero, but in the short amount of time she has been here, Hibari has made friends with everyone.

"What do you want to do?" I ask.

"Well… could we stay? I kind of like it here, and Lawrence is a really nice person when you get to know him."

I begin to rejoice inside because that's what I truly wanted today. Double crossing Hebijo was the last thing I wanted to do once I realized Roger was here. So what if Hanzo doesn't get their scroll back? It's no use to anyone here. Unless Hibari is the one chosen to wield it, but she isn't going to use it to kill me, Lawrence or Roger if she was chosen.

Maybe by doing this, we have saved the good hunters because if the scroll chose Yagyu or Katsu, then we really would be doomed since Roger's family is among the last of the good hunter clans.

"Well if you are going to stay, then I have to."

Hibari balls her fists up and silently cheers in the darkness. "When you get back, can you please teach me how to speak in hunter's tongue?"

"I'll think about it…" I tease.

A pillow flies through the air at me, but I catch it and throw it back at her, "Get some rest Hibari. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Alan…"

Meanwhile at Hanzo academy…

The girls are discussing what to do with Mr. K while Ryoki is sitting on the couch with Shiyro, clenching her beloved teddy bear. Soaked with tears, she cradles the toy while she tries to suppress her thoughts.

"Alan is okay. I know he is okay." She tells herself.

"Alan is okay Ryoki. I know he is." Shiyro adds to try and make Ryoki feel better.

Mr. K looks out the window. _Twing, twing…_ The sound of a hollow bell pierces his ears, causing him to have memories of one of his past students, Rin Suzune. Ryoki can hear the chime too.

"Girls, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." Mr. K states as he starts to walk off.

"Where are you…"

"It's none of your concern Katsu. I gave you an order, and that's final." Mr. K snaps at her as he walks out the door.

 _Twing, twing…_ Ryoki hears the sound again. "I know that sound!" She sets her bear on the couch and takes off after Mr. K. He shuts the door behind him, causing it to lock. The attempt to slow Ryoki is futile. She runs off to the side, rips the cap off the slide that everyone uses to get in and claws her way up to the top. The wall swings around as she bails out into the pitch black room. She stops and listens for the ring again.

"It's coming from the north!" She charges out of the room and begins to follow the sound. The chime starts to get louder and louder as her slow jog turns into a dead sprint. She takes out her shield and loads two shells into her shotgun.

"Mr. K!" Ryoki shouts as she runs up to his side.

Mr. K holds up his hand and signals to stop. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. The last time I saw you, that yoma ripped you in half." An insulting voice states. Ryoki draws her shotgun up and points it at the shadowy, masked figure:

"Well at least I actually died with honor!" Ryoki hisses back.

"That's enough! Ryoki! Stand down! This isn't your fight" Mr. K shouts as he begins to well up with anger. Ryoki sighs but obeys what Mr. K has to say. This doesn't concern her, and bailing off into his personal fight would seem foolish. Ryoki puts her weapons up and backs off.

"Why exactly are you here Rin!?" Mr. K draws his dagger and flips it upside down.

Rin grabs her talon shaped weapon and folds it out: "Well I think I have something that might interest you..." In the blink of an eye, Mr. K and Rin charge each other.

"Tell me Mr. Kiriya, do you miss Alan and Hibari? What's more important? Your students, or the scroll?" Rin taunts as she launches up into the air. Mr. K brings his blade up and deflects her talon attack and the both of them engage. Mr. K flips his knife right side up and stabs Rin right in the mask as she drags her talons across his face.

The demon masks explodes into hundreds of piece and blood drizzles down Mr. Ks face as they both fly away from each other. Rin rolls across the gravel road as Mr. K slams into a brick wall. The force is great enough that the mortar holding the brick together shatters, causing a massive crevice to rip up the wall.

"I personally… don't give a damn about the scroll… Alan and Hibari… were students… and not just any students, my students." He says as he returns to his feet: "I'd appreciate it if you gave the scroll back, but if I were to choose, I want Hibari and Alan instead…"

Rin staggers to her feet and puts her weapon away: "Hibari is fine, but as for Alan…"

Ryoki begins to puff up with rage as the thought of Alan being in danger worries her. "What did you do to him!?" Ryoki angrily yells as she begins to draw her weapons again.

"Nothing. He's developing malaria like symptoms, and we can't figure out why, so I figured you might know. Come pay us a visit." Rin states as she throws a knife with a piece of paper attached to it at Mr. K. The black blade slides in between Mr. K's index and middle finger and he catches it.

Just to cover her tracks, Rin tosses down a bomb, causing a sudden burst of bright light. The flash blinds Ryoki and Mr. K and forces them to shield their pulsing eyes. As their blurred vision re-adjusts, Rin has already disappeared.

"That's absurd! Hunters don't get sick…" Ryoki suddenly thinks about one certain event that happens once a year. Fear begins to rapidly burn across her mind as she frantically takes out her talisman and holds it up to the sky. She aligns the moon with her hand and the sun with her talisman. "No…No! NO!" Ryoki shutters as she drops the talisman and falls to her knees, wavering in sheer terror.

"What's wrong!?" Mr. K grabs Ryoki and tries to shake some sense into her.

"There is no way it's supposed to happen this early! Why is it happening now of all times!?" Ryoki pleas.

"What's happening!?" Mr. K shouts.

"The omen…"

Mr. K's heart suddenly stops. He has heard of the omen before, but never experienced one first hand. Once a year, the sun eclipses with a blood moon. This phenomenon causes total darkness all over the world. Even the stars are not visible from the sky until the night passes.

Eons ago, the very first hunters made a pact with the death angel Kagura. To maintain the purity of their clans, hunters that contained half the blood of a yoma or more were offered up as tribute. Once a year, a certain event would occur at any given time. The higher concentration of yoma blood, the faster the person turns.

When the sun blocks the blood moon out at night, half-bloods or anything more would slowly suffer from consumption, eventually becoming the very beasts they swore to destroy. However, Kagura had mercy on these beings. If a tribute hunter received a divine seal, they would be spared and protected from the omen. The seal would cover and prevent them turning. Half-bloods have until the very end to receive a marking. Anything higher has to receive the marking earlier.

Ryoki gets up and tries to take off running back to the school. Mr. K reaches out and grabs her: "Let go of me!"

Mr. K pulls her in and grabs her by her arms: "Listen to me! I want to prevent this from happening to Alan just as much as you do, but supernatural or not, if you rush in there, you will die!"

"That's a price I'm willing to pay! LET ME GO!" Ryoki wildly thrashes around to try and get free.

Mr. K sweeps Ryoki's legs and pins her down to the ground: "Listen to yourself! It isn't going to do Alan any good if you get killed at the front gate! You are the one that has to place the seal and if you die, then he's doomed as well!" The words that Mr. K speak finally begin to set into her mind. He is right.

Ryoki shakes her head in compliance: "You're right Mr. K. You're right." He gets off the top of her and dusts her off: "I promise you, nothing will happen to Alan. You have my word." She nods her head: "I'm sorry I've been this way. I'm just really scared."

"I am too Ryoki." Mr. K adds.

Deep down, Ryoki can feel Alan's soul energy slowly shifting towards the state of moderate consumption. Her fear that Alan might end up a yoma really scares her.

She begins to suspect the worst, causing the urge to bite on her fingernails. However, a hand touches her back as her eyes start to water.

"Ryoki, I promise, we will get Alan and Hibari back. I made a horrible mistake in accusing him for that." Yagyu says as she touches her eye patch: "I was a fool to think such a thing…"

Ryoki takes her hand and smiles: "It's okay Yagyu. It's okay. I know because I treated him the same way when I was first assigned to him. I judged him just because of who his family was. That, his lewd behavior and his drinking problem, but as time passed, I realized who he truly was, and no matter what, I would lay my life down for him."

"I thought I told you girls to stay out of this?" Mr. K states.

"Give them a break Mr. K. They want to help, and you can't dock them for that."

He crosses his arms: "Well, you got me there. Okay girls, let's head back to base and come up with a plan. Ryoki, how much time do we have?"

Ryoki picks up her talisman and holds it to the sky along with her free hand. She measures the distance between the sun and the moon. Then she judges the color of the amaranth moon. Tomorrow, the moon will develop a progressively red color until the omen is over.

"If Alan is already displaying symptoms physically, then the Omen has already began. The eclipse happens in four days, so the maximum amount of time we have is seventy-one hours and counting."

"DAMNIT! It's already a three day trip there!" Mr. K grinds his teeth as he slams his fist into a nearby tree. "Girls, gather your equipment immediately. We leave for Hebijo in twenty minutes.

"What's the Omen?" Katsu asks Ryoki.

She suddenly stops and looks up to the sky. Ryoki's heart is pounding and her head starts to throb from the amount of pain she feels. Deep down, she does not want to answer because it's a painful subject to talk about. Especially since it's her master that is suffering.

"It's a way the hunters control their population. Anyone considered a half blood dies unless they receive a seal. Since Alan is at Hebijo, Ryoki has about three and a half days to put it on him." Mr. K states.

Shiyro doesn't understand what is truly going on. All she knows is that Alan is in trouble. "What's going to happen to Alan?"

"Nothing is going to happen to Alan. We are going to Hebijo, we are going to save him, and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way." Katsu states as she slams her fist into her palm.

"Who would have thought my first real mission would consist of saving a hunter? I didn't, and before Alan came into my life, I would have never considered it. But I can certainly say this; Alan is not only my friend, but yours as well, and seeing harm brought to him pains me, and I'm sick of this pain. Now who's with me!?" Ikagura states as she rallies everyone up.

All of the girls cheer and raise their fists up. "Well let's get going! We have a rescue mission!"

Everyone takes off sprinting back to the dojo since time is strict. The last one into the building is Asuka, who suddenly stops and looks up at the moon. To an extent, it is slightly redder than it was the night before. Strength and courage come over her as she thinks about what is about to happen. "I promise that I will save you from the Omen." Asuka thinks to herself as she catches up with the others…

Ending song: "Far From Home" by Five Finger Death Punch


	14. Chapter 14

Opening Song: "My Curse" by Killswitch Engage

I finish packing my things for my trip to Gessen as Hibari prepares breakfast. Ryoki is probably on her way right now, and I want to get there before her so I can spend some time with Minori. Earlier this morning, I taught Hibari some basic greetings in hunter's tongue as well as an insult. It was the same taunt I told Asuka to use towards Homura the next time they fight.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK!_ Somebody raps on our bedroom door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I shout as I open the door. Amber is standing outside with a handful of yellow bud flowers. Her black hair is put up into a pony tail as she smiles and bows: "Bonume mane (Good morning)!"

"Bonume mane!" I reply as I welcome her into our room.

"Bonume mane Hibari!" Amber states as she sits down at the dining table.

"Bon…um… man… Amber…" Hibari struggles to reply.

"Keep practicing! It will come naturally one day!" Amber says as I hand her a cup of coffee.

"Where are Lawrence and the others?" I ask as I take a sip from my cup. The black, bitter fluid scorches the back of my swollen throat, but gives me some relief.

Amber shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know. He woke me up early this morning and said that Dogen gave him and the elites some kind of task. By the way, these yellow buds are for you Hibari. Lawrence said he was going to give them to you, but since he had to leave, I told him I'd give them to you."

Hibari takes the flowers and gives a noble bow as she places her free hand over her heart. "I accept his apology, and I look forward to seeing him when he gets back."

Amber leans in and looks at my face. "Alan, is your sickness getting worse? Because your face is really pale." She reaches out and feels my forehead. "God, you are burning up as well!"

"It's nothing. I'll take some medicine and it will go away like every other time."

"Okay…" Amber replies.

I lean back and try to think. Why would Dogen send the girls out now? There's nothing to do. They already have Hanzo's scroll. The whole thing sounds strange to me. In all honesty, I don't like it. Not only that, they left Amber behind and since she is going to become an elite, why didn't she go? Maybe that's a good thing though. Since Lawrence isn't here, Amber can watch after Hibari while I'm gone.

"So on your way here, did Alan show you the Bolakna (Golden River)?" Amber asks as she sips on her coffee.

Hibari shakes her head and smiles, "Yes he did. He even rolled me out of bed before sunrise just to show me. At first I was mad, but then I realized how beautiful it truly was."

About halfway between Hebijo and Hanzo academy, there is a massive river that juts through the mountains, and the train we took has to cross this huge bridge about a mile long in order to reach the other side.

Every morning at sunrise, and every night at sunset, the sun shines on the water in a way that it appears to be made of gold. Even the trees glisten with a radiant yellow color. I told her that way before our time, including the very first hunters, there were the Honored Elders.

The story goes that the people were living under the oppression of a greedy ancient Yoma named Ishtahullo. Many tried to defeat him, but none prevailed against his immense power.

Ishtahullo was so confident in his power that he claimed that no one could ever beat him. He swore that if he was defeated, he would permanently turn the river gold so that all of humanity would prosper.

One day, a poor young man was greeted by the Death Angel Kagura, and she bestowed upon him great strength. With her own essence, Kagura constructed him a mighty set of armor and a sword forged from the blackened halls of the damned. The man challenged Ishtahullo and a mighty battle broke out. Ishtahullo fought with ferocity that not even Hell could comprehend, but the man possessed might that Ishtahullo could not match, and was defeated.

The warrior spared Ishtahullo and his two guardians, but broke both off his horns off to serve as a warning to never oppress humanity again. As for the guardians, they were bound to forever serve the warrior and his lineage unless they were taken by force.

When it came time to turn the river gold, the warrior asked that the water only be gold at dusk and dawn. His reasoning was if the river was constantly gold, then the people would forget about Ishtahullo's oppression, and begin fighting one another for the wealth and life the waters bestowed. That warrior was Roger's ancestor.

"Before I came to Hebijo, Lawrence and I lived about an hour from the Bolakna (Golden River). A lot of memories were made there. What I wouldn't give to go see it one more time." Amber says as she sits back in her chair.

"Well maybe we can take a trip someday!" Hibari cheers.

"Excellent idea." I state as I finish my coffee and gather my things. It's a day and a half trip to Gessen by foot, so I need to get going. Before I go, I need to stop off and grab the letters Roger wrote.

"Okay girls, I'm headed out. I'll see you in a couple days."

"Bye Alan!" Hibari and Amber shout at the same time.

"I'll keep an eye on her while you're gone!" Amber adds…

The door to Roger's room is completely open which is unusual. "Roger! You in here?" I quickly knock on his door and wait. No response. "Roger?" I knock again, but there is still nothing. I look in and see that his bed hasn't been fixed. Not only that, but his cane is still resting up against the wall, which only adds to the suspense. Maybe his leg has recovered and he's already downstairs.

I head to ground level, occasionally calling out his name. Over by the infirmary, nurses rush in and out of the room. Every one of them have some kind of vial or syringe as they frantically move back and forth. Fear and concern start to grab my heart.

Last night, Roger was in pretty bad shape… No… it couldn't be. He can't be. However, I can't convince myself I'm right. The urge to head to the infirmary starts to get the better of me, and my body begins to move without my consent. Suddenly, I drop my bag and take off in a full sprint into the sickbay. Grief starts to fill my heart as I run to the other side of the room.

Nurses gather around and draw samples from Roger as he lays on his cot. I stay out of the way and let the nurses tend to him…

The nurses finally finish up and leave. In the ten minutes I've been waiting, they have conversed back and forth what is happening. His blood samples reveal no pathogens in his system and other than a fever, they can't figure out what is wrong.

I clear my head and take a deep breath as I pull up a chair and sit down by the cot. Most of the color from Roger's face is gone, and the hazel iris of both of his eyes are even more faded than they were yesterday. Sweat pours from his forehead and he is constantly shivering.

"Roger?"

His head rolls over and he tries to make eye contact with me. Painful chills echo through his body. "Alan…" He faintly smiles. "There… are the letters…" He weakly points to three envelopes neatly stacked his nightstand. One is addressed to Murakumo, one to Octavian, and one to me.

"I don't get a sticker on mine?" I playfully tease as I point out the heart decoration on Murukamo's letter.

"I didn't take you… for the jealous type…" Roger snaps back.

The both of us laugh as I put the envelopes in my side satchel. Roger begins to cough and fluid leaks out of his mouth. A mixture of mucus, blood and saliva oozes down the side of his face. I take a cotton gauze pad and swipe his mouth clean.

"Thanks Alan…"

"Don't mention it."

"Weren't you going… to go to… Gessen?"

I reach over and put my hand on his shoulder, "I am not going to leave you."

"I know Alan… Even when everything fell apart… you still tried… to stay… despite my protests…"

He is talking about the last time we saw each other. The day Lawrence lost his mother and Thomas. Roger begins to tear up as I take his hand and try to comfort him.

Nearly a year ago, Lawrence and Thomas' home was under threat of invasion from both the good shinobi and the evil hunters. The land belonged to Johnathan and his family, and they gave it to the good hunters so they could escape the embroiling war between shinobi and bad hunters.

However, due to its strategic placement between Hanzo Academy and the Bolakna, the shinobi and the bad hunters were seeking to take it by force. Days before the assault, Roger and I received word from Thomas and Lawrence that their home was under attack. Roger's father Johnathan as well as Sayuri and Old Man Hanzo got involved along with me, Roger, Hikage, Haruka, Lawrence and Octavian.

When we arrived, most of the village consisted of women, children and elders. The only ones capable of fighting were Lawrence's mother Aya, the village leader Torou, Thomas, Amber, and three others.

Not only were we going to have to fight the good shinobi, we were going to have to fend off the encroaching hunters as well. The enemy outnumbered us eight to one. "Good odds for any hunter." Sayuri stated as she lifted our spirits.

Johnathan and the village leader knew that we had no chance at winning, so the men that were capable of fighting stayed and helped evacuate as many people as they could. Roger and I told Octavian and Ryoki to stay and help the village because if we fell in battle, then they would be the only thing between the people and a sword.

We broke up into two teams; Me, Hikage, Roger, Thomas, Haruka, Aya and Torou were to hold the good shinobi off as long as we could while Sayuri, Johnathan, Lawrence, and Old Man Hanzo fought the hunters.

For three days, we repelled our attackers. No food, no supplies, no reinforcements, nothing to go on except the hope that the people in the village were safe. As we all sat there watching the sun ascend into the sky, Thomas asked why things have to be the way they are. Torou poked at the campfire with a stick and said: "The only real enemy in war is war itself."

Those words hurt. During the course of the first two days, I killed at least twenty-seven good shinobi. All of which probably had families back home and were honest to God good people. I tried my best to close my heart, but I couldn't because the shinobi I cut down were more than likely good people forced to be cannon fodder.

That night, Roger and I were on guard duty. The both of us laid in our trench and looked at pictures that gave us hope. He showed me his bloodstained locket with a picture of him and Murakumo in it. Seeing what drove him to fight inspired me.

I took my hat off and showed him the picture of me and Minori dressed up in cat outfits. The random picture forced Roger to laugh, which made me laugh as well. As stupid as my photo may seem, that picture drove me to survive so I could see her again.

The next day was when everything fell apart. Unlike the previous attacks, the shinobi doubled their numbers. Another battle broke out and we were eventually surrounded. Aya, Thomas and the Torou were killed. Hikage and Haruka were critically hurt and Roger and I were doing everything we could to protect them, despite our own severe injuries.

Seeing no way for us to hold them off, Roger did something forbidden. He reached into his talisman, pulled out a bleeding yoma soul, and swallowed it whole. Roger began to glow with demonic strength and his voice turned into a low, growl every time he talked.

As he pushed our attackers back, Roger told me to get Hikage and Haruka out of there. After that, he relentlessly chased after our enemies just to make sure we had enough time to get away. As much as I didn't want to, the girls would have died if they didn't receive immediate medical attention.

I took them to Gessen where the elites; Yumi, Yozukura, Shiki, Minori, Murakumo and their sensei nursed us all back to health. While I was there, I had to tell Murakumo that Roger was missing in action, and I didn't know if he was still alive. A couple days later, Ryoki and Octavian arrived and gave me the debriefing.

Despite the evacuation being successful, the battle was a complete disaster. Johnathan, Sayuri and the others were overrun nearly an hour after we were. When they pulled out, the bad hunters engaged with the good shinobi the next day. Now that area is currently under the control of the evil hunters.

Sayuri came by and told me that despite losing the battle, we still won because everyone in the village was saved because of us, and the casualties we suffered were not in vain. Sayuri and Minori hugged me and told me how proud they truly were of me. They said that our acts were heroic. If what I did was heroic, then why didn't I feel like hero?

"Alan?" I hear Hibari.

"Yeah?"

Hibari and Amber are standing by Roger's side with some flowers they picked. Hibari has some green okchamali while Amber sets a bouquet of red pakanli on the night stand.

"Girls… Thank you…" Roger says as he tries to sit up.

I reach under Roger and ease him up. He coughs and hacks as he slowly sits upright. Hibari and Amber move close and take his hand at the same time.

"Hibari, Amber. Do me a favor…"

"What is it Roger?" Amber asks.

"Promise me that… you two will… never take each other… for granted…" Roger strains.

Amber sniffles and wipes her eyes, "I promise to always stand by her side."

"You have my word as well. I promise to never give up on Amber…" Hibari whimpers.

Roger leans over and looks at me, "All I ask of you… is to remember me…" He starts to become emotional, "Alan… I'm not ready for the afterlife…"

"No, no, don't be talking about the afterlife now. You're going to pull through." I state.

My lungs feel like they are filling with fluid and I start to cough. I turn away and spit out chunks of bloody mucus. Painful chills rush through my body and it feels like my throat is starting to constrict itself.

"Alan!" Hibari shouts as I fall out of my chair.

"I'll go get someone!" Amber shouts as she runs out of the room.

I feel my eyes force themselves shut and the blood from my face drains. The cells within my face burn like hell, and a numbness comes over me as Hibari yells and shakes me.

"Get up Alan! Come on!"

Black over takes my mind and my body suddenly goes to sleep…

Meanwhile at Gessen Academy…

The five elites as well as Lawrence are perched up on a mountain overlooking the school. Homura is observing through a pair of binoculars while everyone else does their own thing.

Lawrence is twiddling a yellow bud flower in his hand as he thinks about Hibari and what she taught him. Deep down, He doesn't even want to be here. Lawrence would rather be back at Hebijo. The same can be said for the other girls.

Their orders are to attack the Gessen elites at nightfall, but in reality, no one wants to. Hikage and Haruka were nursed back to health here, Lawrence knows that Minori is Alan's sister, and everyone knows that Murakumo is Roger's lover.

This whole mission is literally a test of loyalty. What is more important, the will to complete the mission, or the will to walk away? That is what is racing through everyone's mind right now. Yomi tries to justify that these are rich people who oppress the poor, but she can't bring herself to believe it.

If they choose to complete the mission, then they can come back knowing that they won't be punished. But if they walk away, they won't be hurting anyone, but it will end in a mission failure.

"You know what? To hell with this! I'm not doing it! Dogen can't do anything to me! I'll just kill the bastard if he does try!" Lawrence states as he starts walking back to Hebijo. Mirai loses all interest in the mission and follows him because she knows he is right.

"No Lawrence! We…"  
"We what Homura? Have orders? Orders to attack innocent people? Oh no, they're not innocent, they're good shinobi. They may be our enemies, but they haven't done anything wrong to us. Now I know in the 'rules for thee but not me' shinobi code that's not the popular way to think, but that's my whole five cents on the issue."

Hikage flips her knife up into the air and stares at her reflection in the blade, "Those girls saved my life nearly a year ago."

"I'm with Lawrence on this. Dogen can do whatever he wants to." Haruka adds.

Yomi puts her sword and wrist crossbows away and walks over to Lawrence: "All my life, I wanted to fight back against the rich, but Murakumo and I grew up together. We were both poor, but even I had more than she did. Lashing out against my friend is wrong and I'm not going to do it. Dogen can punish me as well."

"Homura, you know that this is wrong. We may be evil, but we need to know when to draw a line." Lawrence takes his flower and holds it up. The brisk wind carries it off into the night. Any other day, Lawrence would be all for attacking the good shinobi. But the day Hibari showed his family honor, Lawrence's heart changed. He refuses to be like the fools that judge by a person's title, but a wise judge of a person's content.

Homura's heart of stone is touched by Lawrence's words, as everyone else. She looks back at the academy and sees that the Gessen girls are playing tag with Minori. All of them are laughing and simply enjoying the cool evening.

"You're right. As much as I hate to admit that I'm wrong." Homura shrugs her shoulders. She feels fear for not succeeding in her task. A fear she hasn't felt since she was abandoned by her family.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the others. I'd kill Dogen before he lays a finger on you. I promise." Lawrence states.

Homura feels some comfort as she runs up beside Lawrence's side.

"When we get back to Hebijo, I'll deal with the son of a bitch personally." Lawrence states…

Ending Song: "Far From Home" by Five Finger Death Punch


	15. Chapter 15

Opening song: "My Curse" by Killswitch Engage

My eyes slowly open up. It takes a couple minutes for me to register what happened. The last thing I remember is that I got sick again, and everything went dark. While I was out, all I could think about is the moon for some reason. Like something bad was going to happen.

In one dream, I was a child again. Miyabi, Imu, Murasaki and mom were all playing on the other side of this black abyss that was set between us. I was so happy because I thought it was actually real. I clapped and shouted, but no matter how loud I yelled, they couldn't hear me, and they just continued on playing. At one moment, I tried to jump across but this massive demonic hand grabbed me and threw me back to my side of the abyss.

It would intentionally block me off so I couldn't get to my family. Then the giant hand pointed up to the dark sky. I looked up and seen that the red moon was eclipsed. Fire dripped down from the sky and set the side I was standing on ablaze. The flames wrapped all around me and scorched my skin black as I turned into this horrific looking monster that resembled a raven. Before I could figure out what was truly going on, I woke up.

It was obvious what the meaning of the abyss between me and Miyabi was, but what did the moon mean? I'd never seen one like that before. Maybe Roger might know. There was an open bed next to him, so my guess is I'm in that one.

"Roger…" I clear my throat. There is no response. "Roger?" I look around the sickbay and notice everyone is gone. Including Roger. I pull the blanket off and see that I'm still dressed in my armor.

God, how long was I out? I get up and begin walking around the derelict room. Most of the torches that light up the area are extinguished, but there are still a couple flickering around in the dark. My foot steps on a mirror, causing glass to crackle. I bend over and pick up the cracked disk. Inside, I see that my face is completely white now and a very small portion of my left eye is somewhat black. My iris is a reddish brown color as well.

My grip tightens around the handle and I begin to swell up with rage. A hand reaches out and touches my shoulder within the mirror. I quickly look around and see that nobody is behind me, but when I look back into the mirror, I see the outline of Asuka.

"It's okay Alan. Everything will be okay." She says as she lays her head on my shoulder. Another hand reaches out and touches me within the mirror, then another. Immediately, all of the Hanzo girls except Hibari are squeezing in and putting their arms around me.

"Alan, if I never get to see you again, please know that I am sorry." Yagyu says as she takes her eye patch off. Out of impulse, my left eye turns black while her right eye turns black too.

"I am too Alan. You may be hunter, but you will always be my friend. Please forgive me." Katsu says as she touches the left side of my face with her soft hand.

"Alan, promise me that no matter what; we will always be friends despite our differences." Ikagura says.

I know that I'm just simply losing my mind, but the rage I feel is gone and I feel somewhat human. Something I haven't felt in a long time. This moment is not going to last, but I try and treasure it. One by one, the Hanzo girls fade one by one while Asuka is the last one.

"Ryoki and I are coming for you, and I'm going to save you from this sickness." She begins to fade and I'm all alone again. I get the urge to throw the mirror, but I lay it face down instead.

"Don't risk your life for something as trivial as me." I state as I continue up to the top floor. I'll just head to my room. Roger's probably recovered and I'll just stop by and see him on the way…

Outside of Suzune's room, I can hear her, Amber and Dogen conversing back and forth about something. My curiosity gets the better of me and I stick to the outside of the door.

"Alan!" I hear Hibari whisper. Out of nowhere, she appears. Hibari covered herself up with some kind of invisibility cloak. "Thank God you are okay!" Hibari states as she runs over and hugs me.

"Where's Roger?"

Hibari shrugs her shoulders: "I don't know. You have been out for two days. When Amber and I came by to see you earlier, Roger was gone."

Hibari and I lean in and try to listen to what's being said. "You're plan is a failure. It will never work, because I would NEVER give my life for someone like you." Amber states.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who took you in when no one else would?" Dogen replies. "As for you Rin, I'm disappointed in you. Intentionally telling Hanzo Academy where we are."

Hibari shakes my arm, "Alan! Asuka and the others are coming for us!"

"For you sweetie. For you." I reply.

"I honestly don't care if you're disappointed or not. You intentionally sent MY STUDENTS out on a mission…"

"A mission I knew they couldn't do. Why? Because I wanted an excuse to use the yoke technique on them. As for that big son of a bitch Lawrence, I've got ways to keep him under my thumb."

Yoke technique? The fucking yoke technique!? Dogen sent the elites, MY FRIENDS on a rigged mission so he could force them into this!? That's it, he's gone too far!

"What's the yoke technique Alan?" Hibari whispers.

"It's a forbidden technique that allows the user to take the lives of his people if he chooses so. If he initiates that, then the elites are in serious trouble. Hibari, you stay out here."

"Let me come. I can handle myself."

"Stay out here."

"But…"

"I SAID STAY." I firmly say as I snap and point down. Hibari mumbles and covers herself back up with the cloak. I can tell she is silently cursing me, but this doesn't concern her. It doesn't even concern me, but Dogen crossed me when he said yoke technique. I've seen the yoke used way too much, and watched too many good people die for nothing.

I push the doors open and walk in. Dogen is sitting on some kind of sinister looking throne made of bone. The arrogant look on his face really pisses me off as I continue forward. A massive smile splits across his mouth as he takes a drink from a goblet: "Alan! So glad you could join us! I was just explaining to Suzune and Amber my plan!"

"Does it involve telling me why you are using a forbidden spell?"

"All in good time Alan! All in good time! Besides, don't pretend you haven't used forbidden spells!" He replies as he combs his black hair. His right eye is whited out and a deep scar slithers down his ugly face.

"To strike my enemies down? Yes. To hurt my allies? No. Speaking of which, where is Roger!?" I shout as I build my scythe and point it at him.

"See for yourself!" Dogen snaps his finger. Suddenly, Roger drops down from the rafters above. His landing causes the floor around him to shatter. Dogen grabs hold of his throne and braces for the tremor.

"No…" I grab my face in horror as I drop my scythe and collapse to my knees. Both of Roger's eyes are completely blacked out and bloody tears stream down his white face. All of the color has disappeared from his brown hair, turning it the color of snow. He doesn't even have irises anymore. Dark fog surrounds his body and his sword glows violet with thick corruption. However, he is still limping from his crippled leg.

"I give you… ROGER! THE CONSUMED HUNTER!" Dogen cheers.

"You bastard…" Amber states as she clenches her fists. She tries to walk forward but Rin stops her; "You need to get out of here." She draws her weapon and slowly deploys the talons.

Amber nods and begins to slowly back off. "Spare Alan and bring me the others. Alive if possible. Dead? That's just as good." Dogen states.

In the blink of an eye, Roger pounces at Amber with his sword drawn. Suzune and I flip up our weapons and block Roger's incoming attack. His weapon breaks one of Suzune's talons while the force of the impact causes my entire body to shake. He leaps over both of us and tries to attack Amber.

Amber draws both of her shotels and blocks his bone crushing attack. Before she can react, Roger kicks Amber in the chest and slashes her across the arm.

"Damnit!" Amber swears. As Roger goes to attack again, Suzune swings at him. He rolls under the weapon and counters. _Clink!_ Roger's sword connects again, breaking another one of Suzune's talons. The impact is enough to knock her down. I charge at Roger and swing. He jumps over my attack as I bring my scythe around deflect his follow up.

"Is this what it has come down to? Is this what Murakumo would have wanted?" I ask as I block all of his attacks. Nothing within him happens. The human side of my soul begins to ache and my heart shatters. Emotion within me rumbles, but I do everything to hold it back.

Roger brings his sword down as my scythe goes up. At the last moment, I yank the rifle out as his sword hits the blade of my chain sickle. A gunshot erupts and something slams into the side of my leg. Intense pain rushes through my entire body. "No no no! We can't have that now!" Dogen states.

Roger capitalizes on the moment and runs his cursed weapon across my chest. The cold sword slices into my torso as my armor splits wide open. Red mists out of my chest as I fall to the ground. Intense pressure builds up within my chest cavity and my heart burns as every beat sends hell throughout my body.

Roger resumes his attack on Amber and Suzune as I try to stand back up. My armor finally mends itself back together and starts trying to ease the injury. It hardly does anything in terms of healing. Blood jets out of the throbbing wound as racking agony overtakes me.

No! Suzune and Amber need me! I drag myself over to my sickle and reach out. Another bullet slams into my shoulder. Waves of pain pick me apart as I roll over onto my back.

Dogen hovers over me with his gun, "Bullets blessed in holy water! The ultimate yoma neutralizer! If you were a quarter blood like Amber, then it wouldn't be this effective!"

Paralysis tries to take over, but I resist with everything I have. My energy vanishes and I can barely breathe. Dogen grabs my revolver and looks it over, "A fine memento this will make." He takes the gun and puts it in one of his holsters. "Have you ever heard of the Hunter's omen Alan?"

In the background, I can hear Suzune and Amber trying to fight with Roger. My head arcs back so I can see. Roger has not given either of them time to transform. Suzune has sustained multiple lacerations while Amber is bleeding badly.

"I guess not. Well, it's a way the hunters get rid of the people they don't want anymore. Poor little Roger. He wouldn't have lasted if I didn't intervene…" Dogen taunts as he shows me a corrupt divine seal. He tries to stick me with it, but the seal within his hand bursts into a ball of blue fire. Dogen flings the flame out of his hand and tries to put the fire out.

"It appears you aren't ready yet. No matter. The day of the Hunter's omen, you will be joining Roger."

Hunter's omen? Wait… It suddenly hits me. The grotesque dreams, the eclipse, the darkness that will cover the earth for twelve hours. I know why I was getting sick. Why my face was pale and why Roger was sick as well. Because when he ate that yoma soul, it caused Roger to become more than a half. That's why he turned faster.

The Hunter's omen was a way to get rid of hunters above a certain yoma percentage. It doesn't effect thirds or quarters, but it does apply to anyone that's a half or above. That's why Ryoki always placed that seal on me around certain days of the year.

"One more bullet should do the trick until the hunter's omen." He points at my other leg.

All I can see is a flash of pink. Hibari!? She kicks the gun out of Dogen's hand and hits him with her gauntlet. Dogen flies back and slams through a nearby door with a thunderous _boom_!  
"Leave Alan alone!" She screams.

Dogen hysterically laughs as he wobbles back into the room, "Not bad for a good shinobi! Roger! We have fresh meat for you!"

Hibari's face burns with sadness as she turns around and sees Roger in his current form. "Roger?" She mutters as a tear drips down the side of her face.

"Hibari, get out of here…" I say as I try to stand up again.

"No… I can do this…" Hibari deploys her stakes and assumes a fighting position.

"Hibari! NO!"

Roger leaps at Hibari and she deflects his incoming attack. He baits her into swinging at him. Roger steps back and sticks his sword into his rifle. With the flat end of the great sword, he slams downward. The attack drives Hibari face first into the wood. She cries out as Roger continues his assault. He drags his blade cross the ground and hurls Hibari into the air before crushing her again with another overhead blow.

I grab hold of the gun Dogen had and fire every bullet at Roger. Several bullets hit and deter him, but do nothing in terms of damage. He charges at me and tries to attack. Amber's shotel catches Roger's sword as the blade comes inches within my face.

He twirls his weapon and throws Amber's shotel out of her hand. Roger counters and all I can see is his purple blade stab all the way through Amber's soft body. Blood spatters out of the exit wound as she screams and cries. Crimson slowly leaks out of Amber's mouth, and she drops her other shotel.

"AMBER! NO!" I shout.

The sword slides out of her stomach and she collapses to the ground. Roger starts to walk towards Hibari.

"Roger! Stop!" With everything I have, I force myself to stand. Bones rattle and joints pop as I take off after Roger. Hibari works her knees up under her while she holds her ribs. Blood drips down her left arm and makes a small puddle of red where her hand is. He drives his sword into the ground and launches himself up into the air. Roger rears back and prepares to stab Hibari. With my good leg, I propel myself forward.

All Hibari can see is Roger as he rapidly descends upon her. She tries to roll back, but her foot catches a piece of wood and she trips.

The sword comes within an inch of Hibari's eye. Blood splatters on her face and mixes with her pink hair. I feel the blade's guard slam into my back. I grind my teeth and try to ignore the immense pain. A horrified look grows across Hibari's face as tears stream down her face.

"Alan?" She sputters in raw emotion.

"Go! Get out of here!" I grab the tip of the sword and break it off. Roger tries to push further forward but I push him back. With the movement I build up, I pull myself off of the sword and quickly turn around.

With the broken sword tip, I ram it into Roger's gut. He roars in pain as he stumbles backward, holding his stomach. With what I have left, I charge forward and jump. My shoulder connects with him and the both of us roll on the floor.

My attack fails as Roger hops back up. I try to get up, but I can't. I have nothing left. Those holy bullets and that stab wound took everything. I can't even stand right now.

Dogen arrogantly claps: "Well done Alan. I'm impressed with your skills. You and Roger will make short work of the evil hunters when the time comes."

Hibari tries to help Amber up but Dogen pushes them both over and playfully teases Hibari by sitting on her. "Get off me!" Hibari squirms, trying to break free.

"You know, Lawrence and the elites would kill me if they found out I did something like this to You, Suzune, Alan and Amber. That's why no one is going to find out." Dogen ties Hibari up and throws her and Amber over his shoulder: "Roger, you carry Suzune. Leave Alan here. We will get him later since he isn't going anywhere."

Roger hoists Suzune up on his shoulder and they begin to walk off. I roll over onto my stomach and try to crawl after them. My warm, sticky blood glues me to the floor and slows me down as I try to keep up. My vision starts turning white but I try to push forward.

"No…Let them…go…." With the last of my energy, I helplessly reach out and collapse…

Meanwhile the Hebijo Prison cell…

Roger throws Suzune into a cell while Dogen puts Amber and Hibari in their own separate cells. Unlike the other two, Dogen restrains Hibari to a cross. Her fingers are put in a device that forces her to keep her hands open. Dogen dismisses Roger and places an iron brand into a nearby vat of boiling water. "If you will excuse me, I need to clean up and we will begin your free consultation Hibari." Dogen says as he washes his hands.

Hibari tries to break free, but she can't. The only thing she can move is her head. As Hibari looks around, dried blood stains the floor around her. She begins to huff and panic as she does everything she can to get loose.

"You know, I'm a little worried Kiriya and Master Hanzo might have given you the wrong impression of us. I honestly hope they haven't blinded you with their 'holier than thou' code. I mean, no offense but sometimes, I think they might be a little crazy."

Dogen says as he examines the steaming brand. He sticks it back in the water and walks over to Hibari. She mercilessly stares into his eyes, attempting to show no fear.

"It appears Alan has taught you arrogance as well." Dogen scoffs. "Have you ever noticed in life that the good are trampled on while the evil thrive?" Hibari refuses to answer, but something within his words spark her interest.

"Here's an example, the good hunters have nearly been wiped out. And yet, the evil hunters are thriving. Why? Because the only thing that can truly stop an evil hunter is a good hunter. Sure. Some good shinobi might strike a deal with lady luck and score a less than stellar victory, but luck only lasts so long." Dogen pulls up chair and sits down, "So why is it the good hunters are nearly gone? Simple. Killing a man who lives in peace is easier than killing a man who lives in war."

"You're wrong!" Hibari violently screams.

"Yes! YES! ANGER! DENIAL! I LOVE IT!" Dogen taunts and claps. "Just think, in a couple days, there will be no more good shinobi and no more evil hunters. The yoma I summon will make short work of Hanzo and Gessen Academy while Roger and Alan wipe out the evil hunters. After that, I'll dispose of them as well as the demons."

"It will never work…" Suzune groans.

"Oh trust me. Once the hunter's omen hits, Alan will be under my control just like Roger, and what's better than having a double S and triple S rated hunter under your control?" Dogen states as he holds up a corrupted, divine seal.

"Leave Alan alone!" Hibari shouts. Dogen ignores her fits of rage as he pulls the brand out of the boiling vat. White steam bellows off of the hot iron as he approaches Hibari with it.

"Did Alan ever tell you how to receive an honorary mark of Kagura?" Dogen asks.

Hibari screams as extreme heat pours into her right hand and throughout her body. Dogen holds the brand to her palm for two seconds and pulls it off. Despite the injury, it won't leave anything permanent. Hibari sniffles and tears stream down her face as Dogen puts the brand back in the vat.

"You asshole! When I get out of this cell, I'm killing you myself!" Amber yells as she viciously shakes her cell door with her left arm.

"Strong words for the likes of a has-been like you."

"GO TO HELL DOGEN!" Amber rages as he walks out of the room. She uses the bars to help her stand, but tries to keep her weight off of her right leg. Amber barely leans to the right and falls back down.

"What's wrong Amber!?" Suzune asks as she tries to reach through and grab Amber's hand for comfort.

"I can't feel the right side of my body. It feels like there are pins under my skin and it's making me feel numb." Amber touches the stab wound and realizes that it's almost healed, but she can't put weight on her right leg. Otherwise she instantly collapses.

"Damnit." Suzune mutters.

The damage done to Amber is irreversible. Even though she is a quarter blood, her nervous system can't fully recover from a serious wound from a cursed weapon. Only third and half-bloods are truly immune to curse. Not only that, there are several other factors that can cause severe issues. Amber whimpers as she desperately tries to move her right arm. All attempts end in failure.

"What's happening to Amber?" Hibari asks.

"She's paralyzed on one side." Suzune replies.

Hibari gasps as she watches Amber cry and struggle to move. "Will she be able to recover?" Suzune knows the answer, but she keeps calm and replies; "I don't know."

The only person who could do something is Johnathan, but he's nearly three hundred miles away. Deep down, Suzune wants to weep because of the state Amber is in, but that will clue Hibari in to what is truly happening.

"Don't worry Amber, I'll save you! I promise!" Hibari struggles against her restraints. By now, the intense burning in Hibari's palm has now subsided to a mild pulse, but an even more excruciating pain echoes through her soul. Seeing Amber hurt brings misery that Hibari could have never even imagine…

A couple hours later in Dogen's Throne Room…

The elites as well as Lawrence are gathered in the throne room. Everyone is bowed down except Lawrence.

"So the girls failed? Is that what you are telling me Lawrence?" Dogen asks.

"I wouldn't say failed. More like, decided you're a douche." Lawrence snaps.

Dogen kneads his hands out of frustration and grits his teeth. Since Suzune is not present, Lawrence willingly chooses to be disrespectful. All of the girls want to laugh, but they fear that if they do, then they will be punished.

"What was her name? Hibari? I heard Haruka has a thing for her, and she will have permission to do whatever she wants with her if you do not bow down to me." Dogen points to the ground.

"I'm not kneeling, kiss my ass." Lawrence spits back in defiance.

"Apparently you don't value her too much. Don't tell me ole flower eyes and Alan have changed your outlook on life." Dogen states.

"Yeah, they did and you know what? I'm done. I want out." Lawrence answers.

Everyone looks up at him and gasps. None of the elites thought they would ever see the day Lawrence would admit such a thing. His hatred ran deep, but his heart has finally outgrown the feelings of regret and prejudice.

"Elites! Step outside!" Dogen states.

All of the girls stand up and leave. "Oh and Haruka, she's all yours in fourteen hours!"

Haruka lustfully licks her lips and smiles, "I'll be sure to take advantage of your generosity Dogen!" Haruka is completely unaware of what is truly going on. Same with all the other elites. Lawrence wants to tell them that Dogen was going to activate the yoke regardless if they followed orders or not, but he knows that Dogen is only going to make it worse if they find out what he's truly up too.

The only ones left in the room are Dogen and Lawrence now. Despite his attempts to clean the place up, Lawrence noticed that Dogen has Alan's revolver. Then he started to examine the dried blood stains on the floor. Something that was never there until he returned. The elites did not notice because they could not smell the rusty fragrance of iron.

"What the hell did you do while we were gone?" Lawrence states as he draws his weapon.

"A number of things. Formed a glorious plan, gained a reason to use the yoke technique on the girls. All kinds of things." Dogen taunts as he sips on his goblet.

The words dig into Lawrence's spirit and fills him full of rage. "That's it, I've had it!" He takes off after Dogen but he calmly sits there.

Dogen holds up a detonator. Wires feed up to where his chest is as he boldly displays his fail safe. Lawrence suddenly stops and hops back. Anger boils his blood as he knows he can't do anything. If he kills Dogen now, the entire place will explode, killing everyone within the academy.

"Dead man's switch. Got to love them." Dogen says as he stands up. "The moment my heart stops, this entire place becomes a parking lot. Now be a good boy and do me a favor. Suzune told the Hanzo girls our whereabouts. Kindly bring me their heads when they get here. All of them, and if you attempt to tell the elites what I did, then I'll end all of you in one swift press of a button."

"You son of a bitch."

"Such foul language for a good hunter! I'm hurt! I really am! I think to alleviate some of that pain, I'll invoke the yoke technique on your precious girls. A punishment taken out on them should put you in your place."

Lawrence puts his weapon away and turns his back. In a split second, he whips back around and drives his armored fist into Dogen's face. He rolls across the ground and slams into the wall.

"Invoke that you fucking dick thistle." Lawrence storms out of the room….

Ending Song: "Far From Home" by Five Finger Death Punch


	16. Chapter 16

Opening Song: "My Curse" by Killswitch Engaged

Meanwhile in the Hebijo prison cells…

For nearly twelve hours, Hibari has been tied to a cross. Occasionally Roger would come and let her down so she could rest. Despite being consumed, he faintly remembers Hibari and would ask in hunter's tongue where Alan was.

Amber would tell him that they don't know. Roger would then tie Hibari back to the cross and leave. Although he has lost nearly all of his humanity, he still remembers Alan, and how he hurt him. The moment his sword burst through Alan's torso, something within Roger stirred around, and all he could feel was remorse for hurting him, Hibari, Amber and Suzune.

Despite this, Roger still can't control his outbursts or disobey Dogen. It's like he is trapped in a horrible nightmare and can't escape. The last thing he said was "Alhpesa, okpulo na put Alan ishkanapa." A phrase Amber couldn't understand.

To an extent, Hibari could understand some of it. She feels in her heart that Roger doesn't want Alan to end up like him. Ever since he said that, Hibari can't get it out of her head.

"Alan… Roger… Amber… Why do things have to be this way? Why are people I care about punished the most?" Hibari mourns.

Amber is still unable to move her right arm, and Suzune is calmly sitting in her cell as she seeks a moment to escape. By now, the sun outside is being eclipsed by the red moon. Even though it is noon, shadows swallow whatever sunlight attempts to shine through the rose colored clouds that float in the sky.

Suzune walks over to her cell door and picks the lock. The tumbler clicks and it creaks open. "What are you doing?" Amber moans.

"Someone has to put a stop to this." Suzune replies as she transforms. Her glasses disappear, and the white teachers' uniform she was wearing turns into a purple breast plate with black plate leggings. She covers her face with a bandanna and begins to walk out of the room. Before Suzune leaves, she stops in front of Hibari's cell: "Dwell on this for me. Do you have what it takes to save Amber and Alan?" Hibari doesn't answer.

"Are you going to stay here and let Dogen get away with this, or are you going to be strong?" Suzune asks.

Out of sorrow, Hibari bursts out: "YES! I HAVE THAT KIND OF STRENGTH!"

"Good girl." Suzune states as she exits the room.

Deep down, Hibari hopes there is something she can do for Alan and Roger. The thought makes her body ache, but she starts to turn that pain into strength. Hibari starts to tug at her restraints with more force than before. She flexes her fingers, and the rings holding them in place start to creak and warp. With one quick jerk, the metal snaps and Hibari is able to move her fingers.

"Nothing can hold me down." Hibari repeats in her mind as she continues to move her wrists and ankles. The cuffs start to expand and she prepares to snap it.

"Someone…is coming…" Amber groans.

Hibari suddenly stops and returns to her normal position. She droops her head and weakly stares at the wood floor. The smell of fresh cut spring flowers flood the room as Haruka walks in. She has transformed and is dressed in her pink and white armor.

"Hibari. The fun time I had planned for you has been canceled. The Hanzo girls have arrived and breached the outer courtyard. As an elite, I am to assist with the elimination of our rivals and uphold the honor of our academy. However, Dogen doesn't have to know about you."

Haruka chuckles as she slowly approaches Hibari with a lustful smile; "Now the time has come for you to become my puppet!"

Hibari bursts out laughing which causes Haruka to suddenly stop. Anger fills Haruka's mind as Hibari slowly looks her in the eyes: "Oh Haruka. If only your brain was as big as your boobs. Tales imperitia (Such foolishness)."

Haruka starts to smile and her choked giggle develops into a hysterical laugh, "I always knew I loved you for a reason! Now you will forever be mine!" Haruka pulls a manipulation seal out of her pocket and reaches for Hibari.

Hibari snaps her remaining restraints and catches Haruka's wrist. Surprise over comes her as Hibari twists and forces Haruka to drop the seal. She kicks Haruka away and stomps the seal, crushing the round object into hundreds of pieces.

"That day Hebijo attacked Hanzo was the day you tricked me into accepting that very seal. Although I consider it a wonderful thing because it brought me here and closer to Alan and Amber, I will never be anyone's puppet."

"You tell her Hibari…" Amber states.

Haruka laughs as she forms her robotic chainsaw staff from her flying, robotic assistant. "Because I like you, I'll take it easy!" She encases her weapon in soft foam. If Haruka hits Hibari, it will deal full damage, but prevent death.

"I'm coming for you!" Haruka licks her lips and stabs at Hibari. She weaves back and forth and dodges all of Haruka's attacks. Hibari deflects an incoming swing and counters. Haruka throws up her staff as Hibari's shoe connects with the padded handle. Haruka skids backwards and Hibari follows up with a punch. Her fist connects with Haruka's ribs, but it does nothing.

"You got to do better than that cutie!" Haruka grabs Hibari and throws her into the wooden cross she was bound to. For a couple seconds, Hibari doesn't move.

"Are you okay!? Say something!" Amber shouts.

Suddenly, Hibari slams her fists into the ground and launches herself back up to her feet. Haruka gasps from surprise as an attack like that used to be enough to subdue her. Hibari raises her arms and places them together. The outline of her gauntlets start to take form and black claws sprout out from the end. She yanks down and a ripple of golden light rushes through the entire room.

"You're pretty good, but not nearly as good as Alan or Amber." Hibari taunts as she rams her fists into one another, unleashing a huge shockwave that rattles the entire room. Haruka forces an enraged grin as she spins her staff around. That comment ignited the fire in her anger. Haruka has never been this mad since she first sparred with Alan.

"Not bad, but nothing spectacular." His words buzz around in Haruka's head like a hornet.

Before she can react, Hibari launches herself off the wall. Haruka brings her staff up and Hibari's gauntlets slam into the foam blades. The vibration is enough to stagger her as Hibari continues her volley of punches. Every punch she throws come closer and closer to connecting. Out of desperation, Haruka swipes to try and push Hibari back.

The blade barely grazes Hibari's shoulder and tears a small portion of her uniform off. She catches the handle and drives her left palm up into the chainsaw. The blow snaps the staff in half and breaks all the teeth off of the saw. Haruka flies up into the air from the overwhelming force.

Hibari leaps up, grabs her, and tackles Haruka back into the floor. Wood explodes and dust flies everywhere as the floor gives way to the crater.

"Hibari! Are you okay!?" Amber yells as she crawls over to the cell door. She tries to make out what's going on, but the dust and debris prevent her from seeing anything.

"Hibari!"

Suddenly, Hibari hops through the hole and smiles as she holds Haruka in her arms. "Don't worry, I showed her who the real puppet was!" Hibari props Haruka up against the wall. Despite the injuries Haruka suffered, her ego is the one that suffered the real blow.

Amber shouts and cheers as Hibari breaks the lock off of her cell; "That was amazing Hibari!"

"Well I learned from you." Hibari replies as she helps Amber stand up. She whines as Hibari hoists her up.

"Would it hurt less if I carried you over my shoulder instead?" Hibari asks.

"I… think…" Amber constantly gasps in between pained breaths.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here, and you're going to be walking again." Hibari states.

"Don't get your hopes up…. It's not just the right side anymore, my entire back burns now. Along my spine is where it hurts the most…"

"Hush now! Let's go find Alan and the girls!" Hibari states as she carries Amber out of the prison room.

"This isn't over Hibari!" Haruka shouts as she limps back to her feet.

"I would sure hope! I was expecting way more out of you!" Hibari hisses back as she takes off running.

"I don't have time for your childish games Haruka. There is much more at stake than your obsession with me." She thinks to herself.

Haruka cuts her off and Hibari forces herself to stop. "Apparently you need to be taught another lesson!" Hibari says as she sits Amber down.

Before Hibari can summon her gauntlets again, Haruka stripes Hibari across the fore-arm with a whip. The leather bites into her flesh and leaves a throbbing welt. Hibari leaps back out of reflex and looks the injury over. The attack didn't draw blood, but she can barely make a fist now.

Haruka hits Hibari again. This time, it digs into her stomach. She screams from the pure sting as she falls flat on her back.

"Leave her alone Haruka!" Amber shouts. She works her good leg underneath her and throws herself in front of Haruka. Amber slaps the whip out of Haruka's hand and grabs hold of her to try and keep from falling. Haruka catches her and realizes what Amber's real problem is.

"Oh no… how did this happen!?" Haruka asks.

"Dogen… He corrupted Roger and during a fight, Roger stabbed me… Dogen's after Alan now…"

It's all coming together now. Why Dogen sent the elites out on that mission to Gessen, why he invoked the yoke technique, Alan's sudden disappearance and why Lawrence's attitude has been bad towards the Hebijo girls for allowing themselves to be placed under the yoke technique.

Haruka unbuttons Amber's shirt and looks the wound over. Even though it's healed, it is in a bad spot. There isn't anything to help repair her damaged nervous system. Haruka is surprised that Amber is still alive.

"Why couldn't I see this? My lust, my hedonism, even my hatred towards that girl Yagyu, it was all part of Dogen's scheme." Haruka says as she helps Hibari stand up.

"Get away from her!" Yagyu shouts off in the distance. Everyone looks at the other end of the hall. Yagyu is running full sprint towards Haruka while Mirai chases behind her.

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" Mirai yells.

Yagyu's umbrella has been shot to pieces and her armor has been shredded by bullets. Mirai's black outfit has rips and gashes as well. Yagyu pulls out a sword from her umbrella handle.

"Yagyu stop!" Hibari states as she jumps in front of Haruka and Amber.

"Out of my way Hibari! Those girls must die for what they've done!" Yagyu replies out of rage.

Her words dig into Hibari's ears and forces her to summon her gauntlets. As Yagyu jumps into the air, Hibari meets her halfway and catches the sword. She rears back and hits Yagyu right in the face. The force sends Yagyu back to the ground at an angle that she smashes into Mirai.

The both of them get caught up and roll several feet back as Hibari drops to the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Yagyu shouts.

"For being a blind idiot! That's why!" Hibari replies as she drives Yagyu's sword into the wall. The aggressive tone in her voice grabs Yagyu and Mirai's attention. Never has Hibari acted like this, and it's shocking to Yagyu to see it happening for the first time.

"Now listen to me! We all want the same thing! To save Alan and Roger! So why are we spending all of our time fighting one another when we should be fighting together!? I know if we would have worked together from the start, Alan and Roger would be safe by now!"

Hibari's words pierce everyone's heart. Although Dogen said Alan left Hebijo, Haruka and Mirai knew deep down that he was in serious trouble. Yet they turned their back to follow Dogen's order because their lives as well as the lives of the girls at the academy were at risk.

"Hibari is right. Working together is the only way…to save everyone…" Amber groans.

Everyone shakes their head in compliance as Hibari hands Yagyu her sword back. "Just so you know, I'm not apologizing."

Yagyu is rubbing her jaw as she helps Mirai stand: "No need to. I deserved it."

Hibari gently punches Yagyu's arm and picks Amber back up: "Yes. Yes you did."

"By the way, who is Roger?" Yagyu asks.

"Alan's best friend. Dogen placed a corrupt seal on him and is planning on doing the same to Alan today." Amber answers.

"That isn't going to happen." Yagyu replies…

Several floors underground…

My icy fingers dig into my skull as I try to keep from losing my mind. Every waking moment is a non-stop battle with myself. Deep down, the darkness creeps closer and closer to overtaking my sanity. I hear it, whispering to my altered state of mind. It's… the old me. The one that lost all sense of humanity as I attacked Murasaki and Miyabi.

No matter how hard I try, I cannot get that night out of my head. The way they smelled, and the way they tasted. Even that yoma couldn't compare to how delicious they were.

"AHHHHH!" I scream as I slam my head into the bars of my cell. My skin burns as the holy water Dogen doused them in does nothing to pacify me. My face steams for a couple seconds, but slowly regenerates.

A couple hours ago, Dogen brought me a package. Inside was the flesh of a girl he sacrificed to Orochi. My hatred towards him cannot be described. He's trying to break me. So far, Dogen hasn't, but I'm losing my grip on myself.

The very thing I've sworn to destroy is what I am becoming, and it is tearing me apart. Everything within me wants to eat that package, but I refuse to do so because I can smell the innocence within it. Consuming human flesh would be enough for me to go berserk and succumb to the Hunter's omen, and that's exactly what Dogen wants.

He said the Hanzo girls are coming, and if I eat that bit of flesh, then there is a huge chance I will lose control and kill them.

"Alan!" I hear Suzune shout.

"Please…stay away! I don't want to kill anyone!" I beg as I slump down onto my knees.

"Alan, it's okay…"

Suzune pulls out a package. Immediately, I smell that it's yoma flesh. Something I don't mind eating. "You can't leave until you eat all of it. Bone, marrow and gristle." She rips the package open and throws a raw yoma shoulder into the cell.

My instinct gets the better of me and I sink my teeth into the blackened meat. I thrash my head around and tear chunks out of the food. Relief begins to soothe my mind and the wounds I suffered heal. The intense hunger begins to subside, and I start to feel normal again.

"Better?" Rin Suzune asks as she opens my cell.

"Better." I reply as I stand up and wipe my mouth. Although that was enough to bring me to my senses and hold me for a while, the black side of my soul is still starved. Most of the nutrition went to healing the wounds I suffered, and a very small amount contributed as food. I should be fine for a couple hours, but I need to eat more in order to regain full control of the dark power.

"The Hanzo girls are here. While I was on my way, I overheard that Dogen plans on using Asuka and Homura as sacrifices to Orochi. That's if Roger doesn't get them first." Suzune states as she hands me my scythe, a handful of I. and my revolver. The only thing I am missing is my hat, and I have no idea where that could be.

I don't know how she got the revolver back, but I honestly don't care. Maybe Suzune killed that son of a bitch while she retrieved my gear. Doubtful, I know.

"Oh no he won't!"

I refuse to let that happen to Asuka or anyone for that matter. As we approach ground level, I can smell both the Hanzo and Hebijo girls. Blood has been mixed so that means that all of them have been fighting for an extended period of time. However, Asuka's scent is the strongest. She's in the most danger as of now.

"I'm going to find Asuka." I state.

"I'm going to try and find Mr. K." Suzune states.

The both of us break off and head our separate ways. Asuka's scent is coming from the very top of the tallest tower. I know exactly where she is and who she is fighting, and it's not just Homura.

Right now, I'm in the middle of the academy and Asuka is in the main building. The exposed part of the red moon looks like it's dripping with fire. Just like the dream I had. Judging by the current cycle it's in, there isn't much time left.

As I run, I get the urge to hunker down and run on all fours like a lion. The feeling overcomes me, and I begin to gain a lot of speed as I run like an animal. There is no time to argue or detest this. Asuka is in trouble and every second counts. I leap up on the tower wall and begin scaling its side…

I reach the floor below the top and slam into a window. Glass explodes and pelts up against my duster as I roll into the tower. On the other side of the hallway, Ikaruga, Yomi, Hikage and Katsu are fighting with one another. Their clothes are ripped from the damage they all sustained as they slam their weapons together.

Everyone turns their attention to me, and they all stop. "Alan! You're alive!" Ikaruga shouts as she drops her sword and runs after me. All the other girls drop their weapons and follow along.

Katsu outruns Ikagura and hops on me first. "I'm so sorry Alan! Forgive me!" Katsu cries as she buries her face under my chin. Everyone else falls in and hugs me.

"Oh straighten up Katsu! I'm not mad anymore!" I reply.

"Oh God… Ryoki wasn't kidding about the Hunter's omen…" Ikaruga states as she touches my hair.

"I think you look good with silver hair!" Yomi states.

"I agree." Hikage adds.

"Well thank you girls. I love the reunion, and I'm glad all of you are okay, but I have to find Asuka."

"What about the omen?" Katsu asks as she wipes her blue eyes.

"I'll be fine for now. Besides, if the world wasn't against me right now, it wouldn't be fair." I state as I give all of them a quick hug.

"By the way, I just brought you girls together. Don't let your differences divide you when Dogen is the real enemy." I state as I continue forward…

Floorboards from above are caving in under the weight of something extremely heavy. Asuka and Homura grunt and strain as they fight with one another. I assume Homura is doing all the work while Lawrence tries to hit Asuka.

If Asuka gets hit, she's dead. Lawrence's sword slams into the floor again, this time smashing all the way through the wood. Fuck! Anymore damage like this, and the whole tower is going to collapse. I rush up the stairs, but before I go into this fight, "Restituo (Nullify)." My armor begins to thicken up and my duster emits embers.

"Glacians carnem (Freezing Flesh)." This is to render Homura's fire attacks useless, although the icy bite of frost licks my body and steam mixes with the orange embers my duster give off. Finally, I run my hand down the blade of my scythe: "Hispida, nigro et ferrum (dull blade of the black)." Although this won't slice through Lawrence's armor, he will feel the impact.

As for Homura, It won't kill her if I hit her with it. Just leave one hell of a welt, along with some temporary burden damage. I finish all my buffs and head to where the fight is happening. Asuka is fighting against Homura, and actually winning. "Maria ad Iram (Rage of the seas)!" Asuka shouts as she slams her sword into the ground, causing a huge wave of water to rush towards Homura. The water gulps her in its massive maw and sends Homura all the way to the other side of the room.

Asuka gets the notion that Lawrence is trying to attack, so she hops back. The very flat tip of the blade manages to rip part of her shirt off and sends her into the ceiling. Asuka squeals in shock as she falls back down, struggling to stand back up.

"If I had a choice, I would let you live. Unfortunately, I can't." Lawrence says as he raises his sword all the way back.

I break my scythe apart and swing the weighted chain towards the sword. The chain wraps the massive sword up in metal knots, and I slam my rifle back into the sickle. Lawrence goes to swing, but the chain stops him. I yank and force Lawrence to fall backwards. With him down, I rush after Asuka. By now, Homura is launching an attack to kill Asuka.

As Homura comes down, I scoop Asuka up in my arms: "Ice captionem (Ice trap)!" A green crystal of ice launches up from the ground as Homura comes down. As she lands on it, the ice explodes, coating her in frosty ice as she slams down into the ground. Lawrence and Homura try to recover as I toy with Asuka. She refuses to open her eyes however.

"You left me no choice, Asuka." I shove my face into her chest and violently shake my head back and forth. Asuka squeals and tries to cover her body up. She finally opens her eyes and looks up to me. "Alan! I was so worried about you!" Asuka tearfully states as she hugs me.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm fine. You took a serious blow there. Medicas manus (Healing touch.)" My hand sparks an orange glow as I touch her bloody stomach. The pain transfers over to me, nearly causing me to fall, but I cancel it out by taking a quick sip of an I.R.E.

Asuka reaches over and touches my ghostly face: "Ryoki told me about the hunter's omen, and I promise I won't let you become a monster."

I can see my reflection in her brown eyes. Both of my scleras are black, and the irises are red. My face has lost all color, and my hair is currently silver from the corruption. The sanctity of my mind is now under attack as I try to fight off the madness that ensues.

"Well, if this isn't sweet." Homura scowls as she repositions her katanas. She has three in each hand that rest between her fingers, and they give her massive claw like weapons in both hands. The black stone of Lawrence's sword scrapes against the wooden floor as he throws it back on his shoulder, "Don't push Alan too far Homura. He may seem in control, but he's fairly unstable right now."

Lawrence is right. The smallest thing maybe enough for me to lose control. A serious wound, seeing Asuka get hurt. Even fighting against Lawrence and Homura could set me off because of the friendship I have with both of them. If that's so, then Lawrence will have no choice but to end me.

Lawrence grasps his sword and points it at us: "I have to kill that girl, and you only have until tomorrow. Step aside and go find Ryoki if you want to live."

"Why Lawrence? Because she's a good shinobi?"

He sighs, "I have to kill her to protect Homura."

Again, Lawrence is correct. He's just fighting to prevent Dogen from killing Homura and the others. But he is wrong about something.

I push Asuka behind me, "As cruel as I was to her, Asuka still believed in me when I gave up on her. Asuka shouldn't care about me, but here she is, fighting with all she has to save a worthless fool like me."

I take a firm stance and spin my scythe around, "Several weeks ago, an old man came up and tasked me with the greatest mission I've ever taken, protecting his granddaughter. Even if it meant becoming the very thing I damned, I intend on fulfilling that promise."

Asuka places her arms around me and sniffles. I turn my head back and look her in the eyes: "I'm sorry Asuka. There is no word in the dictionary that can compare, or even begin to describe how sorry I truly am."

She lines up beside me and runs her hand down my scythe, "It's okay Alan. I forgive you." Her tender voice brings me comfort as she touches the blade: "Maria ad iram (Rage of the seas)." The black blade now becomes enticed with a huge wave of water. "Thank you Asuka."

I touch both of her swords: "Hispida, nigro et ferrum (dull blade of the black). Now you can hit Homura and Lawrence full force and not worry about killing them." She takes her swords and runs them down to the tip of my scythe as we both point at Lawrence and Homura.

"That is your downfall Alan. You are way too merciful and caring. Don't make me the bad guy to Minori." Lawrence states.

"If we had a choice, we wouldn't fight." Asuka states.

"Very well… Obsidian cascare (Obsidian cascade)." Black stone builds around both Homura and Lawrence. Homura has some kind of obsidian stone armor while Lawrence's armor gains extra thickness of brittle darkness.

I touch Asuka: "Seniorem sanguinem paro (Elder blood set)." Immediately, Asuka gains a suit of armor and a yoma scale duster much similar to mine, except it is temporary. The only thing she is missing is the hat.

I place my hand on Asuka the same time Lawrence places his on Homura: "Per praevaricationem codice dominationum crudelium, et shinobi ventores, paugna in unum (By breaking the code, hunters and shinobi fight as one)!" Lawrence and I state at the same time.

Asuka and Homura charge at each other and engage as Lawrence throws a huge shock wave at me. I roll to the left, and quickstep to the right to avoid the follow up attack. "Chaos nigrem (Black chaos)!"

I charge up a ball of dark fire in my hand and fling it towards Lawrence. He rolls, but is unable to roll fast enough to get out of the blast radius. The ball explodes and clips chunks of his extra layer off.

He rushes at me with his massive sword and slams it down into the ground. I leap out of the way and swing at him with the scythe. Out of reflex, Lawrence blocks the incoming attack on top of my follow up. I swing one more time and strike his chest piece, knocking more of the stone off of him, but the force doesn't even cause him to stumble. He swings and tries to snag me with the pincers at the end of the weapon.

I manage to barely dodge the incoming blow, but the bevel of his greatsword hits me square on the left arm. The duster and armor absorb most of the hit, but some of the energy transfers into my flesh, causing my bones to shake as I flinch. I roll forward and then roll to the right as he tries to hit me again.

I dig my scythe into the wooden floor boards to slow myself down. Lawrence chases after me while Asuka and Homura fight in the background. By now, Asuka's armor is gone, but she has managed to completely destroy Homura's as well. Both of them are panting as they continue to go at each other full force. I use the tip of the scythe to grip the floor as I lean back.

I reach the peak and let go, somersaulting up into the air as I bring the scythe down towards Lawrence. _Clink…_

For a second, I am caught up in the air. My scythe is wedged in the blood groove of Lawrence's massive great sword. It's completely run all the way through, and now both of our weapons are stuck. Unlike Lawrence though, his weapon can't be broken down. I disengage the rifle from my chain sickle and take aim. As I pull the trigger, something clips my gun, causing it to spark. I jerk out of the shock and send rounds into the floor behind him.

Homura has thrown a shuriken to offset my aim, and it forced me to miss. I kick off Lawrence's sword and put distance between us. Out of the corner of my eye, Homura is trying to rush me as I load a new magazine. Before she can hit me, Asuka blocks the incoming blow with her swords, saving me from the impact. She then spins both her katana and wakizashi, throwing Homura's sword claws out of her hand as Asuka knocks her back.

"Nice save Asuka." I say as I charge my rifle and fire at Lawrence again. His armor sparks as the hell shot bullets break off the last part of his obsidian plating. He rips my chain sickle out of his sword and throws it across the room. I click my tongue twice and the sickle flies towards me. The sickle syncs up to my rifle, and I have my scythe once again. Homura and Asuka back off from one another and Asuka lines up with me as Homura stands next to Lawrence.

By the outcome of this past round, neither of us gained anything. Lawrence and Homura are still at full while Asuka and I are too.

"Do you yield?" Asuka asks.

"Never." Homura snaps back.

"Then you're a fool. We should be fighting alongside one another, not against each other."

"Shut up Asuka! I know exactly what you are trying to do, and I won't ever let it happen again! You just want to get close so you can stab me in the back!" Homura nearly breaks down emotionally. Lawrence takes his helmet off and hugs her.

"I used to be good like you. I had a great family, a legendary family that was…"

"That was almost as famous as my grandfather." Asuka finishes her sentence.

Lawrence wipes Homura's eyes, "One day, I trusted the wrong person and he tried to kill my family, but I killed him to protect my parents, and my family hated me as the result… It's not us evil shinobi that are ruining this world, IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Homura points at Asuka and me.

"The story goes Homura's family wanted to save face, so they disowned Homura. Shortly after, they tried to have Homura killed. It wasn't right that the self-proclaimed 'Good' tried to kill their own daughter, so I killed Homura's assassins and Rin took her in. I declared myself rogue, never pledging allegiance to either the good, or the evil, but to the ways of my God, Kagura, my people and the true ways of the good hunter."

I say as I place my scythe into the ground and kneel in reverence of that fateful day, "In this world, good is only a title given to the privileged." I look over at Asuka, "Forgive me for my deceit. I wanted to tell you that I was a rogue hunter, but I didn't trust you."

She kneels beside me and places her hands on mine, "I don't care if you came from an evil clan, or if you are a hunter. That shouldn't act as a barrier between us." Asuka states.

Suddenly, a rift opens up in the middle of the room. "Homura and her challenger, congratulations, you have been chosen to wield the ancient scrolls of yin and yang!" Dogen states as his face becomes visible within the rift.

The very sight of him causes my mind to slip and I lose control, "Fuck you Dogen! Fuck you!"

"What do you mean, we have been chosen?" Asuka asks.

"Exactly what it means!" Dogen replies.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" I shout again as I fire my rifle into the portal. The bullets cause Dogen's face to ripple.

"Alan! Stop it!" Asuka shouts at me as she tries to calm me down.

"NO! This asshole is the one that unleashed the yoke technique on the Hebijo elites and corrupted my best friend!"

"Yoke technique? Homura! How could you let someone do this to you!?" Asuka points at her.

"Why the hell does it matter to you!? It's my life! I can do what I want!" Homura shouts.

"Not when you let some psychotic prick like Dogen play around with it! Lawrence! Why the hell did you allow this!?" I yell at him.

"Because Dogen has this whole place rigged to blow if I disobeyed! I tried to talk to the girls about it, but Homura and the others insisted they could win!"

Dogen is trying to talk in the background as the four of us shout at each other. Asuka is yelling at Homura over why she let someone like Dogen play with her life while Lawrence and I try to clarify what's going on.

"That's enough! Since neither of you will come to me, then I'll come for you!" Dogen states as he holds up the sacred scrolls. The portal starts to pull Asuka and Homura towards the swirling circle. I grab hold of Asuka while Lawrence catches Homura.

"No! I won't let you take her!" I dig my scythe into the ground and try and pull her away. I gain a little ground, but not a lot.

"No, no, no," Dogen says. Immediately, Asuka is ripped out of my hand and into the portal along with Homura.

"NO!" Lawrence makes a break for it and tries to reach for her, but the portal closes up before he can grab her. "Son of a bitch!" Lawrence slams his fist into the ground. He gets an idea and pulls out his silver talisman. He constantly tries to re-open the portal. It opens part way, but shuts halfway. "FUCK!"

"Here, if we combine our talismans, we can re-open the gate." I say as I grab my talisman. It goes against what Sayuri taught me, but since this is her granddaughter we are talking about, she shouldn't get too mad. I burn part of a yoma soul I gained weeks ago and re-open the portal while Lawrence's talisman keeps the portal stable.

Lawrence takes hold of my forearm: "Just like the good ole days?"

"Damn straight." I reply as I take hold of his and shake.

"Stop! Don't go without me!" I hear Ryoki shout. I turn around and see my guardian running after me.

"Everyone! They are over here!" Hibari shouts as she carries Amber upon her shoulders. All the girls, both Hebijo and Hanzo academy come around the corner and plea that neither of us leave yet.

"Alan! Let us come with you!" They beg.

Lawrence goes ahead and jumps while I take a couple seconds to console Ryoki. "Ryoki, I am so sorry I ran away. I wish we could reconcile, but right now, Asuka needs me."

"NO!" She tries to grab me, but I close my eyes, and the portal finally swallows me in its mouth and seals…

Ending Song: "Far from Home" by Five Finger Death Punch


	17. Chapter 17

Opening Song: "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold

 ** _And so the Day of Judgment shall come, that all sin will perish under His Divine Vengeance. Those that relish in wickedness shall be cast into the darkness where torment is eternal and escape is inevitable…._**

The damp air of the atmosphere forms condensation on my face as I fall through the portal. My weight overtakes me, and I fall headfirst down into the darkness towards an infinite abyss. What we hunters call the Fracture, the very dimension that separates Earth and Hell.

Several areas within this dimension have different varieties of yoma, and landscapes. Depending on where the dimension is opened and what kind of talisman used determines where someone could potentially land. Since my talisman is gold, I will always land in the middle of the area.

Hebijo is located more towards the South, bigger Yoma are located here. Which explains why Dogen is trying to come to this part. Why this dumbass is trying to resurrect a force no one can possibly control is beyond my understanding. If I could have it my way, I'd completely exterminate this plague known as yoma.

I roll forward and throw my feet beneath me as a sudden burst of purple color appears. Something crunches beneath my boots, and a huge white cloud fogs up all around me. Underneath my boots lie nothing but a massive pathway of bloody human bones and ground made of flesh. Faint, colors of blue softly illuminate on the white ground. My eyes finally adjust to the bizarre and swirling colors of the Fracture.

The temperature is moderately hotter than it was back in Hebijo. I have finally reached the bottom of this hellhole. Literally. The smell of decaying flesh and fresh blood is overpowering. My mouth starts to salivate, and I begin to succumb to my instincts.

"NO!" I give myself a quick slap to the face. Desire disappears from my mind and I reset. For now anyway. Various yoma, occult paraphilia and horrific sights such as human skulls mounted on spears that act as torches populate the entire area.

Blood drips onto the layer of bones beneath the pathways, and a crimson waterfall flows out of the mouth of a giant, horned yoma skull that is suspended from a nearby rock face. On the side of these cliffs are etchings and paintings of various yoma generals.

I take my scythe and shred every painting dedicated to the generals. All but one remains, and it happens to be one of the abominable yoma generals that swallowed Shiyro when she was an infant. "Yeah, fuck you too!" I shout as I pull up my rifle and unload into the painting.

Chunks of the picture fly up and burst into flames as the hellshot rips it to shreds. I spit on the altar dedicated to these yoma and flip up my middle finger, "Fuck you asshole!" I reload my rifle and look up, "That was for you Momma…"

Every marking I see that resembles worship to yoma, I strike it down. The only worship these things deserve is slowly being eviscerated and eaten alive by Kagura as humanity praises her for her incredible service.

Ahead, I can see Lawrence climbing down the side of a rock face. I hunker down on all fours and catch up. Since I'm partially consumed, why not take advantage of the power? I dig my fingers into the soft, rock wall and skid down to the bottom of the mountain where the crimson fall empties out.

Lawrence is taking sips of his flask as he mutters incoherently in hunter's tongue. Probably cursing Dogen.

"Hey Lawrence, I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

Lawrence takes another long drag from his silver flask, "It's okay Alan." He turns his flask upside down and shakes it several times, trying to see if all of it is gone. Lawrence puts his flask up and grabs his sword, "We are going to kill every motherfucking elder in this place!"

I hold my scythe up in the air, "Ut festum Kagura (May Kagura feast)!"

"Sit flumen de anguis yoma numquam sicco (May the river of yoma blood never run dry)!" Lawrence replies as he holds out his sword and charges forward. Despite Lawrence wearing a heavy set of armor, I can barely keep up with him as he pushes onward.

"Spero Kagura fcisti mecum, nisi quia non est a nobis (I hope you have made your peace, because neither God or Kagura are going to save you from us.)" I say inside my head…

Ahead is a huge circular area, kind of like an arena. I don't like this. This looks like an impending boss fight just waiting to happen. I can see two black silhouettes off in the distance.

"Homura?!" Lawrence shouts as he takes off.

"Asuka?!" I follow after him.

"Lawrence!?" "Alan!?" I hear both of the girls cry out.

Fear causes their voices to crack as they both begin running towards us. Homura leaps on Lawrence as Asuka pounces on me. The sudden shift in weight causes me to stumble and fall into a puddle of black water. The warm water seeps through Asuka's tattered clothing and sticks to my armor as she crushes me within her arms.

"It's okay Asuka." I say as I stroke her hazel hair.

"The both of you are okay, and that's all that matters." Lawrence states as he sits Homura down.

Asuka helps me stand up, "Where is Dogen?"

"Yeah, where is that asshole?!" Lawerence yells.

The ground shakes beneath our feet, "Looking for me motherfucker!?" Dogen shouts at us.

The sound of something massive breathing starts to get louder and louder. Two red dots suddenly illuminate in the darkness, then four red dots, then six. Suddenly, a creature with three heads slowly rises out of the darkness with Dogen sitting on top. The heads are white and like that of a snake, and the jaws split open three different ways.

A red and green glow shines from Dogen's bottom coat pocket. That has to be the scrolls of yin and yang. "Dogen you dipshit! You're playing with a force that can't be controlled! You're going to kill us all!" Lawrence yells.

"As long as you die, and I get Alan, I'm perfectly fine with it! May Orochi feast on your souls!"

Lawrence and I push the girls behind us. We know that they might be able to handle this, but at the same time, Lawrence and I deal with this stuff on a daily basis. I spin my scythe around my arm and strike it against my gauntlet, "Sacrum ferrum (sacred blade.)"

My weapon starts to glow with the brightness of the sun. Lawrence holds his sword above his head, "Saevus (infuriate)." My strength feels like it's amplifying and a huge surge of energy overcomes me.

"Here, you girls are going to need this. It will help you stay alive." I say as I hand an I.R.E to Homura and Asuka.

"Do you honestly think your spells and potions will save you!?" Dogen taunts as he pats the side of the head he is sitting on, "Spare the half-blood! Eat the others!"

One of the monster's heads launch at me with its mouth agape. I grab Asuka and back step. The jaw slams inches in front of us before it quickly recedes back to its body.

"No, it's just going to make kicking your ass that much easier!" I spit back as I take off towards the creature.

Lawrence and Homura break off to the right while Asuka and I break left. "Just give up Alan, and I'll give your life purpose for once!"

"Alan's life has always had purpose!" Asuka yells back.

Dogen laughs like a madman as Orochi slams one of his heads down and traps Homura. The second head splits open and tries to swallow her. Lawrence spins around and swings his sword up. The flat end of his blade connects with one of the heads, and the whole creature topples over. The sudden change in motion nearly throws Dogen off, but he grabs hold and repositions himself.

"Swallow that you yoma piece of shit!" Lawrence shouts as he hooks one of Homura's arms and stands her back up.

The creature shakes the stun off and stands back up, "Even if you managed to kill this thing, do you have any idea what absorbing this kind of power will do to Alan?!"

"I guess I'll find out!" I rage back at Dogen.

The same jaw launches out at me again. I slide to the right, and its snout digs straight into the ground. I swing my scythe down and slice right through the bottom jaw. Dark fluid spews out of the bloody nub and paints my chest plate black. Speckles of the darkness splatter on my pale face.

Asuka drives her sword into the creature, but it gets stuck. She places her feet on the creature and rips the sword out which unleashes a massive fountain of yoma essence. Her badly ripped clothes start to turn blue, and the exposed parts of her body try to absorb the darkness.

"Negare! Furantur essentia (Deny! Steal essence)!" The conglomerated globs slowly begin to drip off her body and collect on me instead. On the other side, Lawrence shouts the exact same phrase to keep Homura from becoming corrupted. The creature suddenly hits the ground and a massive shockwave knocks all of us flat on our backs.

Crackling bone and flesh meshing back together pops throughout the atmosphere as the wounds Asuka and Homura inflicted slowly regenerate.

"Damnit!" I shout as I help Asuka up, "You are going to need a blessed weapon." I state as I begin preparing a miracle spell.

"Give up! You are no match for…" Dogen's face fades from pride to pain. A small, whip like tentacle bursts out of his left arm. Dogen yelps as he is helplessly lifted up and thrown off the demon. Something tells me that wasn't Orochi, but something way bigger. Dogen rolls several times across the fleshy ground and his coat containing the scrolls fly off.

I look up and see this massive monster slowly gliding through the air. Its face has the appearance of a ram and decaying organs are barely held in place by its exposed ribcage. Its arms are as long as six men. As the creature floats down, I notice that there is a huge, gaping scar across its forehead. The wound never healed and is still oozing pus and green fluid.

I know what this thing is! "At last, we meet! The nightmare Master Sayuri told me about! The very thing she has been searching thirty-eight years for!" This abomination is known as Alhshoba. Sayuri has been trying to hunt this thing, way before she ever took me in.

Homura and Asuka cover their ears and try to keep the high pitched noise from bursting their ear drums. Lawrence and I are unmoved though. The nightmare is communicating to both of us through telepathy, "Et non estis vestry tergum vertere? Ego praecipio vobis occasion est ad relinquere. (Shall you not turn your back? I am giving you an opportunity to leave.)

I point my scythe towards the creature, "Venatores nolite prohibere eum, nec aliquis currat yoma dimiserunt eos (Hunters do not back down, nor would they let yoma of any kind run them off)."

"Arrogantia tua scandalizat te, Alan Hellwalker (Your arrogance will be your downfall, Alan Hellwalker)."

I softly chuckle as I renew my miracle buff for my scythe, "Nemo, votum est declinabilis ruinam miratur (No, desire is my downfall)."

I contemplate whether or not my Apocalypsis mode is going to be a requirement right now. I'll wait and see. The nightmare spits a huge fireball at me. I sidestep and dodge the incoming attack, but the intense heat immediately forces me to sweat. The monster then spits one at Lawrence. He holds up his sword and blocks it. The red flames claw at his armor and knocks him back.

Alhshoba lands on the ground and starts crawling towards me. He swipes with his left hand and follows up with a right hand swipe. I lunge under the first attack and roll under the second. One of his claws drag across my face, and some blood trickles down my cheek but leaves nothing more than a small gouge.

Lawrence slams his sword into Alhshoba's tail. Out of reflex, Alhshoba spins around and uses his spiked tail as a whip. Lawrence and I drop to the ground as the tail hovers over, but it forces us back. He flies up into the air and unleashes a huge wave of fire from his mouth and then plows into the ground.

The shockwave from the impact knocks me down, and the flames lap over me. I roll over on my stomach and let the duster absorb the fire attack. Despite my armor blocking most of the damage, some of the fire bleeds through and scorches my body. A mild pain eats at my skin, but it isn't serious.

As I get up, I look over and see that both of the girls are struggling to fight against Orochi. Damn… I don't want to leave Lawrence to fight Alhshoba alone, but if something is not done, the girls will die because they lack experience, and the ability to cast advanced spells and miracles.

"Lawrence! Keep the nightmare busy!"

"Can do!"

I dodge the incoming fireball attacks and the lashes from tentacles. There is a faint red and green glow from Dogen's coat. I rip through the fabric and grab the scrolls. "Sacred scroll of Sapphire and company! I can't believe they cut down a tree to make these things, but if it means saving Asuka and Homura, so be it!"

I take off running towards both of the girls. Alhshoba knows exactly what I am trying to do. He launches another fireball at me, but I jump forward and throw Homura the one glowing red. Since it's supposed to be yin, then it should belong to her. I hope.

My feet hit the ground and I build up speed again. I flip over another attack from Alhshoba and run on all fours. Asuka begins running towards me. "Just like at Hanzo's restaurant!" I reply as I leap forward with the scroll directed for her chest.

The mouth of Orochi barely brushes over me as I pounce on Asuka and take her down to the ground. My hand lands right on her chest. Asuka gasps as her body absorbs the scroll. She starts to glow green and the white laces that hold her hair unravel. I begin to sense a huge amount of power emitting from Asuka.

"I think you might be as powerful as me now!" I state as she hooks my arm and leaps back. One of Orochi's mouths drag across the ground and throws up a white fog of bone dust. I use the momentum from Asuka's dodge to roll backward and put myself in a crouching position.

"Let's go to work Alan!" Asuka says as she helps me up. She rejoins Homura while I make my way back to Lawrence.

He is holding the Nightmare Alhshoba at bay, and it's completely unware of me. This will be perfect. I dig my scythe into the ground and pull back, waiting for the perfect opportunity. The nightmare swings its massive arm at Lawrence, and he blocks the brunt of the attack. It knocks him back, but Lawrence rolls and quickly stands back up. The nightmare goes to swing again.

I let go and send myself in a spiral attack. The launch slingshots me across the arena. I flip forward and slash down. The yellow blade cuts clean through the arm of the creature and sends out a wave of black mist that showers the ground below. The creature squeals and staggers back.

I land a couple feet in front of the injured creature and dig my scythe into the ground again, "Lawrence!"

I pull back and Lawrence takes off running towards me. I finally reach my limit as Lawrence arrives. He hops over me and lands on the edge of my scythe. I let go and the both of us fly towards the monster.

Lawrence drives his massive sword into the skull of the creature, and I ram my scythe into the exposed ribcage and use my weight to splice all the way down the monster. Organs spill out and Lawrence charges up. Alhshoba falls to the ground in a stunned state.

Lawrence spins around and unleashes a whirlwind of swings that slice deep into the creature's skull. With his final spin, Lawrence drives his sword down. A loud crack sound erupts from the monster. It sounds like someone splitting a block of wood with an axe. Lawrence's massive sword shatters Alhshoba's skull up the middle. The creature remains motionless as Lawrence dislodges his weapon from Alhshoba's head.

"That's one less Elder to deal with." Lawrence states as he cleans the blood off of his great sword.

I look back and see Homura and Asuka almost have Orochi killed. Thank God that they are still alive and learning how to deal with yoma. I honestly don't know what I'd do if Asuka died to a yoma. My head starts to pound as I begin to suspect bad things, but I try to forget.

"Lawrence, keep an eye on the girls." I say as I chop a small part of Alhshoba off and drag it to the other side of the tall corpse. That way I have privacy. The ribcage is facing towards me, so I can reach in if this isn't enough.

"Do what you got to. I'll prevent the girls from seeing." Lawrence replies as he sits down.

Off in the distance, I can hear Orochi's shrill scream as it collapses. The ground trembles and the yoma hits the ground and dies. I honestly wish it would have taken longer so I could eat before Asuka finds out.

The sweet taste of Alhshoba's flesh rolls around my mouth, but my mind and heart begin to ache as I close my eyes and try to forget what I am. Everything within me wants to break free and gorge myself, but I try to take it slow.

" _YOU MONSTER!"_ Miyabi's words flood my mind as I snap bones with my teeth. The dark fluid from a nightmare tastes sweeter than honey, but leaves nothing but a melancholy feeling within the human side of my soul. My hunger starts to slowly decrease and my stomach starts to absorb the yoma flesh.

"Where's Alan?" Asuka asks. My heart skips a beat, but I have to continue eating.

"He's on the other side, but let him be for now." Lawrence replies.

"Why?" Asuka suddenly gasps as she hears me break open Alhshoba's ribcage. I can't hold it anymore. I finally lose all sense of control and begin violently ripping chunks out of the yoma.

"MORE! I HAVE TO HAVE MORE!" I think to myself as I stuff my mouth with as much flesh as I can chew.

"Asuka! Let him be! You don't need to see what's happening!"

The only thing I can hear now is my teeth grinding bone, organs and flesh as I try to focus on the task at hand.

"Lawrence… Be honest… The hunter's omen only affects halfbloods, does that mean Alan…" She suddenly stops mid-sentence and starts to huff.

"Asuka… there is only one way to truly satisfy a half-blood's hunger. If Alan were to continue onward without feeding, there's a chance he could set in on you since his body is severely lacking adequate nutrition."

The only thing I can hear is Asuka crying. I didn't want to eat now of all times, but if I wouldn't have, then I probably would try and eat Asuka or anyone else. I'm only doing this to protect her, no matter how much it hurts me personally. I just wish it wouldn't have hurt her. The embarrassment and shame is absolutely overwhelming, but I have to do this for Asuka and the others. Not only that, my fight isn't over yet.

I reach into the ribcage and pull out what I assume is the heart. With a swift jerk, I snatch it and begin devouring the soft tissue mercilessly. The soul is also within the creature, but that's not for me. I reach in again and pull the red orb out, but something else catches my attention as well.

Further on in, there is a glint. Almost like a flash of white light. The object flashes again and this time I can't resist. I store the orb in my talisman and grab hold of the object. It's a scepter of some kind. Besides being caked in bile, it's made of solid silver and vibrates within my hands. I sit it on the ground and it stops rumbling. I pick it back up and it softly pulses again.

There is a very strange design on the tip of the head. Almost like that of a lantern. On the bottom, there is a unique brand. It appears to be the initials of its previous owner, but it's hard to make out.

I get a feel for it and swing it a couple times. It's very sturdy and seems to expand under certain circumstances. Out of my burning curiosity, I want to see if it's forged out of bloodlust. I make a small cut with my scythe and touch the scepter to the wound.

My blood slowly leaks over to the tip, and the entire weapon expands. The blood solidifies and makes a small red ball of spikes. Much like that of a mace or flail. I drizzle some more blood on the tip and it begins to get bigger. The more I give, the bigger the tip gets. I press a button and the entire thing retracts. The solid blood mace liquefies and returns to me.

"Perfect."

I take my talisman and open up a small portal back to Hebjio, "Lawrence! I'm heading back to the academy! I have some business to attend to! Can you get back?"

"No! Wait Alan! Let me come!" Asuka shouts.

She rushes around but Lawrence grabs her. "I'll give you a ten second head start." He says.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Asuka thrashes around as I open up a portal.

"Asuka… I may not survive this next encounter, and I don't expect you do agree, but I have no choice." I step through the portal and it closes behind me…

The portal takes me to the outside of Dogen's throne room. Cursed fog keeps the door sealed shut and prevents anything from entering and leaving. The only people that can get through is someone with a gold talisman. As much as I don't want to do this, I have no choice. There's no hope for him now. If this is what must be done, then so be it.

By no means do I want to do this. My heart has never hurt this bad before, and this has to be the hardest decision I have ever made, but by the creed Roger and I created, I am under oath to grant release of those who can't be saved, and worse, those I love.

Everything I've ever faced up to this point has done nothing to prepare me. If I can't do this, then no one here can. The only way to kill a consumed hunter, is with a consumed hunter. This will not be an easy fight by any means, so I have to activate my Apocalypsis mode.

Ryoki is going to kill me if I actually survive this, because I am calling for power that will increase my chances of becoming consumed, but I don't have a choice. I take hold of my scythe and barely run it across my arm.

"Inferno Revelationem (Inferno's revelation)."

The crimson blood turns into darkness and a massive amount of power engulfs me. My body begins to encase itself in durable, flexible cartilage, and my wings suddenly burst from my back without consent. My face starts to grow a black boned beak, much like the one a plague doctor would wear during the Black Death.

The ghastly mask digs into my skin and covers the entire right side of my face. The left side of my mouth starts to open up as it forces my lips to recede and reveal my sharp teeth. I can feel my eyes starting to flare up as the dark power gives me enhanced sight, reflexes, and the ability to see through walls. Even my throat swells up and forces me to constantly growl with every breath I take.

Orange cinders emit from my body. The mask, and the ashes are serving as a warning that if I continue drawing this kind of power, I will be overwhelmed with extreme bloodlust.

"ALAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF CONSUMED!" Mr. K yells off in the distance.

By now, everyone from Hanzo, the five from Hebijo, Ryoki, Lawrence, Shiyro, Rin, Mr. K and even Daidouji have come.

"NO Alan! Don't!" Asuka shouts at me.

"Optio habeo nisi quod est (It is the only choice I have)." My voice is so deep that my throat warbles under the force of my own words.

"Alan! Sicut custos tuam, rogo iam non prohibre! Amittere non possunt ultra (Alan! As your guardian, I demand you stop right now! I cannot afford to lose you again)!" Ryoki cries as she sprints ahead of everyone.

Before I step through, I make one last statement, "Ryoki, in aeternum te amabo (I love you Ryoki)."

"NO!" Ryoki screams.

She tries to grab me as I jump into the black fog. Ryoki immediately disappears, and I am now on the other side of the throne room.

"Ikaruga… If Alan doesn't win this fight… Then I want you to take the girls and leave…" Mr. K states.

"Why?" Asuka whines.

"Because if Alan fails, then there is only one other person that can do this, and that should not be a burden put on a father. All Mr. K and I can do is buy time if that situation arises. Shiyro, I want you to know that I may not have been the best master, but I love you." Lawrence replies.

Those are the last words I hear…

Ending song: "The Devil in I" By Slipknot


	18. Chapter 18

The atmosphere in the throne room has drastically changed. Black mist hovers inches above the ground and collects on my leggings as I move forward. The eerie glow of the wax candles dimly emit light upon the broken pews and shattered stained glass.

The barrier Roger is trapped in has manifested and taken on the form of his most beloved memory. The day Roger and Murakumo fell in love at the church. White snow glistens and gracefully falls from the black veil above.

Cold dew flows out of the corner of my mouth every time I breathe. Beyond the pulpit and throne stands my brother. Red tears drip down his white face and onto the ground below. In between his hoarse growl lies a small cry for sanity.

The only sense of humanity he has left is his abiding love for Murakumo. Seeing Roger in this condition hurts me gravely. Even in my altered state, despair eats at my heart. My head begins to swell up and all I can think of is the good times Roger and I had. Never have I ever wanted to do something like this. Nor did I ever dream this would happen.

Roger starts to softly sob as he falls to his knees and looks up at the eclipse in the sky. Blood begins to rain from the moon, and the snow within the barrier turns a cherry color. A flash of lighting forces the dark within the room to quickly retreat, but it returns with the monstrous bellow of an overhead thunderclap. I walk down the aisle towards him, but he looks back at me.

There is no color in Roger's face and his eyes are completely blotted out with corruption. The wounds inflicted on him from the previous fight are still present. Roger's internal organs are now tarnished with plaque and deformity. His ribcage is trying to mesh around the open wound which causes him to constantly bleed out of his chest.

"Alan… Numquid non tu (Is that you Alan)?" Roger's raspy voice competes with his ability to breathe. It makes a warbling sound like mine. Except his is a lot deeper.

"Roger, Venit ad me et vos a servitio amicus (Roger, I have come to do you a service my friend)."

Within his dead eyes, I can see some hope spark within, but the seal Dogen placed on him forces Roger back to his corrupted mindset. That asshole Dogen better not be dead, because I want to be the one that kills him for doing this to my brother.

Roger draws his sword and uses it as a crutch to stand up. He flings a small ammo clip into the air and forces his gun to collide with it. The top of the gun receives the ammo, and he quickly slams his broad sword into his rifle. The weapon extends and forms his signature great sword. With no more words to be said, Roger starts to approach me.

I take my hand and run it across my scythe, "Yello furore (Yellow fury)." Bolts of lightning start to enrapture itself around the blade. Roger slowly limps towards me as he clenches his sword with both hands. I honestly feel like I should bow since we are dueling, but I get the notion he won't. Regardless, this will either be my last fight or his. I make a quick duelist bow. Halfway through my friendly gesture, Roger lunges at me.

I quickstep off to the side and swing my scythe. It connects, but Roger is unmoved by the damage inflicted. With both hands, he swings his sword. The blade hits my chest piece, forcing me to grunt as he hits me again a second time. I back off, but Roger times his third attack perfectly, and it still hits me.

Despite sustaining a fair amount of damage, I swing back because I know he has no energy left to dodge. My scythe slices him across his face. I bring it back around and hit him in the leg. Roger falters from the impact, but doesn't make a sound as he dodges away. Out of instinct I dodge while I have some energy left.

His sword hits the very place I was standing last. I put some more distance between us. Roger breaks his weapon apart and fires his rifle at me. A bullet strikes me right in the chest, but I dodge the remaining seven bullets by running sideways.

His rifle pings and ejects the empty clip. Roger slams both of his weapons back together. The sword breaks in half, and he loads a new clip into the blade. The entire contraction whizzes and the great sword snaps back into its original position. I take a quick sip of an I.R.E and put it away. The both of us begin inching closer to one another again. Roger holds up his sword and drives it into the floor.

"Ah hell…"

I bend my knees and use my wings to launch myself up into the air. Hundreds of needle like crystals emerge from the ground, barely scraping the soles of my boots as I reach the peak of my jump. The crystals shatter and throw glass like shrapnel everywhere. Some of the shards penetrate my duster and chest piece, and blood starts to softly ooze out of the affected areas. The crystals explode, and the small wounds burst open and gush out as I hit the ground.

My strength slowly starts to decrease as Roger comes after me again. I drive my scythe into the ground and pull back. Roger dodges to the side out of impulse because he has seen me do this a hundred times. The only difference is I am hesitating on the launch. As soon as he gets halfway through the dodge, I let go. My momentum throws me forward and I slash down, hitting Roger right on top of the head. The scythe glides right down the middle.

Roger manages to get away before I can cut all the way through. It leaves him injured but not finished. Roger breaks his sword apart again and unleashes another volley of gunfire at me. All the bullets miss this time. As of now, Roger has seen everything I have to offer with the scythe, so I need to change tactics.

I break my scythe apart, stow my rifle and sickle away and pull out the scepter I found earlier. Before I use its special ability, I make sure to drink an entire I.R.E. The fluid drizzles down my mouth and forces the wounds I have sustained to instantly heal. Roger runs towards me as I place both hands on the scepter.

Roger lifts up his sword and begins to unleash a torrent of vicious blows. I leap back and ram the scepter into my gut. The silver rod expands and bites into my stomach. Immense pain rushes through my entire body as the weapon digs all the way through.

Hell eats at the wound as I yank the scepter out. A huge amount of conglomerated blood, darkness and corruption form at the tip and make a wicked looking mace. I slam it down and force Roger to back off.

He drives his sword into the ground again. I run back towards the edge of the barrier to try and get away from the area of effect. On the outside, Asuka, Ryoki, Mr. K, and everyone else are watching through a little rift Lawrence was able to make with his silver talisman. Daijouji and Shiryo are doing everything they can to try and destroy the barrier.

I escape the first part of the attack and prepare for the second half. The crystals start to crackle and turn red. That is the cue. I take off running towards the crystals and jump. All the shards fly under me, but a nearby explosion catches me off guard. It throws me into a nearby pew, and it snaps in half as I land flat on my back. My wounds are starting to become more and more visible.

Roger jumps up into the air and hurls himself towards me. I leap forward and Roger flies right over the top of me. As he recovers, I start on my next I.R.E bottle and relief comes back as my wounds start to heal again. Roger swings his weapon at me while I am drinking, but I hop back and slam my mace down.

The force of the huge weapon crushes Roger, and he lays sprawled out on the ground. He coughs and gasps as he tries to get back up. Darkness slowly drips out of his mouth as he sits there. I get away from him and start preparing for a second stage. The black fog within the room begins to surround him.

"Obice sanctorum, Quam saevire (Barrier of the holy, Rage from Beyond)."

A barrier of blue light surrounds my body, and the final buff fills me with a huge amount of strength. The tradeoff is after this fight, I am going to need blood to quench the thirst this spell inflicts.

Roger's body absorbs the black mist and, he shifts into an unholy combination between human and yoma. Bones expand out of his fragile body. His hands begin to split apart and huge black talons sprout out. The flesh from his face slowly melts off as his body starts to merge with that of a horned yoma. He violently thrashes back and forth from the transformation, causing a nearby candle stand to tip over. The flaming wax stains a nearby rug and sets the place on fire.

The pews quickly crackle and burst into flames as fire paints the entire room. Fleshy marrow and sinew barely stitch Roger's deformed face together. He stands four foot taller now and leaves a trial of fire with every footstep.

Roger's weapon is now fused into his hand. He rears back and swings his sword at me. I launch myself up into the air with my wings as his swipe covers a massive area. He catches himself and swings downward.

I barely manage to get out of the way as I roll over his blade. Roger continues to stay on the offensive. I fly under an incoming attack from the right, but the very tip of Roger's sword nicks my mask.

Half of my beak breaks off and my entire face rattles as I spiral out of control and fall to the ground. The force of being hit in the face with a cinderblock causes my vision to temporarily flash red. Roger stabs down, impales me in the gut midair, and slams me down into the burning floor. The force is so strong that it stabs all the way through the barrier.

Boiling liquid fills my mouth with a bitter, metallic taste, and I cough up a huge mist of red. My back starts to sizzle and burn as Roger rips the blade out and tries to stab again. I roll to the left and return to my feet.

That one hurt. Bad. I can feel my insides trying to mend themselves back together, but I have nothing left. Without the aid of an Instant Regeneration Elixir, healing feels like an actual surgery without anesthesia, and since I have used most of the nutrition from Alhshoba to transform and heal from previous wounds, it hurts like hell right now.

Roger takes his sword and sticks it into the ground again. I immediately run away as a massive trail of crystals chase after me. All of them bust as I dive behind a broken pew. The sound of razor blades sticking into splintered wood echo through the room as Roger swings his sword down. I jump out of the way as Roger's sword knocks another hole in the ground. The sheer impact of his attack cracks the barrier, and the black veil above splits wide open, revealing the outside world.

Roger brings the blade back and it grazes the side of my face. I reach around, grab my sickle and swing down. The blade lops Roger's arm clean off with a gruesome squelch. He howls in agony as he uses the whip part of his arm to try and hit me. I rush towards him but back off.

The whip attack misses, and I leap forward and bring my mace down. More of his disfigured body falls apart as the blood mace at the end of the scepter finally breaks off into his neck and shoulders.

I drop the scepter, grab my chain sickle again, and unleash a massive volley of slashes. The final blow slices all the way through his armor and splits his chest wide open. Roger reaches out with the only hand he has left.

The scream he lets out almost sounds human free from the obscene obscurity that clouded his voice. A scream that chills me to the bone and will forever haunt my mind. Roger's body begins to turn into red paste. His bony hand grabs hold of my duster before he finally completely collapses to the ground. His body dissolves and leaves behind his rifle, sword, armor, a blue stone brighter than any sapphire gem I've ever seen, and a small crimson rock that is symbolic to Roger's family, The Honored Elder's Lineage.

The illusion of the church slowly fades away, and it appears that I am back in the actual throne room of Hebijo. The cursed fog is still in place through. It will only fall apart after I pick up all of Roger's things because the power of the caster must be transferred or stored before the gate can come down. I could have absorbed more power if I stabbed Roger with my scythe while he was dying, but I couldn't do that. What would more power be anyway? It's nothing in the end.

Not only that, his soul would go to feeding Kagura, and I refuse to let that happen. If Kagura, the shinobi or the hunters want Roger, they can come take it from me.

The intense bloodlust from transforming and using all those spells is starting to wear at my psyche. The adrenaline from the human side of my soul has worn off, and I am exhausted. My broken beak fades away, and my wings smoke and burn as they retract and vanish. All I can do is sit and stare at the remains of Roger's armor.

Sickening grief drowns me in a river of my own wickedness as I pick up his chest piece and examine the small, broken brand he etched. "Semper fidelis (Forever faithful)." A commitment he made his family, his people, Murakumo and me. Blood and salt gouges my eyes as streams of water fall from both sides of my face and drip unto the fractured armor plating.

"Ish himo ahalaia…Roger… (Now you are free….Roger…)"

"ALAN!" Ryoki screams.

I pay no attention as I sit here motionless. It feels like there is nothing within me anymore. Ryoki's warm hands touch my face. Within her puffy eyes is sheer joy that I'm alive, but nothing within me stirs around as she picks me up.

Both the Hebijo and Hanzo girls gather around me as they all constantly ask if I'm okay. I can't say anything because it hurts too much to even attempt, so I remain silent. Amber is perched up on Hibari's back as they make their way over to me.

"Alan… Gratias tibi (Thank you…)" Amber begins to choke and cry as she mourns over Roger.

As bad as the situation is right now, it's good to see that Amber is still alive. I honestly hope they can get her to Jonathan so he can operate before the wound gets too serious.

Something on the other side of the room makes noise and Dogen appears out of a nearby room. Blood is pouring out of the wound on his arm. In his other hand, he is holding a detonator of some kind.

"You can't save him! Even if you do, how long does he honestly have!? Who's to say these good shinobi won't turn him in!? That's if Jonathan hasn't got ahold of him first!?" He spits at Ryoki.

Ryoki yanks me away, "That's the cross I'll carry! Not you!" She looks over and nods at Suzune. Suzune motions that she understands and she gathers up the Hebijo girls and Lawrence. Even Shiryo leaves.

"Do you honestly think they can save everyone here? There are over three thousand students at this academy, and there is no way seven people and a little devil can save them all!"

"I believe in them!" Amber shouts.

"Of course you do." Dogen sarcastically laughs.

"Ikaruga… get the girls out of here." Mr. K says as he stands beside Ryoki.

"What about Alan!?" Yagyu shouts.

"Don't worry about him. He will be fine." Daidouji answers.

I can tell the girls don't want to leave, but it would be best if they did. Hibari is the first to leave. She carries Amber out of the room while the rest reluctantly leave. Asuka stops at the door and looks back at me one last time. I really want to say something, but I can't. The last time I will probably ever see this girl, and I can't find the words to say.

"Alan… After this is over, please find me…" Asuka says as she wipes her eyes and disappears.

"Look Ryoki, you can still do the right thing. Just hand him over, and the evil hunters will be no more. Not only that, no one needs to die." Dogen tries to reason with Ryoki.

Her face reads that she is contemplating Dogen's offer. By this point, I don't care if she did hand me over. For everything I have done, that's the fate I deserve. I ran away and killed my brother. I even dragged the Hanzo girls into this.

Ryoki looks me in the eyes and strokes her hand down my back: "Alan, I love you more than life itself, and I would always do what was in your best interest, but it's time to do the right thing…"

 _CAP!_ I immediately flinch as Dogen grabs his stomach and falls backwards. Mr. K tries to catch the detonator, but it slips out of his hand and lands on the button.

A massive earthquake shakes the base of the building and several other explosions erupt throughout the school.

"DAMNIT!" Mr. K swears as he slams his fist into the ground.

Ryoki hands me over to Daidouji, "Take him to the roof."

She nods and begins heading up the stairs as Mr. K follows. I look over Daidouji's shoulder and see Ryoki walking over to Dogen. He groans and struggles to stand as she hovers over him.

"NO! Please! Let me go and I'll make it up!" Dogen pleas.

Ryoki shakes her head no, "You would be the one that turned Alan in." She pulls the trigger again and a bullet strikes him right between the eyes. His skull cackles and a red mist exits the back of his head as he face plants into the ground….

A sea of endless orange engulfs the entire academy. Charred buildings fall and crumble to ash as they hit the ground. Off in the distance, I can see the Hebijo girls and Lawrence trying to save the students here. Lawrence and Shiryo are preventing the structures from falling by holding them up as the elites and Suzune run into the fiery buildings. I start to squirm because I want to help, but Daidouji restrains me.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE THESE PEOPLE!" I shout as I try to break free.  
"Alan! You are in no shape to help! All you would be doing is slowing them down!" Mr. K fiercely snaps back.

"NO! I have to help them! It's my responsibility to protect these people!"

A huge piece of flaming wood topples over from a nearby tower and lands on top of Haruka, Mirai, and a girl they were helping evacuate. Hikage and Yomi try to help free the girls, but more debris falls and blocks my view.

"NOOOO!"

Ryoki sprouts her wings and she grabs Daidouji and Mr. K, and we begin to fly away from the academy.

"RYOKI! TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW!"

Something pricks the surface of my left hand. An intense sting causes my fingers to become numb, and it feels like it is rapidly spreading. The sensation swallows my arm and continues to spread throughout my body.

I look down and see that Mr. K is injecting me with a syringe of suppressant. He managed to pull my gauntlet off without me noticing.

"Alan… I'm sorry, but if you don't purify now, then you will end up like Roger, and I know he wouldn't want that." Mr. K says. My eyes start to gain weight, and I can't move my left arm anymore.

The building Lawrence and Shiryo are holding up loses stability and falls on top of everyone. There is no doubt in my mind what just happened. I try to pretend that everything will be fine, but deep down, I know it isn't.

I helplessly reach out, "No…"

"It's okay Alan! It's okay!" Daidouji says with a soothing voice as she pats the back of my head.

I finally give up and stop fighting. All of the people at Hebijo are now gone along with Roger. The heartbreak grows more and more intense with every passing second. I bury my face into Daidouji's bandaged chest to try and hide my feelings as the remains of Hebijo burn to the ground….

Meanwhile on the train back to Hanzo Academy…

Hibari sits at Amber's bedside. She calmly combs Amber's black hair and hums a nursery rhyme. Amber has been asleep for nearly sixteen hours and her condition has only worsened. Amber can't hold food down, she's still paralyzed on the right side of her body and now paralysis has taken both her legs.

The place where Roger stabbed her is starting to turn black from necrosis and Amber has been running a high fever that will not go away despite giving her prescription grade medicine. Her breathing is starting to become strained, and she only wakes up occasionally before blacking out again.

The last time Amber woke up, she took Hibari's hand and asked if she could sing a nursery rhyme. As Hibari began to sing, Amber actually smiled before passing out again. That broke Hibari's heart. All she can do is hope Amber makes it back to the city so she can see Jonathan.

Amber bloodshot eyes start to crack open: "Hibari… I feel it…" She mumbles as she yanks her blanket off.

"What? What can you feel?" Hibari sniffles.

"The Bolakna! I'm here! I know it!" Amber rolls out of the bed and falls on the floor. She digs her left hand into the carpet and begins dragging herself out of the room.

"Slow down!" Hibari says as she picks her up.

"Hurry! It's about to happen!" Amber cheers.

By now, the sun is on the rise, and the train is about to pass over the river. When it came time to board a train, Hibari booked one that would be crossing the bridge around the time the sun was rising over the river. That way she could surprise Amber.

"Did you… do this just… for me?" Amber asks as Hibari sits her down on a bench. She nearly falls over, but Hibari rests Amber's head on her shoulder.

"I sure did. I figured you wanted to see it again before we got back to the city."

"So that's why… we waited for the next train…" Amber painfully chuckles.

When the girls arrived at the train station, Hibari had the Hanzo girls' board while her and Amber waited for the next one. Yagyu insisted that they come along, but Amber couldn't have seen the Bolakna because of the time that train left. So Hibari intentionally waited for the next one so her and Amber could see it together.

Amber fights with everything she has to stay awake. Ever since the hunters and shinobi fought for this area, Amber wanted to see it again. Since she was born and raised there.

"You know… as a kid… I took this for granted… The way my daddy would take me fishing and how mom would cook what we caught. Then Thomas and Lawrence's family would come over and we would play… God how I miss it now…"

The sun starts to top the snowcapped mountains off in the horizon, and the yellow rays turn the blue water into the legendary gold color the river is known for.

"Well I think a friend as great as you deserves something this special." Hibari states.

Tears roll down both of Amber's cheeks as she takes in the spectacular view, "It's been… So long since… I've been… this happy…Thank you Hibari…"

"You only deserve the best." Hibari sniffles as she dries the tears from Amber's face. "When we get back to the city, I'm going to take you to the hospital, and then we are going to go find Alan, and the three of us are going to come back here and fish. You can become a new shinobi student of Hanzo Academy and everything will be alright."

"You did a great job back there at Hebijo… I am grateful… to have had such a… wonderful friend like you Hibari..." Amber strains.

"Thank you Amber. I really believe our friendship with one another and Alan can prove hunters and shinobi can live together in harmony. When you get out of the hospital, I was thinking we could go shopping together. I know a mall that has this amazing ice cream parlor. What do you think?"

There is no response. Hibari looks over and sees that Amber's eyes are closed.

"Amber?"

Hibari shakes her, but Amber remains still. Hibari starts to swell up with emotion as she hesitates to place her ear on Amber's chest. Her heart is still pumping, but it's drastically slowing down with each beat.

 _Sumpa…Sumpa…..Sumpa…_ Then there is total silence within Amber's body.

"No…No…No…" Hibari whimpers as she cradles Amber in her arms. "Please… Don't go…Please…" Teardrops drip from Hibari's chin onto Amber's face as she bitterly weeps.

Hibari lays her head on Amber and begins to hum a nursery rhyme as she rocks Amber back and forth…

Ending song: "Hurt" by Nine Inch Nails/Johnny Cash


	19. Chapter 19

**_Two months later…_**

Opening Song: "It's Been Awhile" by Staind

Days have felt like years since I arrived at Gessen. After Hebijo Academy was destroyed nearly two months ago, Ryoki brought me here because something Dogen said about the Hanzo girls really concerned her. She honestly didn't know what to think. Not only that, Gessen was the closest place with a purifying pool.

After I was cleansed, there was still an issue. The yoma side of my soul began to fuse with the human side. The accelerated power caused a significant increase of concentrated strength in my system. I am still a half blood, but now I'm generating three times more power than I originally did.

This isn't without consequence though. As a result, I gained eleven new scars on my back and chest for just an increase in strength. If my new power is not suppressed or completely removed, I immediately go mad and try to devour the closest person to me.

The only way to combat this is by taking shots of holy water. The water collects excess power emitted from my soul and cleanses my body. At first, I had to take a syringe full of holy water every twenty-four hours, but now I can go up to three days before I show symptoms. Eventually, I can stop taking shots completely, but not anytime soon.

Today is the day I have to take an injection. Yozakura, Yumi, and Minori are in the academy preparing the medication. After I had to dig Roger's grave, I didn't want to live in the dorms because I could always see that tombstone no matter what room I stayed in. Even in Yumi's room, she had a clear view of the campus from the balcony. I stayed two nights and slept on a roll away, but I told Yumi I couldn't do it. I needed a place away from Roger's grave, so she talked to her sensei, and he let me live in a house located in the farthest corner of the campus.

Even living by the gates of the academy, I still see Murakumo, her guardians Kotaro and Kagero, Octavian and Shiki walking to Roger's grave every morning and every night. Since his death, Muarkumo has been wearing her white ogre mask as well as a black veil that covers her face. At night, her white wolf Kotaro will constantly howl in sorrow while the black wolf Kagero comes and paws at the door of the house. He whimpers and yelps until I let him in.

They maybe spirit animals, but that doesn't mean they can't feel, and I know the amount of pain I've caused them has been greater than anything they have ever felt. All I could do was pet Kagero while he constantly tried to lick my hands and face.

Then there is Octavian, Roger's younger brother. He just graduated and this is the kind of present he gets. Losing his brother and having to care for his brother's widow as well as his own future bride, Shiki.

I want to atone, but all I would do is make matters worse because I'm the reason this all happened in the first place. As for Roger's father Jonathan, I'm as good as dead when he decides it's time for me to go. It is what it is though. The fact is he knows, and the anticipation is the real killer.

I didn't choose this life, and I didn't make the rules, but I have to abide by them regardless. Complaining about it solves nothing. Committing regicide against your own clan isn't justified in any manner. One of the hardest parts of the whole ordeal is having to explain this to Minori.

She's too young to fully understand why these things are happening, and why I'll be gone. It's something I just have to accept, and I hope the good Lord can forgive me for my heinous crimes.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"ALAN! YOU HAVE A LETTER FROM THAT GIRL AT HANZO!" Minori pounds at the door. That means it's time for my shot, and Hibari has sent me another letter.

"Okay sweetie!" I open the door and Minori rushes in. She's dressed in her grey academy uniform. The pink envelope sits inside her magic pail. Outside stands the leader of the Gessen Elites, Yumi and her friend, Yozakura. These two have been the ones giving me my shots since I arrived.

Yozakura has several younger siblings so administering medicine is something she has a lot of experience with. Yumi comes for moral support and to comfort Minori. Yumi and Yozakura have a white band with a red cross on the very top of their arms which symbolizes that they can miss class to attend to me.

"Alan!"

"Minori! How's my precious angel doing today?" I spin her around in the air.

"Sad. You have to get a shot, but I have something for you!" Minori says as she takes my hand and leads me to the table. Yumi and Yozakura walk in with my syringe and a disposable biohazard bag.

"Good morning Alan." Yumi and Yozakura say at the same time.

"Morning."

Yozakura pulls my sleeve up and wraps a small tourniquet around the cuff of my arm while Yumi hands me a stress ball. I squeeze a couple times and then clench my fist. Yozakura feels around on my arm while Yumi prepares the syringe.

"How have you been?" Yumi asks as she brushes her silver hair off to the side.

"Alive."

Yozakura pokes the same area on my arm several times, "here."

Yumi marks it and quickly swabs the area with an alcohol pad while Yozakura puts on a pair of medical gloves.

"Come on Minori, let's go wait in the other room." Yumi says as she coaxes Minori into the living room.

"Wait." Minori replies as she reaches into her pail and pulls out an orange stuffed cat. "I got this for you at the gift shop. It's to help you feel better."

I begin to laugh at the goofy toy, but I'm afraid I'll end up crying, so I take a deep breath and exhale, "Thank you Minori. This means a lot to me."

"I'll be sure to sing the song loud so you can hear it from the other room. Be strong Alan." Minori says as she takes my hand and holds it a couple seconds.

"I promise." Yumi escorts Minori out of the room.

"You ready?" Yozakura asks.

"Ready."

Yozakura adjusts the flower clip in her blue hair and takes the syringe filled with holy water. I look away and relax my arm. The needle breaks the surface of my skin and digs into the vein. An intense burning begins to spread through my body as the water is carried to the heart.

"Soft kitty. Warm kitty." Minori and Yumi begin to sing as all the fluid is distributed to me. The moment the water hits the heart, my whole body catches fire. I grind my teeth as the holy water is pumped from my heart to my entire body. It feels like razor blades are peeling flesh off my bones, and veins all through my body feel like they are clogging up.

My stomach starts to expand, and a hot froth broils up to my mouth. The muscles in my throat contract and forces me to cough. Yozakura covers my mouth with the disposable bag as I wretch. Black fluid drips from my nose and orange bile spills out of my mouth uncontrollably.

"You're almost done Alan. Almost done." Yozakura says as she pats my back for support.

It stops for a second, but then it comes back and I throw up even more the second time. All the air within my lungs leave and I can't breathe. My body starts to seize up, but I finally hack up the last of the disgusting syrup clinging to my airway.

In the living room, I can hear Minori softly sobbing as she tries to stay in sync with Yumi. My panicking lungs force me to rapidly breathe as I take in as much oxygen possible. My chest starts to fill back up with fresh air, and my breathing returns to normal.

"He's done!" Yozakura yells as she wipes my nose and mouth.

Minori darts around the corner and throws herself on me. Tears stream down her face as she sticks her head in my shoulder. I pick up the stuffed cat and place it on Minori's shoulder, "I'm Mr. Meow Wow! Why are you crying little girl?"

Minori starts to giggle in-between choked sobs as she tries to grab the cat. "You can't catch me! I'm Mr. Mew wew!"

"YOU SAID MEOW WOW!" Minori shouts as she tries to snatch the cat out of my hand again.

"Missed!" I bop Minori on the head with the cat's mouth and make smooch sounds while tickling her.

"Kisses for the pretty girl! MUAH, MUAH, MUAH!"

Minori squeals with laughter as she begins to meow herself. If my stepsister can do one thing, it's make me feel better after a god awful shitty moment like this. I sit Minori down on my lap and begin rocking the stuffed cat back and forth in a rhythmic manner, "Oh, I'm a happy keeb!"

"Stop it Mr. Meow wow!" I let Minori have the cat, and she begins to tease me by having it kiss me.

"No, the tables have turned! You're supposed to be on my side Mr. Mew Wew, you traitor!" Yozakura and Yumi giggle as Minori and I poke back & forth at one another.

"Come on Minori. We need to get you back to class." Yumi says.

"Ah, do I have to?" Minori whines.

"I was only able to get you out of class for thirty minutes. If you come back any later, you will get detention."

"Ah, okay." Minori hands me the pink letter and we hug, "I'll see you later Alan! I love you!"

"I love you too Minori!" The girls wave and leave the house. Now it's time to see what Hibari's letter says.

Days after the Hebijo incident, I received a letter from Hibari telling me that Amber returned to Elysium (Heaven). She passed peacefully and with dignity. Hibari said that Amber left with joy because she got to see the Bolakna one last time as it turned gold before leaving. At the end of her first letter, Hibari said that she was angry at Yagyu for a remark she made concerning hunters.

 _"_ _The only good hunter is a dead hunter"_ were the words that made Hibari bitter. She's been giving all the girls the cold shoulder and training alone unless Mr. K forces her to cooperate with the others. At night, she writes these letters in secret and mails them to me.

Since then, we have been writing one another. I haven't told her about my condition or what will happen to me, but I've been trying to offer her comfort because her letters have certainly brought me support.

One letter was about her talking to Jonathan. Hibari asked him if she would have arrived sooner, would Amber have survived. Jonathan told her the brutal truth. If they would have left the same time the Hanzo girls did, it wouldn't have made a difference. Amber was too far gone, and even if she was able to be operated on, she would have spent the rest of her life in racking pain and paralyzed from the neck down. A life Amber wouldn't want to live.

Since Amber didn't have any immediate family, Jonathan asked Hibari what she wanted to do with her body. At first, Hibari wanted a traditional funeral, but then she decided Amber was to be cremated. Hibari explained that her father knew a man in the United States that turned people's ashes into gemstones.

Different people are made into different gems depending on the type of wood used to cremate the body. When Hibari sent Amber's ashes off, she received a statement four days later saying that Amber would become a rare pink topaz, and the process would take about three months to forge the stone.

I wrote Hibari back and said the topaz is a symbol of a strong and faithful friendship, and that was very fitting for Hibari and Amber in my opinion. The next letter I got had tearstains on the paper. Hibari said that despite everything, she was happy Amber didn't have to suffer anymore and that she misses her dearly, but Hibari knows that they will meet again someday in the plains of Elysium (Heaven).

I open the envelope and begin reading what Hibari has to say this time:

 _Dear Alan,_

 _Asuka and the others miss you. The other day, Yagyu went into Asuka's room and turned on the gaming system you bought. As she started the game, the files for Dark Souls were corrupted. Yagyu dropped the controller and began to cry. She told Asuka that she shouldn't have done that because it takes her back to the day she was cruel to you._

 _Then Katsu was trying to watch Shinmai. She hovered over the program for a couple seconds but couldn't do it because watching a lewd series wasn't the same without you. As for Ikaruga, she and her step brother have been trying to mend their broken relationship back together. They went out to eat, and Murasame asked where you were because he wanted to know how you and Minori overcame the social divide and hate between Hunters and Shinobi. Ikaruga started to cry and said that you were never coming back and explained why._

 _Her brother then said that he knew you were a hunter, and you knew he was the son of a good shinobi, but the both of you became good friends because you spared him when you should have killed him. Even though he was looked upon as a failure by his family, he didn't regret the shame or second chance you gave him._

 _Out of all of us, Asuka misses you the most. Not a day goes by that she doesn't think or talk about you, and I'm sure you feel the same way. You didn't hear this from me, but Asuka is taking her advanced test in a town between Hanzo and Gessen Academy in thirty six hours. She leaves tonight, and I'm worried for her because Amber said that area was controlled by a hunter who gives sanctuary to evil shinobi. I can't tell you what to do, but if you find it in your heart to go see Asuka, at least come back to Hanzo Academy with her. That way we can see you again. It doesn't have to be long, but just long enough for the others to know you are okay, and that we are sorry for everything._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hibari_

I know exactly who Hibari is talking about, and if that hunter is in town, then Asuka is in serious trouble. This hunter, she kills for sport, and this doesn't apply strictly to the good shinobi. Criminals, government officials, other hunters and even evil shinobi are prey as well.

The last I heard, she's been collecting the heads of evil hunters for her trophy room. A group of evil hunters killed one of her evil shinobi friends. Out of pure rage, she's been slaughtering every evil hunter she can find. She collects their skulls with the spine still attached as a trophy.

Luckily, she tends to stick around her area and patrol her side of the wasteland, and the evil hunter population around that area is very low now, but traveling to her city uninvited is a big no no. Especially since Asuka is the granddaughter of a legendary good shinobi.

If I leave now, I can get there before Asuka. I won't interfere with her test unless something happens, but I want to watch from a distance just to make sure she's going to be okay…

By now, the seasons have changed from fall to winter. All the trees have shed their leaves, and their branches are coated in thick sleeves of sleet. It's going to be one cold day in Hell. I put all my armor on and mount my two new kouklas on my belt.

One doll takes on the form of two bronze swords fixed into an iron shield while the other is cast in the shape of a golden demon fish. Both are fallen elder gods that served the very demon the Honored Elders defeated. When I killed Roger, I became their new master and Ryoki's contract with me was finally released.

When I woke up from the purifying pool, I could feel that she was gone, but it didn't bother me. Ryoki was known for disappearing several days at a time and coming back when I least expected it. Two weeks went by and she never returned.

One day while Yozakura was giving me a shot, I could somewhat feel her presence. I was so excited because I thought she had finally returned. After the session, I hopped out of bed and tried to chase after Ryoki's aura. Yozakura pleaded that I stop, but I didn't listen.

When I entered the courtyard, she was on Octavian's belt. At that moment, I noticed what was happening. As much physical pain as I was in, it was nothing compared to the emotional despair of what I just witnessed. Out of disbelief, I slowly inched behind the marble fountain without Octavian noticing.

Yozakura took my hand and led me back to the house. The shots I'd been taking couldn't even begin to compare to losing Ryoki. All of this power, all of this wealth I had, and it's done nothing but cause misery.

And what made everything worse is I didn't even get to say goodbye to Ryoki, and I never will. Deep down, I am happy she finally got what she wanted, to be a guardian of Roger's family, but God do I miss her. Ryoki and I had so much fun learning and growing together as master and guardian, and now that relationship is gone forever.

I pack some syringes and vials of holy water in my side satchel where I keep my Instant Regeneration Elixirs. By the time I get Asuka and we start to leave, I'll need another shot. The last thing I grab is the cat Minori got me. Despite being a childish toy, the hope this little stuffed cat gives me brings comfort to my fleeting humanity.

At the very bottom, I can still see Roger's letter he wrote me back at Hebijo. I freeze up. A part of me wants to read it, but another part tells me I'm not ready to handle his final testament. I reach halfway in, but stop and pull my hand back out. No. My heart can't handle it right now. I need to focus on the task at hand. I grab a piece of paper, a pencil and begin writing:

 _Octavian,_

 _Your brother was a good man, and having to live life without him is going to be difficult. As a new hunter, you are going to wonder "why did this have to happen to me? To Roger?" Just remember, you are the son of the Revered Chief. The same morals your brother followed and taught me will turn you into a man he would be proud of and respect._

 _Before it's time for me to face judgement, I want you to have my weapons and armor. I find you the only person in this world worthy of wielding them. May they serve you well. Promise you will always take care of Ryoki for me. She's a wonderful person, and it's been her dream to serve as a guardian of your family. My dying wish is that you tell Ryoki I love her, and that I'm happy she is finally where she deserves to be._

 _As for the wealth I have accumulated over the years, I want 25% of it to go to Minori. That should be enough to get her through school and live a comfortable life as a baker in a nice house. Promise to tell her that I love her, and that I am so proud of the beautiful young woman she is becoming._

 _50% of it is to go to struggling orphanages. That way children can rise up and become something other than a shinobi or hunter. They can do something meaningful in their lives and become doctors, police officers, or follow their passions and live a prosperous life._

 _The remaining 25% of the money goes to a girl named Hibari at Hanzo Academy. I want her to have it that way when she graduates, she can live a life of her choosing rather than a life she doesn't want._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alan_

I honestly have no idea what to say. Writing a will is a lot harder than I thought it would be.

I seal the letter shut, place a stamp, and head outside. Small crystals of white dust fall from the grey blanket above and kiss the sides of my face with its cold lips. It begins to collect on my brown hair as I make my way to the mailboxes outside of the school gates.

"God I hate the cold." I say as I put the letter in the local bin. The mail should run tomorrow, so Octavian should get it in a couple days. The snow begins to melt and seep through my black duster. The icy water gnaws at my skin. My muscles start to contract and vibrate to try and shake off the frosty feeling.

Next is to tell Minori bye. She's in math class right now, and that teacher likes me, so getting her out of class for a couple minutes won't be too much to ask for. I walk into the math building and head up to the second floor.

 _Knock! Knock!_

The teacher in the room stops drawing on the chalkboard and opens the door. "Oh, it's just you Alan. Come on in." She says.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm about to leave and I was wondering if I could say goodbye to Minori." I reply.

"OH PLEASE! Please let me go teacher! It maybe three months before I see him again!" Minori begs as she raises her hand and bounces up and down. Her excitement stirs up the classroom with laughter.

"Yes, she can. Yumi? Can you go with them and bring Minori back after Alan leaves?" The teacher asks.

"Yes." Yumi excuses herself as Minori cheers and runs out of the room. I don't blame Yumi or Minori for wanting to leave. I hate math too.

"The snow is so pretty this time of year!" Minori says as the three of us walk down the stairs.

"It sure is sweetie!" I reply as we all head outside. Minori rushes forward and begins making the body of a snowman. Me and Yumi head over and begin helping her.

"I'll go get the sticks and rocks!" Minori says as she skips off to a tree.

Yumi sculpts the body while I make pockets for the buttons, eyes and nose. She concentrates and uses her ice powers to freeze the snow stiff. That way it won't melt as I use my fire powers to form the pockets.

After losing Ryoki, I lost the will to live on. The pain of knowing I'm the reason I ruined so many lives topped off with the looming threat of death crushed my spirits. I was done. I didn't want to live. There were days I wished Jonathan would just come and kill me so I could go to the afterlife.

One day though, Yumi took me to see Sensei Kurokage. The ailing old man is nearing his end on this earth. However, he was walking around and living life regardless of knowing he was going to die before long.

As I told Kurokage what was going on in life, the old man said that there were times he wished for death, but it never came. The terrible things he's done, and the mistakes he's made were as bad as mine. If not worse, but he said that when he found Yumi and Murakumo, those girls meant everything to him. He was someone they looked up and loved regardless of what he did. Then Yozakura, Shiki, and Minori came into his life as well and they gave him purpose to live.

Kurokage told me it's normal to hurt, but when we hurt ourselves intentionally, we hurt those we love as well. Kurokage said Shiki told him that Minori cried every night in the bathroom because she knew I didn't value my life anymore. When Kurokage said that, I was devastated. I let my pain bleed over and hurt Minori, and that was stupid of me.

Ever since that day, I've just been thankful to be alive. I know that my day will come, but until then, I want to live so Minori will be happy. I may not have a future, but being good to Minori and trying to find something to fight for is all I have left now.

"What are you doing Alan?" Yumi asks.

"I'm going to Ursania."

Yumi gasps and stops dead in her tracks, "Alan, why would you go there!?"

"I have to. Someone important to me is going to be there, and she will need my help."

"So it's a she? What's her name?" Yumi teases.

"Her name is need to know basis."

"Oh I see. Can you at least bring her by so I can meet her?"

"I swear to God you are worse than my mother." I roll my eyes as Yumi giggles.

"Promise me you will be careful in Ursania. That's a really rough part of the country, and it's home to a mad hunter that protects evil shinobi. I heard all the horror stories of what happens to whoever they catch."

"Don't worry, I've dealt with worse." I reply as I make the final socket for the eyes.

Yumi finally freezes the entire snowman over. She takes her scarf off and wraps it around the neck. "I'll be back, I need to get something." Yumi runs off into the dorms and vanishes.

"I got some stuff!" Minori shouts as she brings a handful of rocks and sticks. She sits next to me and draws in the snow. Minori makes the outline of a heart and begins dividing it up in two unequal sections.

In the smaller part, she writes the names of all the elites; Murakumo, Yumi, Shiki, Yozakura and Octavian. In the bigger section, Minori writes the names of her parents, Roger and Kurokage. She then puts my name beside her parents.

"No you are doing it wrong." I say as I scoop some snow up in my gauntlet.

"What? What am I doing wrong?" Minori asks.

"This." I dab some snow on the tip of her nose.

The cold powder causes her to jolt and shiver, "Why you?!" Minori shouts as she tries to hit me with a ball of white. I intentionally sit there and let her hit me. The freezing snow dusts my face and stings every inch of my face.

"That's it Minori! Big bad puppy!"

"NO!" Minori shouts as she tries to run away. I get down on all fours and run like a wolf as I bark. She runs around a tree where the both of us try to decide which way to go. When she tries to go left, I run to the right and chase her around. Minori hoots and hollers in joy as I begin to close the gap. Yumi walks out of the dorms with something in her hand.

"SAVE ME!" Minori runs behind Yumi's back.

"I can't! You angered the big bad wolf!" Yumi laughs as I chase Minori around her.

"Okay Minori. That's enough, I have to get going." I stand up and dust my hands off.

The three of us finish the snowman and walk to the front gate. Minori reaches out and makes a gesture. I meet her half way and take hold of her small hand. Despite the sheer chill Minori feels through her colorful mittens, she continues to hold the palm of my gauntlet.

"Alan, will you be back in time for Christmas?" Minori asks.

"Ah, I don't know, but I'm going to fight like hell so I can spend the holiday with you." I reply as I think about what's really going to happen. The holiday is in seventeen days, and I have a feeling that I won't be around that long.

This will more than likely be my final mission, but I can't tell Minori that. Christmas is one of her favorite times of the year. We walk out of the school gates and Yumi hands me a stone. Blue cracks and crevices pulse with throbbing light as it radiates with intense power.

"I never knew my real family, but this was my father's spirit animal. He used it to carry out missions to protect me while I was still unborn, my mother and the ones he loved. I think my father would be honored if you used it for your cause."

I take the rock and place it on the ground. In a burst of light, the stone transforms into a blue horse. Its eyes look like twinkling sapphire stars, and the creature is well built and toned.

Custom armor plates the horse, and the black leather saddle is studded with diamond. On the right side of the animal rests some kind of gold javelin. More than likely the weapon Yumi's father used in battle.

"How could I even begin to repay you?" I ask as I pet the horse's painted face.

"Go save the girl from the hands of the evil. That's all I ask." Yumi replies.

I climb up onto the horse and saddle up. This will be good. Since this year's winter has been very harsh, the roads have been very slick, and the train tracks have been freezing over.

With the horse, I can probably get there by nightfall since I can cut through the mountains and valleys instead of having to go around. Since this thing is a spirit, it will never tire and treading uphill will be easy.

"Yumi, thank you." I say as I grab hold of the black reins and prepare to take off.

"If anyone can do this, it's you. The Ursania is a dangerous place, but I believe in you." Yumi replies as she places her right hand on my duster. Yumi closes her eyes and recites a short prayer for protection. I close my eyes and pray for Yumi's protection, and for the academy's safety.

She opens her silver eyes and smiles: "Facite me superbia, venandi (Make me proud hunter)."

"Et eorum, Shinobi (I will shinobi)." I reply.

"Wait Alan!" Minori shouts.

Yumi picks her up and Minori opens her arms. "Please be careful!" Minori says as she hugs me. I wrap my right arm around her and give one final goodbye. Yumi pulls her away, and I give a slight nudge to the horse. The spirit starts to walk and build up speed as I give a more firm spur a second time.

"Let's go!"

The horse blasts off into a full gallop, and the both of us tear down the long academy gates. Within the school, shinobi and hunter students are encouraging me. Even Octavian, Murakumo, Shiki, and Yozakura are mixed among the other faces of Gessen and cheering. Everyone runs down the side of the gate and tries to keep up with me. Some of the people as well as the Gessen Elites throw their black bow ties up into the air to show their support.

I'm guessing the real reason it took Yumi so long was because she had to tell everyone in the school what I was doing. I can't complain though. Knowing that I have all of their support really raises my self-morale despite all the struggles I've had recently.

"YOU CAN DO IT ALAN!" Octavian and Murakumo's disappearing voices shout as I lead the horse into the mountain range…

Ending Song: "A Job to Do" by Jerry Cantrell


	20. Chapter 20

Opening Song: "My Demons" by Starset

Dusk approaches fast as I steer the horse over a frozen lake. Shadows merge with the snow and give off a greyish, blue color as most of the sun sets behind the mountains. According to the sky, I'm only ten miles away from Ursania and this horse keeps marching on. Several times I've offered to stop and let him rest, but he shakes his head when I tug on the reins and continues onward.

I do know if we don't hurry, the horse and I will get caught in a whiteout and will have to wait until the storm passes to continue. That's probably why the spirit horse insists we keep moving. The torrents of rough wind mixed with freezing rain pelts me in the face with its icy fist as we tear through the white wasteland.

I can't feel my face but not in the fun, alcoholic way. More in the "cold weather is just a pain in the ass way." Even the nerves within my hands are starting to tense up and sting despite my gauntlets being insulated.

Ahead, I can see a huge ravine with bare trees overlooking the massive gorge. The horse starts to slow down as I pull back on the reins. "Whoa! Whoa!" I have no idea what's up ahead, but I have a feeling in my gut it isn't good.

"What is it Master?" A female voice asks.

The shield starts to vibrate, and a burst of light appears behind me. As I turn my head around, a short pale looking girl with maroon eyes is sitting on the horse behind me. She's wearing a red 18th century French dress with a matching bonnet and has a striking resemblance to Shiki. The face and size are comparable.

The demon fish starts to shake, and the second guardian begins to take form. Much like the girl, his face is white except he's well built with black hair and blue eyes.

He's dressed like a Spartan phalanx. His helmet even has the black metal comb on the scalp, and the distinct T shape opening for the face. He calmly walks forward, takes hold of the horse's reins and guides it forward.

"You don't have to do that. Get back in your koukla." I say.

"No master. There's something ahead, and I'm sensing something bad." He replies.

"I am too." The girl adds as we enter the mouth of the ravine. All three of us have bad feelings about this place. For some reason, it's making me think of Asuka. I don't know why, but I'm sure I'm going to find out.

The wall of white that's been constantly obstructing my view starts to dissipate into normal snowfall. Ivory blankets rest on the corpses of countless decapitated bodies. The spines have been forcefully removed as if someone just grabbed the base of their back and yanked.

One body has been impaled to the side of the ravine by a harpoon. That has to be the leader of a nearby evil hunter clan. Although this makes me worry about Askua, I can't help but feel like rejoicing. All of these laying on the ground are evil hunters and this is what the bastards deserve. The reason I know is because those who rebelled against Kagura and Johnathan carved the brand out of their hands, and every corpse has built up scar tissue on the hand they received the marking.

From the trees above, frozen bodies dangle from the branches with chains wrapped around their necks. It's a combination of male and female shinobi. Both good and evil. I can tell by the clan tattoos and markings on their bodies. Overall, they are the lucky ones compared to the people on the ground. If I don't hurry, Asuka will join their ranks. Either that, or she will be a blood-bag for the hunter that did this.

"Fucking hell…" I swear.

"And I thought people were barbaric eons ago." The Spartan states.

"Who could do such a thing!? This is just sadistic!" The girl says as she gags.

"It's a keep out sign. This hunter we are about to encounter doesn't take kindly to law breakers, Good Shinobi and Evil Hunters." I say as we continue through the ravine.

"How many people do you think were involved with the slaying of these victims?" The Spartan asks me.

"One."

He looks back at me like I'm insane or didn't hear what I said. The girl also perks up and turns her attention to me, "No, one person can't do all of this."

"She can, and she will. Her favorite thing to do is dissect is criminals. Especially those that get a light sentence for sexual crimes against innocent women, men and children."

"So you know this woman?" The girl asks.

"Oliviera is her name. She fights with a pair of retractable wrist blades that belonged to her good shinobi family, and a cane that transforms into a halberd that shoots eight bore shotgun shells."

Her parents were forced to give up their lives to protect her when she was a child. As a result, she was sold into slavery in Ursania. That didn't last long. She rose up and killed her captors, the shinobi clan controlling the city and established it as a sanctuary for slaves and rogues. Eventually, she opened up and allowed evil shinobi and good hunters….

We finally make it out of the long ravine, and the blizzard that's been hazing me since I left Gessen has slowed down. Off in the distance, I can see Ursania. The sprawling madhouse known as a city is bustling even at nightfall. There should be a resort for good hunters and evil shinobi somewhere around the edge of the city, and I should be able to get a room without raising too many questions since I have the mark of Kagura and Jonathan's Clan tattoo.

"Daigon, why don't you rest, I'll take it from here." I say.

"I'm fine master." He replies as he leads the horse down a hill and to the outskirts of the city.

"This is where we get off." I say as I slide off the horse. Daigon walks around and we help Astoreth down. "It should be me helping you master." She says.

"Ah quit that! Y'all are guardians, not slaves!" I answer as I pet the horse on the face a couple times. The horse fades and transforms back into the rock Yumi gave me.

"So is this woman friendly towards you?" The girl asks.

"We've had run-ins. Sometimes good, sometimes bad, but we both have high respect for one another since we are both half-bloods." I answer as I pick the rock up and store it in my side satchel.

"By the way, I'm Astoreth, and that's Daigon." The girl replies.

"Alan."

I've heard of these two before. Astoreth was a fallen goddess of war while Daigon was king of the sea. Sayuri told me that gods and goddesses from different cultures were actually the same deity. The Greeks and Spartans called Astoreth Athena, and Daigon was Poseidon. It seems that they prefer to keep their original Hebrew names though.

That explains why Daigon has Spartan like armor. The Spartans probably held him in high regards when King Xerxes tried to invade Greece. Xerxes reinforcements were always delayed due to storms at sea, and that's why the Greeks were able to repel the Persians during the Greco-Persian Wars. Daigon is paying respect to the civilization who honored him the most. However, I don't know why Astoreth is dressed like an 18th century French woman.

"Okay, so I'm curious Astoreth. If you are the goddess of war, why are you wearing a dress?" I ask.

Astoreth's face starts to blush and she begins to stammer, "Uh…Uh…"

"It's because she likes girly things." Daigon says.

"NO! It's just… all that bulky armor…"

Daigon begins to snicker as he elbows me and tries to get me to go along with the joke. I hold up my hands and motion that I have no part in this. I'm just the one who asked the question.

"That armor just…"

"Looks tacky and you look better in a dress?" Daigon teases.

"SHUT UP DAIGON!" Astoreth shouts as she bends over and packs a snowball.

Daigon snaps his fingers and the snowball Astoreth made turns to water. "Curse you, and your ability to manipulate water based objects!" She bends over again and picks up a chunk of unused asphalt. The piece of conglomerated cement and sand flies through the air and strikes him right in the back of the helmet.

"OW!" Daigon grabs the back of his helmet. "Bitch…." He whispers.

Daigon doesn't retaliate though. He just brushes the grit off his shoulders and continues walking. I would have pelted Astoreth in the face with a snowball if she would have done that to me.

"Astoreth, he was just giving you a complement." I say.

"Ah don't worry Alan. Her panties get all knotted up when I try to tell her she looks nice. Oh wait. They don't because she doesn't wear any." Daigon pokes back.

"Shut up!" Astoreth yells back.

Wow. For a fallen deity, Astoreth is insecure. I'm talking more than Asuka or any girl for that matter. She's kind of like my real sister. She didn't like it when I said she looked good when we were kids. I don't know why. Mom and dad could say it. Imu said it all the time, but when I did, Miyabi would hold me down and tickle me.

"I can hear your thoughts Alan!" Astoreth says.

"Oh come on, Give Alan a break. I'm sure he thinks you look good, and wants you to know he's grateful you're one of his guardians." Daigon replies.

"Well… grateful is such a strong word."

Daigon bursts out laughing and I feel a swift kick to the seat of my pants. Metal clinks as I reach around to try and protect myself, "Ow! I'm just playing! Jesus…"

Astoreth's hangs her head down and increases her walking speed. Daigon slows down while I catch up with him. He makes sure she's out of earshot, "Don't mind her. She's just going through a lot. Poor girl."

"I'm guessing her days serving Ishtahullo was partying all day and eating people at night." I say.

"Both of us have done things we aren't proud of. I've learned to just accept it, but she's been struggling with her burden for nearly seven thousand years. Roger never brought us along because he didn't want us to get hurt. He told us to live normal lives. I took it as a sign of mercy, but Astoreth took it as a sign of hate because she wanted to redeem herself in Roger's eyes."

I stop in front of a store and look through the glass. Inside, there are people buying presents for their families. A sense of remorse comes over me as I start to think about Roger. How he should be buying gifts for his family because he actually had one. My reflection finally takes shape and I absolutely hate what I see.  
"You know, the most selfish thing that man ever asked of me was to remember him. He didn't want glory. 'Remember me' is all he asked of me." I state as I clench my fist from the raw feeling running over me.

"Alan… Everything will be okay." Daigon says as he puts his hand on my shoulder and urges me to move to avoid looking suspicious. "I honestly think if anyone could talk to Astoreth, it would be you. Astoreth and I know your past, your grief, your regret. You've been feeling tired and yet you keep fighting. Astoreth has fought, but lost the will to go on. I know guardians aren't supposed to ask anything of their masters, but please if you don't do this for me, do it for her."

Daigon is right. If a mortal could relate to her through similar pain, maybe it will change her outlook on life, and establish some self-esteem. "I'll talk to her about it tonight…"

We approach the hotel where hunters and evil shinobi bunk with actual people. I close my eyes and focus on the golden sign marked with a good shinobi emblem. The smell of iron begins to come in contact with my nose. I open my eyes and see the red ancient runic marking. The words are wrote backwards, upside down and spells " ** _HOME FOR THE RUNAWAYS_** **.** ** _NO GOOD SHINOBI OR EVIL HUNTERS ALLOWED._** "

Oliviera isn't taking any chances by the looks of this. An invisible message hidden behind a good shinobi emblem. To top it all off, a heightened sense of smell is required to even see the message in the first place. Genius.

I walk through the revolving doors while Daigon and Astoreth follow. Since they are fallen elder gods, the both of them are only visible to me, other hunters and shinobi. Mortals can't see Astoreth and Daigon unless they want to been seen by regular people.

I whistle in awe as I look around the entire lobby. The floor is polished granite, and the chandeliers above are made of yoma bone encased in gold. The red carpet that leads up to the check in desk looks like it was made by Oliviera herself because of the incorporation of her parent's clan marking. The symbol is made out of threaded silver. A process that takes years upon years to prefect. Off to my right side sits a massive marble fountain. Various colored koi carp dart around in the pool of water.

Up on the wall is a grand oil painting of Oliviera with her family. Probably one she painted after she took the city over. If there is one thing I'll give Oliviera is she is extremely artistic despite being the dictator of the town.

Now that I think about it though, there were no slums or dilapidated houses when we were passing through the residence area. All of the orphanages had food on the tables with roaring fires to keep the children warm, I didn't hear any police sirens going off, and it seems like everyone who lives in this town appears to be happy and well taken care of.

"Can I help you sir?" A concierge asks. She's wearing a shiny sequin dress with a skirt that reaches past her knees and her blonde hair is put up in a neat bun.

"Yes. I need a suite on the top floor for three people." I reply as I take off my gauntlet and show her the clan marking on my palm.

"I see. Jonathan?"

"Yes." She picks around on her computer while I put my gauntlet back on.

"Are you on a job?"

"Yes."

She pushes some more buttons and hands me three key cards. "Top floor, room 817. It's the one right next to the mayor. She speaks highly of Jonathan and his clan."

I hand the woman twenty gold coins even though the room is free, "half is for the hotel room, a five for Oliviera, the rest is yours…"

The elevator doors slide open, and the three of us make our way down the long hallway. There are only two rooms on this floor. Room 817, and room 818. Room 817 makes up about ten percent of the floor while the rest belongs to 818.

"Here it is. Our home until tomorrow." I slide the keycard down the electronic keypad and the lock releases. The first thing Daigon does is run as fast as he can and jumps on the couch. "Pillow fort!"

"I'm in." I grab the pillows off the main bed and start stacking them up on top of Daigon. Astoreth just sits down and watches while the two of us throw pillows at one another.

"There's room for one more." I say.

"No thank you. I think I'm just going to go shower and lay down." As Astoreth stands up, the room phone rings. Astoreth picks it up and presses the talk button.

"Hello? Yes he's here. No we haven't eaten yet. You want to talk to him? I'm Astoreth, one of his guardians." She holds the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

" _ALAN!"_

"Oliviera. How are you?" I answer as I take the phone and hold it myself.

" _Good! How does dinner sound? I'm sure you are hungry!"_

Telling her no is a bad idea. Although she may understand why, I'd rather not take any chances. Oliviera is unstable at best. Not only that, she doesn't know why I'm here, so attending this dinner maybe the only way to keep my cover intact.

"Sounds great. I'm sure both of my guardians have worked up quite the appetite."

 _"_ _Mirabilis (Wonderful)! I'll see you in an hour!"_

I hang up the phone while Daigon continues to build his pillow fort, "What's she having for dinner?"

"I don't know, but please be on your best behavior. Offending this woman is not a good idea since she owns this town, and I'm trying to stay under the radar. If she says it's right, it's right even if it's wrong."

"Can do boss." Astoreth and Daigon state….

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_ "Oliviera! It's Alan!"

The door opens up and this blonde girl welcomes us in. She's dressed in a black maid outfit, but what I notice first is her eyes. One is blue, and the other is green. I automatically know that this girl is one of Ryoki's sisters. The youngest one I think. Why is she here though? I don't dwell on it otherwise she might think I'm eyeballing her. Even though she would like that.

The blonde fixes her black headdress and smiles, "Well… Aren't you a tall drink of water! You must be Alan!"

"And aren't you a beautiful young lady. Love the eyes. One's cut like a flawless emerald while the other is a beautifully chiseled sapphire."

"HO! Such a lady killer! I'm Ryona!" She holds out her hand. Daigon grabs hold before I can shake, "It is an honor milady!" Daigon kneels and gives a quick kiss on her hand. Astoreth smacks him in the back of the head, "This isn't Sparta you dumbass!" She strains to whisper in between a fit of rage.

Ryona blushes and lets out a small squeal of excitement, "You should bully me instead ma'am!"

Her comment catches Astoreth off guard. She has no idea how to respond as I help Daigon back up to his feet. I know all about this girl. I've met a lot of strangers and freaks in my life, but Ryona takes at least eighty percent of that cake.

"Well come on in! Dinner is ready! I hope you three are hungry! Me and Lady Oliviera cooked a hearty meal for your arrival!"

Daigon takes his helmet off and Astoreth removes her bonnet as we follow Ryona through the massive room the size of an actual house. The smell of various foods pollute the air. Meat, vegetables, spices and even yoma flesh mix together for a savory aroma.

To the left are numerous weapons Oliviera has collected from her fallen enemies. Swords, axes, chain-blades, bows, firearms. Name it, she's got it. To the right, there is a bar, a training range, doors to Oliviera's own personal swimming pool and spa as well as more bedrooms. Oliviera's room is the presidential penthouse of all hotel suites.

Ryona leads us to the dining room that sits next to a massive skylight. On top of being completely bulletproof, I can feel that it's sealed with strong magic. Nothing is breaking though that glass. Oliviera is sitting in a chair shaped like a throne at the other end of a mahogany table.

She is wearing a black top hat with a blue band that wraps around the base. A white dress shirt rests under her black overcoat, and a blue tie dangles from her neck. Black slacks cover Oliviera's legs, and the lacing of her leather boots. Violet steaks of dye mix with her white hair and gives her an elegant look. To a normal person, everything about her would state that she is royalty and prides herself in class.

"Alan!" She motions for me to sit down at the table. Ryona pulls out our chairs and seats us.

"Oliviera."

On the table sits gourmet bowls of soup that are all garnished with different types of herbs and spices. "I see that you went all out. Thank you." I say.

"Only the freshest and best for our guests!" Oliviera states as she lifts her glass. I lift my empty crystal goblet and Ryona pours me a glass of red Chianti. "Thank you Ryona."

I turn the goblet up and let the cherry colored liquid wash down my throat. The bitter taste of aged grape mash stains my mouth but leaves a satisfied feeling. Ryona passes out bowls of soup and sits down next to me.

"Here sweetie, take this for being a good waitress." I say as I hand her five gold coins.

"Tipping the waitress? Such nobility! I love it!" Oliviera says. I grab the silver spoon sitting in front of me and prepare to eat. The broth is yellow and filled with carrots, shredded cabbage, onions, udon noodles, sliced beef, and there is even a dash of black yoma blood in mine.

"We had some other guests, but they are doing a job for me right now. Ryona didn't go because it was her turn to help me clean and cook. As you know, Ryona, this is Alan and his guardians, Alan and his guardians, this is Ryona. I AM… Oliviera, the noble mayor of the beautiful town of Ursania."

Oliviera takes bite of the soup and gasps at the flavor. "Ryona, you did an outstanding job on the soup."

"Thank you Lady Oliviera."

I scoop up a piece of beef with some noodles and eat some myself. My mouth burns with joy as the flavor of the beef complements the fresh tasting udon. The vegetables are still crisp despite soaking in broth for hours. Then the citrus lemon taste of the yoma blood adds a spice I can't really describe.

All I can say is this is probably the best thing I've ever tasted. It's a combination between human ingredients and freshly slaughtered yoma. However, it's just in my bowl and Oliviera's since we are both half-bloods. Ryona's bowl has some kind of substitute since she's just a human. Probably zest from a lemon wedge.

Oliviera claps her hands together out of excitement: "So Alan. I want to show you some of my recent accomplishments. Well, not recent, because it's been like this for nearly six years but I'm still proud of them!"

Oliviera holds up a couple modern magazines from around the world. "Can you read this Alan?" The cover is in French. It's a picture of a famous world traveler posing in the city of Ursania in the spring time. I shake my head up and down.

"Okay, what about this one?" She switches to the next one. It's from Spain, and the captions are identical to the French magazine. "Yes."

She puts that magazine down and holds up the last one. This one is from the United States, and reads " _Ursania, a city overflowing with milk and honey."_ In white captions below, it reads: " _Lowest Crime and Poverty Rate in The World."_

"That's this city." Astoreth says.

"Exactly! It's not my city! It's the people's city! Nice choice of words there ma'am!" Oliviera takes another sip of wine and picks up a kitchen knife. "Now, do you know why my own country, the great Japan, the very land my beloved mother gave birth to me, won't acknowledge this?"

She stands up and waves for me to come look out the skylight. I don't argue, I just listen. Oliviera hands me a pair of binoculars and has me observe life down below. Since this hotel is on the edge of the city, I can see every precinct, residence, and land mark.

"Look at this. Look. Every district has running water, light, and food. Every Orphan of Ursania receives new clothes, shoes, and toys every Christmas from me as well as the caring citizens of this town. Everyone is happy, crime is low. Murderers are arrested, tried fairly and killed. Thieves are sentenced to five years of physical labor and community service but are well fed and treated like people. So why does my own country call me a dictator? For years I thought it was my fault the people here were being falsely accused."

An angry look comes over her face as she rolls the kitchen knife around her hand as her cell phone rings, "And then I realized, it wasn't me, or the country, or the government. It's those damn elitists that manipulate the good shinobi." She flings the blade towards a wall in the middle of the kitchen. The knife digs into a picture of a high ranking member of the shinobi counsel. Several another knives protrude from the drywall.

"Those fucking terrorists ruin everything. Like my parents life. They fulfilled the main contract, but not the unimportant side job. Since that day, I wanted the good shinobi to know… that they didn't have to willingly give their lives if they failed a mission. I'd happily bring that burden on myself and spare them the shame and dishonor of having to give your life for some scum sucking elitists."

Although I disagree with some of her statements, I shake my head up and down in compliance to keep my cover intact. Granted, she is correct about the good shinobi being treated as expendables, but I wouldn't call them terrorists.

When I fought that war against the good shinobi at the Bolakna, most were honest to God good people trying to feed their families. Only the people who ordered the attacks are the ones I would classify as terrorists, and sadly they didn't meet their end like their honorable brothers and sisters.

Oliviera reaches into her pocket and answers her phone with a snappy "Scarlet, I'll be there shortly." She covers the phone and begins walking. "Alan, I'll be right back! I have some business to attend to!"

Ryona has changed into a black outfit with a bandanna around her face. Something tells me that someone is about to get axed. I hide that I'm tensing up, but the crippling fear of knowing that this could potentially be Asuka is scary. The girl doesn't deserve to be hung from a tree. She's still learning, and the possibility of her life coming to an abrupt end is unsettling. I'm not going to let that happen though.

"Please, just stay right here. Enjoy the wonderful dinner Ryona and I prepared and we will be right back with desert! So you caught one? An evil hunter!? Any good shinobi or criminals? Not yet? Is there any more hunters? That's the only one for now? Okay. I'll be there shortly. After I deal with this one, we need to talk about the financial support you have collected. I think your wonderful services to Ursania have almost been fulfilled." Oliviera constantly talks back and forth with her caller as she leaves the room with Ryona.

I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that it isn't Asuka as I sit back down. This is intense. I honestly thought that was her for a second. After dinner, I'm going to go out and look for her. I need to know where she is that way if something does happen, I can get there as fast as I can…

Ten minutes go by and the front door opens back up, "Wonderful! The three of you are still here! You three are civilized, noble people!" Oliviera states as she helps Ryona sit two silver cloches on the table. Something tells me Oliviera has a new trophy and had to change her clothes as a result because she's wearing a new set of clean clothes while Ryona is dressed in her maid outfit again.

"Our deepest condolences. I had some evil hunters in the area that needed to be dealt with. SO! Back to dinner! The soup Ryona made; absolutely exquisite!"

"Best I've ever had!" Daigon states.

"It was wonderful." Astoreth adds.

"Easily one of the best dishes I've ever had in my lifetime." I say.

"AH! I'm getting so excited!" Ryona states as she puts her hands on her face and shakes back and forth.

"Come now Ryona! It's time for the Piece De Resistance!" Oliviera removes a sliver dome covering a platter the same time Ryona removes hers. Underneath lie several crepes dusted with powdered sugar and several small cups of raspberry jam.

Ryona hands everyone two crepes and a side of the red dip. Oliviera fills our wine goblets back up with Chianti and seats Ryona before sitting herself.

"Now, as they say in France, BON APPETIT!"

Everyone picks up their crepe at the same time and bites. Hot vanilla mixed with blueberries and cinnamon oozes out of the sweet golden pillow. I finish chewing and swallow, "Well Oliviera, you and Ryona went up and beyond the standard again." I say as I pour some of the red jam on and take another bite.

"Again, this was the doing of Ryona. I just told her how to cook it and prepare the jam. She's starting to become quite the chef." Oliviera states as she finishes her food and wine. "Well, I don't know about all of you, but Ryona and I have had a long day. We are going to take some food to our friends, and then we are going to retire for the night."

"Do you need some help with the dishes?" I ask.

"No thank you. I will wash them when I get back. Thank you for your company and please, enjoy your stay here in Ursania!"

Astoreth and Daigon finish their dessert, and the three of us excuse ourselves. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner. It was delicious." Astoreth and Daigon say as they bow.

"Fabulous." I state.

"Excellent! Have a good night!" Oliviera waves us goodbye and we head back to our room.

I feel guilty that I'm doing this to her because of her generosity and hospitality towards us, but she is wrong about the good shinobi. All she's seen is the bad side, but it's never crossed her mind that there might be some that aren't bad.

I can't blame Oliviera for her attitude though. Her parents lives were labeled forfeit for a stupid reason and she's held that grudge against the Good Shinobi ever since. I was the same way for a long time until Minori and her family changed my outlook on life. Same with Lawrence. Few hated the good shinobi more than him, but Hibari showed Lawrence that he was wrong, and they forged a relationship like me and Minori.

I remember Hibari saying that when we went back to Hanzo Academy, Roger should come along. That way the other girls could see that Hunters and Shinobi can live in the world together in peace. Friendships I have with Minori and Hibari are what this world could be, but never will….

Ending Song: "A Job to Do" by Jerry Cantrell


	21. Chapter 21

Opening Song: "My Demons" by: Starset

Astoreth and Daigon are watching television as I plan my route from the balcony of our room. There are several buildings really close to each other, and I can jump from one rooftop to another. Some are more spread out, but I can just fly over to them. With the cover of night and snow, I should be invisible to the people on the ground.

"How long are you going to be out?" Astoreth asks.

"Hopefully I'll be back in thirty minutes or so. Once I find Asuka, I'll be heading back." I jump up onto the balcony railing and dive off into a huge gap separating the hotel and a tower. My wings deploy and catch air.

Snow crunches under my boots as I touch the tower's roof and take off running for the nearby skyscraper. The tip of my wings grip the steel and concrete as both my white and black wings magically pass through without causing damage to the structure.

The faint aura of power starts to become more potent as I climb up to the top. I haven't seen Asuka in a while, but when she absorbed that scroll back at Hebijo Academy, the amount of power she was generating doubled and became easier to detect.

I ease up to the edge and crouch down. My eyes black out, and the irises turn red. The color orange paints my vision and allows me to see through walls. Normal people appear as blue because their souls have not been exposed to power, shinobi are white, and hunters are red. Brilliant white is the kai of a true good shinobi's soul, and red is the yoma blood that taints the soul of a hunter. Shinobi with grey souls have a distortion of black evil mixed within them.

Most of the people I see are blue. Some are red, but no whites yet. I examine the area but see nothing on the ground. Asuka must be higher up. I begin scanning the rooftops and tall buildings. Something catches the left corner of my eye and I turn out of reflex.

Halfway up this hotel stands a white figure dressed in winter attire. Asuka. A load falls off my shoulders as I breathe a sigh of relief. She's okay. For now. Asuka's about two miles from where I am staying. Now I know where to start in the morning.

Although I can't see with a hundred percent accuracy, she appears to be upset about something. Everything within me wants to go see her right now, but I know I'm not alone. I stand up and draw some corruption from my soul to form a muzzle like respirator. The black grabs hold of my face and encases my nose and mouth in a mask. It restricts the ability to bite if something happens and also protects my identity since I know who these people are.

"Could you explain to me why you left Gessen?" I ask.

A suppressed gunshot erupts from behind me. I reach behind me and catch the incoming projectile. 7.92x57mm Mauser from a Karabiner 98 bolt action rifle. A fine souvenir this will make as I drop it in my side satchel.

"Has it ever occurred to you that bad little girls like you shouldn't play with guns?" I tease as I spin around and chase after my attacker. She pulls the bolt back on her rifle and chambers a new round.

I quickstep to the left and dodge the second bullet. My wings sprout from my back as a red staff rockets toward me. Gold etching of a familiar insignia marks the tip of the woman's staff as my left wing blocks the incoming attack. She bounces off, and I wrap her up in my right wing and trap her up against an entryway leading down into the building.

"Let her go!" The other girl yells as she loads a new round and fires. I hold my hand out and catch the bullet tip. My thumb holds the chunk of lead as the middle finger flicks it back.

 _TING!_

The bullet hits the attacker's gun and she staggers backwards. The masonry at the side of the building trips her, and she rolls backwards over the edge.

"Help! Someone!" The rifle girl screams as she tries to pull herself back up.

"I don't know how much you're getting paid, but it's not nearly enough to cross me." I stare into the face of the girl I have pinned up against the wall. Her face is wrapped up in a black cloth mask and her glasses reflect my wicked appearance as she struggles to break free.

My God, I recognize those shamrock green eyes anywhere as my gaze breaks through the lenses of her glasses. Just because I can, I bring my black wing up and deploy a barbed spike that rests inches from her left eye. She stares back at me with a fierce look in her eyes as she tries to shake free; "Let me go! R.B!"

I pull my wing back and drive the spike into a piece of the girl's clothing. The barb detaches from my wing and pins her to the concrete. She yelps in shock, but realizes that she isn't hurt. So she won't be tempted to just rip away from the wall, I placed it in the flounce of her black insulated skirt.

"NO! You bastard! How could you!?" She curses as I back off and run after the girl dangling over the skyscraper's edge. She loses her grip and falls.

"R.B! NO!" Glasses yells as I dive off the edge of the building.

I flap my wings and close the gap between us. All that's going through this girl's mind is her imminent death. For a brief second, she opens her eyes. Just like Ryona, she has a blue and green eye. The only difference is R.B.'s right eye is green and the left eye is blue. Whereas Ryona's right eye is blue, and the left eye is green. This has to be Ryoki's other sister.

I hook my arms around R.B.'s body and swoop up. She wastes no time in clinging to me. Both of her eyes are closed, and she crushes me as I slowly land on top of the skyscraper we were previously fighting on.

Glasses is still stuck to the wall and trying to remove the barb I stuck in her dress. "R.B.! You're alive!"

R.B opens her eyes and slowly let's go as she tries to make sure she's on solid ground. I walk over and grab the barb wedged in glasses' dress. "You…saved her… Why?" Glasses stammers as I twist and pull the spike out.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that."

It would be best if I made a hasty retreat since these two probably called for the others. Things could take a turn for the worst if that happened. The spike turns to dust within my hand, and a new barb sprouts out of my wing tip as I dive off the skyscraper again.

Before I get too far away, I look back in Asuka's direction one more time. She's asleep and still safe. Although these two didn't give me much hassle, Asuka will definitely have her work cut out for her tomorrow since there are six of them, and that's not including Oliviera.

As I glide though the sky, I wanted to tell that girl with the glasses who I was because I knew her.

"Imu. She's still alive. Thank God." I say aloud.

That's why I showed her mercy but since Imu's here, that means someone else must be as well. Son of a bitch… That means if Asuka gets in trouble, I won't be fighting just anybody…

Daigon is the only one watching television as I enter the room. I made sure no one followed me here and since Imu and R.B didn't recognize me, my identity and cover are still safe.

"How did it go?" Daigon asks.

"Humbling to say the least. The girl is still safe. Tomorrow morning, we'll be watching from a distance." I reply as I sent down on the couch next to Daigon. He's watching a movie about a post-apocalyptic wasteland in Australia.

This man, a guy painted white, and this woman with short hair are driving a huge Semi-Truck through the desert while trying to fend off an army of raiders. Even though this is just a movie, it's not an exaggeration of life outside of the city walls.

Raiders, yoma, evil hunters, shinobi, and everything in between fight countless battles daily. Every day is a fight for survival out there. Even the weather is a force to be reckoned with. The uncontrollable rage of the unpredictable elements make traveling the wasteland unforgiving year round.

"Did Astoreth go to bed?"

Daigon shakes his head no, "Not yet."

"Okay." I get up and make my way to the other end of the room where Astoreth is lounging for the night.

"Hey Alan…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…" Daigon says as he gives me a salute.

I nod my head and continue forward. What should be said? I don't want to pry, but I need Astoreth to open up so I can talk to her about the issues she's facing.

 _Knock…Knock…_

"Astoreth, can I talk to you? It's Alan."

"Sure."

The door opens up and Astoreth is dressed in some kind of robe. It appears she has been crying about something because her eyes are like mirrors leaking water. Astoreth walks over and sits on the bed as I pull up a chair. She seems to know what I'm about to do so she lays down and covers her head with a pillow.

"Um… Astoreth… I know you probably don't want to talk, but Daigon…"

"Daigon needs to mind his own business." Her muffled voice interrupts me.

"Look, I've only known you two for a few hours, but if there's one thing I've learned about Daigon is that he cares about you. Why can't you see that?"

"Because Alan, he shouldn't care about me! I've done things that can't be forgiven!"

My temper starts to flare up and my face burns, "Don't you dare pull that bullshit with me! How's that any different than what I've done?!" I yell back.

"I've eaten newborn children the moment they were born!" Astoreth snaps back as she starts to sob.

"I've taken sons and daughters from parents, and fathers and mothers have had to bury their children because of me!" My head starts to swell up as I think of the Bolakna.

"When I was trying to protect my people… the shinobi I killed never did anything wrong, because they were only following orders…"

Astoreth remains quiet as I try to tell the story: "One day, I killed a woman, and a teenage boy around my age …. And because the others retreated, I followed them back to their camp to spy so my team could gain the upper hand in the next battle. In the middle of the camp, I saw somone telling a man that his family died in combat. The man broke down in tears as he pounded his fists into the ground…"

I regain my confidence as I keep my emotions restrained, "He then pulled out a gun, stuck it to his head and shot himself. I felt so sick that day because even though I'm not the one that pulled the trigger, his blood still stains my hands because I took his wife and son away. Take away an honest man's family, and he truly has nothing left to lose."

For a couple seconds, neither of us say a word. There is no shortage of evil things I've done. As a kid, I attacked my sister. When I became a hunter, I was cruel to Minori and her family. When I learned my lesson with Minori, she lost her family. When Roger and I fought at the Bolakna, I failed to protect him. When Roger and I were reunited and life started to look up, I was forced to kill him.

"As a guardian for Ishtahullo, I was entitled to do whatever I wanted…" Astoreth states as she wipes her eyes; "I was so full of pride that I honestly believed Kagura couldn't touch me. Then when Roger's ancestor challenged us, he decimated us despite our best efforts. As punishment, he killed my husband and Daigon's wife. Their bones made Jonathan's armor as well as Roger's and Octavian's. My son and Daigon's daughter didn't do anything wrong, but Roger's ancestors fed them to Kagura while they were still alive. That way we could live with similar grief that we inflicted on humanity."

Astoreth un-wraps her robe and shows me her pale body as she stands up. A black scar slithers all the way down from her heart, in between her chest and down to her stomach.

"After I failed Ishtahullo and lost my son, the Yoma King Shin took away my ability to be a mother. He then tried to carve my heart out, but Daigon betrayed Shin and told the Honored Elders where Shin's kingdom was in the Fracture. Everything Shin ever built collapsed under the unbridled rage of the Honored Elders. Because Daigon and I accepted our punishment and repented, the Honored Elders allowed us to live for a higher, more divine purpose. Now Shin is nothing more than a pawn compared to the king and queen on a chess board."

"So that's why you wear a dress?" I ask.

"Yes… It hides the ugliness within, and sometimes, even when I'm asleep, I can still feel the sacrificial knife Shin used dragging through my body as I hear my son cry for me." Astoreth says as she runs her fingers down the scar.

"When I was ten, I was corrupted by yoma blood, and I attacked my sister as a result. Ever since that day, I've been running from my past. Trying to hide it, but what's done in the dark will soon come to the light. No matter what it is. It may not be today, or tomorrow, or next week, but it will happen at the most inopportune moment. That's the way the world works."

I reach over and take hold of her hands, "Astoreth, I don't know how you feel, but I want you to know that I care about you. Daigon cares about you. Roger cares about you. Roger loved you and Daigon so much that he wanted the both of you to live a meaningful existence rather than getting dragged into this life of killing and regret. That's more than I can ever say."

Astoreth sighs and looks down at the ground: "I've never shared this much about myself. Thank you Alan."

She looks back up with glassy eyes and hugs me. Her head digs into my shoulder as she begins to huff and sob. I wrap my arms around her and offer comfort. Out of nowhere, another pair of muscular arms wraps around and lifts both of us into the air.

"Astoreth, I never meant to hurt you…"

"It's okay Daigon." Astoreth cuts Daigon off.

He sits both of us down and Astoreth ties her robe back, "Alan, you better get some rest. We have a job to do tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Alan."

Daigon and I leave the room and head back to the living room. Daigon seems to be feeling a lot better now that I talked to Astoreth.

"Hey Alan. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I reply with a smile. Daigon chuckles and waves as I close my bedroom door and fall on the bed. The firm mattress bounces me around as I try to get comfortable.

Dealing with that for nearly seven thousand years? God that has to be hard. Losing what I held dear at the age of ten felt like an eternity. Then when Roger, Haruka, Hikage, and the others died back at Hebijo, it felt like forever also. Even though it's only been two months. I can't imagine dealing with suffering that great for over seven millennia. Despite our differences, Astoreth and I aren't much different.

She was cut into, I have to take shots of holy water to avoid turning. She lost her son, I lost my family. We both have done horrid things. Although, I think after tonight, Astoreth's wounds may start to heal. What happened to her was horrific.  
Astoreth had no shame when she showed me that marring scar on her breasts and stomach. She was so desperate to talk about it that her nakedness didn't bother her. Daigon wanted to help, but it's hard to talk to someone who already knows the story, and has been your partner in crime.

Astoreth felt that it was hypocritical and shameful to talk to Daigon about it, and she didn't want to talk to Roger since his ancestors are the ones that punished her. Everyone does things they aren't proud of, but the greatest gift from above is knowing that redemption is never out of reach…

"Hey Alan, I got something for you!" Daigon says as he opens the bedroom door. My dreary eyes crack open as I look over at him. It appears he has some normal clothes in his hand. He sits them on the edge of my bed and begins showing me the different shirts.

"I went shopping this morning before Astoreth starting cooking, and I was wondering what you think."

He holds up a black tee shirt with no markings. "I like that one." I state.

"I was hoping you would say that because that's all I got." Daigon replies.

As for the pants, they're all denim blue jeans. "Damn, where did you get those!?" I say as I grab a pair and examine them.

"There's a store a couple blocks away that sell a variety of different clothes. I figured black slacks weren't popular with you since you seem like a rough cut kind of person."

Not that this country doesn't have denim, it's just rare because it's not the style around here. Most of it is formal since Oliviera is the ruler of this part, but I guess she has some leniency towards the more casual look.

"I also got you a fashionable blue hoodie, and a face warmer to help protect your identity while we are scouting for your lady friend."

The red face warmer is insulated so it will shield my face from the cold. My plan is that we blend in with the crowds and find Asuka. When we do, Astoreth and Daigon will keep an eye on her while I return to the hotel and change back into my armor. Hopefully she will be done by nightfall.

I can't wear my armor because if Imu or Ryona are out patrolling, they can see though the illusion my talisman gives off to untrained eyes. If I wear regular clothes, then I will just look like an average citizen, but I will be able to see them.

"Very good Daigon. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to clean up and get ready for breakfast."

He nods his head and leaves as I strip out of my armor and hop in the shower. The steaming water mixed with soap and shampoo rinses my scarred body off as I scrub my brown hair with my fingertips.

"Alan! It's time for breakfast! Astoreth says as she knocks on the bathroom door.

"I'll be there in a second!" I quickly dry myself off and head back into the bedroom. I put on a black shirt and some blue jeans. Both of the clothing items fit perfectly as I put my socks on and head into the kitchen.

Cinnamon and sugar decorate the toast Astoreth is dipping in egg and milk batter as Daigon pours everyone a cup of coffee. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver flask. A cream colored fluid mixes with the black coffee as he stirs it around.

"Daigon, are you putting liquor in the coffee?" Astoreth asks without looking.

"NO! I'm just adding some milk."

"I don't believe you." Astoreth replies.

"Don't pretend you don't like it! Everyone loves Irish crème because it's good for you! Right Alan?" Daigon states as he hands a cup to me.

"Builds strong bones and character." I answer as I take sip of the hot liquid. Irish whiskey, crème and coffee all combine for a robust flavor as it falls down the back of my throat. Daigon takes a sip and sits down next to me.

"I may or may not have picked this up when I went out. However, it was Astoreth's idea because she put it on the shopping list." He snickers as he reaches under the table and pulls up two huge bottles of crème liquor.

"Whatever you say Daigon." Astoreth says as she hands us each a plate. Three huge pieces of French toast dusted with powdered sugar and eggs lie on my plate. All which look delicious.

"You should start writing my shopping list more often if that's the case." I joke as the three of us take a drink of the coffee all at the same time...

The food Astoreth prepared was god tier. Literally. The toast didn't get soggy when the syrup was added, the eggs were cooked over easy, and the coffee she made was amazing. Although Daigon added his own special ingredient. I take everyone's plate over to the sink and drop them into a tub of water.

"I can get those." Astoreth says.

"Nah, it's fine. I need to do something myself. You two need to go get changed." I reply as I scrub the plates with a sponge.

The maids get paid to do this, but why make them do it? They have two hundred other rooms to deal with so this won't hurt. Daigon and Astoreth put on their new clothes as I finish putting the last plate in the drying rack.

Daigon is just wearing a plain black shirt with some blue jeans while Astoreth is dressed up in a green insulated dress with some black stockings. Daigon has a plain black hoodie while Astoreth has a fur coat. In all honesty, they actually blend in.

Normal people can't see them, and Imu and the others will just see them as guardians roaming the city. Not really knowing who they belong to. The only one who might recognize them will be Ryona, but I doubt Astoreth and Daigon will get close enough for her to notice.

I lace up my boots and head out to the elevator. Daigon pushes the button and the doors slide open. All three of us get in and begin making our way to ground level.

"So this girl? Is she special to you?" Daigon asks.

"Maybe. I don't know." I reply.

"If you are willing to take on a psychopath and her army, then I'd say she was more than special." Astoreth says.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why?"

"She's probably pissed off at me. That's why Astoreth." I state.

"Ah man. Nothing worse than when your woman is mad. I should know. Amphitrite could be an ass at times, but she did put up with a useless son of a bitch like me for nearly two-thousand years of marriage. Best two thousand years of my life." Daigon says as he looks at the broken wedding band etched in his forearm.

"She's not my woman."

Astoreth touches my face and brings me eye level with her; "She's not Alan's woman. It's his special lady friend. I can see it in those unique eyes of his."

I yank away as she giggles, "Yup, his eyes dilated when I said that. By the way Alan, you have some of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They remind me of my little boy."

Astoreth doesn't tear up or hang her head as she says that. Deep down, I can feel that she meant it. Since we talked about what was going on last night, Astoreth seems to be more confident now. I'm sure she's still struggling, but now Astoreth knows we are here for her, and when she meets Asuka, I think they will really like one another.

The elevator door opens and we head through the main lobby and out into the streets of Ursania. It's even colder today and these clothes are barely doing anything in terms of warmth, but I have to work with it.

Traffic has doubled, the trains are running non-stop and the amount of pedestrians on the streets have tripled. Snow is still falling from the smoky sky above.

"Okay. Astoreth, I want you to head to the east. Daigon, you take the west. I'll head to Asuka's last known position and search from there." I pull my hood over my head and put the red face warmer on.

"Are you trying to get rid of us because you want to pay this girl a 'SPECIAL VISIT'?" Daigon snickers.

"I know if you're lying Alan! I can tell it through your eyes!"

"The short answer, yes. The legitimate reason, splitting up will keep your auras from giving me away to Oliviera and her squad."

"Right. Let's do this." Astoreth says.

Her and Daigon head in the directions I told them as I head in mine. My pocket watch reads 8:27 A.M. Hopefully Asuka hasn't left her hotel yet. If I can get there before she leaves, Astoreth and Daigon can keep an eye on her while I retrieve my armor.

Although this face warmer and hood are protecting my identity, I'd rather not take any chances. The crowd I am currently walking in has one speed. Very slow. Most of the guys have their hoods on. Some even have face warmers. The girls have earmuffs so I don't stick out.

Up ahead, I see a flash of violet hair. My heart starts to pound as a familiar smell comes to my nose. I'm suddenly transported back to when I turned ten. My mother's graphic death and what followed rips into my eyes as if it's actually playing out right now.

No… This won't get the better of me. I have to face it. No matter how much it hurts. I press onward across an intersecting road as I remain in the middle of the crowd. I see another glimpse of violet strands flowing in the icy wind. Ahead stands a girl I haven't seen in seven years. She's dressed up in a black coat, and her leggings are thick enough to withstand the cold.

My heart starts to ache as I pass by her. She appears to be patrolling this side of the city and she follows right behind me, "Excuse me sir…" The woman grabs the back of my hoodie and gives a small tug.

Damnit… I have no choice. I turn around and suddenly, I see a little girl from my childhood. The girl I swore to marry as a kid. Besides her growing in height and her chest getting bigger, she looks exactly the same when we were kids. The night I bit her, and how she protected me regardless of what I did keeps playing through the reflection of her purple eyes. "Do you have the time? I'm supposed to make a delivery at 9:00."

"Sure…" I reach into my pocket and pull out my pocket watch, "It's 8:47."

"Okay, thank you!" She walks off and tries to pick up this box. Despite being a shinobi, she's still human and that thing looks heavy. She barely lifts it up off the ground before dropping it. This goes against my better judgement.

"Ma'am, do you need help with that?"

"If you don't mind. I usually don't talk to people but you seem like a nice person." The girl says.

I walk over and pick the box up. I have no idea what's in it, but damn is it heavy. "Where are we going with it?"

"To an orphanage. These are supplies for the children. Lady Oliviera is donating this to those in need."

The girl begins to walk in the general direction, "I'm Murasaki."

"Maximus, but you can call me Max." I reply as I follow her.

I keep my eyes on the lookout for anyone else. So far, I've met four of the six working for Oliviera. I hoist the box up on my shoulder as Murasaki takes me down an alley to another street.

"So do you live around here?" Murasaki asks.

"I live outside the city gates. I'm just here on a family resupply."

"I see. I'm trying to earn money to attend school." She replies.

Last night, Oliviera was talking about funding. Imu, Ryona, R.B and Murasaki all working for the same reason? What are they trying to do? I keep from dwelling on it. Otherwise if the conversation stalls, Murasaki might get suspicious.

"Yeah. School can be expensive. At least you found a way of getting the money."

"Did you go to school?"

"I was homeschooled." I answer.

"Cool. My older sister insisted that we gather money. I just wanted to stay home. What can be taught that I can't teach myself?" Murasaki says as she walks up a series of concrete stairs leading up to the orphanage.

"After you." Murasaki says as she opens the door for me.

"Thank you." As I walk in, several children run up and grab hold of my legs. "Murasaki, who's this stranger?" A little boy asks.

"Is he your husband!?" A little girl asks.

"NO! I'm going to marry Murasaki! You can't have her!" A little brown haired boy says as he playfully hits my leg. I reach down and grab the back of his green shirt. He squirms around as I lift him up into the air. His eyes are just like mine except they are blue.

"She's all yours son." I sit him back down on the ground and he runs off and hides behind Murasaki.

"He's just a good Samaritan who offered to help me." Murasaki says as all the little kids gather around and hug her. I sit the stuff down in the cafeteria where staff members of the orphanage begin sorting through the supplies. Food, water, medicine, clothes and shoes are carried off to their various parts of the building.

I figured I've stayed long enough. I need to get back to the task at hand. I shouldn't have done this in the first place, but I couldn't stand the feeling of leaving Murasaki stranded. As I walk out the front door, the same little boy from before grabs my legs again, "Thank you for helping my future bride kind sir!"

I pat the top of his head to show gratitude, "You're welcome kid, but don't tell anybody."

"Hey Max! Wait!" Murasaki yells as she runs over to where I am. The little boy runs back inside as Murasaki approaches me. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"There's a lot of things I should have done, but didn't, and I'm tired of doing nothing."

"You sound a lot like my friend Miyabi. Her parents used to say that all the time. Maybe you can meet her before you leave."

Deep down, I want to see Miyabi one more time. Just to see how she's doing. I haven't seen her since mom died. Being away for so long makes me think about the stories behind our names. Miyabi's name is supposed to translate to elegant, but mom intended for the name to mean Beautiful Scarlet.

She gave Miyabi that name because mom had scarlet fever before giving birth to Miyabi. By the grace of Elysium, Miyabi miraculously survived and so did mom, and that's where mom got Beautiful Scarlet from.

Then a couple years later, I came along unexpectedly. Mother didn't know what to call me when I was born, so the village doctor said that when I opened my eyes, it would come to her. The moment I did open my eyes, mom exclaimed Alan, and it was because of the noble look of my eyes. The eyes of my own mother.

"I would love to, but I need to get going. Father is sick with fever and he needs some medicine."

"Wait…" Murasaki reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a bottle of prescription grade medicine, "I hope your dad gets to feeling better."

I reach over to take the pills to keep from looking suspicious but something on her wrist catches my eye. It's made of aluminum and shiny. No… I pull away and try to clear my head.

"What's wrong?" Murasaki asks.

"Nothing. Nothing. I was just enamored by your beautiful bracelet there."

She looks down and realizes what I'm talking about. "Oh this! This was a gift from my little boyfriend when I was a child! Although I've grown out of my feelings for him, I keep it because it makes me think of him. I hope he's okay. Where ever he is." Murasaki rubs the green stone and looks the other way to keep her purple eyes hidden.

The polished green stone set in her bracelet was a piece of jade I found alongside a river when I was eight. I even went through the trouble of gathering up resources and money so the local black smith could make a cheap bracelet. I gave it to Murasaki for her seventh birthday, and she loved it despite being too big for her wrist at the time and being low quality.

"I'm sure he's okay. He's probably a doctor by now."

"I sure hope, because that's what he always wanted to be."

I reach out again and take the bottle of medicine. Damn, these thing will do the trick. High quality acetaminophen, but I hand it back, "No, I'll be responsible and buy some myself. I'm sure some kid in there probably needs it."

"Okay, but if it doesn't work, I want you to come find me. I want your dad to get well." Murasaki says.

"Thank you. Goodbye Murasaki."

"Good bye Max."

She turns around and heads into the orphanage as I return to my original goal. I know what I did was stupid because I could have jeopardized the entirety of my mission. Maybe it was a dumb thing for me to do, but helping Murasaki eased a burden I've been carrying for a long time.

Seeing Murasaki mature into the beautiful woman she is now almost made me forget that there was a wedge dividing us. I can't help but wonder what kind of life I would have had if I wasn't attacked that night. Would it have been Murasaki I'd given my heart to? Would we have had one future together as a happy couple rather than two futures split?

The thought makes me sad, but I can't dwell on things that could have been. Things change, and my heart feels like it should belong to Asuka. As my name suggests, I have to be noble to my cause. No matter how much further the wedge is going to divide me from my past friends and family…

Astoreth and Daigon are already on top of a skyscraper overlooking the hotel Asuka is staying at. The both of them are lying prone and intently watching.

"That girl hasn't left yet." Astoreth says.

I check my pocket watch again: 9:43 A.M.

"Boy Alan. You sure did pick a pretty one. She almost as pretty as Astoreth." Daigon says as he points at Asuka.

"Who said I picked her?" I ask.

"Come one Alan, we're fallen elder gods. We can feel desire in your heart." Astoreth replies.

Asuka finally leaves her room and heads down to the ground floor where she finally exits the hotel. The first glimpse of her amazes me. Just like that night when we were in the hot spring together.

"I see it in your eyes." Daigon snickers.

"Shut up Daigon."

"The same eyes my son had when he saw beautiful women." Astoreth adds.

I will admit, I haven't seen Asuka in a while so of course I miss her. I do feel a sense of love for this girl. Why? I don't know. I could have had all the girls I ever wanted, including the other elites at Hanzo Academy, and the ones at Hebijo without trying, but that didn't seem right to me.

Asuka just has something distinct about her. It's not for the power. I already got that. It's not for the nobility because I come from Minori's family as well as Jonathan's clan of hunters. Money? I don't need money. I have so much I couldn't give it all away before the age of seventy.

This feeling is much deeper. It's like the one Roger told me about when he first danced with Murakumo. There's just no explanation. Asuka begins heading east and blends in with a crowd of people.

"Astoreth, Daigon. Keep an eye on Asuka. I'm going back to the hotel to get my stuff. Since I can't run around in my armor, let me know when Asuka gets in trouble, or passes her test."

"Can do boss." The both of them reply.

I want to stay and help but I've already done too much. Murasaki has seen my disguise so if she sees me running across the rooftops, not only will my cover be blown, but it could put Asuka in danger as well. If I come out with my armor on, my aura will be amplified and anyone that can sense power can track me down.

Astoreth and Daigon will be fine because they can just say they are guardians looking for their master, or if it's Oliviera, they can say they were out for a stroll.

"I'm sorry I can't stay."

"Don't worry about it Alan. We understand the circumstances. We won't let anything happen to the girl." Astoreth says.

"Thank you." I check my watch again: 9:57 A.M. Asuka must be starting in three minutes. I take one last look at her as she rounds the corner of a building. Astoreth leaps down to the ground and tails Asuka as Daigon sticks to the rooftops.

"Good luck Asuka." I say as I run back to the hotel…

Ending song: "A Job to Do" by Jerry Cantrell


	22. Chapter 22

Opening song: "My Demons" by: Starset

The weather outside is not letting up, and it's only supposed to get worse as night comes. On the way here, several people on the streets were conversing back and forth about a whiteout after 6:00 P.M. tonight. Blizzards the country face tend to generate lighting storms within their massive bodies, and they love to get out of control in the wasteland.

Buildings within city walls all have lighting rods that keep them from striking the ground below. That's not the case outside. The lighting strikes whatever it wants out there, regardless of how tall an object is. Even tree saplings aren't safe from a massive bolt of electricity from above.

Hopefully Asuka will be finished with her test by the time this whiteout blows in. I can leave tonight knowing Asuka is going to do great things. Still though, I want to talk to her one more time. Nothing could compare to the conversations we had back at Hanzo Academy. I actually miss everyone there.

Yagyu? God I loved aggravating her. She was so cute when she tried to ignore me. Deep down, Yaygu loved the attention, but she would crunch on her lollipop and hit me in the shoulder when I told her a joke or a pun.

Katsu was my drinking friend. We would steal from Mr. K and Old Man Hanzo's alcohol stash, get drunk and watch the raunchiest anime we could find on television. If nothing was on, we would have drinking contests or play beer pong until Mr. K caught and punished us. All while listening to Hollywood Undead's party songs. One day after a couple shots of whiskey, and a game of beer pong, Katsu told me about why she wanted to become a shinobi. It was for her mom and dad, and how she wanted to save them from the Shinobi Code. Katsu's cause is as noble as her heart, and I admire her for that.

Ikaruga? She loved to intentionally make up stupid rules because she knew I'd go out of my way to break them. Ikaruga just wanted an excuse to argue with me, but then the argument would turn into a friendly conversation and how we encouraged one another before and after training. She was humble, and never gave up on me, and her defining characteristic is she never loses faith in those she loves and cares about.

As for Hibari? That girl is growing, and it's wonderful to watch her become a respectable woman. I trained with Hibari at Hebijo, and I'm very proud of her. That's not saying much coming from someone like me, but I really admire that girl's incredible virtue and intelligence.

Mr. K? It was a constant fight to stay out of punishment. Most of the time I didn't deserve it because I never did anything wrong. No. In reality I did. I gave that man such a hard time and it was so fun. There was no punishment he could give to deter me from misbehaving or influencing the girls, and that's what made getting into trouble awesome.

Hibari told me in one of her letters that when given the choice between the dragon scroll or me, he chose me. Although the scroll was a strong contender because paper doesn't talk back. That made me laugh. I love that place. I really do, and I miss everyone there. Going back to Hanzo Academy is a life I truly want but isn't anywhere within my reach now.

I open the door to my hotel room and head inside. Next to the television set, several waterproof bags rest up against the oak entertainment center. Medicine, first aid kits, cans of food, water, blankets, insulated clothing, flares, matches, alcohol and fire starters are packed inside.

I throw all of my armor back on. My leggings link back up to the chest plate as I readjust them back to their original position. Tonight, I'll summon my horse and pack the supplies under the cover of night.

 _BLEEEM! BLEEEM!_

The room phone rings. "Please be good news." I sigh as I pick up the phone: "Hello?"

 _"_ _Alan, it's Daigon."_

"What's going on?"

 _"_ _Nothing right now. I found out what that girl's mission is. Supposedly this town has an object of interest the shinobi want, and they tasked her with obtaining it."_

"What is she supposed to steal?"

 _"_ _I'm not sure yet. Did you find the supplies?"_

"Yes. I'll pack them up tonight. If you call the hotel but I don't answer, call me through my talisman. Keep up the good work."

 _"_ _We will Alan. Goodbye."_

I hang the phone up and walk over to the sky view. Off in the distance, I can see a massive storm brewing over the mountains. Flashes of yellow pulse within the grey cloud. Looks like Asuka will be in for quite a fun experience tonight. The sun peeks out from behind a cloud and bathes half of the town yellow for a brief second before the grey veil swallows the rays back up.

Judging by the position of the storm, the sun will be directly behind it by dusk and will amplify the intensity and activity of the lighting. I check my watch again: 11:47. The sun sets around 5:15. I have roughly five hours until I need to get to the city gates and pack the supplies. As of now, the only thing I can do now is wait…

The movie I am currently watching on television ends. Astoreth and Daigon haven't called yet so Asuka is still okay. The clock on the T.V. reads 4:30. Forty-five minutes until dusk. I get off the couch and look back out the sky window again. The storm is a lot closer now, and the lighting activity within it has doubled.

Son of a bitch. I was hoping it would blow off and head somewhere else. It looks like it's going to hover over the city and then head in the direction I will be going tonight. If that's the case, then I better get the horse ready.  
I gather up the supplies and check around the room to make sure I got everything. My clothes have been packed, the alcohol Daigon bought is inside the satchels, and it appears we have everything. Just to make sure, I pat my pockets to check for my talisman and spirit animal stone. Everything is here and accounted for. I pick the bags up and head down to the lobby of the hotel.

"Leaving so soon?" The female concierge asks as I walk up to the checkout desk.

"Yeah, I'm going to try and get back home before this storm hits." I hand her the key cards and leave as she checks me out of the hotel.

Outside, the weather has gotten worse. Visibility is half of what it was this morning, and thunder rumbles outside the gates. The only good thing is the sun is actually doing something for once. It's acting like a beacon to where I need to go.

Since I'm out here in my armor, I have to hurry. Although the snow is restricting the ability to see, Murasaki and the others can still detect me. Puffs of snow gouge at my eyes as it blows in my face. The wind is blowing in from the east as I head west. I hold my hand in front of my face to try and block the white clumps of freezing powder.

I exit out of the gates and stick along the side the walls until the road disappears behind the barrier of snow. I toss the blue stone down on the ground, summon my horse and begin loading the supplies in the saddlebags.

"So what kind of name do you want?" I ask. The horse shakes his head as if he understands.

"Since it's winter, and you seem fond of the cold, how about Oktitohbi (White Frost)? Oktohbi for short?"

The horse remains silent but shakes his head up and down in a complying manner. My talisman starts to shake within my pocket as I finish packing the stuff. Deep down, there is a bad feeling in my soul regarding Asuka.

I pull out the talisman, "Yes?"

"ALAN! It's your lady friend! She's just finished her test, but on her way out of the city, she was jumped by Oliviera's mercenaries! Now she's on the run! What do we do!?" Astoreth shouts.

"Where are y'all at!?"

"The rooftops! I'm transmitting my aura right now!"

"Okay! I'm on my way!"

The dials within my talisman begin to twist and turn. I hold up my talisman and several red lines of light begin to all converge and point in the exact location Astoreth is. As I hold it in the same position, the lines of light begin to splinter apart, so I move it around until the lines all join together.

The light focuses on a massive bundle of green bulbs that ascend hundreds of feet up in the air. The tallest skyscraper in the city. Damnit! Do these people know not to screw around on top of a skyscraper during a lightning storm!?

"I'll be here waiting here for you Alan. Go save your lady friend." The horse says telepathically.

"Do you think you can get me and Asuka through this storm?" I reply.

"Judging on the circumstances, we don't really have a choice."

"If life says fuck you, then you reply fuck you too. Right?" I chuckle.

"Absolutely. Be careful Alan." The horse replies.

I rush to the road and follow it back inside. The skyscraper is located in the middle of the city so it's not that far. I run into a nearby alleyway and sprout my wings. Since there are people walking in the streets, they will only slow me down. I scale up to the top of a tall building and hop to the roof across from it.

"Alan! What do we do!? The girl is fighting six different people at once, and we can't interfere because we may end up killing her attackers! What do we do!?" Astoreth asks again.

"How's she doing!?"

"Manageable, but it won't last long!"

"What's Oliviera doing!?"

"Nothing! She's just watching!"

"Okay! I'm not that far away!" I state as I jump off a building and glide over to the skyscraper. The thought of Asuka getting hurt drives me to climb faster. My black respirator mask forms around my face as I reach the top. Several familiar smells enter my mask, but one stands out more than the others, and it's not Murasaki's or Asuka's. No, this one I know way too well.

Astoreth and Daigon are watching intently from an entry way roof as I hear metal clanging around and gunshots echoing through the cold air. The sound of a sword slicing through clothing and flesh, and the smell of Asuka's blood concerns me as I jump up where Astoreth and Daigon are.

Asuka yells and collapses to her knees as the sword of a woman with white hair slashes her across the stomach. The blade cuts through Asuka's armor, but it doesn't dig deep enough to fatally wound her. Her attacker is dressed in some kind of white robe with a gold collar. Her robe looks more like a duster except it has far more decorations than mine. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's trying to cramp my style.

Her yellow eyes look like a sunrise early in the morning. Eyes I haven't seen in years. Both of her hands are bandaged up and a black cloth mask covers her face. The rest of her group begin to back up as she grabs Asuka by her shirt and drags her in front of Oliviera. Murasaki, Imu, Ryona, the one called R.B. and another girl with a chain sickle all form an aisle that she walks down.

"I found this one fooling around in the ruins." The girl with white hair says as she holds up a glass stained vase.

"So, you thought you could steal my trophy that belonged to an evil hunter clan? Why?" Oliviera asks.

Asuka wipes blood from her mouth, "You know six on one isn't really a fair fight."

"Oh I know sweetie. I find that quite dishonorable myself, but my standards don't apply to my clan because unlike the good shinobi, I just want the main job done. There are no punishments for failure as long as the odds were understandable. That's why I didn't get involved. Ryobi? Soji? The little Hanzo kitten can hang."

I decide I've seen enough. It's now or never. I draw my chain sickle and begin to twirl it above my head. As the girl with white hair tries to pick Asuka up, Asuka elbows her in the gut. She hunches over and drops the vase. Asuka catches the multicolored object in mid-air and prepares to leap off.

The girl with the chain sickle catches Asuka by the ankle and yanks her back down to the ground. "Why you…" Anger boils in the white haired girl's voice as she pulls her sword out of the sheathe.

I launch the chain towards her sword. The weighted links wrap around the weapon and I yank. She tries to hang onto it, but losses her grip and trips over Asuka. The blade hits the ground and I swoop down and cover Asuka up with my two bottom wings, "Ventialbis tergum (Push back)!"

I slice my other two wings through the air and unleash a huge torrent of air that pushes the white haired girl and her group back. Oliviera holds up her hand and catches part of the shockwave, "What a surprise! I didn't know you were fooling around with Old Man Hanzo's granddaughter! Right Kagura's Scythe?"

Oliviera closes her fist. The air within her hand begins to solidify and makes a spiked ball of purple crystal. She tosses it up in the air and smacks it with her cane toward me. Asuka draws her sword and slashes. The blade hits the ball at such an angle that the crystal explodes and causes all the shards to fly past us.

Olviera sits down on a wooden crate and chuckles, "When Ryobi and Imu told me about some guy with wings, armed with a chain sickle and bearing a black respirator like mask, I was somewhat skeptical on what to think. Then Murasaki told me about a guy with distinct green eyes that shined like green gemstones. That was a little more obvious, but I will still confused. And then I saw that you checked out right about the time Scarlet and the others caught this intruder."

I remain quiet as I walk in front of Asuka. Her hand tries to grab my leg but I continue forward regardless. I close my eyes, change the color of one to black and red and keep my wings deployed. That way I can be recognized. Imu, Murasaki, and the girl with white hair gasp from shock as I open both my eyes.

"Alan…. You're still…" Murasaki attempts to finish her sentence but chokes in between tears as she touches my face with both of her hands. On her wrist flickers the green jade on her bracelet. My heart tries to break, but I keep it together as Murasaki and I hug one another.

"Get away from him Murasaki!" The girl with white hair yells.

"NO!" Murasaki shouts back.

"That thing isn't human!" The girl with the white hair yells as she picks her sword up and re-sheathes it.

I push Murasaki away. She tries to hold onto me, but I push Murasaki back far enough where Imu and Ryobi drag her away from me. Imu looks like she's disappointed in herself as she tries to avoid eye contact with me. The lines have now been drawn, and it hurts me so bad to see Murasaki upset.

"The good shinobi is with me, and I've made the choice to protect her."

"Oh come on Alan. We're just killing strangers for the safety of Ursania. What's wrong with that? Plus if the Hanzo kitten would have just asked for the vase, I would have given it to her. I've got thousands of them from evil hunter clans I've wiped out." Oliviera says.

"Because this girl isn't a stranger. She's the granddaughter of my instructor, and… She's..."

"Oliviera swears under her breath and rants, "Damn Venandi, et omnis Shinobi relations loquendum sentient mala (Damn Hunter and Shinobi relationships ruin everything)."

The girl with the white hair finally removes her mask. I knew it was her the whole time, but I don't want to say anything to her because I don't know what to say. The last time we even talked was when I attacked her. Miyabi points at me, "How's life been little squirt? Is that good shinobi going to end up as one of your meals after this?"

"Get out of here. My guardians will watch after you until I finish my business here." I pick Asuka up and she groans. Her blood stains my gauntlets. She's got a huge laceration across her stomach from where Miyabi sliced her earlier. Asuka's also got several bullet wounds and multiple cuts all over.

All which aren't serious because her armor was able to stop the bullets from fully penetrating, but it can become a problem unless she gets patched. Astoreth and Daigon drop down beside me.

"Take the girl."

"What about you?" Daigon asks.

"I have a demon to face."

"Wait…" Asuka tries to hand me her katana. "I'd feel honored if you fought noble blade against noble blade."

I crouch down and hold out my hand as she bestows the sword within its shiny black scabbard. The handle is made of ebony and is the same length as Miyabi's blade. This will be just like the sword fights we had as a kid. Except we used sticks and Miyabi always had the unfair advantage. This time, it will be an honorable duel.

Daigon picks Asuka up and they take off running where my horse was last at. Since they are magic, I don't have to tell them where Oktitohbi is. The dread of having to do this is overwhelming, but it needs to be done.

With my hand tightly clenching Asuka's sword, I turn around. The fierce look of Miyabi's eyes are drowning with regret just like mine. Even she doesn't want to do this, but she is forcing herself to go through with it.

The storm is right at the edge of the city gates, and the way the sun shines through the storm and the snow makes this an ideal place for a photo. The orange rays stripe the rooftop where Miyabi and the others are standing.

A bolt of lightning strikes a storm rod on a nearby building and a monstrous thunderclap erupts. The concussion of both storm elements, and the sudden burst of air causes our dusters to flap in the wind. Both my duster and hers sway under the strength of the icy wind and give off an illusion of white and black fire flickering in the shadows.

Miyabi pulls her sword out of her sheathe. The sound of metal ringing vibrates through the air as she points her sword at me. I keep Asuka's sword sheathed and my grip on the black scabbard tightens as Miyabi and I approach one another.

"STOP IT! NO! LET GO OF ME! LEAVE ALAN ALONE!" Murasaki screams as Ryobi and Ryona hold her down.

"Miyabi, as much as this might mean to you, Alan saved Ryobi! Please let this go!" Imu pleas as she tries to hold Miyabi back. Miyabi remains silent and continues walking. As pointless as this may seem, it's time Miyabi and I toughen up and face this together.

She's scared because of what I did to her, and what I could potentially do to those she cares about. I'm scared because I've been running from this for nearly eight years. It's time for me to be the man my mother would want and fix this. The both of us stop a couple steps away from one another and stare into each other's soul.

"Why do you not draw your sword?" Miyabi asks.

I remain silent as I mount Asuka's sword upside down on my belt. If this situation wasn't as serious, I'd mount it right side up, but Miyabi may think I'm insulting her if I do that. I'm not a big katana user, but I do know that a sword mounted the traditional way where the blade's edge is facing down means that you're not hostile.

The blade's edge facing up means you're armed and willing to fight. It's supposed to help strike faster and more efficiently because the sword comes out of the sheathe easier on the draw.

"Draw your sword Alan! At least hold your weapon that way I won't be cutting down an unarmed man!"

I refuse to answer or give into Miyabi's demands. The anger in her voice starts to boil as she runs at me. "If we are in a duel then you must fight!" Miyabi swings her sword at me, and I juke to the left.

Her blade whizzes by the side of my face as she brings it back around. I juke right and dodge the follow-up attack. Miyabi brings her sword back again for a third strike. I leap back, but her sword manages to clip a sliver of hair from my head. Not enough to even be noticeable.

Shreds of hazel swoop around in the wind as she leaps at me and swings down. Out of instinct, I grab my sword and pull it halfway out of the sheathe. Our blades cling and clack as a few sparks fall to the white ground below us. The metal of both weapons ring as she pulls away and thrusts her sword at me. I side step and hop onto a nearby billboard.

"Perhaps what Lady Oliviera told us about my little brother is not true! That the one they call Kagura's Scythe cuts through his enemies like Moses through the Red Sea! That nothing stands in his away!" Miyabi yells as she hops up onto the billboard with me.

"But all you are is the same scared little boy I'd chase…" Miyabi rubs her eyes and tries to hide the fact she's hurting, "circles around mother! Come to think of it, I can't take a man in a black dress seriously!"

I pay no attention to her anger as I continue to stare back with the same look I've had the entire fight. The uninterested, tired look. Miyabi grinds her teeth because I refuse to give her some kind of reaction.

"I'm tired…" I reply.

Miyabi stops in her tracks and acts like she didn't hear what I said, "What?"

"I'm tired of breaking momma's heart."

"SHUT UP!" Miyabi yells at me.

"Ask yourself Miyabi; if momma were here, would she be proud of us? Her own children fighting to the death?"

"I said shut up! If you were only stronger that night then she'd still be here!" Miyabi hacks at me out of pure rage. I slide back and forth between the attacks. She slashes as me horizontally. I cartwheel over her and land back on the rooftop.

"It is my fault because I failed to uphold the promise I made. I failed you, I failed mother, I failed father. I even failed your friends, Murasaki and Imu." Miyabi leaps back down on the rooftop and we engage in another game of dodge. All of her attacks are incredibly fast for a shinobi, but can't compare to Sayuri or Roger. Going against a regular shinobi, Miyabi could run circles around them all day.

For the sake of making Miyabi happy, I back step and place my hand on the sword's handle. Miyabi charges at me. I step forward as I draw the sword and slash at Miyabi. She blocks it, and the both of us lock up in a sword fight. White lighting strikes the nearby buildings as the steel of our weapons squeal with metallic ringing as she tries to hit me.

All I am doing is blocking the incoming attacks. The hand guards of our swords slam into one another. I use Miyabi's momentum to throw her away before she can throw me. I spin behind Miyabi, but she rolls forward because she thinks I'm going to follow up with an attack.

" _Mark my words Alan, you will die by my hand!"_ Miyabi's words echo through my head as the both of us lock eyes again. She's panting heavily and showing signs of fatigue. Her frail shinobi body can't hold up to a hunter whose got years more experience and has eaten numerous yoma including generals and nightmares. It's not that she isn't skilled, but Miyabi is more human than I am and for that, I am jealous.

She gets to wake up every morning, eat breakfast and have a shot at a normal human life while I struggle to remain human. If I had a chance to do this all over again, I would never trade lives with Miyabi. Even if Kagura offered to restore my humanity in exchange for Miyabi bearing the cross I have to carry every day, I would refuse.

The lighting activity has tripled since Miyabi and I have been fighting, and the snowfall is getting heavier. The sun is barely even shining now, but a yellow shimmer attempts to break through.

A bolt of lightning hits the building I'm on. The rod catches most of the blue electricity but the impact is so great that some of it strikes the billboard Miyabi and I were on. Molten steel melts from beams keeping the object in place. The frame snaps in half and the sign falls. Everyone including Oliviera are under the collapsing hunk of metal and wood.

Out of instinct, I reach in my soul and pull out more corruption. Chunks of solidified darkness from the respirator scatter across the ground as a beak bursts out. Both of my bottom wings begin to smolder and emit black fire as the feathers burn and tentacles with jagged teeth take form.

One tentacle launches forward and bites hold of the sign while the other chews through the steel and wood instantly. Imu covers Murasaki up while Ryona tries to shield Ryobi, and the blonde with the chain sickle. Oliviera covers all of them up and prepares a protection spell.

My tentacles grab both ends of the sign, rip it in half and toss the broken fragments to opposite ends of the building far away from Murasaki and the others. Imu and Ryona look up and notice that they are all alive.

"Oh Christ, I honestly thought we were done for." Ryobi stammers as Oliviera helps everyone stand back up.

"Thank you…" The blonde with the chain sickle says. Her red eyes remind me of Amber.

"That Soji is why I never lost faith in Alan." Murasaki states as she smiles.

I focus back on Miyabi who has a dumbfounded look on her face. She appears to be happy that I saved her friends, but scared of my appearance. I look the same I did when we were kids. Both tentacles hiss and click their mouths as they slowly approach her. They're under my control, but Miyabi doesn't know that.

"No…St…stay away from me!" Miyabi struggles to hide her fear as they get closer and closer. The both of them slither on the ground like snakes as I walk towards her. She slips on a lead pipe and lands on her butt. Her sword skids out of reach so she tries to crawl backwards.

Miyabi's back hugs up against an entryway and traps herself. Saliva drips on her outfit as both tentacles hover over her. I crouch down and reach out but Miyabi covers herself up. She's trying to avoid looking at me because I've been the bogeyman that's haunted her dreams when she was fourteen. Seeing something like me and experiencing what I did to her that at that age. Stuff like that scars people for life, no matter how brave they are.

I reach down, take Asuka's sword, place it in Miyabi's hand and put the tip of the blade where my heart is. All Miyabi has to do is gently push, and it will pierce all the way through my armor as well as my body. Miyabi faced her demon, now it's time I face mine.

Miyabi attempts to push, but something stops her. She is staring intently at the green eye that hasn't changed colors yet. Within her yellow eyes, I see the two of us playing in fields of white flowers as kids. The way her, Imu, and Murasaki would gang up and put lipstick on me. The way momma would rock me and Miyabi to sleep every night.

Several drops of water roll down Miyabi's cheeks as the sword fumbles in her hands. Within my green eye, she is witnessing the same thing I am. The beauty and fragile nature of life. In the other eye that's blacked out and red, we see the sorrow of the twisted world me and her are forced to live in.

The barrier that has separated me and Miyabi for so long will continue to divide us. What happens today will result in nothing. No victory. No defeat. Only the harsh reality of what's to come between good and evil shinobi.

Miyabi lets go of the sword and touches my face, "Alan?" Her heavy heart starts to reveal her true feelings, "baby brother?" She sniffles as her voice cracks.

"Big sister?"

Miyabi's emotions get the better of her and she throws herself on me. I open up my arms hug her. She gasps but realizes I'm not going to hurt her. My tentacles rest their heads on her shoulders as my wings cover her up. Miyabi's heart is pounding like a drum from fear, but also from joy. Not even the most powerful spell in the world could ever create something as magical as this. A brother and sister finally facing their monsters together as a real family again.

My wings start to retract back into my body. The mask and tentacles fade into black dust as they return to me. I look over and see that the storm is right above us right now. I really wanted this to last longer, but I need to get Asuka out of here.

I let go of Miyabi and pick Asuka's sword up. There is nothing left to say. My prayer is that we never cross paths again because with Miyabi being an evil shinobi and Asuka being good, I would be fighting those I love, to protect the one I love.

"I love you Miyabi." My voice cracks as I look back at her. A teardrop from each eye falls from my face onto the ground as I say my final goodbye within my heart. I am happy that we reconciled, but sad that Miyabi and me can never be a real family again.

"I…Love you…baby brother…" Miyabi whimpers and cries as I jump off the building and deploy my wings…

Astoreth and Daigon have Asuka set up on the horse as I land a couple feet from them. The night has finally arrived and covered all light with its blanket of black. The lighting storm grows in strength, and the snowfall is getting heavier with every passing second.

I look at my pocket watch, 5:23. Everyone's calculations are off. The storm is here now, and it's way worse than what people were saying. Asuka is holding her stomach and shivering as I place my boot in stirrup and climb. Asuka scoots back as I throw my leg over and secure my foot in the other stirrup.

Astoreth and Daigon return to their kouklas as Asuka wraps her arms around my waist. I spur Oktitohbi: "Let's go!"

Oktitohbi builds up speed and breaks into a full gallop as Asuka and I begin our journey through the wasteland. I look back and see that the storm is traveling in the same direction as we are. Judging by Asuka's attire and condition, we need to find shelter fast. Being close to me will keep her warm, but not for long.

I'd keep Asuka in Ursania until morning, but I got the impression Oliviera might bring the entire city against her. In the wasteland, Asuka will be easier to protect since hunters and raiders hole up in their occupied cities for the winter. The only thing we have to really worry about is the weather.

Oktitohbi takes us into the forest, "I saw a place we can stay on the way here. It's not far…" He says…

Ending Song: "A Job to Do" by: Jerry Cantrell


	23. Chapter 23

Opening Song: "My Demons" By: Starset

Oktitohbi takes us back through the canyon where Olviera left all the evil hunters to rot. Bursts of lighting rapidly slam inches within the ground almost every two seconds. Oktitohbi tries to keep us far away from the blue bolts. Since he's magic and I'm an electromancer, the lighting can't hurt us if we get hit. As long as Asuka holds onto me, it can't hurt her either.

Okitiohbi juts to the left and takes us across a small strip of land crossing the frozen river. Up ahead lies a small abandoned windmill nestled beside a rock face. I reach into a saddlebag and pull out a red flare. The windmill won't be much, but it will keep us out of the wind partially.

First things first. I need to make sure this place is secure. Oktitohbi stops at the front door and I slide off. "You stay on the horse." I say to Asuka as I pop the flare and pull up my rifle. There's no telling what could be in this place. Anything from a shinobi to a brood mother yoma.

I kick the door open and toss the flare into the middle of the room. Red light bathes the room as I step to the right side of the threshold and sweep my rifle over the left corner of the windmill. Nothing there. I bring the rifle sights to the middle of the room and swap sides. Nothing in the rafters above and nothing in the right corner of the place. It's clear.

"Okay Asuka. It's safe." I holster my rifle and unpack the saddlebags. Asuka slides down and heads inside. She is soaking wet and cold. Her clothes are not water resistant and her hair is sopping with melted snow.

"You did good Oktitohbi. Thank you." I say as I pet his face.

"You're welcome master."

I hold the rock up and he disappears back into his seal. If it wasn't for him, then Asuka and I would have to walk through the wasteland. In her condition, neither of us would have lasted long out here. Back in Ursania, it was about ten degrees Fahrenheit within the city walls. In the wasteland, it's either twenty degrees colder in the winter, or twenty degrees hotter in the summer.

"We will go gather some wood." Astoreth says as she hops out of her koukla. Daigon appears and the both of them head into the forest.

I carry the supplies into the windmill and ignite another flare. Asuka is sitting up against a wall. Her arms are wrapped around herself tightly as she violently shivers. Her teeth chatter as her breathing carries the weight of hypothermia.

I take off my duster and wrap it around her. The frigid atmosphere begins to attack me, but I ignore it. Until Astoreth and Daigon get back, all I can do is try and keep her from getting sick.

"You will need to take all of your wet clothes off if you want to survive. I promise I won't look." I state as I turn around and dig through the satchels.

Asuka is probably beyond caring right now if I see or not. She's freezing to death and hoping illness won't set in. The sound of a wet shirt plops on the ground next to me as I find a bottle of cold medicine and some canned fruit. Asuka doesn't seem sick, but I would prefer she take something just to be safe.

"Take this. It will help prevent sickness." I say as I hand her two green pills. All of her clothing has been removed and she's got herself covered up within my duster. Asuka pops the pills in her mouth and swallows them. I pull the tin lid off the can of fruit and give it to her.

Asuka turns the can up and takes a huge bite out of the fruit. Syrup drips down the side of her face as she attempts to eat the whole can in one go. I dig back through the bag again.

"Are you okay Alan?"

"I'm fine. You worry about staying warm." I reply.

"What about you?"

"Again, worry about staying warm."

I'm not trying to be harsh, but she's the priority right now. I can't get sick or die from being too cold. All that's going to happen to me is discomfort. Astoreth and Daigon walk in with some wood and begin preparing a pit.

Astoreth makes a circle with some stones while Daigon neatly stacks the wood inside. I stick my chain sickle into the freezing logs, "flamma tactus (touch of flame)." The tip of my sickle turns bright red and the cold wood crackles and sizzles. Smoke forms and an orange light finally ignites.

Warm heat travels up my hands as I sit down next to the roaring fire. Asuka scoots up and begins to rub her hands briskly in front of the flames as I take out a brush and some toothpaste. Daigon and Astoreth hang Asuka's clothes over the fire so they can dry.

I scrub my teeth all over. The green foam paints my entire mouth as Asuka begins brushing hers. The faint taste of spearmint resides in my mouth as Asuka finishes brushing her teeth. We spit into the fire and rinse our mouths out with some iced bottled water that hasn't frozen yet. The fire sizzles and dissolves the green toothpaste mixed with water.

"The storm is heading to the north. The snowfall has slowed down and there isn't any more lighting right now." Astoreth says as she opens another can of fruit and hands it to Asuka.

In Asuka's eyes, I can tell she wants to ask about Ryoki, but seems too afraid since she doesn't know the whole story. She eats another can of fruit and tosses it over her shoulder.

"Asuka, this is Astoreth and Daigon. Daigon and Astoreth, this is Asuka."

"Say, aren't you old man Hanzo's granddaughter?" Daigon asks as he pulls out a bottle of Irish Crème liquor.

"Yeah. That's my grandpa. He's got his own school where he trains people to become good shinobi."

"Hanzo Academy? I've been there." Daigon states as he pours me a glass of liquor.

"When?"

"Our last master Roger was good friends with Alan's instructor Sayuri, and he took us there on a hunter's pilgrimage." Astoreth answers.

"That's my grandmother! Alan, you didn't tell me your instructor was my grandma!"

"Yeah. She's the best." I halfheartedly reply with a forced grin.

I pay no attention to what they are talking about and chug my shot. No matter what I do, I can't forget. The last time Roger was even human was when he was lying on that bed dying from the hunter's omen. Even though that son of a bitch Dogen died, it doesn't fill the hole in my soul. Nor does it bring Haruka or the others back.

"I'm going for a walk." I say as I polish off my booze and stand up.

"Where are you going?" Daigon asks.

"Not far." I answer as I open the door and leave.

The snow is still falling but it isn't nearly as heavy as it was when we arrived. The moon is full and the black sky is dotted with thousands of white stars as I head to the edge of a small cliff and sit down.

Despite the subzero temperatures out here, the creek running through the bottom of the ravine is still flowing under a thin layer of ice. Steam rises from the surface and raging torrents of blue and black roll over one another.

I don't want to talk about Roger. It's hard enough to accept what I've done. The memories I've tried to forget only make things worse. I can't forget. Nor can I forgive myself. Roger should have lived. Not me, but since things happened the way they did, Roger should have had a service that would make any royalty envious.

He was a warrior that saved countless lives. Including my own, and all he received for his service was a half-assed burial from me. He didn't even have a coffin for me to put his urn in. I didn't have time to get one because some of the shinobi council including Ikaruga's stepfather were coming by so I couldn't properly send him off. Snow crunches under someone's feet behind me.

I stand up and dust myself off. If there is one word I'd use to describe her, it's persistence. I turn around and see Asuka standing there speechless. She has my duster wrapped shut to conceal her body.

Her bare feet dig into the thick snow as she takes off running at me. Her fist hits my palm with a loud thud. I don't know why Asuka's mad, but my guess is she's pissed off because I refuse to let her in my life. She has no business getting involved with my affairs. Asuka has her problems. I have my own.

"You must think you're real tough…" Asuka's voice cracks as she tries to kick me in the face. I grab her ankle and swat her leg away from me. She drives her foot into the ground and returns with a follow up kick with the same leg. I flip backwards and juke to the left. Another punch almost clips my face as Asuka yells at me out of anger, "Who do you think you are!? Acting all big and bad when you're nothing more than… THAN A HUMAN LIKE ME!?"

Her words catch me off guard as I try to process that last sentence. My mind locks up and the heel of her foot catches me right in the cheek. A swirl of nighttime, the sky and the white ground paint my vision as I land face up. The cold eats at my unprotected arms. The metal chest piece and leggings suck in all the cold from the atmosphere.

Something heavy lands on my stomach and a barrage of balled up fists rain down into my face and chest. None of them hurt, but Asuka is unleashing everything she has on me right now. The force of one punch is strong enough to undo the closed duster she is wearing. The yoma flesh leather covers part of her chest while revealing glimpses of her body.

Tears start to fall from her brown eyes as she tries to refrain from visibly crying; "Why Alan? Why did this have to happen to you?" Her voice trembles from sorrow.

"It's called life Asuka. It's not taught in a classroom or a dojo."

We both stare at each other as she places her hands on my chest and holds me in place. I have no idea what is going on, but I'm probably going to take another ass-whipping for that comment. Oh well. It's not that bad. If anything, she will get tired and quit after this. Then I can sit out here and mind my own business in peace.

Asuka's starts to lean down like she's going to headbutt me. I close my eyes and prepare for an impact. Okay. I retract that last comment. Headbutts are the only thing that truly hurt. Something warm gently touches my lips instead. It tastes like spearmint, and it's something I've never felt before. Not only that, this weird feeling comes over me as I try to contain myself. I don't know what it is, but it's amazing.

I slightly open one eye and see the side of Asuka's face. Both of her eyes are shut and her lips are pressed to mine in a sweet and soft way. I close my eye and get enraptured in this indescribable feeling of bliss. Asuka eases her hand under my shirt and places it over my heart. My entire body heats up, and the cold that was chewing at my arms is now gone.

Asuka pulls away and bitter numbness rests on my lips. I open my eyes and see that her face is bright red. My face feels hot as well so I figure the feeling was mutual. She ties my duster shut and stands up. I remain on the ground motionless and in awe as she heads back into the mill. Out of reflex, I reach over and touch my lips. I'd ask if she would come back and do it again, but I better bite my tongue.

That was so good that I'm not even dreading my shot tomorrow. I chuckle deep down as I stand up and drunkenly stagger back to the mill. I nearly trip over my own feet as I head inside. For once, it's not from the alcohol. More like my heart is in control and it's forcing me to act this way. Asuka is asleep beside Astoreth while Daigon pokes at the fire with a stick.

"So…how did it go?" Daigon asks.

"I got my ass kicked." I chuckle as I lay down and look up at the roof.

"Figures. Women can be vicious. I told Asuka you deserved it." Astoreth snickers.

"Definitely." I say.

Daigon, Astroeth and I laugh at the same time as I focus on tomorrow. Hopefully traversing the wasteland will be a lot easier tomorrow since we won't have to worry about whiteouts or storms. I roll over to my side and take one last look at Asuka, "Good night." I quietly say as I cover myself up with an insulated blanket…

Asuka, Astoreth and Daigon are still asleep as I yawn and wake up. The sun is chasing the night off. Shadows still linger around the windmill, but light pierces through the black off in the distance. Today is the third day. I don't really have to take it until later, but because this sucks, I'd rather get it done and over with.

I take out an auto-inject syringe, a vial of holy water, and a tourniquet from my side satchel. I don't need to inject it directly into a vein, but it speeds up the recovery time and gets rid of the feeling of weakness and sickness faster. Missing a vein will only hurt more and prolong the issue. I stick the needle into the vial of holy water and extract sixty milligrams. Pure colorless fluid mixed with Kagura's tears fill the glass syringe.

I wrap the tourniquet around the cuff of my arm and cinch it up with my teeth. Daigon and the others are still asleep so as soon as I take this, I'll run out and vomit away from the windmill that way no one can hear me. The vein Yozakura used still has the entry hole, so I don't have to look and feel around. The syringe's hollow tip rests up against the black dot.

 _THUNB! THUNB! THUNB!_

The sound of something beating at the front door of the mill catches me off guard and wakes everyone up. The vein I try to hit moves as the auto inject needle tears into my arm and distributes the liquid into my body. My whole body seizes up and all the strength is sapped from me as I fall onto the ground.

"SON…OF…A…FUCKING…BITCH!" I swear as I clinch my teeth and fight an overwhelming fire that chars the inside of my body. Daigon, Asuka and Astoreth leap up from the noise and see me laying on the ground, trying to control myself.

"What's happening Alan!?" Asuka asks as she rushes to my side.

Putrid, sour jelly builds up in my mouth as I roll over and throw up. Black bile splashes all over the floor as my lungs struggle to expand and draw air.

 _THUNB! THUNB! THUNB!_

"Oh Daigon! It's rude to keep company waiting!" A voice from outside yells.

"Damnit…" Daigon sighs. "Astoreth, keep an eye on Asuka and Alan. I'll deal with our visitor."

"Let me come!" Asotoreth pleas.

"No."

"But Daigon…"

"I said NO!" Daigon replies. Judging by the tone in his voice, I can tell he knows who is outside.

"Why does Alan have to take shots!?" Asuka asks as she tries to comfort me.

"Alan generates five times the power he originally did and his body is not fully adjusted to it yet. These shots cleanse his body from excess darkness that would be lethal to him. Someday he can stop taking this medication, but not now." Astoreth answers as she rubs my back in a calm manner.

Asuka places her hand on my chest and starts rubbing. The last bit of corruption finally leaves my windpipe. My lungs contract and force all the oxygen out of my body as I throw up the last bit of juice clinging to the inside of my chest.

"Daigon…What's going on?" I ask as I look out a nearby window.

Daigon is talking to some man with pale skin. Another fallen elder god. I know it. His eyes are blue and his long black hair sways under the gentle breeze of the snow. This one appears to be a stray though. He doesn't belong to anyone and probably for a good reason.

"Whatever it is, I don't have it." Daigon says.

The man chuckles and places his hands together, "Oh, you have what I want, and it's in that building right there."

Daigon begins to swell up with anger, "Leave my master alone."

"Alan's soul isn't worth harvesting. The sheer power within him could kill me even if I tried to take it. But the human girl, that's a different story. Just the right amount of power balanced with that sweet aroma. I'm surprised your boy Alan hasn't devoured that yet. And Astoreth? She'd make a fine addition to my palace."

The elder god hits Daigon in the face. Daigon barely flinches as he returns eye contact with his attacker, "LEAVE…NOW…."

The elder god chuckles again and throws another punch at Daigon. Daigon catches his fist and twists it to where the elder god is bent over, "I warned you brother."

Daigon pushes him back and flies forward with his arm folded in. Daigon's elbow slams into the face of the elder god. He hits the ground with a monstrous boom. Daigon picks him up by his black hair, but the elder god doesn't seem to be affected since he's laughing about it.

"Not bad brother. Now, it's my turn!" The elder god uppercuts Daigon in the face. The sound of a massive cannon erupts as he flies up into the air. Daigon hurls down to the earth and plows into the frozen ground with enough force to cause a small tremor.

The elder god leaps up into the air and rockets down to where Daigon is. Out of reflex, Daigon summons a lance, and a bronze phalanx shield and swings up. The metal circle connects with the elder god's skull and sends him into a nearby tree. The tree snaps in half as the elder god rolls backwards and regains his footing.

"Father always said you were the most arrogant Hades! Now it's time you learn your place!"

"My place will always be above you Daigon!" Hades snickers as darkness wraps around him. Thorns made from bone sprout from his body and a helmet with curved horns form around his head. The both of them lock up and engage in a fallen elder god battle.

Elder gods are forbidden from killing one another. The only one that can take the life of another is Kagura since she's considered a judge, but there is no rule prohibiting a hunter from doing it. Out of all the days Hades decides to come, it's when I had to take a shot. Countless times I've been to the wasteland and this is the first time I've actually seen him.

He tends to scour the wasteland, looking for souls and flesh to feast on. However, he usually won't pick a fight with someone stronger than him. He doesn't want to mess with me because I killed Roger.

Asuka is an easy target however. She has incredible power and doesn't know how to use its full potential, so she's easy prey for him. The thought of Hades trying to eat her makes my blood boil. I don't give a damn if I'm weak, I'm doing something. I grab hold of the windowsill and try to stand.

"You're not going anywhere." Astoreth says.

"No…Daigon needs my help. I can fight…" I place my knees underneath myself. I put weight on my right leg but it wobbles and I fall. Asuka catches me and sits me up against the wall.  
"You can't even stand on your own feet right now!" Asuka shouts at me.

I ignore what she has to say and stand on my own. The bones in my legs start to regain structure, and the gelatinous feeling leaves my body. I grab my revolver out of my shoulder holster and limp for the door. Asuka grabs me and tosses me back to the ground.

"GET OFF ME!" I shout as she leaps on top and pins me down. The revolver skids across the wooden floor out of my reach.

"Listen to me Alan, I'm not letting you fight in a battle where you can't be at one hundred percent! I don't doubt you can kill whoever that is, but fighting him without your power and strength is suicide!"

Despite my struggle, I can't even throw Asuka off. She's right. I am too weak. If I would have hit a vein, then I would have been back at full strength and gaining more by now, but because I missed, it's going to be at least twenty minutes before I'm truly back.

The roof above crumbles under the force of something heavy. Snow and splintered wood falls to the ground as Daigon slams on the ground right next to me.

Asuka bends over, wraps around me and rolls to the left as Hades leaps down. His foot nearly stomps us while he tries to hit Daigon with some kind of clawed club. Daigon holds up his shield and deflects the attack.

"Just give me the mortal girl and Astoreth, and I'll be on my way! No need for this to go on!" Hades says as he relentlessly slams his weapon into Daigon's shield. Astoreth grabs my revolver and opens fire. Two bullets strike Hades in the back. The exit wounds blow out his entire chest as he lightly staggers.

Astoreth fires a third shot but Hades leaps to the side and grabs her by the throat. Astoreth gasps as he slams her up against the wall, "I have to admit, that actually hurt you little harlot!" Hades wounds seal back up as he strikes her in the gut. His fist punches all the way through and Astoreth coughs up a huge plug of red as she gasps for air.

That's it. I don't care anymore. I throw Asuka off me and run towards Hades. Although my powers haven't returned to me, that's not going to stop me from killing this bastard. I swing my chain sickle. The blade cuts through his armor like paper and digs into his back. I rip down and black elder blood spatters up against my armor and face. He sighs in pain as he drops Astoreth to the ground.

Hades spins around and swings his arm. His spiked gauntlet slams into the side of my head and I fly through the front door of the building. A blur of white and brown overwhelm my vision as I roll uncontrollably into the side of a tree. The base begins to crackle and the weight of a car falls on top of me.

"I struck a nerve with that one didn't I?" Hades teases as I roll the tree off of me and use it as a crutch to stand back up, "You run your mouth too much." I reply as I put my hand on a huge tree branch. Salty red runs down the side of my forehead and into my left eye.

"Alan, all you have to do is give me Astoreth. I'll keep her a couple days and then she's yours again. Except the shinobi. That one is actually worth keeping." Hades snickers as he runs at me.

I rip the tree branch off and swing with both hands. The wood slams into Hades' helmet and shatters into hundreds of splintered chips. I can hear his teeth rattle from that one as he falls backwards into the snow.

Saliva, blood, a horn from his helmet and a canine tooth flies through the air and stains the white ground. I throw the wooden stub down and wipe a stream of blood from my forehead. A small chuckle erupts from Hades' gut as his chuckle turns into a hysterical laugh.

"By the gods, what they say about you is true! Even with your power suppressed your strength is still comparable to that of a fallen diety! My, my, and I thought this was going to be an easy steal!" Hades picks his fang up and re-attaches it back into his mouth.

"Daigon is going easy on you because you're his brother. Astoreth can't control herself when she's mad. Otherwise they would have already thrown you a beating." I state.

"Is that a fact?"

"Better believe it." I snap back in between puffs of exhaustion. I am physically drained right now.

The effects of the shot are still in effect and I've used everything I had to regenerate what I could. It was pretty stupid of me to do this, but he was hurting Astoreth, and I would rather suffer from a bad move than see her in pain. Daigon could take Hades on if he truly wanted to, but Hades holds the emotional knife to his heart.

Hades drives his leg into the ground and throws up a barrier of snow. I jump back and bring up my guard. His fists slam into my arms as I protect myself from his blows. Every punch subtracts from my overall strength as I begin to stagger backwards. The muscles in my body begin to fail as he continues with a massive volley of punches.

"I'm so glad I dropped in so soon! If I would have waited any longer, you would have killed me by now! But this is too easy!"

Hades is just messing with me now. He knows that he cannot kill me because Kagura would come for him personally, but he's taking out as much rage as he can on me because I can hardly fight back. He drives his horned boot towards my stomach. I catch it but the force behind the kick is too strong. The dull horn on the tip of his boot tears into my gut. All the air leaves my lungs as I bend over out of reflex. Blood pours out of my mouth and gut as I groan in pain.

Hades grabs me by my throat and hoists me up. My legs dangle from the air as he digs his cold fingers into my airway, "Now do me a favor little boy and sit down!" Hades rears back and charges. His fist connects with my jaw and I spin out of control into the air. My stomach jumps to my skull then falls to my knees as I descend towards the earth.

I'm headed straight for the river. A pyro/electromancer doesn't mix well with freezing water. With everything I have, I grab onto the edge of the cliff as I hit the ground. The impact from the landing causes the rock face to crumble and prevents me from getting a firm grip.

My back breaks the thin layer of ice coating the water and an overwhelming force sweeps me under. Blazing liquid swallows my entire body as I try to break the surface of the water. The river is so cold that it feels scalding hot.

The liquid aggravates the wound on my stomach and makes the pain much more agonizing. I can't regenerate because I don't have anything left, and my power still hasn't returned. My eyes feel like their freezing over and my body is shutting down.

I hit something solid and crash through. The water suddenly leaves my mouth and I'm able to breathe again. I fall a couple feet and land flat on my back. I gasp and wipe ice from my eyes. The white haze plaguing my vision finally clears. Water is slowly filling some kind of chamber underneath the ice.

There is a hole from where I crashed through into the frozen chamber. I'm guessing the heat ducts from below kept a small part of the river from freezing over because there is a boiling puddle in the middle of the chamber. Because of my entry though, the chamber is starting to take on water.

Something from above shakes the entire area. I look up and see Asuka ramming her sword into the ice. I get up on my knees and begin hitting the surface. The water is now up to my chest. Her blade finally punches through and she begins to maliciously rip chunks of the frozen river out.

"I'm not going to let you drown Alan!"

We both strike the ice as the water continues to rapidly rise. My punches start to slow down as the water restricts my ability to deliver hits with full power. I take a deep breath and hold it as I reach up. Asuka grabs my hand and pulls me halfway up onto the ice.

I lift my legs up and let her slide me across the surface to the river's bank. The atmosphere is a lot warmer than it was down there. She drags me up a hill leading back up to the top of the cliff. Chills collect on the surface of my skin and my teeth chatter as Asuka wraps me up in an insulated blanket. It blocks the snowy wind, but does nothing to retain heat. She's still wearing my duster. It's still closed shut so she hasn't changed clothes yet.

Daigon is still fighting with Hades off in the background. Neither of them are winning and Astoreth is trying to remain hidden in the rubble of the windmill. She has her ears covered and is trying to hide. Within her, I know she wants to do something, but she's too scared to do so. Asuka starts to walk off towards Hades and Daigon.

"Get back here." I say.

She remains quite and continues onward, "Asuka Hanzo, get back here right now."

"I can do this Alan."

"He's too dangerous! You're going to get yourself killed!"

Asuka stops and looks back at me, "Now you know the anxiety you have been giving me since we first met."

Damn that's harsh. I wasn't expecting that one. My case is different though. I know what I'm doing. Asuka has little to no experience fighting normal shinobi or yoma for that instance. There is no point in trying to convince Asuka to stop, but I am worried for her.

Asuka draws her sword and two hands it. She isn't even going to dual wield her katana and wakizashi. Hades slams Daigon into the ground and kicks him through a nearby tree before turning his attention to Asuka. An arrogant grin spreads across his face as he approaches her.

"A little undertrained aren't you?"

"Maybe so, but I refuse to let you hurt those I care about." Asuka replies.

Hades launches off and throws a huge wave of fire at her. Asuka leaps over it and blocks an incoming punch from him. She counters and swings at him. He jumps back and the both of them engage in a duel. His club slams into the ground and pushes Asuka back. She sheathes her sword and closes her eyes.

"You depend too much on your emotions just like Alan! That will be your downfall!" Hades shouts as he charges after her.

He swings his club downward. At the last moment, Asuka pivots her foot across the snow and swings upward. The steel of her blade deflects Hades incoming attack. A shocked look grows across his face as Asuka swings back around and follows up with the one-hundred slash technique I taught her when I first arrived at Hanzo Academy. He struggles to dodge her attacks as Asuka continuously forces him on defense.

"What's the matter Hades? Upset you are about to get your ass kicked by a mortal? I wonder what the other gods will think!" I taunt.

Asuka's sword clips the side of Hades face. He spins backwards, holding his cheek as black liquid flows down the side of his face. Now he's pissed. He's being bested by Asuka. How she is doing this? I don't know, but I'm sensing a huge amount of power coming from her. More than when she absorbed the scroll at Hebijo. The laces in her hair begin to unravel as she charges up with power.

Hades shakes his finger back and forth, "Ah-ah-ah." He jumps at her but suddenly topples over as two gunshots ring out at the same time. Buckshot shreds his chest open and pepper his face with lead. Asuka and I look over and see Astoreth wielding some kind of double barrel shotgun with a chrome finish.

She has four gold wheel lock pistols mounted on a front chest holster. Two face one way while the other two face the other. She has one on each side of her waist, one on each thigh, one for each shoulder and two mounted on the back of her sash. A total of twelve altogether. Judging by Astoreth's appearance, this is only the first of three different forms, and probably the most stable.

"I warned you Hades! Now I'm really angry!" Astoreth yells as a black lens covers her eyes.

Hades stands back up and regenerates his wounds, "Oh Astoreth, you sure are cute when you're mad! You'll make a fine addition to my line of queens!"

Daigon scoops Asuka up and then picks me up as he deploys his shield, "Astoreth is royally pissed now! This isn't going to be good!"

Me and Asuka peek around the corner and see Hades trying to attack Astoreth. She spins the shotgun around and holsters it on her back as she takes two wheelocks from her chest. Two more bullets pelt Hades in the chest and face as Astoreth sways back and forth in-between his attacks. She holsters the two empty pistols and grabs two more.

Hades swings his club at Astoreth and she leaps over him. In midair, ten gunshots rip through the environment as Astoreth spins in the air like a ballet dancer hooked to a wire. A shower of black lead rains down from above and rips chunks of pale flesh from Hades.

"Reigning lead!" All of the bullets expand and form huge spikes that erupt out of Hades body. He flies up into the air. Astoreth grabs her shotgun and pulls it apart. The entire thing extends into a dual bladed glaive. Orange courses through the entire staff as Astoreth spins it around and intercepts Hades. He locks his weapon with hers as they descend.

"Very good Astoreth! I should have come better prepared! I had no idea you would actually put up somewhat of a fight!" Their weapons collide time and time again and lava spews out after every hit.

Hades tries to uppercut Astoreth but she blocks it and counters. The blade stabs all the way through Hades torso while Astoreth reaches under the frock of her red dress and pulls up another wheel-lock pistol. The words "ASSHOLE REPELLENT" are etched into the barrel in bright orange and this one is twice the length of all the others in her possession.

"Perhaps I should have worn a better helmet." Hades states.

"Perhaps you should have." Astoreth replies as she sticks the barrel to Hades throat.

The serrated wheel rolls and releases the doghead hammer. A green spark flashes and before the ball leaves the barrel, Astoreth aims it down at Hades' leg. Snow and dirt fly up into the air and form a deep crater where the ball hits the ground. A miniature quake causes me and Asuka to stagger and fall into the cold, white snow.

Hades' leg rolls several feet behind him as he falls face down to the ground. He remains motionless as Astoreth takes a ram rod and packs another shot in her golden wheel lock. Another shrill laugh comes from Hades gut as he digs his hands into the snow. "Of course it can't be easy! Jesus, I haven't been this hurt in a long time!" He clenches his club and uses it as a crutch to limp over to his leg.

Blood spurts out his wounds and stains the white powder below. A huge gash nearly three inches deep run from his left shoulder all the way down to his waist. Any more and he'd be laying on the ground in two pieces.

"This is definitely going to take some time to heal!" He looks over at me and Asuka, "I'll be back for you two later!"

"Yeah, and maybe I can give you a good ole fashioned hunter asswhipping when I'm back at one-hundred percent!" I retaliate.

"For such a young boy, you sure have a foul mouth! Do you kiss pretty girls with that kind of mouth?" Hades teases as he holds up a stone and fades away. He's running away and won't be back for a while. Astoreth threw him a real beating and Asuka damaged his pride.

During the course of their fight, Asuka didn't get hit once and she managed to make a god bleed. Despite the fear and heart attack she nearly gave me, I am proud of her. I'm proud of them all.

Hades would have been fun to fight if my power wasn't suppressed. Damn my impairments. I truly missed out. Still through, I got to see some of what Astoreth had, and that wasn't even her final form. Daigon fared really well. He would have kicked Hades ass if emotion wasn't a factor.

"Are you okay Alan?" Daigon asks as he helps me stand.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Walking on sunshine."

Daigon and Asuka wrap my arms around their necks and help me back to the rubble that was once a windmill. The roof has been completely collapsed, only one wall remains standing, and the door frame is laying twenty meters from the building. Astoreth is gathering up what supplies she can find and loading them up on Oktitohbi.

"Asuka, go change clothes. We are leaving now." I say.

Asuka nods, gathers up her clothes and disappears behind the wall so she can change. I grab the last of the supplies and load them in the saddle bags. "Hey Astoreth, thanks for saving us. You too Daigon."

Astoreth softly smiles, "You're welcome Alan, but you have someone else to thank as well." She points over to where Asuka is.

"That's right. Asuka saw you fall into the river and with no concerns for her own safety, rushed over to save you. She didn't even bother to put some clothes on. She tied that duster up and came for you because she was scared you were going to drown." Daigon says.

"Well like Astoreth said; 'Women are vicious.' The beating Asuka gave me last night was one hundred times worse than what Hades did." Astoreth and Daigon laugh as I walk over to the rubble.

If it wasn't for Asuka, then I would have drowned. I'd be another causality in the wasteland. She must have been worried sick when I disappeared under the ice. Only by the grace of God did that chamber happen to be there. Otherwise, Asuka would have had a more difficult time trying to get me. Although I know she would have risked everything for me as I would for her.

I take a deep breath and head over to the other side of the wall, "Hey Asuka?"

"Yes Alan?"

"Thanks for saving me. If it wasn't for you, then I would have died."

All I can hear is the light voice of the wind. Asuka remains silent as she rounds the corner and hands me my duster, "I think as a reward, you should show me how to ride a horse." Asuka has her blue winter coat, a heavy blue skirt along with some black insulated stockings and a pair of brown shoes.

"Well if that's what you want, then I can make arrangements." I reply as I throw the duster on. All my power is starting to return and the wounds on my body quickly seal shut. I'm back to one-hundred percent now.

"Really!? You would actually let me lead!?"

"You saved my life. It's the least I could do."

"Then let's go!" Asuka grabs my hand and drags me over to the horse. Astoreth and Daigon are already in their kouklas.

"I get on first." I say. I step into the stirrup and swing my leg around Oktitohbi.

"I'll be sure to throw you instead of the girl." Oktithohbi sneers as I scoot back.

"Then make sure I fall on my ass. That's where most of the cushioning is." I say as I hold out my hand.

Asuka steps into the stirrup and takes hold of my hand. She gets halfway up but loses her balance and nearly falls back. I reach over and grab Asuka's shoulder and pull her back up where she can climb by herself. She swings her leg over and rests in the middle of the saddle with me.

"Be sure to lock your other foot in the stirrup." I say as I point to the other strap. Asuka works her foot around and gets it properly seated in.

"It takes some practice but eventually you will be able to climb up on your own." I say as I scoot up close to her.

"These are the reins. This is what controls the direction the horse goes." I pick up the black leather and place it in her hands. She firmly grasps it as I wrap my hands around hers. Until she gets more experience, I am going to help her learn the motions.

"Oktitohbi is trained to only move if spurred. Use the heel of your shoes and give a slight nudge to his sides. Once to walk, twice to jog, and a quick triple tap for a full speed gallop. To stop, pull back on the reins gently." Asuka looks down and gives a small kick to his sides. Oktitohbi starts to trot forward. The sudden burst of movement causes Asuka to fall back into me.

"Sorry Alan!"

"It's okay! Always brace before the horse moves. Their strength outweighs the balance any human could ever have unless you brace."

Oktitohbi shakes his head up and down vigorously. At the statement I made about him be stronger than a human. I roll my eyes as he begins to strut in an arrogant manner.

"What's he doing?" Asuka asks.

"Being prideful just like his master."

"Well I don't think he's prideful! I think he's adorable! Hibari will love this when we arrive at Hanzo Academy!" Asuka says as she pets his white mane.

"Well it appears I'm something my master is not." Oktitohbi teases telepathically.

"Oh you'll pay for that one." I reply silently as I pat him on the side of his throat. "If I actually make it back, I'll have to teach Hibari how to ride."

"Oh stop it Alan! You're coming back and I'm not taking no for an answer! Everyone's been worried sick about you!"

"Even Mr. K?" I tease.

"Even Mr. K! There's no one to annoy him so class gets pretty boring! Katsu tries to, but even she admitted it doesn't bother him as much unless you two do it together!"

"Yeah… I really hope I can come back…" I say with a forced smile as I begin to think of something.

"So where did you learn to ride a horse?" Asuka asks.

"Your grandmother taught me." I laugh.

"Figures. Grandma is good at everything." Asuka replies.

I also learned that pipe Sayuri smokes isn't tobacco either. That day sucked, but looking back on it, it's hilarious now. I was only fourteen and she was always puffing on that damn pipe. Even when we were sparring. I thought if I took one puff, I could gain the strength she had and finally beat her, or at least keep from getting my ass handed to me.

When she was asleep one night, I snuck into her room and took it into the woods. If a yoma were to come, I would have had the experience to deal with it or at least survive until Sayuri arrived, so I wasn't concerned.

I struck the match up and lit the grass like fragments within the pipe. As I inhaled, this bizarre feeling of euphoria came over me and I couldn't stop laughing. All I wanted to do was drink water, liquor, I didn't care. So I went to a nearby river and chugged as much water as I could. This extreme thirst would not go away though. Then I remember Sayuri saying from a treetop that I would have made a terrible shinobi, that's why I'm going to be a hunter.

She then dropped down and proceeded to kick my ass again despite being under the influence. The next day, I was bloody, bruised and suffering from something far worse than an alcoholic hangover. As punishment on top of the beating I got, she made me sit in a freezing pool of water for six hours all while smoking that damn pipe in front of me. Good times.

"So what was his name again?"

"Oktitohbi. It means White Frost in ancient hunter's tongue. What we hunter's speak now is vernacular hunter's tongue. It's a branch off of the old language." I reply.

"Hibari would recite some kind of prayer before starting her day. Since her friend from Hebijo died, she opens her window and says the same prayer every morning and every night." Asuka states.

I know the prayer she is talking about. It's where you open the window to welcome the spirit of your deceased friends and family to come down from Elysium and join you. You ask Kagura, the Creator and your friends to watch over you.

"It's a way to ask for strength for everyday life, and it pays tribute to those in the afterlife. Opening the window before prayer is inviting those in the sky to come down and join you for a brief period every day." I say as me and Asuka spur Oktitohbi. He picks up more speed and leads into a jog.

"Mr. K said that's what he thought, but because it's a hunter tradition, he wasn't sure. I guess you and that girl Hibari was close friends with really left a lasting effect on her." Asuka says.

There is an outline of a snowy path that hasn't been traveled yet as we cross a bridge. Good. That means we won't be encountering anybody else hopefully. Our next stop is almost seventy miles away. That will put us ninety miles away from Hanzo Academy.

By the time we reach our next destination, the sun will be on its downward descent. Trying to rush and get Asuka home today won't work. By the time we are forty miles out from Hanzo Academy, night will have already set in and it's pitch black in the wasteland. So staying the night in this village will be the safest course of action.

"So where are we going?" Asuka asks.

"There's a town about seventy miles away. We will stay the night there and then we'll head back to Hanzo Academy the next day." I answer…

Ending Song: "A Job to Do" by: Jerry Cantrell


	24. Chapter 24

Opening Song: "My Demons" by: Starset

The sky is turning grey due to the sun starting its downward descent. The village Asuka and I are traveling to is within sight. It has grown a lot since I was here last time. The village is now the entire length of the valley. Barely a year ago this place only had a handful of people. Now it's the size of an actual city.

Blankets of white layer the wooden, makeshift houses as people go about their everyday lives. Some are shoveling snow from the main path, some are building fires around the entire area to ensure everyone can stay warm.

Lumberjacks wielding massive cleaver like axes hack away at trees. Children run around and play while their parents and older siblings provide for the needs of the family. Some are tending to the winter crops, harvesting various vegetables such as seeds for bean sprouts, leeks and winter cabbage from shacks made of glass while others construct new houses for the growing population.

This place reminds me of my childhood. The way me and Miyabi would go to the nearby village so we could play with Imu and Murasaki. Momma would watch over us while father did everything he could to make ends meet for us. Much like a lot of people here.

I nudge Asuka and we pull back on the reins. Oktitohbi stops at the edge of the cliff as we observe the area closer. These people are peaceful unless provoked. Which that will not be a problem.

"That's where we will be staying." I say. We spur Oktitohbi, and he begins to follow the mountain trail leading down to the village.

"How did you know about this place?" Asuka asks.

"When you have spent as much time as I have in the wasteland, you learn what places are safe and what places aren't. This is one of the few places where travelers can come for safety from the weather, and the things that want to kill you."

"Speaking of which Alan, how did I do back there?"

"I see remarkable improvement. You made a god bleed because you were disciplined and committed to your cause. That is more than what a lot of people can say." I state.

"That felt awesome! I made a god bleed, and you knocked his tooth out! I can't wait to tell Mr. K and the others about this!"

The terrain starts to become flat as we leave the mountains. I take my hands off Asuka's and let her guide Oktitohbi onto the road by herself. She leads him onto the path and Oktitohbi naturally follows it out of instinct. Children escorted by warriors come out to greet us. Asuka pulls back on the reins and has Oktitohbi stop.

"Look! It's Alan! He finally came back!" A little boy says.

All the children gather around us as I slide off the horse. Asuka stands up and swings her leg around. I put my hands on Asuka's back and help her step down. She regains her balance and pets Oktitohbi.

"Thanks for getting us here safely." Asuka says as I hold up his seal.

"You are welcome." Oktitohbi flashes and disappears into the rock.

"When did you get a horse?" A little girl asks.

"A few days ago. A friend gave it to me as a gift." I reply as I bend down and make eye contact with all the children. The entire horde of kids surround and hug me from all different directions. It's been a while since I've seen some of these kids.

The last time I did was when Yomi came by. She was just bringing some food for those in need, and the village was being threatened by some evil hunters. They were after some of the kids in here because they were descendants from a good shinobi clan.

I was hiding here after what happened at the Bolakna (Golden River) because I was afraid my presence would bring danger to Gessen. Before Yomi or the warriors could draw their weapons, I killed the hunters because they sought to kill everyone in this town. Just like they were going to do at the Bolakna (Golden River).

Almost all of the people living at the Bolakna came here after the battle because it was far away from the watchful eyes of the shinobi. The land is fertile enough to sustain a big village and multiple rivers and lakes surround the area. It wasn't the Bolakna by any means, but it would be a good substitute.

"Who is this?" A little boy asks as she tries to lift Asuka's skirt up.

Asuka blushes and jumps away which causes me to laugh, "The children here have never seen a dress or skirt before, so it's new to them." I say.

"I've noticed." Asuka says as she clenches her skirt with both hands to prevent it from being lifted up.

"This is Asuka. She is my friend and I'm taking her home." I say.

"Wow, I've never seen a girl with rabbit ears!" A little boy says as he points at the white laces in Asuka's hair.

"It's not ears, it holds my hair up." Asuka giggles.

"Can you put my hair up like that?" A girl asks.

"Sure! I just need something to tie it up!" She adds.

The warriors and I step into a nearby house while Asuka plays with the children. By now, the village chief has arrived and wants to know why I'm here. Although we know each other, it's traditional that we properly greet one another and discuss what's going on. His black hair flaps in the wind as he enters the house.

The leader is Chief Torou's last surviving son. The middle child. He's only fifteen and has responsibility greater than one man could ever bear but has proven himself worthy of being a leader his father would be proud of. The chief of the village and I shake hands as we sit down at a table.

"Rogavisti senatus datus est. Ego audire (You have requested an audience. I am listening)." I say as I focus on his blue eyes.

"Alan quid agis (What are you doing here Alan)?"

"Prosequebamur domum puellae (I'm escorting a girl home)."

"Ipsa est sponsa tua (Is she your bride)?"

"Ita (Yes)."

Although this is a lie, it's to protect Asuka. The village chief probably doesn't harbor hatred towards the good shinobi, but if he did, then saying Asuka is my bride will protect her from his wrath since hunters are forbidden to interfere with one another's relationship. He might not know who Asuka truly is, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Optime (Very Well)."

The both of us stand up and he shakes my hand, "Welcome back Alan."

The village chief and his warriors exit out one end of the building while I head out the way I did. Asuka is still playing with the kids. Some of the girls have laces in their hair just like Asuka. They are awestruck at the fact that it never crossed their mind to put their hair up.

Some of the little boys are even chasing the girls around and claiming that they are going to get married. Hearing a statement like that takes me back. Except it was Murasaki chasing me down and saying we were going to get married one day, and we were going to be good parents. As silly as those statements were, I would never take it back.

"Can we come out?" Daigon asks.

"Of course." I say.

Both Astoreth and Daigon hop out of their kouklas and take shape. The first thing Daigon does is pack a snowball. Astoreth is unware of what is going on as he walks behind her. Daigon rears back and throws it. The ball hits Astoreth right in the neck. She squeals from the impact, "Why you!" Astoreth bends over and packs a snowball herself.

I snicker as she hurls her packed snow at Daigon. He ducks and the ball of white powder hits Asuka right in the mouth. Snow dusts the entire front of her face. She spits and wipes her eyes as she looks over at us. Astoreth and Daigon immediately point at me.

"I see how it is Alan." Asuka hisses as she picks up a clump.

Oh damn. Getting blamed for something I didn't do. I take off running and scale up the side of a two-story building. Asuka isn't far behind as I jump to a nearby rooftop and continue onward to the next one. Asuka leaps onto the rooftop and follows.

"I didn't do it! It was Astoreth!" I say.

"I don't believe you! She would never do something like that!"

"Well then you obviously don't know her that well!"

Something catches the calf of my leg and trips me. Asuka climbs on top and hits me in the face with a snowball. Before I can react, she hits me with another and another. The nerves in my face start to go numb as I reach up and wrap my arms around her and roll. Now I'm sitting on top of her. She tries to hit me with another handful of powder but I dodge it and hit her with one. I begin scooping up armfuls of snow and dropping it on her.

"If I'm going to freeze, you're freezing with me!" Asuka states as she grabs my head and pulls my face into the snow piled up on her chest. She refuses to let go as I try to break free. Although I don't really want to. The cold powder is numbing my face, but my body is heating up because the snow isn't the only thing my face is buried in.

I try to look up but Asuka keeps my head down. Her heart is throbbing so hard that I can hear it and my ear isn't even pressed up to her chest. She begins to run her hand down my back in a rhythmic manner.

She finally lets me move my head and I lay it sideways. Now my ear is pressed up against her chest, and the heartbeat is even louder. Moments like these. They don't last long, but I will always treasure this. Even if I live to be old, I'll still remember this along with the night before.

My heart has always had a special place for Asuka, but am I special enough for her? When I told the village leader she was my bride, I wanted that statement to be true even though it's not. I did it to protect her, but I was hoping truth would back it up.

A thought crosses my mind and it comes to my attention that maybe it's not what's best. As much as I think I love Asuka, the only way I can truly love her is if I don't get her involved with my life.

"Alan, some of the kids told me you protected this place from evil hunters. What was the story?" Asuka asks.

"I was staying here after surviving the war at the Bolakna. This land was staked by what's left of the good hunters. They declared it to serve as a safe place for all people. Hunters, evil shinobi, even good shinobi were welcome. One day while the village was still developing, this girl from Hebijo Academy named Yomi came by to bring us supplies and teach people how to grow crops. When she arrived, some evil hunters followed her here."

I wiggle my head free and look Asuka straight in her eyes, "There were some good shinobi staying here that never did anything wrong and the hunters were going to kill them and their children, so I gathered my things and killed them instead."

I lay my head back on Asuka's chest as she runs her hand through my hair; "And as the leader tried to crawl away, I told him that everyone has lost more to his kind than the yoma. Then I stuck the gun to the back of his head and pulled the trigger."

I begin to feel uneasy so I sit up and look out over the village and mountain range. Asuka sits up beside me and leans her head on my shoulder as we watch the snow gracefully fall from the sky. The thought of why Asuka had to steal a glass stained vase from Oliviera appears in my mind as I recall the events that happened.

The way Miyabi and I finally reconciled and how if I wouldn't have showed up, Asuka would be dead now. Why though? A glass stained vase is useless to a shinobi. It's used for sacred rituals exclusive to hunters. The only way to do the process right is having an actual hunter showing how to perform the ritual.

Sayuri had one that she used to store yoma organs in. The vase sealed the demonic power and would cause the organs to multiply over the course of two or three months. That's how she fed me until I was able to be weaned off yoma flesh.

It was a process where Sayuri would give me an organ and some blood. Then the next time, the organ got smaller. Then the next time, it was smaller with a side of human food. Before long, I was able to control my hunger and be reasonable. It even got to the point where I didn't even have to eat flesh unless I wanted to use my dark powers.

"Asuka, who gave you this assignment?"

"Mr. K and my grandfather did. They needed it for something."

I feel a lot better knowing that it was them that gave her the assignment. Anyone else would have been interested in seeking to exploit the power something like this can bestow. I shouldn't have to worry too much since it's just Old Man Hanzo and Mr. K.

I poke Asuka in the side and she perks up, "I'm tired Alan. Saving you is a lot of hard work."

"Well now you know the anxiety you give me." I snicker back.

"Touché Alan."

The both of us laugh as we stand up. Our goal now is to find a place to stay the night. The only thing we can do is look around and see if anyone has a vacancy. Hell, I will sleep on the floor as long as it keeps me out of the cold.

"We need to go find a place for the night." I say as I hop down from the roof.

"Where though?" Asuka asks.

"Anywhere. There are no hotels here. We may have to stay in a barn. Using hay as blankets. All we can do is ask." I state.

That reminds me, what happened to my two guardians? I look back where they were last and the both of them are playing with the kids. Daigon is encouraging the boys to chase after the girls. Including Astoreth.

Daigon puts his spartan helmet on, "Give thanks men! To Leonidas and the brave 300!" The little girls squeal with laughter as they hurl snowballs at Daigon and the boys. Daigon snaps his fingers and causes some of the snowballs to melt into water as the boys get closer and closer.

"I'm not going to save you!" The mothers laugh as Daigon and the boys chase Astoreth and the girls around some nearby parents.

I can tell Astoreth and Daigon are really enjoying themselves for once. It's good to see them lighten up after everything that has happened. The wasteland can be a terrible place, but it can also be a place where it brings people together.

Compared to the cities where the shinobi council live and promote division between hunters and shinobi, the communities that thrive in the wasteland promote the old ways. The ways that focused on unity between the hunters and the shinobi.

If things were the way they were three hundred years ago, the yoma threat would have been completely wiped out. Shinobi and Hunters could have open friendships rather than the hunters having to hide who they truly are, or the shinobi being punished because they knew a hunter and didn't report it.

It's nothing more than a dying way of life, and like all the other tragedies in humanity, the old ways will vanish just like the vapor off of a lake. All the teachings passed down from the Creator and Kagura, the Honored Elders, the good hunters, everything will be gone as time continues onward. Despite this, I will fight to preserve the ways of the good hunter. Even after I've been defeated. This will be a burden I will happily care to my grave.

"So, Alan, is it true Hunters and both Good and Evil shinobi all live in this same village?" Asuka asks.

"Yes, it is. People looking to escape the shinobi code or living in refuge because they come from a hunter or evil clan all come here and coexist."

Asuka is somewhat amazed at what she sees. Her eyes are starting to open for the very first time. Kind of like Hibari when she was at Hebijo. All her life, she has been taught that Evil Shinobi are evil no matter what, and Hunters are vicious man-eating monsters.

Hibari learned really quick that both of those statements were lies intentionally told to keep her in the dark from the true reality. Her friend Amber was born from a good hunter clan, and she had never had a bite of human flesh, and because of what the evil hunters and good shinobi did to her, Amber refused to join either side and became an evil shinobi instead.

Then Hibari learned about me. Even though I'd eaten flesh before, Hibari knew I was never going to hurt her despite all the horror stories. When Lawrence came along, Hibari boldly told him that the state of the world is both the fault of the good shinobi as well as the hunters and passing blame would never solve anything. That one statement made Lawrence see reason.

"It's weird. I didn't think there were places like this." Asuka says.

"There's not many, but there is still some out there that live by the old ways. They are better off too. Anyway, enough chasing rabbits, we need to find a place to stay."

"Right Alan." Asuka says.

We head to the middle of the village and begin searching. Most people here don't mind visitors as long as the providers are fairly compensated. I have plenty of money so finding someone to take us in for a night shouldn't be an issue.

Astoreth and Daigon can stay in their kouklas if they don't have room for all of us. There is an elderly couple buying food from the market. They might know someone who has vacancy.

"Excuse me, but would you know a place where four people can stay the night?" I ask.

The old man turns around and adjusts his glasses. He takes a couple seconds and examines me. "Aren't you the one that was always fighting beside the one called the Noble Hunter?"

He's talking about Roger. I nod, "Yes. He was my best friend."

"Alan?" The old man asks.

"Yes."

The old man smiles, "You can stay with us."

I motion for Asuka to come over and I put my arm around her to show the elderly couple she is friendly, "This is Asuka."

"I see. That's Sayuri's granddaughter. Sayuri and I are good friends." The old woman says as she packs the food up.

"You knew my grandmother?" Asuka asks.

"I trained with her." The old woman replies as she holds up an ivory colored winged spear. On the base of the handle, the clan Sayuri came from is branded on.

"Well let's discuss this back at the house." The old man says as he picks up a basket of vegetables.

Asuka and I take liberty and pick up what is left of their supplies and carry it for them. We pass the chief's house which looks just like everyone else's. Except his lacks a second story. He probably didn't want to spend all his time building his house when others needed shelter and food.

They take us to a wooden two-story house. On the outside of a wall, there are three sets of giant initials engraved in the wood. One is the mark from the village chief. These people probably built this place together with their own hands along with the chief. Just like everyone else here.

The couple open the door and we sit the food down on a table. For a makeshift home built in such a short period of time, it seems stable. They even have furniture, cabinets and running water. Something a lot of villages don't.

"Does every house have running water?" Asuka asks.

"Yes. When we were driven from our home nearly a year and a half ago, our current chief was studying techniques ancient civilizations used to thrive in hostile territory. When we arrived here, he immediately began to use what he learned and we have been thriving ever since." The old man says as he stacks some wood into the clay brick oven.

The old woman lights multiple lanterns throughout the house as Asuka walks into the kitchen to help clean the food. I channel a ball of energy to my hand; "Kaos nigrum (Black Chaos)."

I toss the black ball of fire into the oven. The wood cracks and explodes as the black fire sinks in. A burst of warm heat froths out of the red oven. Smoke travels through the chimney as the old man closes the grated oven hatch.

"So, you were at the Bolakna?"

"I was. Roger and I were on the frontlines. I'm the only one left now." I say.

"I see son. Twenty-five years ago, I was friends with Roger's father, Jonathan. He was the chief of all hunters and I was one of his trusted generals. We believed in the old ways, but many of the newer hunters did not. The newer generation were tired of the shinobi because they were already becoming openly hostile towards us. The new hunters demanded that we kill them, but there was a reason we didn't."

The old man picks up a fire poker and stirs the flaming embers around in the oven. The heat picks back up as Asuka brings some raw food her and the old woman prepped for dinner. Diced meat and vegetables decorate the grilling grate as he sticks it in the oven above the swooping flames. The fire rises up and kisses the bottom of the food and causes it to sizzle and give off a savory aroma.

"The reason we didn't was because Jonathan and I were doing something forbidden. We were allies with some of the shinobi like Sayuri and her husband. The newer generation didn't like that so Jonathan told them; 'If you stand against me, Kagura and my people, you will die against us.' Nearly eighty percent of the hunters left and started their own following. Both Shinobi and Hunters that forsake the old ways are the real enemy."

What he says is true. The old ways were about unity and fighting together to eliminate the yoma for good. The shinobi and the hunters that forsake the old ways threaten all of humanity. Many lives were lost over this. No one really knows the real cause of why the shinobi and hunters divided, but I speculate that some of the shinobi and hunters wanted a power forbidden by the old ways and tensions began to escalate.

Consuming a yoma soul is strictly prohibited, but many people do it now because they want the power. The direct consequence of that is turning into a yoma. My case was different because Sayuri was able to save me before the corruption took over. As a result, I became a half-blood.

The purification ritual is only known to Jonathan's clan and those close to him and it was to prevent the knowledge from being abused by those strictly seeking power and wanting to retain some of their humanity in the process. That is my guess on why the shinobi and the hunters became entangled in this pointless war.

The old man holds up his hand and shows me the mark of Kagura as well as the sigil from Jonathan's clan. He also points to his platinum wedding ring. I process what is happening as I look over at his wife. She said she trained with Sayuri.

"Your wife is a good shinobi." I state.

"That is correct. We married in secret because if the good shinobi ever found out, she would have been killed. Because I was a hunter, and she was a shinobi, we struggled to have a child since shinobi are still humans, and hunters are human, yoma hybrids. The differences in our bodies only gave us one child, a girl. She followed our advice and avoided the shinobi/hunter path and instead became a school teacher. We rarely get to see her anymore because she lives so far away, but knowing she gets to go home every night without the constant threat of death looming around is fine with us."

I open the hatch, and the old man puts a glove on and takes the food out, "By the way, I'm Draconia."

"Nice to meet you Draconia." I reply.

White steam rolls off the seared meat, and the wrinkly seasoned vegetables radiate with mild char. Asuka and the old woman head into the back room as me and Draconia dress the dining table with plates and silverware.

"So, are you and that girl more than friends?" Draconia asks.

"I don't know yet." I reply as I sit down in a chair that was hand carved.

"Well if you are escorting her across the wasteland, you must feel something for her."

"Maybe I like her, maybe even love her, but I don't know."

What's really bothering me is when I get back to the city. There is still the matter of facing what I did to Roger. Deep down, I know I love Asuka, but wouldn't I be leading her on if I willingly knew my life was coming to an end? Not only that, I don't want to ruin her life with my death. I may not be much in society, but Asuka values people too much, and I don't want to be the reason she cries.

"Well I'm sure you will figure it out. Don't let your differences divide you if that's what you are worried about."

He's talking about Asuka being a shinobi and me being a hunter. I never cared what the good shinobi had to say about forbidden friendships because my instructor was a good shinobi turned hunter. Minori and her family took me in knowing full well I was a hunter. My main concern is hurting Asuka with what will happen though.

"I'll keep that in mind." I say.

Asuka and the old woman return with a bottle of black soy and some cracked pepper. Both appear to be glass hand blown in a fire. The shine of blue combined with crystalized sand reflect light from the lanterns around the house. Draconia sits down next to me as Asuka and the old woman hand out the food.

"Alan, this is Taka. She has some interesting stories to tell about my grandma."

"Oh, I know. I got a few myself. Sayuri is quite a character." I say as I take a drink of boiled snowmelt water. Asuka sits down beside me while Taka sits down next to Draconia.

"You two can stay in our storage room for the night, and there's two more coming?" Taka asks.

"Yes, but they are my guardians. They're out playing with the kids right now, so they can stay in their koukla's if they need to." I reply.

"There's no need for that! That room is big enough for a group! When are you leaving?" Draconia adds as he takes a bite of his food.

"Dawn."

"If that's the case, then I'll get all of you some blankets and some padding after dinner." Taka says…

Asuka and I are cleaning up the dinner table as Draconia washes the dishes. Taka is gathering us some stuff to sleep on for the night. I grab the soy bottle and pepper holder and put them back in the cabinet where they belong as Asuka scoots the chairs up and wipes the table down with a wet rag.

"Okay you two. It's ready." Taka says.

We finish up our tasks and follow Taka to the storage room. Dusty jars of pickled food line the shelves as she shows us our place for the night.

"Forgive me, but we only have enough blankets for two people, so you and your guardians are going to have to share." Taka says.

On the ground lies some padding and two handstitched blankets. We don't even have pillows, but that's fine with me. These people took us in and gave us shelter. Not only that, Taka and Draconia don't have much to start out with, and yet they still helped us.

"That's fine. We will make it work. Thank you." I state.

"Yes. Thank you very much." Asuka says as she bows.

"You are welcome. You two rest up. You have a long trip tomorrow." Taka says.

"Okay. Have a good night Taka." Me and Asuka reply.

I take my armor off and lay down on the padding. My back can still feel the solid wood floor, but I've slept in worse places. Asuka takes her coat off and pulls the white laces out of her hair before laying down beside me. Just to see how big this blanket is, I stretch it out and put it over the both of us. Half of my body is still sticking out and the frosty atmosphere of the house quickly sinks into my bones.

Damn. I was really hoping it would be bigger that way I could have some room to roll around. Beggars can't be choosers though. I slide closer to Asuka that way the blanket completely covers us both. Our faces are just inches away as we get closer and closer. That way neither of us will yank the blanket away in the middle of the night when we roll to our back, stomach or sides.

"Hey Alan…"

"Yes Asuka?"

"Thank you for rescuing me back in Ursania. If it wasn't for you, then I would have died back there."

"And thank you for saving me when Hades knocked me into that river. I would have drowned without you." I say.

The both of us tilt our heads and look over at one another. A look of satisfaction rests on Asuka's face as she smiles. Her eyes reflect the flicker of the night lantern back into mine. I am grateful to have her by my side for now. When Ryoki and I first traversed the wasteland, it was terrible because the overall environment sucked.

Always having to watch over your back and sleep with one eye open. Then there were the fierce arguments Ryoki and I would have because I saw the world one way, Ryoki saw it the other. She wanted to belong to Roger, but I just happened to find her koukla before he did.

Jonathan gave Astoreth and Daigon to Roger as a result. Looking back on it, Ryoki and I fought over the dumbest things, and it didn't do a damn bit of good either. All it did was make this hellhole outside the cities worse. It also affected Minori's family because her parents hated to see me and Ryoki fight so viciously over trivial matters.

When we finally became friends, Minori and her family were so happy that we accepted one another. When I was holding my step mother's hand in the hospital, she told me that I finally knew the true meaning of Kapano, the way of true unity.

God, I miss my step parents. I miss Ryoki, Roger, Hikage, Lawrence, Amber, and everyone else I've lost over the course of my career, but if I don't continue to fight with what time I have left, I'll lose so much more. That is the way of my kind.

Asuka reaches over and puts her hand on my face, "Astoreth and Daigon told me about Ryoki. I'm sorry Alan. I'd do anything in the world to take your grief away."

I place my hand on her cheek and brush the strands of hazel out of the way of her beautiful smile, "As I would for you."

The door opens up and Astoreth and Daigon walk in. Both of them are wet and covered in white powder. Asuka rolls over and laughs. It looks like they had a little too much fun today, but that's perfectly fine. With what has happened, Astoreth and Daigon need this.

"You two should have played with us! It was so much fun!" Astoreth says as she takes her bonnet off and wrings the water out. Daigon takes his helmet off and dusts the layers of white off the black crest.

"I would have loved to, but I needed to find us a place for the night." I say.

"Can we come back again?" Daigon asks.

"Please?" Astoreth begs.

The excitement within their voices can barely be contained as I nod up and down, "You two are more than welcome to come here whenever you want."

Astoreth and Daigon silently rejoice as they lay down on their mat and cover up. Tomorrow, the four of us will be back in the city by nightfall. Since Hanzo Academy is in the middle of the city, we'll stay on the outskirts. There's something I need to do first.

"Good night Alan!" Astoreth and Daigon say.

"Goodnight Astoreth. Goodnight Daigon."

Asuka touches me on the nose, "Goodnight Alan."

"Goodnight Asuka…" I say as I roll over and snuff the lantern out…

Ending Song: "A Job to Do" by Jerry Cantrell


	25. Chapter 25

Opening Song: "My Demons" by: Starset

The feeling in my body starts to return as my heavy eyes open up. My left arm is braced across my face as I look up. I'm lying on my stomach and my right arm is stuck underneath Asuka's head. She is propped up on her side and facing me. The warm air leaving her mouth turns to cold steam as I try and work my arm free.

Asuka refuses to let me go. My arm must be a pretty good pillow if she's fighting to keep it under her. I try to move my fingers, but I can't feel anything. All the nerves within my arm have gone numb. I wonder how long it's been trapped under her?

"Come on Asuka, give me my arm back." I say as my teeth chatter from the freeze.

She lifts her head but rolls over so she can get closer to me. Even with this heavy blanket, it's still cold. However, the heat from Asuka makes it better. She brushes up beside me and relieves some of the freezing within my body.

Astoreth and Daigon are doing the same thing. Astoreth's teeth are chattering, but Daigon puts his arm around her and she stops shivering. If it's cold enough to make a fallen elder god shiver, then it's too cold.

I roll up onto my side and check the pocket watch, 4:23 A.M. Dawn is approaching. If we want to get to the city by nightfall, we are going to have to leave now. I gently shake Asuka and she slowly wakes up. Glaze covers the lenses of her eyes as she yawns.

"It's about time for us to go." I say.

"Okay Alan."

The both of us get up and gather our things. I cinch my armor back up while Asuka grabs her coat. We fold our blanket and padding up. All I can give these people is money. Gold. Hopefully they will accept it.

I reach into my side satchel and pull out ten gold coins. That should cover our stay since gold is extremely expensive these days. The reason I have this much money is because Kagura pays for yoma souls. One yoma soul equals five-hundred gold. Then elder souls bring in two-thousand. That's how we hunters get paid. Bring her souls and she makes the gold. We get paid on top of getting to keep the bone, flesh and blood for our personal use.

I head to the dining room. By now, Draconia and Taka are awake and preparing for another day of work. Around here, it's work from sun up to sun down. Asuka, Astoreth and Daigon follow behind with all the padding and blankets.

"Where would you like these?" Asuka asks.

"You can just sit them on the table. I'll put them up." Taka says.

They sit the padding and blankets down as I put the gold coins on the table.

"What's this for?" Draconia says.

"It's for taking us in, and I'm not taking no for an answer." I reply.

"Well you are going to have to honor your elders." Draconia replies as he slides the money back.

"Draconia, you provided us food and shelter. I believe you should be compensated for your services." I say as I push the gold back.

"We were. Taka and I had your company."

The both of us push the coins back and forth. Draconia was a hunter, so I know he is wealthy, but that doesn't change the fact him and his wife helped. They fed and gave us sanctuary from the cold.

"If you don't want it, give it to someone who needs it." I say.

"No one is ever in need because everyone here looks after one another." Draconia answers.

I finally give up and take the money back. I don't put them in my main pouch though. Instead, I put them in a little bag separate from the rest of the gold coins. "Fine then. Have it your way."

Asuka and I head outside. The sky is still black, but there is a faint yellow glow off in the distance. Thousands of sparkling stars dot the sky, and the moon is starting to recede back to the other side of the earth. The light from the stars reflecting off the glistening snow falling from above makes for a truly wonderful sight. Some of the speckles even flicker with a blue color like fireflies at night.

I hold up Oktitohbi's stone and summon him. He spawns in the middle of the path and faces the way we came in yesterday. I step into the stirrup and climb on top. Asuka observes how I climb and proceeds to do the same.

She steps into the stirrup and uses her balance to stand up. I scoot back as she swings her leg around and rests her other foot into the other stirrup. The both of us are properly mounted and ready to go. I put my arms around her waist and hold on.

"Aren't you going to help me guide?" Asuka asks.

"I think you are ready to do it by yourself." I answer.

"Am I ready?"

"You tell me."

Asuka takes a deep breath, "I can do this."

"That's the spirit." I say for support.

Astoreth and Daigon put their hands together and disappear behind a flash of light. Their kouklas vibrate and signal that they are now within their dolls. Asuka and I look back at Taka and Draconia and wave goodbye.

"I guess this is goodbye. If you are ever in town, look us up." Asuka says.

"Goodbye Asuka! Goodbye Alan!" Taka and Draconia say at the same time.

"Oh, before we go…" Me and Asuka quickly spur Oktitohbi, and I toss them the bag of ten gold coins. Oktitohbi blasts off as Draconia catches the bag.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR MONEY BACK!" Taka and Draconia yell as we ride off. Their shouts of anger begin to turn into rejoicing as we leave the village. It was the only way to get them to accept our offering. The both of us look back and wave one last time.

Draconia and Taka wave back before disappearing behind the winter's blue and white curtain. I look to the consolations and hold my hand up. Hanzo Academy is just to the northeast. Not much further now. We should arrive at the city by nightfall.

"Where to now Alan?" Asuka asks.

I point to an untraveled path to the right. "That way."

Asuka guides Oktitohbi onto the new path and he begins to follow it out of instinct. I put my arms around her waist as we plow through the terrain. Asuka is almost home. My final mission is almost a success.

A sense of dread comes over me though. Every step Oktitohbi takes is a step closer to my grave. I've never been frightened by the concept of death until now. At one time, it didn't scare me because I didn't care about anything. But now that I have meaningful relationships with Minori, Hibari and Asuka, I don't want to give that up, but fighting will be futile. Even with my current power and abilities, I cannot survive against someone like Jonathan. I could barely survive in a fight against his eldest son.

"Is something wrong Alan? You sure got quiet." Asuka asks.

"Oh no. I'm just thinking about some stuff is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's okay. I'll just figure it out later." I say.

Asuka looks back at me. Worry consumes her eyes as she stares at me, "Are you sure?"

"It's okay. Back to business though. Since it will be nightfall when we arrive, we will stay the night at a hotel and head back tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good." Asuka says as I reach into a saddlebag and pull out a toothbrush and some toothpaste…

Off in the distance lies the city gates. In the middle is Hanzo Academy. The night has beat us here, but regardless, I got Asuka across the wasteland in one piece. Despite the brutal fight against Daigon's brother, we survived.

Lamp posts and neon signs light up the entire city. On the very edge of the city is a very nice hotel. I'd take Asuka home now, but shinobi are way more active at night, and I don't want to get spotted. If something were to happen, then Asuka would be in serious trouble, and I don't want that headache right now. I've got enough problems as it is.

"Down there is where we will stay the night. Tomorrow, you will be back home." I say as I point to the hotel.

"Tomorrow, we go home Alan." Asuka says as she spurs Oktitohbi.

The horse takes off in a full gallop down the hill and weaves in between the trees separating us and the city. Asuka is finally back in her hometown. After three days of travel across the wasteland, she's finally back. I bet Mr. K and the others are worried sick about her since she was supposed to be back yesterday.

Asuka pulls back on the reins and Oktitohbi stops at the edge of the city gates. "Thank you Oktitohbi." I say as Asuka and I slide off.

"You are welcome master." I hold up the stone and he fades away.

Asuka and I enter the city and turn to the left. The streets are still busy despite being nighttime. I walk into a crowd and work my way to the middle. Asuka grabs hold of my hand to avoid losing me. I match my walking speed with the group of people and use them as cover in case someone is watching.

Blending in with the normal civilians will throw off anyone's chances at detecting me since the citizen's soul energy will mask mine. The hotel is only a block away. I slightly look up and watch the rooftops for any activity. The first sign of trouble, I have to get away from Asuka immediately.

I pull Asuka closer and dart off into a dark alleyway. My vision automatically adjusts to compensate for the lack of light. I lead her through the pitch black and veer off to the right. We creep up to the edge of the shadows and wait for another crowd to approach. Straight ahead is the hotel.

I dive off into an approaching group and hunker my head down to hide my face. Asuka takes the lead and we both push out and run into the hotel. In all honesty, Asuka could go home right now, but she's going to drag me back. Whereas if we stay here, I can leave in the morning while she's still asleep.

Asuka will wake up to the sunrise, and her life will return to normal because I won't be around anymore. The constant threat of being terrorized by the evil hunters or being pursued by the good shinobi will be gone, and everything will return to the perfect life she had once before. Her and her friends will finally be free.

I try to let go of Asuka's hand but she refuses to release me as we approach the front desk. "We need a place to stay." Asuka says.

"How long?" The man behind the counter asks.

"One night." I say.

The man puts it into the computer and hands Asuka the keycard to our room. I put down some gold coins. It's enough to pay for a week's stay, but I don't feel like pulling out the exact amount of money.

"I also need a second room. I have some guests coming later." I answer.

"Room 613 and 412." The man says as he hands us another keycard.

Asuka finally lets me go as we head to the elevator. Astoreth and Daigon need a place to stay the night as well. They've been cooped up in their kouklas for nearly sixteen hours. The least I can do is give them their own room that way they can stretch and properly rest for the night. Not only that, I don't need them getting involved with what's going to happen.

"I got you two your own room for the night." I say.

Astoreth and Daigon hop from their kouklas the moment those words leave my mouth. "Thank you, Alan!" Daigon says.

However, Astoreth has a downcast look on her face. I figure something like this would actually make her happy. Having a separate place and getting to spend some quality time with Daigon. I press the forth floor button and then the sixth floor. The doors close and the four of us begin riding up.

"What's wrong Astoreth? You look upset." Asuka asks.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing." She halfheartedly replies.

"No, something is wrong. What is it?" Daigon asks.

"It's nothing. I'm just conflicted about something that's been on my mind for a while."

I think I know what she is talking about, but I can't be for sure. I hope it's not what I think. Otherwise, her and Daigon are going to try and do everything to stop me. I push that thought to the back of my head as the elevator stops on the fourth floor.

"I'll show them their rooms Alan. You go on up." Asuka says.

I nod and the three of them leave the elevator. Before the doors close, Daigon looks back and gives me a grin. I smile and wave. This will probably be the last time I see them. If anything, I want them to be free. I want Astoreth and Daigon to actually follow their passion in life. Much like Roger wanted.

The elevator starts its brief upward ascension before stopping and opening again. I step out and head to room 613. The anguish within my head is unreal. I don't want to leave anyone behind, but I do not have a choice.

No matter how many times I've said it, I could never truly tell Minori how much I love her. Memories of the Hanzo girls start to play out. Everything from the arguments, to the good times won't leave. Especially that time I broke into Mr. K's alcohol stash on the boat and me, Yagyu and the others drank every last drop of it.

Then the thought of Asuka and how she stood up and saved me in the wasteland. That was true courage to take on a fallen elder god with no experience. Even in death, they will forever be etched into my heart. I open the door to our room and sit down where the telephone is…

I hang up the phone and sit back in the chair. My issue will be settled tomorrow. I put my hands on my face and try to rub some kind of relief into my pulsing head. My eyes want to burst from grief, but I cannot let it go.

The door opens up and Asuka walks in. I quickly look away and wipe my face as I try to hide my true feelings at this moment. She walks over and sits on the edge of the bed adjacent from the desk I'm at.

"What's wrong Alan?"

"Nothing."

"Stop saying it's nothing, because it's obviously something." Asuka replies.

I can't tell Asuka what's going on. She isn't going to understand. Not because she's stupid, but because she doesn't know the severity of what I've done. One may argue that what I did was justified. Roger was suffering, and there was no way to save him. Still, there is no amount of anything I can give that will make amends. Other than surrendering my life to the very man that raised my best friend.

"Asuka, you have a future. I don't. It's time to quit investing your life in something that's never going to come back around."

The bed creaks and my chair spins around. Asuka wraps her arms around me. My chin rests on her shoulder and my arms dangle as her grip tightens around me. "You take that back! Out of everyone I've ever met, you are the most stubborn! Why can't you understand I'm here for you!?"

"Damnit Asuka, why can't you understand that hunters like me don't have a future!?"

Asuka exhales a deep breath of trapped sorrow as she pulls away. Her eyes shine as she leans in. Her lips touch mine and my mouth catches on fire. The sheer shock of what's happening catches me off guard as I helplessly stand there.

Both of Asuka's eyes are closed and wet tears stream down her face. For some reason, I can't control myself. Water starts to leak from both my eyes as I slowly put my arms around her and reach up.

I untie the laces in her hair. Hazel strands swoop to her shoulders and she falls back. My sense of balance is completely shot and I fall with her. The bed cushions us as we pull away. My heart is throbbing so hard right now that it feels like exploding. The same can be said for Asuka.

I take my gauntlets off as Asuka reaches up and pulls my chest piece off. With my hands free, I unbutton her shirt and kiss her on the chest.

"Please be gentle…" Asuka whispers as we lock our hands together…

Asuka's face is buried in my chest and our arms are wrapped around each another. One of my hands caress the back of her head. A small trail of water rolls across her cheek and drips off of her face onto the blanket covering us both up. Never have I experienced something as moving as this. The surge of power that washed over me the last couple hours was far greater than anything I've ever experienced.

The only thing I can truly do without some kind of consequence because of the differences in my body and hers. However, she's going to feel more emotional stress now. Maybe I shouldn't have went through with this, but I couldn't control myself. Asuka couldn't either.

Neither of us couldn't resist the charm, or the temptation. Even the darkness that rests within my soul was easier to contain than this. She kissed me, we were on the bed, one thing led to another and it went from there.

It's not her fault. It's mine. I went along knowing full well I'm going to leave her with more emotional grief, but like a fool I was only focused on the here and the now. Too late to take it back now.

Asuka lets go of me and rolls over. Now is the time. She's in a deep enough sleep she won't notice. I gently get up and put all my clothes back on. Astoreth and Daigon should still be asleep too, and as long as Oktitohbi doesn't resist to take me to Jonathan, everything will go back to normal.

I put my armor and duster on. Asuka at least deserves to know the truth of what's going to happen. I sit down at the desk and write a quick letter on a notepad;

" _Asuka, I am sorry life turned out this way. I'd give anything for it to be different just so I can go back to Hanzo Academy with you, but destiny has once again prevented that too. It's the life I was given and I cannot turn my back on where I came from, or what I've become. Please live your life to the fullest and never forsake the ones you love. Nobody is guaranteed tomorrow, and no one is promised their next breath. Words cannot begin to describe the joy you and the other girls bestowed on me, and I am grateful to have known all of you. I hope we can all meet again in the afterlife._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alan Hellwalker_

I don't want to do this. I want to be here with Asuka, but it has to be done. She'll have a normal shinobi life from now on. The way it should have been. I walk over and pull the blanket up over Asuka's chest and shoulders. She's still fast asleep and won't be waking up anytime soon. I bend over and give one final kiss to her forehead.

My lips are still tingling as they leave her skin. As of now, it's 5 A.M. in the morning. I'm meeting Jonathan at a cemetery outside of the city gates. It's not too far away from the city, but far enough no one will know what's going on. It happens to also be where Minori's parents are buried.

I ride the elevator down and head outside. Just like my way in, I hop into the shadow of the alleys and sneak through the city. Once I'm in darkness or dim lit areas, I'm nearly invisible. Even trained eyes will greatly struggle to find me. That's how I've survived for so long. A crowd walks by and offers up a temporary blind that conceals me in plain sight.

The crowd walks all the way to the city entrance and at the last moment, I inch out and exit the walls. Outside is significantly colder, and the snow is piled higher. I get away from the entrance and take out Oktitohbi's stone. By now, the highway leading into the city is gone and the walls are providing cover. I toss Oktitohbi's stone down, but he does not summon for some reason.

"Hey Oktitohbi. I need you."

There is still no answer. Usually he's the first one out but he's being slow right now. "Hey Oktitohbi, I have a job. I need you." Still nothing.

"Where exactly are you going at a time like this Alan?" Astoreth says from my right side. Surprise grips my heart as I look over in the direction her voice came from. Her and Daigon are both sitting on a bench. She's reading a newspaper while Daigon is sharping his lance. Damnit…

"I was just going to go and get Asuka some coffee." I say.

"That sounds great Alan. Can I come? I love coffee." Daigon states as he runs the course whet stone down the blackened spear head. Sparks rake off the sides of the blade and dissipate into the wind.

"No. I'll be fine." I turn back around and look at the stone. There is no activity within the seal. It's not even pulsing. Does he know too, and this happens to be a conspiracy against me?

"Alan, you're not leaving Asuka are you?" Daigon asks.

"Daigon, if I go to get coffee, and I haven't come back, then I haven't got the coffee yet."

"Then promise me you will come back." Astoreth spits at me as she flips to the next page. She has a scowl on her face that boils with red rage and leaks anger. Oktitihobi finally arrives but he starts to walk away.

"Whoo-wow-wow! Where are you going?" I ask as I grab the reins. Oktitohbi yanks away and trots off. I'm really starting to lose my patience here as I chase after the horse. Oktitohbi finally stops as I jump onto his back. He begins to neigh and buck like a wild bronco as I try to hold on.

"What is your deal Oktitohbi!?" I yell as I try to calm him.

"I have an issue with what you are doing, and I refuse to let my master go through with it! Yumi made me promise I'd never carry you to your death, and it's a promise I'll never break!"

"You aren't carrying me to my death!"

"And I suppose we are getting coffee for Asuka then?!" Oktitohbi yells back.

I finally work my way back onto him and take control. Astoreth throws the newspaper down on the ground and summons her shotgun staff. Daigon tries to stop her but she drags him through the snow.

Oktitohbi manages to buck and throw me off balance. He takes control and turns around. Astoreth is standing to my left side. She rears back and swings upward. The metal staff connects with my chest piece and rattles my insides. Cold steel drives its weight into the front of my face.

"You overzealous, self-righteous douche!" Astoreth yells as my back hits the solid ground. A puff of snow launches up. All the air leaves my lungs as I gasp for stability. Steam rapidly exits my mouth as I try to regain control. My senses are somewhat distorted and all I can see is the black veil above spotted with stars. The bitter cold of the ground sinks into the armor and robs me of any body heat I had.

"Okay… Maybe I deserved that one." I say as I hold my pointing finger up.

Daigon suddenly picks me up and slams me through the concrete bench they were currently sitting on. White dust powders my face as the air is ripped out of my body again. Every time I try to breathe in oxygen, the rocky cloud that hovers above replaces all the oxygen and causes me to gag and cough. This time, I'm not seeing the stars in the sky. I'm seeing the kind that pop and explode in my eyes. Signaling that I just got the hell knocked out of me.

"I don't know what that was for, but okay."

Astoreth jumps on top of me and repeatedly shakes me, "what is wrong with you Alan!? You have a woman back there at the hotel that loves you, and you are just going to throw her away!?"

"I'm not throwing Asuka away! I'm trying to protect her!"

"By what!? Sleeping with her for one night then leaving!?"

"If I don't do this, then Asuka will be next!" I reply.

"Jonathan doesn't care Alan! He loved Roger, but he understands the circumstances surrounding what you done! If it were death or watching his boy turn into a monster, it's obvious what a father would want! Why can't you see that!?"

"Because the code says it isn't justified to murder the son of the chief!"

"FUCK THE CODE! You talk about how useless the shinobi code is and how it's nothing but a blight to society, but yet you can't see the sheer stupidity of your own!" Astoreth yells as she hits my chest piece with weak closed fists. She becomes emotional and her barrage of punches start to slow down.

"Alan, you and Roger promised one another to end the others suffering if that ever happened despite what the hunter's code said. You upheld something more valuable. Not only that, you made love with a female shinobi, and by the laws of Sparta, I demand you go back and embrace your lover!" Daigon yells as he points back at the hotel.

"Let me ask you this then. If I felt like this was what I needed to feel atonement, would you let me go?" I state.

Daigon sighs and shakes his head in a disappointed manner. "There's no point in reasoning with him. Alan won't listen. Let's just head back."

Astoreth continues to cry as Daigon helps her stand, "If that's the case, then go…" Astoreth sniffles.

"Astoreth…"

 **"** **GET OUT OF HERE ALAN!"** She snaps in between choked tears. "I should have never looked up to you."

I waste no time as I get up and walk away. I don't dare say a word because there's nothing left to say. Astoreth and Daigon get on Oktitohbi and ride off as I head to the cemetery. It's not far from where I am now, but it would have been quicker by horse.

What the two of them said really have me thinking, but sometimes you have to do things and not ask why. In all honesty, I'd rather be back in the hotel with Asuka. Astoreth and Daigon will take her back. Then they will be free to do what they want…

The cemetery is dead silent. All I can hear is the howling of the wind and the whistling of the snow as it gently touches the ground. Marble and granite tombstones of all sorts line the entire place. Shiny blankets cover the rock in a sheen of glimmering white. Minori's parents are buried next to the cherry blossom tree. When they died, I made sure they were buried close to the tree. That way mom and dad could still watch the cherry blossom shed its red pedals every spring with me and Minori.

Jonathan is sitting at the water fountain next to the tree. He isn't dressed in his armor. Instead, Jonathan is wearing a standard set of winter clothes any surgeon would wear, but he doesn't need armor or weapons for someone like me. He's killed more yoma and nightmares in a week than the two years I've been at this. I'm just ready to get this over with. For nearly two months, it's all going to be over.

"Alan."

"Jonathan." I say.

As of now, it's just the both of us. No one else is around. I brace for whatever he's going to do. He stands up and walks over. I gently close my eyes and remember Asuka. When I die, her face is the last one I want to see.

Both of his arms pull me in. I gasp from shock, but nothing has happened yet. My arms rest by my side as he hugs me.

"Let everything go son. I'm not here to hurt you."

What does he mean by that statement?

"What?"

"Let me tell you a story." Jonathan says.

"When I was younger, I met this girl from a noble shinobi family. The two of us fell in love despite the law forbidding us from having a relationship together. We married in secret and a couple years later had a child because her body had finally adjusted to the differences between us. We named him Roger. Then Octavian came along nearly eight years later."

Jonathan is vigorously rubbing the wedding ring on his finger, "Roger was only a child, and Octavian wasn't even a year old yet. The shinobi found out and they came for my family. I fought with everything I had. I killed every shinobi that came after my wife and boys. Despite everything I did, I still couldn't protect her. Roger and Octavian were all I had left to remember her by."

He looks up at me with glassy eyes, "I struggled a long time with trying to overcome the grief of this world. When I heard Roger was dead, and you were the one that killed him, I knew at that very moment he was too far gone to be saved. Never did it occur to me to bring harm to you."

Jonathan takes a deep breath and exhales, "Roger's with his mother now, and me and Octavian know we'll see them again one day. Murakumo told me the other day that she didn't understand why this had to happen, but that is was okay because Roger was in a better place and that they can have their wedding in Elysium when the right time comes. Murakumo doesn't blame you. Nor does she hate you because you were forced to make an impossible decision."

Jonathan looks at his wrist watch, "It's 6:42 A.M. You better get going. Asuka's going to be wondering where you are at."

"Why are you letting me go?" I ask.

"Because me and Octavian want you to live a life that would make Roger and Minori's family proud."

I'm confused by what I am hearing. I had no idea that something like that was going on in his life. Jonathan has lost his wife, his oldest son and yet he has a deep enough understanding to not harbor hatred. The good shinobi may have killed his wife, but he's probably saved more shinobi lives than he's taken. I kill his son and he chooses to forgive me rather than lash out.

"Also, this is from Octavian." Jonathan hands me a letter with Octavian's wax seal. It's signed by all the girls at Gessen. Including Murakumo, Shiki and even Ryoki.

"Jonathan. Thank you." I say.

Before I open the letter, I have something else to do before I head back. I walk over to Minori's parents grave and kneel. Memories of how I played with Minori and how these people changed my life come back as I try to think of something to say.

"Hey mom and dad. I just wanted you to know that…Minori's doing great… To be honest, I thought Minori would be on her own but… I've finally found the redemption I've desperately been searching for. I know I wasn't the best step son, but every day I think about what you said to me about learning the true meaning of Kopano. Since then, I've tried to live my life the best I could. I hope that in your eyes, I have made, and will continue to make you, dad and Roger proud."

I take a moment to silently pray and ask for the strength to live a better life. Not just for those that have gone, but for Minori, Asuka, Hibari and the others. Jonathan puts his hand on my back and prays as well.

"You better get going. Asuka's going to worry herself sick if you don't come back." Jonathan says.  
I wave goodbye and race back to the city.

"Wait Alan!"

I come to a grinding stop as Jonathan calls for me. "Yes Jonathan?"

"Promise me you won't be a good man to Asuka. Promise me you will be the best man to her."

I nod, "I promise…"

I open Octavian's letter and begin reading as I enter the hotel's elevator;

 _Dear Alan,_

 _It is with the most profound sense of pride that I am honored to call you a brother. I'm writing this because I want you to know that me, Ryoki, Murakumo, Shiki and my father are proud of what you did. Roger was in a state where he couldn't be helped, and like a true hunter, you upheld your vow to grant him release despite how hard it must have been. A lesser man could have never done such a heartbreaking feat of strength._

 _Nothing, not even the peace Roger feels now can truly compensate for the loss you or the many other families that have lost loved ones in this war to rid the world of yoma. Let me share a quote that got me, Roger, mother and father though countless nights of heartbreak and suffering. And I quote;_

 _'_ _I pray that our Heavenly Father may assuage the anguish of your bereavement and leave you only the cherished memory of the loved and lost, and the solemn pride that must be yours to have laid so costly a sacrifice upon the alter of freedom'- Abraham Lincoln_

 _Et Fratrem Vestrum (Your Brother):_

 _Octavian, Murakumo, Shiki and Ryoki_

The elevator door opens on the sixth floor as I finish reading the letter. Astoreth and Daigon are standing on the other side. Astoreth's eyes are red and puffy from all the crying and Daigon gasps in shock. Astoreth throws her arms around me and begins to cry even more. Warm, wet tears soak into my shoulders as I hug her back. Daigon walks over and hugs the both of us as he wipes his eyes as well. Both are overjoyed that I'm back.

"Alan, I thought…"

"I know. I know. I was stupid to think that someone like Jonathan would hold it against me. I just felt like I needed to answer for what I did."

Astoreth pulls away and wipes her eyes," Asuka's still asleep. Go and surprise her!"

I shake my head, "I will, and I promise not to be a good man, but the best man to her."

"That's my master. A true Spartan till the end." Daigon states as he smiles and opens the door to my room.

I walk in and sit back down at the desk where the letter I wrote Asuka is setting. Before she wakes up, I still have to read Roger's letter. He's probably mad that I didn't read it right away, but I couldn't bring myself to do it because it hurt so much. Now I don't care. It's still going to hurt, but I have to do this. I reach into my satchel and pull out his letter;

" _Dear Alan,_

 _As life ends for me, I have no regrets, and I hope you don't either. Our time on earth is short, and the short time I had has been filled with so much happiness, that I can only be grateful for everything in my life. Especially the honor you brought me. Never have I ever met a man more willing to fight for redemption than you, and I truly admire that about you. My final prayer is that you will live on, and never succumb to the wicked ways of this twisted world. Before I say goodbye, I want to give you a poem my mother loved to tell me when she was still alive;_

 _'_ _Live your life that the fear of death can never enter your heart. Trouble no one about their religion; respect others and their views, and demand they respect yours. Love your life, perfect your life, beautify all things in your life. Seek to make your life long and a service to your people. When your time comes to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with the fear of death, so that when their time comes, they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way. Sing your death song and die like a hero going home.'-Tecumseh_

 _I am proud of you, and I hope to see you again in Elysium. Goodbye Alan._

 _Your Faithful Brother in Arms,_

 _Roger_

I smile and let out a choked giggle as I wipe my eyes. I'm still not letting go of the emotional pain. I pick up the letter I wrote Asuka and shred it. She would flip out if she seen this, and I'd never hear the end of it. Now I know how Roger felt when Murakumo would over-react. Even he took a couple solid hits to the face when he made her worry.

Everything, Roger's life, his relationship with Murakumo and our brotherly friendship will forever survive as long as I remember. No matter how much it hurts, I will never let Roger's legacy die.

The bed creaks and Asuka rolls over on her other side. She's reaching out like she's trying to find me. I don't have time to take my clothes off so I lay down on my side of the bed. Asuka finally finds me and reaches around as she pulls me in. Asuka shivers as her bare body presses up against my cold, frosty armor.

"My God Alan, did you roll out from under the blanket?" Asuka asks as she grabs the blanket and covers me up.

"I went outside to go get us some coffee, but none of the places were open this early. That's why I'm so cold."

The freezing doesn't deter her from holding onto me. I pull my gauntlets off and roll over. She reaches over. One hand rests over me while her other hand goes through the gap between the bed and my neck as we lock hands again.

"In about two hours, we'll head back to Hanzo Academy." I say.

Asuka nods up and down and falls back to sleep…

I finish checking out of the hotel and head outside. Asuka, Astoreth and Daigon are all sitting out front on a bench. Astoreth is still overjoyed that I came back alive and Daigon is telling Asuka all about the battle of Thermopylae.

"So, three hundred men, a king and yourself actually held off a million invaders?" Asuka asks.

"I sure did. Unfortunately, I failed to protect my people at the Hot Gates, but I redeemed myself at a battle called Plateau. We were even outnumbered three to one, but me and my people refused to accept defeat no matter how many odds were stacked against us. After the war ended, the Queen of Sparta gave me King Leonidas' armor, and I wear it in remembrance of him and the people that taught me the true meaning of sacrifice and unity."

"What about you? Why do you wear a dress Astoreth?" Asuka says.

"Well sweetie, I don't have a very special story like Daigon, but I wear it because it made me feel pretty, and then Alan came along and changed my life for the better." Astoreth replies as she puts her bonnet on.

I figure she would tell Asuka her story, but I think Astoreth is going to hold off and use it as a lesson to teach and raise others up. Much like I did when I told Astoreth about everything that happened at the Bolakna. Her story will have much more of an impact if she tells it at the right time.

The four of us walk outside the city gates and I summon Oktitohbi. Astoreth and Daigon return to their kouklas. Asuka steps into the stirrup and properly seats herself. I jump up and begin climbing. Asuka grabs my hand for leverage as I sit upright. She takes the reins and spurs Oktitohbi.

Asuka is getting good at this. I don't even have to tell her what to do. Starting out, I had to give the commands, tell her what to do, and guide her, but now she's climbing up without my help, and leading all by herself.

"Tibi gratias ago pro reditu Alan (Thank you for coming back Alan)."

"Juxta condictum revertar ad te gaudeo (I'm glad to be back) …"

From the hilltop, Asuka and I can finally see the training grounds. Mr. K is giving instruction while all the girls do their own thing. Yagyu is practicing her defense skills with her umbrella, Ikaruga is sparring with Katsu and Hibari is shattering boulders with the gold gauntlets I gave her when we went to Hebijo.

"We are finally here!" Asuka shouts.

Oktitohbi takes off down the hill at full gallop as we tread through the snow. Back to the place where it all started. Happiness takes over as I wrap my arms around Asuka's waist even tighter. I honestly thought I'd never see these girls again, or Mr. K for that matter.

"Mr. K! Ikarauga! Katsu! Hibari! Yagyu! Me and Alan are finally back!" Asuka shouts as Oktitohbi picks up more speed. Asuka shouts again. Everyone else doesn't hear, but something grabs Hibari's attention and she looks in our direction.

"Asuka!? Alan!?"

"Where!?" Yagyu says. Her excitement grabs the attention of Ikaruga, Katsu and Mr. K. The five of them focus their attention on the blue plow throwing snow up as we barrel towards them at full speed.

"Oh my God! They're back! They finally came back!" Ikaruga shouts.

"It's a miracle!" Katsu adds as everyone takes off running for us.

Asuka pulls back on the reins and Oktitihobi starts to decrease in speed. As he jogs, I slide off and grab the side of his reins and lead him. Asuka slides off as well and does the same exact thing.

"Alan is alive! He's alive!" Yagyu cries out as her and Hibari take the lead. Tucked under Katus's arm is a black box. I step away from Oktitohbi, and Hibari and Yagyu fly onto me at the same time. The force and weight of both of them cause me to lose my balance and fall onto the ground. Flakes of powder fly up as Hibari and Yagyu crush me within their arms.

Suddenly, all the girls are around me. Katsu and Mr. K grab the collar of my neck and pull me up. Ikaruga, Katsu and Asuka all circle around me as they wrap their arms around me, Hibari and Yagyu.

"Alan… I'm so sorry…"

"It's a thing of the past Katsu. Don't worry about it."

One by one, the girls all back off except Hibari and Katsu. Around Hibari's neck is a piece of beautiful jewelry that flickers with a faint pink glow. Hibari takes the necklace off. A heart shaped pink topaz is set as the jewel piece and it sparkles like no other gemstone I've ever seen.

"I told you about what I decided to do with Amber. I made a necklace that way she can always be close to my heart, and when I'm fighting…"

Hibari takes the necklace and sticks it in an indention she carved out on her gauntlet. The pink stone locks in place and begins to radiate with a lively, pink aura that wraps around her arms and body.

"I can take her into my battles." Hibari says.

Never have I heard such a touching story. For a girl who was always looked upon as weak and dumb, she came up with some of the most meaningful symbolisms I've ever heard of. Hibari has a huge heart, and I am glad she met Amber. I know Amber is looking down from Elysium right now and saying, "That's my best friend."

"You have no idea how proud I truly am. When Spring comes, we can truly say goodbye." I say.

Hibari wipes her eyes, "I look forward to it Alan. I could never repay you and Amber for what you taught me."

Katsu holds her hand up like she has a question.

"Yes Katsu?" I ask.

She approaches with the black box and hands it to me. The thing is extremely light and is wrapped up like a Christmas present. I wonder what is inside? I shake it around and try to figure out what it is without opening it. Ikaruga motions for me to open it.

I unwrap the ribbon keeping the box sealed. Inside is a brand new black, wide brimmed hat. The front of it even comes to a point like my old tricorn. The price tag has been removed, but I know for a fact that this wasn't cheap because it came from Italy. It's even been polished so water won't stain the leather.

"We knew you lost your hat, so me and the others all pitched in and got you a new one. If you ever decided to come back." Katsu says.

The overwhelming surge of emotion creeps up on me again, but I keep it contained. Although it feels like it's going to burst out. This has to be one of the nicest things anyone other than Minori has done for me.

"Why did you get this for me? What if I never did come back?"

Katsu takes a deep breath, "Even if you didn't, we wanted to at least know we tried to make it up to you. Nothing could ever pay for all that you have done for us, or the world for that matter, but we wanted to at least try."

"It's true Alan. The girls didn't even ask for money from their parents. They spent many hours working in Hanzo's sushi shop to raise the money because they wanted the dignity of buying it for you with their labor." Mr. K says.

"A lot of hours, but you were certainly worth it." Ikaruga says as she holds out her hands. Cuts from kitchen knives roll all around her hand. Yagyu holds out her hands and shows me her healing wounds as well. Katsu, Hibari and even Asuka all have lacerations on their palms and fingers.

I look at Mr. K but he shakes his head no, "It wasn't my idea. It was Yagyu's."

Surprise grabs my heart again as I look helplessly over at her. Tears are dripping from both of her eyes as she clinches her fists.

"Alan… I said so many things about your kind I truly regret… I even drove Hibari away with my arrogance…"

I grab hold before she can finish and shush her. "It's okay. I forgive you, and I'd feel honored if you crowned me with this new hat."

I hand the hat to Yagyu and bend down on both knees, "If you wish for me to stay, place this hat upon my head, and I will take my place among you."

Before Yagyu can put it on, Ikaruga stops her.

"All of us, together." Ikaruga says as she holds onto a section of the brim. Katsu grabs ahold, then Hibari, then Asuka.

"I can't let the girls do this without me." Mr. K says as he grabs part of the black hat. The six of them slowly lower the hat onto my head. The overwhelming force of emotion comes back and I begin to swell up as the shadow of the hat hovers over me.

Before it touches my forehead, the memories I made at Hebijo come back, and all I can focus on is the good. The way I watched Hibari grow and how the old ways of the good hunter gave some structure to her life. How Roger and I cooked with Haruka, Hikage and Homura.

How Lawrence finally grew to accept Hibari and overcame his general hatred of the good shinobi. Then there was how Amber watched over and became best friends with Hibari. As much as it hurts, it feels like all the pain I've been holding onto is being swept away by joy.

The hat neatly fits on my head and I finally lose control. Everything I've been holding onto comes out as I sob. My eyes finally leak with the feeling of mourning as everything that was good begins to wash away all the bad.

All the girls bend down and wrap their arms around me as Mr. K puts his hand on my back. Asuka works her way to the middle and touches her forehead with mine as she wipes the tears from my face.

"I'm here for you Alan. We all are." Asuka says in a soothing voice.

Astoreth and Daigon finally take shape and walk over. They bend down and hug me as well. The girls notice my two new guardians and welcome them in.

"Girls, these are my guardians, Astoreth and Daigon." I say as Asuka helps me stand up.

Astoreth lifts her dress and bows, "It's an honor to meet you."

Daigon takes his helmet off and kneels, "I am honored to be in the presence of such beautiful women and an old man."

"Hey now! I'm not that old!" Mr. K states.

"If I remember correctly, you and Alan had a fight the very first day over this." Ikaruga giggles.

"We did, and the old man has yet to tell us his old age. I'd fight with him right now, but I'm just happy to be home." I say as I wipe my face.

Everyone laughs and heads back to the training ground. Astoreth is talking to Ikaruga, Katsu and Hibari while Daigon is enamored by Yagyu's umbrella shield.

"You know, I could teach you a thing or two if you want." Astoreth says.

"Yeah Yagyu." Daigon summons his shield and shows it to Yagyu, "since you use a shield, I can teach you how to bring out the true potential in your weapon."

As they converse back and forth, Asuka and I slip to the back of the group. She reaches out with her right hand. I meet her halfway and we lock out hands together. I take a deep breath and try to take this all in.

When Roger died, I thought I had lost everything. Including my own life. Those nights when I just wanted to die were nothing but foolishness, and I hate myself for even thinking like that. Roger gave his life for me at the Bolakna so I could live.

I look at Asuka and Ikaruga. Yagyu and Hibari. Mr. K and Katsu and take in how great it is that I finally have a place in society. A place to call home, and the only reason I have this is because of Roger, and for that, I will never forget…

NOTE:

There is an epilogue so next week's chapter will be the final chapter.

Ending song: "Believe" by Hollywood Undead


	26. Chapter 26 (Ending)

Three Months Later…

Hibari and I are standing on the sandy shores of the beach. The Hanzo girls, Mr. K, Astoreth and Daigon are sitting off to the side while Hibari and I prepare for the ceremony. The cool breeze off of the sky-blue water blows in our faces. Tiny droplets of humidity and sea water dot my face. The sun is now starting to rise over the sea, and dawn begins to break.

The gold rays form a yellow line, and the waves of the ocean give the illusion of a staircase. On both sides of the ephemeral path rests the two massive trusts of crystal sea water. Hibari and I look at one another and nod. We stick our fingers into the sand and each draw a four-point diamond around a blue okkchako flower.

"You ready Hibari?" I ask.

"I am."

The both of us close our eyes and step into our diamond. The top and bottom of the diamond represent how true friends are with you through the highs and lows of life. We reach outside of our diamond and grab a handful of sand. Reaching outside represents the chaos and death that surround life.

"Ex pulvis sumus factum est, ut nos pariter revertenur (From dust we came, to dust we shall return)." Hibari and I say in synchronization.

I open my hands. The wind picks up and carries every spec of sand out of my palms and into the ocean. The tan dust avoids the golden line and sinks into the blue sides of the sea. The same happens to Hibari. The sand landing in the blue separated by the sun's stairway symbolizes those that we have lost over the course of our lives. Despite their bodies turning to dust, they are now in Elysium (Heaven).

We close our eyes again and pick up the okchakko flower, "Sit tibi ambulant in viis aurum in vestry iter Elysium nobis (May you walk on paths of gold on your way to Elysium)."

I start plucking all the velvet petals off of the flower. Sticky blue dye stains my hands as I sing a nursery rhyme my mother taught me. Except I'm singing it in hunter's tongue. Hibari is singing the same exact song. My eyes try to water as I think of her close friendship with Amber, but I continue singing with Hibari. She's trying to avoid tears too;

 _"_ _We regret our sins but we sew our own fate and I may remain feeble under my face, but I smile. Even when I'm alone and afraid, you'll be watching over me."_

I pluck the final petal off and hold out my hands the same time Hibari does. Another strong gust swoops up the blue petals and carries them to the water painted gold by the sunlight. Every piece of the flower lands on the golden stairway and refuses to float outside of the light. Off in the distance, I see an outline of someone. Hibari gasps as she grabs her pink topaz necklace.

Tears of joy stream down our faces as we continue to sing. The urge to cry is clawing at my throat, but I restrain myself. My mother, Minori's parents, Amber, and Roger are all standing on the edge of the beach. Roger looks just like he did when we first met. The corruption that destroyed his body is now gone and his hideous wounds are completely healed. The wedding ring on his finger glows with white light. Even in death, he continues to remain faithful to Murakumo.

My stepmom Himari and stepfather Kaito are just as excited to see me as the first day I met them. The joy of having me as their step child never left their souls. Even long after their deaths. Within Himari and Kaito's eyes, I see Minori. The majestic beauty and unyielding power that resides within my little sister.

Mother is standing right beside Himari. Momma's long onyx hair flows in the gentle breeze and her emerald colored eyes strike an enamoring note within me. Now I understand why people think my eyes look so beautiful. Momma's just as magnificent and aesthetic as I remember, and no word in the world could ever truly describe how divine she is.

Amber is now able to stand on her own. The gaping black hole that tore her open back at Hebijo is now gone. She doesn't limp or stagger in the afterlife despite being stabbed by a cursed sword. Her eyes glow like rubies under firelight as she stands in front of Hibari.

The Five of them walk towards us. I can't feel anything because Momma's an angel now, but I can feel her gentle hand touch my face. A feeling I haven't felt in nearly seven years.

I fall to my knees and weep as momma kisses the side of my face, "Don't cry Alan. Momma's here."

Minori's parents and Roger put their arms around and comfort me. It's been so long since I've felt my mother and step parent's embrace, and I didn't get a chance to properly say goodbye to Roger.

I look over and see Amber hugging Hibari. Shiny tears roll down Hibari's. Amber pats the back of her head, and Hibari releases all the emotional pain she's been holding onto. Hibari starts to cry even harder as she gathers up the courage to properly say goodbye. The same can be said for me. I want this to last forever, but this is a once in a lifetime thing. The only thing we can do is treasure it.

Mom lifts my face and wipes the tears away. Roger squeezes in and gives me a firm hug while Katito and Himari hold each one of my hands. Seeing them so happy makes me happy as I give Roger, my step parents and my mother one final hug, "Goodbye Himari, Goodbye Kaito, goodbye Roger… Goodbye momma…"

"Goodbye… Amber." Hibari sniffles in-between stifled cries.

The three of them step back on the golden stairway in the water and wave goodbye. We wave back and they take off walking into the ocean. This moment didn't last long, but it has to be the most meaningful thing I've ever done.

However, a strange thought crosses me. Why wasn't Homura and Haruka here? Yomi, Mirai, Hikage and Lawrence too? A calming peace comes over me as I begin to think that maybe they didn't die back at Hebijo after all.

Mother, Kaito, Himari, Roger and Amber begin to fade away as they head further up the golden path leading to Elysium.

"Alan?"

"Yes Hibari?"

"Thank you…"

I look over at her and smile, "No Hibari, thank you."

Roger, Kaito, Himari and Amber disappear into the sunrise, but momma hesitates for a second. She looks back at me; "I'm so proud of the man you have become Alan. I love you."

"I love you too momma." I choke.

Tears fall from both of our faces as she smiles and disappears into Elysium with the others…

The End

Ending Song: "Nelle Tue Mani (Now We Are Free)" by: Andrea Bocelli/Lisa Gerrard


	27. Author's Note and Thanks to the readers

I would like to thank all of the people who read Senran Kagura Darkness. You people have shown me tremendous support and I appreciate that. I wouldn't have been anything without all of you. Special thanks to my Proofreader BoostedGear. He helped me cut down on the errors, although I know we still missed some.

The people reading this and are wanting to become writers, I will tell you personally, it is a very gratifying experience to entertain people, but it is a lot of hard work. Many hours were spent on the making of Senran Kagura Darkness, but I do not regret it. I did my best to give all of you a quality story.

At first, I was doing this for a grade for a writing class. I didn't think people were going to read it, but I guess people do stumble across something every once in a while. I was only going to go to chapter 5 which was all I needed for the class, but when I seen people subscribing every day and showing support, I realized that maybe people actually want to hear what I have to say.

It was a very painstaking process in creating the concept of the story and character of Alan. It followed the anime, but went a step further and explored the dark sides of genocide and war, but the healing properties of repentance, forgiveness and redemption as well as taking on original ideas I made.

Alan was the hardest thing of the entire story. Deciding what his backstory was, his personality, his relationship with the other characters and how he treated the characters in the story. I wanted a character that kind of broke free from the traditional hero genre as well as the harem stereotypes. He chose one girl and dedicated to her.

My goal was to make a guy that would actually become good friends with harem kings like Issei from Highschool DxD and Arita from Trinity Seven while not necessarily being like one or the other, and what I ended up with was this John Wick like character that had his own standard, and to see people love Alan despite his personal struggles and mistakes is what the main objective was for creating him.

My final statement to people who want to write is don't let other people tell you how to write your own story. The only way I can describe this is every orchestra has its own composer.

The characters are your band members, the instruments are your development, the song is your story and you are the composer. You never see two or more composers waving their music rod. It's always one (at least to my knowledge). You and you alone are in charge of how the song goes.

Work hard, stay dedicated, and make sure your heart is in it. I wrote a story that's bigger than a majority of novels today for free, and I know for a fact that there are people who have written series on Fanfiction way bigger than my 155,000 word story. If our hearts weren't in it, then we couldn't have done it. The old rapper DMX had a verse in "X Gonna Give it To Ya" that went, "It ain't even about the dough, it's bout gettin down for what you stand fo yo."

If you have a story on your heart, then tell it by all means, because if your heart is in it, then the chapters and word count mean nothing because you are having fun.

That's all I got. I hope you enjoyed Senran Kagura Darkness. I plan on becoming a published author someday soon and I hope that you will continue support me and my works on that. You people were awesome and I wish the best for all of you! Both Reader and Writer!

Sledgehammer963


	28. Senran Kagura Book 2 Annoucment

I have been contemplating on writing a part two of my Senran Kagura series after I finish a project I am currently working on. People who have read the story and my notes know that I did this for a grade for a writing class, and I've been getting a lot of questions about my takes on Bloodborne as well as a potential part 2 to the story I wrote.

I needed to put the Bloodborne tag on to avoid failing the course due to copywrite, and it's been coming to me that I feel like I owe the Bloodborne people some more content as well as answer the question of whether the series will continue.

With Senran Kagura season 2 releasing in October of 2018, I've been working on a concept of a potential sequel that will focus on some more Bloodborne elements since most of the Senran Kagura lore has been established in "Darkness."

I can't guarantee it will be perfect, or as good as "Darkness," but I will make damn sure I try my hardest to deliver a sequel that will live up to the first story. I do have an outline, but I will have to wait and watch Season 2 of Senran Kagura to use that as my template since "Darkness" stayed close to season 1 of Senran Kagura (Except chapters 19-26 which was nearly 100% original).

As far as details go and confirmed characters, Ayame, Kagura, Naruku, the Doll, and the hunter (Paleblood I think) that defeated Gehrman and destroyed the Moon Presence will be making their debut in Season 2 which will be titled "Senran Kagura Arkanum."

The story will revolve around Alan, his guardian's Astoreth and Daigon and their responsibilities of looking out, training and protecting Asuka, the Hanzo Girls and Octavian from impending threats such as Good Shinobi that demand Hanzo Academy conform to a regime against Alan and other hunters, evil shinobi that hate good shinobi, hunters that only seek to destroy as well as yoma.

Roger's brother Octavian will have a big role in the main story, and the concept will be Alan mentoring Octavian how to become a "good hunter" and upholding the ancient etiquette that the Honored Elders established. As well as teaching him how to be a man Octavian's family, bride and ancestors would be proud of in a rapidly changing world where injustice runs rampant.

The hunter that became the Celestial Being at the end of Bloodborne and Kagura will both have major roles in the story and will shed some insight on the war between Hunter and Shinobi as well as a dark secret that could potentially destroy everything, both human and god.

The hunter will have a human like appearance on top of her Bloodborne appearance at the end of the game while the doll acts as her guardian and caretaker (The Doll didn't really do anything in the game other than level you up and give some back story, so you can expect that the doll is going to be a badass in Arkanum since she serves, or helps the hunter that killed the Moon Presence.)

No release date will be given but ideas and the concept of the story is being worked on right now. A demo chapter of "Senran Kagura Arkanum" will be released sometime in the Spring or Summer of 2019.

I hope that when I finish this one project, you will support me as I work on getting a real book published, but I won't be one of those people that will hold Senran Kagura Arkanum hostage and say: "I will only write SK Arkanum if I sell so many copies of my actual book."

No, you people have been awesome, and I want to give you something regardless of whether you support me financially or not. Writing is something I love to do, and I just want to publish a book just to say I did.

I love Senran Kagura, I love the SoulsBorne series and I love my boy Alan, and seeing Alan follow in his best friend's footsteps and helping raise Roger's little brother, despite what Alan was forced to do is a path I would really like to explore. Not only that, I want to see some more of Alan trolling Mr. K as many people do.

Anyway, I hope you look forward to the next Saga of my interpretation of Senran Kagura, and I'll post details on my book I'll eventually be publishing in the future. Thank you. By the way, here is the Senran Kagura Darkness soundtrack. These bands didn't pay me to put their music in the story, nor do I own them. So go show your support to these awesome bands:

1\. Short Changed Hero by The Heavy

2\. Nobody Praying for Me by Seether

3\. Break Your World by Sasaki Sayaka (Forth wall break and reference to the Senran Kagura Anime when Alan and Asuka are hanging from the ceiling in chapter 2)

4\. That's Life by Frank Sinatra

5\. Rise by Skillet

6\. Sulfur by Slipknot

7\. Outside by Hollywood Undead

8\. Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch

9\. Gunslinger by Avenged Sevenfold

10\. Moth by Hellyeah

11\. My Curse by Killswitch Engaged

12\. Far from Home by Five Finger Death Punch

13\. Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold

14\. The Devil in I by Slipknot

15\. Hurt by Nine Inch Nails or Johnny Cash (I'll let you decide which is better and what was more fitting for chapter 18's ending)

16\. It's Been Awhile by Staind

17\. A Job to Do by Jerry Cantrell

18\. My Demons by Starset

19\. Believe by Hollywood Undead

20\. Nelle Tue Mani (Now We Are Free) by Andrea Bocelli or Lisa Gerrard (I personally prefer Andrea Bocelli since it was kind of identical to the language Alan and Hibari were speaking in chapter 26.)


	29. Senran Kagura Arkanum (Book 2) details

I've actually been meaning to do this for awhile now, but I've mainly been waiting for lore and backstory from Senran Kagura season 2. Not only that, but I've been watching a lot of videos about the lore of Bloodborne and trying to play with it in a way that both series actually tie into one another.

The first thing I have to say is it will be a T rated story. I'll post what it contains at the bottom. Even though you can guess what's going to be in it because Senran Kagura and Bloodborne is just good clean fun.

No, I'm just messing with you. It will bear the most sought-after rating, M for Mature.

Secondly, a majority of Senran Kagura Arkanum is going to be original. Other than one or two parts from season 2 of Senran Kagura to kick the story into motion. One of the things about Darkness was if you watched season 1 of Senran Kagura, you could pretty much piece together what was going to happen next.

Except for part three which was chapters 19-26. Those were original and part 3 was probably the most popular. The reason for Arkanum having to be original is because I have to work the mirror queen, the doll and Gehrman in on top of the most requested and sought-after fight, Alan vs. Oliveria into the story.

There's even a short segment where The mirror queen actually agrees to take Alan to Yharnam for a desperate mission to protect someone he cares about, and as Alan is traversing this chalice dungeon the mirror queen never cleared, Gehrman explains what happened to the hunter's dream as well as Yharnam after the mirror queen defeated him and killed the moon presence.

Of course, this being an unforgiving story of nonstop problems, The Bloodborne people that read Darkness and are looking forward to Arkanum can probably take a guess who Alan is going to face, what dungeon it is and probably be right. Although I can't confirm it until the story releases.

With the amount of content I got from two episodes of Senran Kagura season 2, the lore from Bloodborne as well as the direction the story is headed, I am going to say that this series will more than likely be a trilogy if I want to work everything in.

In terms of soundtrack, one of the current ending songs will be "Underworld" by The Vamps. "Seasons in the Abyss" by Slayer will serve as an opening on top of other classic and current metal bands as well as a couple joke songs.

As of now, Arkanum is moving along nicely and should be out in 2019. Possibly sometime around the end of Summer, the beginning of Fall for the full release. I'll be sure to keep those still interested posted. I hope you people love it, I'm having a lot of fun writing it and hopefully it will deliver a great experience!

Big thanks for the tremendous support for Darkness! It being the first story I ever wrote, I never imagined myself writing a part 2 and possibly part 3 for this series! You people are awesome!

Senran Kagura Arkanum: Rated M (Content not final)

Blood and Gore

Intense Violence

Strong Language

Nudity

Mature Humor

Strong Sexual Content

Use of Alcohol


	30. Senran Kagura Arkanum Demo Release date

First off, I'd like the wish all of you a Merry Christmas. Second, the point of this post is to notify and update all of you interested in Senran Kagura Arkanum. As of now, I am making good progress on the story. It's looking to be just as long as Darkness was. Maybe a little longer, but I don't know for certain yet.

On January 5, 2019 Central Standard Time Zone ( **time has yet to be decided** ) I will be posting an early demo of Arkanum. I've been posting all my announcements to Darkness that way new comers or subscribers interested can see it and not have to thumb through multiple pages or search for two separate things. For the demo, it will be featured on its own published story.

One thing I've been noticing is I've been having a lot of people from the United Kingdom and Western Europe have been reading Darkness. It has been brought to my attention that these countries use the metric system rather than the imperial.

For your sake, when I do my revisions, I will try and include the metric measurement in parenthesis next to the imperial measurement when the story deals with measurements and temperature. Although this may seem unnecessary, it is for the convenience of the readers from Europe and possibly, other parts of the world.

I want the reader to have a general idea of length, width, and temperature regardless of what system they use. If it's somehow wrong, then we can all just blame google because I had the internet convert it for me.

Now, onward to the demo. The segment taken is only a snippet of a chapter instead of a full one. About 2,000 words out of a chapter that's roughly 6,000 words. The demo is occurring around 27%-33% into the overall story, and it only being a small segment, there will be a lot of unresolved questions until the full release in late Spring/early Summer of 2019. An official release has not been decided, but I will post the date to both Darkness and Arkanum when I get it revised. As far as what the demo will be over, I cannot say.

Time for a statement regarding Bloodborne Lore. Personally, I didn't understand the game as much as others may have. All I know is you make a pact to slay beasts, you fulfil said pact upon killing Mergo's Wet Nurse, the hunt is supposed to be over if you kill the moon presence, but I didn't understand anything in between. Oh, and you basically become Gehrman if you challenge him rather than submit your life or take the time to gather what's required to fight the Moon Presence before fighting him.

Because I lack insight to fully understand the story, and because I'm not Hidetaka Miyazaki, I watched some videos on YouTube regarding subjects pertaining to Bloodborne, and the in between the lines backstory.

I'll list the Youtubers down below. I personally think their stuff is worth checking out, and they certainly helped me understand a lot of the things in Bloodborne that are based entirely around educated guesses and theories. I also checked out the Bloodborne wiki for information so that's a source as well.

Well that's all I have to say. Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy the demo upon its release.

 ** _Bloodborne Youtubers and Sources:_**

 **Mitch L**

 **VaatiVidya**

 **Fungo**

 **Bloodborne Wiki and threads regarding Gehrman, Maria, The Doll, Byrgenwerth, Micolash, Laurence, ect.**


	31. Senran Kagura Book 2 release date

The release date for Senran Kagura Arkanum will be between the days May 24th and May 26th, 2019 Central Standard Time (CST). Just like Darkness, chapters will be released weekly with a one week break between arks.

Personally, I don't have much to say. People seemed to love Darkness, so that inspired me to try and make Arkanum the best I possibly could despite being a sequel. I gave everything I had to write a story people will love and remember.

This wouldn't even be happening if it wasn't for the support and success of Darkness. So I want to say thank you to the reader. You people are the reason I pushed to get this done, and it's nice to know that there are people actually looking forward to this. I hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing it. That's all I got.

Senran Kagura Arkanum, chapter 1 release May 24th-26th 2019 CST

Rated M: Blood and Gore, Intense Violence, Strong Language, Strong Sexual Content, Nudity, Mature Humor, Use of Tobacco and Alcohol, Drug Reference


	32. My Journey with Kyoto Animation

As we all know, the studio, Kyoto Animation was burned down about a week ago. 33 people were killed, 35 were injured. My request as an author is that you send your prayers and support to the families of the victims as well as the victims themselves, and I would like to share how this studio as well as its creators changed my life.

A couple years ago, I was in a stage of life where I was very ungrateful. Nothing made me happy, I took everything for granted, and I was starting to dabble in alcohol. Before I knew it, I was an alcoholic.

My proofreader, BoostedGear was really the only voice of reason I had, or the one I would actually listen to. This was before I developed an appreciation for anime, so I normally had a pretty standard reaction. You can guess what it was.

One day, BoostedGear finally talked me into watching an anime. He recommended some, but none really interested me, so I got on youtube, went to Watchmojo and found one called Clannad and Clannad After Story, which happened to have been animated by Kyoto animation. Now granted, Clannad isn't as popular as Dragonball Z, or Naruto, but there's something that makes Clannad special to me. It was simply a story about people, and the realistic, life like hardships they face.

One particular scene that I'll never forget is when Tomoya goes back to see his father who has fallen into ruin. Instead of scolding him for allowing this to happen to himself, Tomoya thanks his father for trying to raise him right despite his dad being flawed and failing, and his words, _"you tried your best to raise a worthless son like me"_ was the final nail in the coffin. It made me look internally and realize that I'd been living my life all wrong.

Several other events that happen throughout the story made me look in a mirror and say "I hate what I see, but I'm changing it for the better."

If Clannad taught me anything, it was life is too precious to throw away. Sure, hardships come, but that's what makes it beautiful. The beauty of perseverance and strength. If there were never any hardships in life, how could someone point others suffering in the right direction? If hardships didn't exist, there would be no way for us to stop and realize just how great we have it.

What happened to Kyoto Animation was appalling, and there really are no words that can describe it. I wish I had an answer, and I wish I knew why someone would do such a thing, but I don't. All I can do is pray for Kyoto as well as the hurting community.

Some of you readers, I understand. You may have had it way worse than I have. I don't know what your story is, and it's not my place to pass out advice, but I want you to know that you aren't alone. Someone, somewhere has endured something you are going through. That's why poems, books, music, fanfiction stories and many other art styles exist for. They are testaments of suffering laced with hope and eventual joy.

I know that this wasn't very upbeat of me, and I normally try and do something to make you laugh as I do in all my writings, but this is one of the exceptions. If you want, leave a review stating what changed your life. If you don't, that's okay.

Back at the beginning when I said Kyoto Animation was burned down. The reason I didn't say destroyed is because they haven't been destroyed. The memories and stories they told that changed lives will endure forever, and that is why they can never be destroyed.

Thank you, Kyoto Animation.


End file.
